Love, Murder, and Betrayal
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: [Complete!]Deathfic Sometimes love seems so right, but for those who can't keep it there's only betrayal lurking around in the darkness waiting for the right time to strike. SesshRin, MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue..._

_Hey, here's yet another rendition of many of the "High school" fics. I hope you like it! SO ENJOY!_

**Love, Murder, And Betrayal.**

**By Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter one: First day part one**

The alarm clock had been going off for a while before Kagome woke up, and she could hear her mother yelling from across the room.

"Kagome, honey wake up, or you'll be late for your first day of school!" The young girl sat up quickly, jumping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom. She undressed as the warm steam poured from over the top of the shower curtains. As she rinsed the shampoo from her hair she heard her mother call again.

"Kagome! Get out of the shower! You have to leave in ten minutes or else you'll be late!"

"I'm out mama!" She replied turning off the water.

Kagome draped a towel over her body as she quickly walked into her room. She struggled as she pulled on her long sleeved blouse and her navy blue skirt, then grabbing her sandals, hairbrush, and backpack as she ran down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said catching her breath as she frantically brushed her tangled, wet hair.

Her mother frowned as she stood over her daughter, "you're not even ready yet, now I'm going to have to drive you to school!" She glanced at her watch, "because you've just missed your bus."

The girl groaned as she slipped on her sandals, "I'm sorry mama.", then she turned and ran back up the stairs back into her room.

She tore open the door almost knocking it off their hinges and glanced around for a moment before she found what she was looking for. There, lying on the floor next to a desk was her Italian good luck horn. She grabbed it then walked over to her mirror and slowly undid the clasp, placing it around her neck. Kagome never went anywhere with out it. She watched herself as she fingered the piece of jewelry and sighed as she walked back down the stairs to her annoyed mother. Kagome blushed and bowed to her mother as an apology.

_'I've only been in town for a few days and I've already made my mother mad at me.'_ She thought picking up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, then following her mother out the door.

oOo

It had been a few years since her parents had split up and each year Kagome would travel around. Her mother lived in the Untied States and her father stayed at the house in Tokyo, Japan. She absolutely hated coming to the states because none of her friends lived there and it wasn't like everyone was all that nice to the young girl either.

Kagome looked out the car window as they drove down the street in silence, _'I miss Tokyo!'_ she thought. She didn't understand any of the American ways, though she'd already lived there twice.

As the car turned the corner she looked up at the school building. _'It actually isn't that bad looking!'_ She told herself glancing at the rather large two storied brown building.

The car came to a stop and her mother smiled and started, "Okay we're here, but hurry or you'll be late." She kissed Kagome's forehead, and the young girl got out of the car.

Pulling out her schedule, Kagome looked at it for a moment. Luckily back in Tokyo her father had taught her English while she was younger, or today would be a disaster. Kagome turned and waved as her mother drove away, then let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, so I have Geometry first hour." She whispered as she entered the gigantic building. Kagome looked around in complete awe. "Wow, it's so big!" She gasped.

Kagome pushed through the crowd of students, trying to find her class. She needed directions, so she stopped the nearest teacher and smiled.

"Uh…hello?" She said bowing to the instructor.

The lady looked annoyed and snapped, "look, I don't speak your language. I'm a very busy woman! Now if you don't mind!" the teacher pushed passed Kagome and disappeared into the crowd.

The troubled teen sighed and continued to push through the students. No sooner had she asked another girl for directions, the school bell went off, and the girl left leaving Kagome with no information.

The crowds decreased as the student's disappeared into their own classrooms. Kagome didn't know what to do, her mother was right she was going to be late for school. Kagome took off in a sprint down the hallway and practically fell over as she slid to a stop when she found a bulletin board with directions to each classroom in the school.

Smacking her forehead Kagome groaned, "No wonder I couldn't find it, my class is upstairs!"

She heard the bell ring again and she knew that she was going to be dead once she got home. Taking off her sandals she took off running down the halls again, she found it a lot easier without her tiny flip-flops and turned down another corridor. Her hair fluttered as she ran, her blouse had become un-tucked from her skirt and she was breathing heavily. Kagome read a near by sign the read 'Stairway' then pointing to the right. She smiled as it came closer, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her throat felt very dry.

'_Why does this school have to be so big? I'll never find my class!'_ She thought.

Just as she was about to turn BAM, something hit her sending Kagome tumbling backwards hitting her head on the brick wall and everything turned black.

oOo

When she came to, she saw a young boy standing over her with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist, sparkling amber eyes and the palest skin she'd ever seen. He wore a black bandana and had a nine in nail T-shirt and baggy pants with chains through the belt loops. She couldn't help but just stare at his handsome features.

"What the hell are you staring at!" He said angrily watching her.

"I …uh.." She blushed and quickly looked down at herself.

He tapped his foot on the tile and sighed as he kneeled next to her and stretched out his hand, all Kagome could do was stare at his hand. A few minutes went by and he with drew his hand irritably.

"Fine, get up on your own wench!" He growled as he stood erect and brushed himself off.

Kagome looked up at him and frowned, she didn't know what to say so she just muttered in Japanese, "Dumb stupid American jackass!" under her breath as she got to her feet.

He raised an eyebrow and picked up her backpack and watched the young girl fix herself. _'Hmm I never thought that outsiders cared to much on their appearances.'_ He thought, but he had to admit she was a sight for sore eyes. A brand new sports car cute and only good for showing off, a trophy if you will. Slowly he eyed her from head to toe and he found nothing wrong with this young lady. Too bad she didn't know that he spoke fluent Japanese and he could perfectly understand all of her rude insults.

"Can I have my things?" She sighed looking at the boy and all he did was shake his head no as if challenging her. Kagome grew angry so she started to curse in her native language "GOD! You're such a fucking jerk! If we were in Tokyo I'd……"

He laughed as he tossed her things against the wall; he narrowed his eyes as she went to her belongings. He then came up behind her, pulling Kagome against the wall, making sure that she was facing him. He put his arm next to her head and pressed his body against the young girl's.

"You'd what?" He smiled mischievously

Taken by surprise Kagome gasped _'He can understand me!'_ Her mind screamed as the boy stared into her eyes.

"Next time," he said impatiently. "You should watch what you say or you're bound to get hurt!"

"Are you threatening me?" Kagome said angrily trying to push him away only to have him more roughly pushed against her.

"No, It's a promise," he whispered into her ear, then lowering his head to her neck and kissing her pulse softly.

He left as quickly as he had come and Kagome slumped to the floor and hid her face in her arms as she hugged her knees. She tried to push back the tears that swelled in her eyes, but it was no use, before long the hot tears rolled slowly down her face and she wept. She could hear the bell ring many times while she cried, but paid no attention to them. She'd sat there as the lunch bell rang and she stayed as quiet as a mouse crying and yet nobody noticed her. As students left with their other friends once again the hallways grew silent. There was a pitter-patter of feet as people scurried down the hallways to get to their classrooms.

Before the tardy bell rang Kagome heard somebody slowly walking down the hall, she paid no attention until the footsteps stopped in front of her and a young girl whispered kneeling next to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" The girl said worriedly as she put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked up to see a girl about her age with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt and kapris. Chains ran down the belt loops, like that mysterious boy's, she wore long black and red stripped socks. The girl's hair was up in multiple ponytails and covered with an odd looking hat. She even recognized were the multi colored bracelets that practically covered the girl's wrists. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome nodded pulling down her skirt a bit.

"You must be the new girl that the faculty has been looking for!" The girl sighed handing Kagome a bandana.

"I'm Kagome." She sniffled wiping away more tears with the pink bandana.

"Well, I'm Stephanie but you can call me Star, all my friends do." The girl smiled as she helped up Kagome. She walked over to the backpack that lay a few feet away "here, this must be yours!"

"Yeah, it is," Kagome said taking her backpack and slinging it over one of her shoulders.

"I'm surprised," Star said smiling

"Why?" A confused Kagome replied.

The girl looked at Kagome, "Well I wasn't sure if you spoke any English and I'm really horrid with my foreign language classes as it is."

They both giggled as walked down the halls. A few minutes later Kagome had freshened up and they were on their way out of the school when Star turned and said bluntly, "Let me see your schedule."

Kagome nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to the girl. Star studied the paper before handing it back to Kagome.

"You have two classes with my boyfriend Sesshomaru and four with me, so if you don't mind, we could walk you to your classes until you get situated." Star said as they stepped out into the fresh air.

Kagome didn't know what to say about this girl's generosity, but it had made her feel as though Sango was here with her. Kagome nodded and Star giggled with delight. They had gone and sat underneath an "unoccupied" tree.

"So why were you crying?" Star asked as she put a French fry in her mouth.

"Uh…oh no reason in particular." Kagome said quietly as she picked at a pepperoni on her slice of pizza that Star had bought her.

"Come on tell me Kag!" Star urged as she dipped her fries into a tiny plastic bowl of ranch dressing, "Was it because you were scared?"

"Kinda," Kagome replied pushing her food away. "Sorry I'm not really hungry."

"It's okay!" Star smiled. "But what were you afraid of? Was it the classes you're taking? Or the school in general? It's kinda big for a high school ya' know!"

"Yeah the school's pretty big, but it wasn't it though," she sighed looking at the ground.

"What then? Oh please tell me!" Star begged pushing her food away as well.

"Ok, fine," Kagome started. "It was that I was running down the hallways trying to get to my first hour, and before I could get to the stairway I bumped into this guy, and I fell hitting my head." She droned on about what happened, but she didn't describe him for she thought that her new friend would laugh in her face.

"Wow, and then he was like gone?" The girl said wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "And that's when I started crying."

She felt completely embarrassed for telling Star, but the girl just smiled. "Don't be upset, I'd cry too if some one……"

Star turned as she saw a young boy approach. Kagome turned to see the boy and gasped at his long silver hair. _'Holy fuck it's him!'_ She stood up quickly and grabbed her things.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Star said confused at her friend's actions.

"I have to ge--" She started.

"Hello ladies," the boy said sounding annoyed as he reached for Star and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He seemed disgusted by his actions but kept an awkward smile painted on his face, "How's my lovely lady doing today?"

Star blushed and smiled, "I'm fine Sesshomaru, and this is my new friend Kagome, she's the new girl.."

He frowned a bit before the fake smile was plastered to his face once more. "N-nice to meet you.." Building up his courage he put his arm around Star and squeezed gently, "So what's for lunch?"

_'This can't be the same guy.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Then she noticed his clothes, a green silk shirt and black slacks, and he was a little taller than earlier, he even seemed more mature.

"Uh.. there's some fries and there's food in the cafeteria." Star teased.

Obviously this gave him a reason to be rude so he let go of Star and brushed himself off sighing, "I will pass."

As Kagome drifted into her own thoughts about this mysterious boy and Star's boyfriend Sesshomaru she thought, _'They look so similar, could they be the same person?'_ Of course Kagome was always in a dream world and didn't even figure it out, as the answer lay behind her very own nose, or as some would put it not so far above it.

oOo

The hanyou was intrigued by this young lady he met in the hallways, _'She smelt like sweet flowers.'_ He pictured her standing there, her silky black hair that ended a little lower than her shoulders, her piercing gray eyes. He liked to see the fear shine through on her face, her slender legs. _'NO! Wait lets not go into this subject again!'_ He thought trying to think of something else, but he couldn't get this girl out of his mind, she was the only thing he could think of. He pulled a small necklace out of this pocket and looked at it. Inuyasha hadn't realized that he had it until he'd left the girl, but he wouldn't just go back up to her, he didn't know if he could control himself.

He continued to watch the girl as Star introduced her to his older brother Sesshomaru. He could sense the girl become tense, but he thought _'Why does she wince at the sight of him?'_ The hanyou realized that him and Sesshomaru looked similar, but there were some big differences.

Kagome smiled and settled under the tree, something was going on but she didn't know what. She'd reached up to touch her good luck horn, but it was gone. _'FUCK!'_ She thought as she stood up, slid her backpack straps over one of her shoulders and took off towards the school.

"I'll be back Star! I've got to find something! I'm really sorry!" Kagome yelled as she made her way inside the building to where she could last remember wearing her necklace. As she looked all around the little area by the stairway, she frowned with disappointment.

"Where could it be?" She groaned as she slumped to the ground. She sat there for a moment before she got back to her feet and slung her backpack over her left shoulder, "Today's not my day!" She sighed as she began to walk up the stairs.

A figure stood in a dark corner just a little ways from the top of the staircase. He had been watching her all day and he smiled as the girl passed him, then he spoke barely above a whisper, "Why isn't today your day?"

Kagome stopped and whirled around to see a figure step out from the corner, staring at her.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Why isn't it your day?" He repeated as he walked towards her.

"Well that's none of your business!" Kagome said getting angry.

She could faintly feel something was wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on it she could tell trouble was near.

"Well, well, well a little bitchy today aren't we?" The boy laughed, he was only a few feet from where Kagome stood.

Kagome growled, she knew that she didn't like this boy and she wasn't going to be there with him a moment longer "Leave me alone!" She said, then turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me Kagome!" He hissed standing still.

She stopped dead in her tracks, now she was truly scared. "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot more about you than just your name." He grinned as he disappeared down the stairs, and then he laughed, "I'll be watching you Kagome, I can promise you that."

She shivered as gooseflesh appeared all over her arms, "why can't people just leave me alone?" She whispered as she walked into her classroom.

oOo

The hanyou watched the young girl dart into the school, he just sat there in the tree his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can come down now little brother, I know you're up there." Sesshomaru growled angrily even more irritated than before.

"What do you want Inuyasha!" Star hissed, she wasn't too fond of the half demon herself.

Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and growled "That's none of your concern bitch!" He stood up and brushed himself off and angrily looked up at his brother, who narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"So you attacked that female this morning in the hallway." Sesshomaru grunted getting a little kick from his brother's shocked expression.

Star growled and lunged for Inuyasha, but reluctantly Sesshomaru held her back with his claws. "Let me go! I'm going to kick his ass!" She screamed.

_'What's her problem?'_ Inuyasha thought cringing as Star struggled to break free, _'Did I cause this much damage already?'_

The hanyou snorted and walked away. Soon the bell rang as he entered the school building. Quickly walked up the stairs to his next class. Spying a few of his friends he walked into the room and sat down next to them. They all were laughing, but he was in a foul mood.

"How long do you think she'll last Aaron?" A boy said as Inuyasha sat down in the group.

"I'd give her a month, tops if that." Another boy said grinning.

"Yeah, Naraku always gets what he wants." The first boy said looking up at Inuyasha's angry frown.

"Who's he going after now Frank?" Inuyasha growled

"Why that little hottie in the back corner of the room." Frank said pointing in her direction.

He didn't want to look for he had a clue, Inuyasha could smell her scent since he'd entered the room. He silently gulped and moved his head into Frank's directions. And there he saw her a frown plastered on her face, as if she was having a hard time figuring out a problem. _'No not her!'_ his mind screamed, but he looked back at his group of friends.

"What's she trying to do?"

Frank smiled, "She's trying to sign in, Richard's kept an eye on her for ten minutes now."

Inuyasha was about to get up as Star walked into the room, and apologized for being late. She saw Kagome and sat in the computer chair next to her. They both smiled and he guessed that Star had helped Kagome sign in because he saw an unfamiliar name pop up on the screen. He stared at the name and clicked on it, then a message system popped up and he began typing.

oOo

Okay that's all for now, so review! The next chapter will be out in a few days!

Until next time, Krystal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: MiztikalDragon**

**Chapter Two: First day: part two: A fight, twisted kiss and a dream**

(look back on the last chapter, this is a computer conversation..)

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_Hello there! Wat's up?_

**SuicidalAngel: **_Nothing, go away_

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_wat's wrong? U seem mad_

**SucidalAngel: **_did u figure that out on ur own or did somebody_

_help u?_

He could hear Star giggle and Inuyasha knew that she was reading. This made him a little pissed off, only adding fuel to the flame.

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_well x-cuse me no need 2 get bitchy_

_wench I was just asking._

**SuicicdalAngel: **_sry I've just had a bad day, BTW I'm Kagome who r u?_

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_uh….well. I'm.._

"Hey Inuyasha what are you typing? Lemme see!" Aaron said leaning over to take a glance.

Inuyasha clicked out and growled "Mind your own business!"

Kagome and Star looked at him and Star rolled her eyes mumbling something to Kagome. All the hanyou caught was "dumb jerk," but Kagome didn't look away, she just stared. He stared back as her eyes burned into his, until Star nudged her with her arm.

"Pack up the bells going to ring."

Kagome sighed and went back to staring at her computer screen and typed.

**SuicidalAngel: **_Until next time gud-bye!_

The bell ran as soon as Inuyasha stood up. _'Should I an as soon_ 'Should I an as soon as Inuyasha stood up.

Those amber eyes just stared at her. Kagome winced as she sat up on her arms bent so she wasn't too close to his face. Inuyasha quickly scrambled to his feet and helped her up as well.

"I'm Sorry!" he began to blush as she stood.

"Yeah sure." she said standing up and straightening out her skirt.

"Wench I said I was sorry! No need to get bitchy with me!" He growled picking up his things.

oOo

They stood there and argued, each insult they uttered angered the other. Before they knew it they were screaming at each other.

"No one asked you to hit me!" She screamed angrily.

"Well no one told you to be running down the hall in that ugly skirt bitch!" he growled yelling back.

She screamed furiously and before he could say anything else BAM, followed by sheer pain as he felt her fist strike his cheek. He stumbled backwards. Tears began to stream down her face and she took off down the hall.

_'What the fuck!'_ he thought still shocked by her sudden attack. Soon he was running after her and stopped at a corner. He could feel somebody else other than him and Kagome near by. His ears twitched underneath his bandana as he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing running down the hallways by yourself?" a voice said eerily.

"Go away!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha could hear her footsteps as she walked towards the hanyou, then stop abruptly before he arrived to the corner.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"I always get what I want!" The voice yelled.

Inuyasha turned the corner, he couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome had her hands held tightly up next to her head. Naraku who held her against the wall was kissing her. Inuyasha watched her struggle at first, but then she stopped all movement and fell to the floor once Naraku let up on his grasp.

He smiled as he walked away. "I always get what I want Inuyasha. Even if I have to use force to get it."

The hanyou rushed over to Kagome who was sprawled over the floor, she was unconscious. He kneeled and moved the strands of hair away from her pale face. _'Fucking Naraku! What did he do to you?' He_ looked at her for a moment longer, before he picked up the unconscious girl and carried her down the stairs.

oOo

She couldn't believe how mad he made her and she wasn't just going to back down from his petty insults.

"No one asked you to hit me!" She screamed angrily.

"Well no one told you to be running down the hall in that ugly skirt bitch!" he growled yelling back.

Kagome screamed, she'd had enough and just snapped. _'How dare you!'_ her head screamed. She clenched her fist and quickly she wing at him, nailing the hanyou right in his cheek. She watched him stumble backwards holding his face in his hands.

"What the fuck was that for bitch!" he screamed.

_'How could he be so insensitive?'_ she asked herself as the tears swelled in her eyes. She blinked and they came rolling down her face, stinging her cheeks.

She took off running down the hall, hoping to get to the stairs before he could have the chance to catch up with her. _'Now he's going to kill me.'_ she thought. As Kagome turned the corner she skidded to a stop, someone had stepped out in front of her. _'Hey, it's that one boy who knew my name and threatened me earlier.'_ she thought staring at him as he drew closer.

"What are you doing running down the hall way by yourself?" he said smiling, his eyes piercing her thoughts.

She built up her courage and started to walk away, "Go away!"

The boy grabbed her, flinging her against the wall. He pinned her arms next to her head and his face drew closer to her and she screamed. "LET GO OF ME!"

The boy breathed heavily on her neck sending chills up her spine, "I always get what I want," he yelled.

Naraku then crushed his lips against Kagome's. She let out a muffled scream as she struggled to get free.

_'You can't get away..'_ a soothing voice said in her head.

_'Yes I can!'_ her mind screamed, but she grew weak and very tired.

_'NO YOU CAN'T!…so sleep, rest and fall into my arms..'_ it urged.

Kagome's arms became numb, and she was so tired, her movements stopped and she fell into the darkness.

oOo

As Inuyasha carried her to his car everybody watched him. The bell had rung before he made it down the stairs. Classmates of his threw questions at him as he walked down the halls, and when Star saw the unconscious girl in Inuyasha's arms she screamed and took off.

_'Probably going to go tell Sesshomaru that I killed her.'_ he snorted as he placed Kagome into the back of his Cadillac.

He put his book bag under her head and did his best to buckle her in, though she was lying down. Inuyasha gently closed her door and climbed into the driver seat, then put the car into drive as he sped off down the road. Inuyasha looked in the review mirror every few seconds, watching her and hoping that she was okay.

"Damn why did I have to be such a bastard!" he growled as he entered his garage.

Carefully he unbuckled Kagome and carried her in his arms to the front door. Before he reached for the doorknob it opened and Sesshomaru glared down at Inuyasha.

"So I see you brought that pathetic human here!" he snapped looking angrily at the hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded as his brother glared daggers at him, then he turned and walked away. The hanyou walked inside the house and closed the door with his foot. As he stepped into the living room he placed her on a near by couch.

"What happened I..nu..yasha?" His brother growled as he sat down in a chair.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied hanging his head.

"Then how did she end up this way?" Sesshomaru grew less patient with is brother, but he knew that Naraku had something to do with it because the guy left his scent all over the young girl.

"Uh.. Well she ran into Naraku and when I got there she was unconscious." the hanyou said looking down at Kagome.

"Figures….You're slow." Sesshomaru laughed "Take her to your room, so our 'foster parents' wont know she's here, and do it quickly! They're in the drive way as I speak!"

The Inu youkai was right. Inuyasha could hear them getting out of the car so he picked up Kagome and ran up the stairs to his room. He locked the door just as they came through the door. He sighed in relief and walked over to his bed, putting down Kagome on it and sat down on the edge of the bed thinking when a knock came at the door startling him.

"Inuyasha open up its Star!" the girl said jiggling the door handle.

He got up and unlocked the door. Star came in and when she saw Kagome, tears flooded her eyes as she rushed to her friend's side. He closed the door putting his "DO NOT DISTURB!" sign on the knob and locked it again. Inuyasha made his way to an empty chair and sat in silence. He listened to Star's sobs and sighed.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Star choked watching her friend on Inuyasha's bed as though she was merely asleep.

"She was attacked." Inuyasha grunted closing his eyes.

Star turned to face him and with cold eyes growled "I know that JERK! You are the one who attacked her!"

"I didn't do this to her you fucking bitch!" he yelled. She gasped at his sudden explosion at her and she was shocked. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "Naraku did.."

"I've got to go," Star said as though she was about to loose her lunch.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha squeaked, "What about Kagome, she can't stay her…her parent's…"

"I've already taken care of that Inuyasha." she whispered "Sesshomaru gave me her phone number, her mother thinks that she's spending the weekend at my apartment." she paused looking back at Kagome, "Thank god it's Friday!" then she unlocked the door and left, closing it on her way out.

His mouth hung open and a blank expression stayed on his face. _'She's staying here overnight?'_ he thought. Inuyasha just sat there and watched Kagome silently waiting.

oOo

_**Kagome's Dream **_

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was at her desk at school and Star was next to her giggling about something. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staring at her with his big gorgeous amber eyes, she could hear music playing in the back ground, though she couldn't make it out at first until it got louder._

**/ I love the way you look at me, I see the pain you place inside. /**

_Inuyasha got up and sat next to her and all she could do was just stare at him._

**/ I need to feel you./**

**/ You need to feel me./**

_He smiled at her and leaned closer all of a sudden she was against a wall and Inuyasha was in front of her, holding her in place._

**/ I can't control you/**

**/ You can't control me/**

_As he pushed his lips against her Kagome gasped but didn't push him away._

**/ I love the way you look at me/**

**/ I love the way you smack my ass/**

**/I love the dirty things you do/**

**/I have control of you/**

_His kiss grew deeper, more demanding and she couldn't breathe. Kagome tried to push him away but he only pressed his body tightly against her. He started to suck the air from her body._

_"Inuyasha… Please let go.. Don't do this!" she coughed trying to force him away._

_"No I need you and I will control you!" he whispered as he drained all of the air that she held in her lungs._

_"Noooo… p..pl.." she closed her eyes as the room spun. Her lungs hurt and she thought her head was going to explode, but it all became dark and she lost all control._

**/ I need to feel you, you need to feel me/**

_Kagome opened her eyes not to find Inuyasha, but the boy whom attacked her and as everything began to go dark again he mouthed along with the song. " I have control of you."_

oOo

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in his chair, and he grunted as he heard something move in his room. He opened one of his eyes and looked around the room, all he saw was Kagome. The hanyou closed his eye for a moment and sighed then he heard her faint whispers.

"Inuyasha…..please….' she coughed, "….don't.."

He stood straight up and walked to her side, he kneeled and looked at her worriedly, "Kagome I need you to wake up."

She turned onto her side, her back was facing him. "Nooo, p-pl…" it went silent again.

Inuyasha shook her gently trying to wake her. She was burning up. He stood and ran from his room to the bathroom where he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water, then he quickly rung it out and scrambled back to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed right next to her and placed the damp cloth on her forehead.

She groaned moving a bit. Inuyasha held her hand causing her to smile a bit. He felt the cloth on Kagome's head and it was warm. Her fever had broken. _'I hope she's okay.'_ He thought as he drifted off into sleep again.

oOo

Kagome coughed and opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was or what time it was for that matter. She heard deep and even breathing and the warmth of someone's hand around her and she moved her hand seeing laced with her own fingers were pale knuckles and long nails that were similar to that of claws. She gasped, _'No way!'_ her head pounded and her heart raced. Kagome let go of the person's hand only to feel the person move and an arm draped across her waist, which seemed to pull her where it was suddenly warm. _'Oh dear kami who am I ---'_ she thought.

"Kagome…hmmm.." he whispered smelling her hair.

Her mind screamed, _'Oh kami! I'm in the same bed as Inuyasha! How? Why? When!'_

"I--nuyasha?" she whispered turning to face him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, she thought _'but I have to wake him up!'_ then she cleared her throat. "Inuyasha…wake up."

He responded by grunting and pulling her closer. She gasped, they were only a few inches away from each other's faces. _'Please wake up Inuyasha!'_ her mind pleaded.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly only to look into Kagome's scared eyes and then he realized how close they were and pushed away, causing him to fall off the bed.

oOo

Inuyasha's Dream

_It was a clear and sunny day and Inuyasha knew that he was outside at the park a few blocks away from the school. Kagome was sitting next to him and smiled. He'd never seen her smile before but he imagined it was gorgeous. They were underneath his favorite tree and he watched her as she giggled at the children playing tag. Everything seemed perfect. Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled as she leaned into his touch. Then they both had their arms wrapped around one another in a hug._

_Inuyasha pulled her towards himself._

_"Kagome…hmm you smell so sweet," he whispered smelling her hair. 'Sun flowers,' he told himself, 'that's the kind of shampoo she uses.'_

_He heard her giggle and he blushed, his cheeks started to turn red._

_"Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome laughed._

_"I don't wanna!" he grunted pulling her up against his body. He could feel her warmth as he looked at her confused when her body tensed up, "What?--" Then she was gone._

oOo

He opened his eyes slowly and looked into Kagome's wide and scared eyes. _'What the hell!'_ he thought. They'd only been a few inches away from each other's faces. When he realized how close they were, he blushed ten shades of red and pushed her away, causing himself to fall off the bed.

"Owww..." he groaned. Inuyasha had landed on his skateboard. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up hearing Kagome sigh, but she didn't move from her spot. The hanyou crawled back onto the bed and sat up.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her. Kagome had her back to him yet again, her face was under one of his feathered pillows. She sighed deeply again and he could tell that she was crying.

"Kagome?" He said as soft as he could. He put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome tensed up under his touch and he moved his hand away. She sniffled and turned over facing Inuyasha.

"Where am I?" she choked out, her face was wet and red from her tears and her head being under a pillow which didn't help much.

"Uh…" he stuttered, "umm, you're kinda.. a-at my house, a-and you're kinda i-in my b-bed.."

She gasped practically falling off the bed herself, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "No, Let go!" she whispered, pulling away.

The hanyou reluctantly let go and she fell off. He hadn't noticed it at first but her blouse had some how been torn and her chest was practically falling out from it. His cheeks turned a dark red as he stared at her. _'Wow she….'_ He thought.

Kagome looked down at herself to find out what he was staring out and screamed before she turned from him covering herself up. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't look at me like that!" she whispered

Inuyasha got up and opened his closet door, he found one of his old shirts and tossed it at Kagome. "Here put that on."

She caught the shirt and nodded. He looked down at her torn blouse and noticed her bra had been sliced, she groaned.

"What?" he said annoyed, _'Does she not like my shirt? Is she going to jump at another opportunity to punch me?'_ he grew angry.

"Oh…nothing." she replied softly. Kagome turned around and faced the hanyou and called to him, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he said looking up at her.

"Would you turn around. I don't want you taking a look at me while I change my shirt!" she was getting annoyed with his perverted staring.

He growled putting his arms across his chest, "Like I would look at you!" and he turned around sitting on his bed.

Kagome unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it off her bra fell to the ground. She stood there topless for a minute before she tossed her blouse to the floor and slipped his T-shirt over her head. The shirt was kind of small, and tight around her chest. She sighed _'Could things get any worse than they already are?'_

oOo

Inuyasha heard something hit the ground, he turned and saw her bra lying on the floor. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought as he tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to her body. The hanyou watched her pull his shirt over her head. He also noticed that the shirt was a little too small and probably would be even a little tight on her. Quickly he turned his head away, and shook the perverted thoughts from his mind.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: MiztikalDragon**

**Chapter 3: to the mall, down the stairs and a murder at Wendy's  
**  
"Inuyasha you can turn around now," she said bending over to pick up her clothes, hiding her bra inside her blouse. He got up ad looked at her. She looked kind of silly with a business like skirt going up a little above her knees and a tight T-shirt.

He smiled walking back over to his closet and pulled out a light jacket, then tossing it to her, "You might wanna put this on over your shirt."

"Why?" she questioned catching the jacket.

Inuyasha pointed to his mirror and Kagome looked into it. She practically screamed. Her breasts barely fit into the shirt and to make things worse she could see her own nipples through it. In one quick motion she had his jacket on, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me you pervert!" she growled.

He held his hands in the air to signal his surrender, but Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing. Kagome glared daggers at him, she was hurt. 'He's laughing at me.' She gave a cry of disgust and headed towards the door. Inuyasha stopped laughing and lunged for her. The door swung open right as she reached for it, knocking her back. Inuyasha caught her in his arms as Sesshomaru stepped in the door and smirked. He looked down at Kagome, whom wore a tight shirt which smelt like his fowl worthless brother.

"Star's here, to check on this girl." He sneered peering down at Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand then he pulled the jacket over her. He didn't like the way his brother stared.

"Kagome?" a girl squealed as she moved out from behind Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around Kagome. She patted Star until she was released from the death grip of doom. She sniffled. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"It's okay Star, I'm fine. Really I am" Kagome reassured her friend.

Sesshomaru turned and left, he seemed agitated and disgusted by something, so Inuyasha followed not wanting to be left with two teenaged girls alone. That left Star and Kagome to have a private conversation.

"Star, how did I get here? I mean in Inuyasha's bedroom?" Kagome became a little flushed as her cheeks turn a light shade of

"Well," She started, "I don't really know how it happened exactly. I wasn't there all I saw was that Inuyasha was carrying you down the stairs and you were unconscious, he is the one who brought you here."

"Oh, okay" Kagome sighed heavily.

"So, how long ago did you wake up?" Staid aid seriously.

"…uh.." She thought hard for a moment then answered. "uh-Probably about a half hour ago, but I'm not sure."

"Did Inuyasha do anything to you?" Star asked checking over her friend's appearance carefully.

"No!" Kagome quickly said. "No, he's been a perfect gentleman."

Star didn't believe that the half demon could be human for even more than a second. It seemed highly impossible, though for the most part it was true. Giving up she shrugged it off her shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, I know something we can do!" Kagome chirped looking at Star.

"What is that?" Star replied confused.

"We can go shopping at the mall! I haven't been to go to them yet and we can get new clothing if you want."

Star screamed with delight and not even a moment later Inuyasha came running threw the door.

"What's wrong?" he gasped.

"Nothing you mutt" Star growled, "But Kagome and I are going to the mall!"

oOo

"It's okay Star, I'm fine, really I am" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru as he frowned and left, he was agitated, probably because there were humans in "his" house. Reluctantly Inuyasha followed his brother down the stairs into the living room.

"What's up with you Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked halfhearted.

"Can't you tell on your own little brother. " Sesshomaru grunted sitting into his favorite armchair.

"Tell what?" Inuyasha was confused as he scratched his ears under his bandana slightly.

"That girl, she is exactly like that one human girl from a few years back I think her name was like---" he started.

"Don't you say it " Inuyasha threatened.

Sesshomaru laughed at his brother and finished. " Like Kyoto, no.. Kikyo. It's the same thing that happened while we were staying in Tokyo! Dammit Inuyasha do you remember what happened last time? What Naraku did! He's following you and I'm am pretty tired of protecting your worthless half breed ass!"

Inuyasha's thoughts took over and memories flooded back into his head like a tidle wave:

**Two years before **

Naraku threw Kikyo's unconscious body to the floor as Inuyasha arrived.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed

"I always get what I want Inuyasha, even if I have to use force to get it. And using force is always so much sweeter, than just having things handed to you." Naraku licked his lips and disappeared.

Inuyasha bent down over Kikyo and caressed her cheek, the tears poured from his eyes onto her face. She frowned and groaned.

"Kikyo…?" he whispered pulling her into his arms.

The hanyou was violently torn from his deep thoughts as he heard a scream from his room. He flew up the stairs, breathing heavily in front of Kagome and Star, "What's wrong?" he gasped trying to breathe and calm down his pulsing heart.

"Nothing you mutt. " Star said a little angry, "but Kagome and I are going to the mall!"

He growled at Star and she flipped him off. "She's not going" he growled again.

Kagome and Star yelled in unison, "Why not!"

"Because she needs her rest! She doesn't need to be at the mall when she should be in best resting!" he yelled.

"FINE!" Star screamed, "But I'm taking her to my house! I don't trust you Inuyasha!"

He cracked his knuckles and was about to protest when Star grabbed Kagome's arm and ran out of Inuyasha's room, where she quickly said good bye to Sesshomaru and took off outside. Inuyasha followed at their heals but stopped as the front door slammed shut, revealing Sesshomaru's displease face.

"Don't bother Inuyasha, they will be fine" He said calmly staring at his younger brother, challenging him to try and leave. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha one of those 'If you try and go after them I'll rip you to shreds and feed it to the cats' looks. Inuyasha sighed and headed back up to his room.

oOo

Kagome couldn't believe how fast they were out of the house. Star breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down until they had caught their breath. They hopped into Star's car and headed to Star's apartment, where she gave Kagome some decent clothing to wear and a pair of sneakers

"There now we can go!" Star said satisfied.

Kagome looked at herself in a mirror, she was wearing a pair of tight pants with faint white stripes down the side, a black tank top that read: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and Star had given her may black bracelets to ear. Kagome felt kind of funky and over dressed for a trip to the mall, but Star assured her that she looked fine.

They spent the whole day at the mall and a lot of money. Kagome had bought four different outfits and Star had practically bought a whole store. They ate lunch at the food court, and Kagome was exhausted by five. She already was ready to go home and sleep. Star wanted to hit a few more stores, so Kagome stayed strong. After they piled everything into the back seat, Star turned on the radio and listened to it on the way back to the apartment. On the way home Kagome had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Kagome, wake up we're here." Star said nudging Kagome's side.

She opened her eyes and yawned, getting out of the car she grabbed some of the shopping bags and headed up the stairs right behind Star who was having a rather difficult time putting her key into the lock. Kagome's head was pounding, she hurt so badly and she was so tired.

As they walked inside Star turned on a light, she gasped as she found Inuyasha sitting like a stone in one of the chairs, he was staring at them.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Star was puzzled to see him there, but she was in trouble for taking Kagome shopping.

"I thought I said Kagome needed to rest!" he growled not taking his eyes off of Star.

"Uh…yeah…well about that." she didn't know what to say.

Kagome's head pounded harder, she was on the brink of tears it hurt so much. She walked in and set down the bags and went back outside.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at Kagome.

"To go get the rest of the bags." She replied standing above the stairs.

_'My head!' _her mind cried out, _'Please go inside I don't know if--"_ Kagome suddenly became dizzy and she grasped onto the tailing. A harsh voice inside her head screamed, _'I need you! You need me! I control you!'_ it caused her pain. Her mind began to go blank as the voice continued to yell. Kagome's headache grew worse, she put her hands on her head covering her ears and shut her eyes. Soon she began to fall.

oOo

Inuyasha grew bored as he sat in an uncomfortable chair in front of Star's door, he was there so right when she walked in she would be able to his angry face. '_She shouldn't of taken Kagome to the mall!' _he thought, _'She needed to rest.' _About an hour later he heard the rustling of bags and the jingle of keys.

As the door opened, a figure came in practically covered by the shopping backs, and by her scent he could tell it was Star.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Star said surprised. He knew she'd expect him to come to the mall, but never enter her home.

The hanyou sniffed the air and he was overwhelmed by Kagome's tired jasmine scent. He stared at them harshly. Inuyasha was really ticked off.

"I thought I'd said Kagome needed to rest!" he growled glaring at Star his amber eyes never left her, he didn't even do so much as blink.

"uh…yeah..about that." she stuttered.

Inuyasha could tell Star was nervous and uncomfortable and he moved his eyes to Kagome when she came into through the doorway, bags in her hands, breathing heavily. By the look in her glassy eyes he could tell she was in pain. Inuyasha watched as Kagome set the bags down by Star and headed back towards the door. _'What the fuck is she doing!_' his mind screamed.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as he shifted uncomfortable in the chair. He glared at her and was a little confused by her actions.

"To go get the rest of the bags." She replied standing next to the stairs.

He watched her as she gripped the stair's railing and knew immediately that something was wrong. Inuyasha jumped up "Kagome?" The hanyou thought that she might be getting sick and he started to get up, "Hey Kagome are you ok?"

Star looked back at Kagome to see her cover her ears. Kagome's knees buckled and she started to fall.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha growled running to Kagome, grabbing her arm and quickly pulling her to his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Inuyash--" then she fainted.

Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome, she was ice cold and it made him shudder. Star was frozen in place, her eyes opened wide with a horrified look on her face.

"Well don't just stand there!" Inuyasha yelled, "get me some blankets!"

She blinked and rushed out of the room. The hanyou sat down in a chair with Kagome wrapped up in his arms. Star came back into the room with a huge heavy quilt and she looked at Inuyasha who held onto Kagome like she was only a child.

"Inuyasha, this is the heaviest blanket I could find it should help." she said handing the quilt to him.

He took the blanket loosening his grip from Kagome and softly he wrapped her inside it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Star cried staring into his eyes.

"I don't know.." he whispered, holding Kagome close. He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours and Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes open but soon it claimed him.

oOo

It could have been no later than one in the morning, the wind blew fiercely at a young girl's side as she closed the door of a Wendy's restaurant. It was her first time closing by herself. She pulled her jacket close to her body as a sudden breeze threatened to freeze the young girl. She locked the door and headed towards her car. She could smell the rain. Her bright yellow eyes glimmered in the car window, she was a cat youkai. The streetlights went off around her as she unlocked her door. Something wasn't right and it hadn't been since that girl was attacked the other day. Chills ran up her spine as she heard a twig break close by. Quickly she turned and the girl gasped, a cloaked figure stood over her, but it wasn't a youkai, or a hanyou, but a human.

"Can I help you?" she asked moving her tail, reaching for the door handle. All she heard was a laugh, a mix between innocence and pure evil.

The figure reached out with its sharp talons and grasped the girl by the neck, pulling out a switchblade. The defenseless cat demon was ripped to shreds so quickly that she didn't bleed until she was tossed to the ground and left for dead. The figure left disappearing into the darkness and the girl closed her eyes for the last time.

oOo

Inuyasha woke up to find the quilt wrapped around him and Kagome was no where in sight. He sniffed the air and got up from his spot. He found her in Star's bathroom hunched over the tub, passed out. He could smell right away that she'd gotten sick. Her hair laid over her shoulders in clumps, tangled as if she'd been in a dust storm. The hanyou picked up Kagome and brought her back into the living room.

Star had woken up already and started to make some coffee.

"You want some?" she asked holding up a coffee cup to Inuyasha.

He nodded putting Kagome on the couch. He quickly got the quilt and covered her up. A moment later Star handed Inuyasha a mug of steaming hot coffee. He tried to smile, but just turned and walked out onto the balcony, Star followed a little confused.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she whispered from next to the door.

"Huh?" he replied taking a sip from the mug.

She stood there and thought for a moment, then shook her head "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Feh" he said drinking his coffee.

Inuyasha was gone before Kagome had woken up herself. Star was saddened when it came time for Kagome to go home, though Kagome herself was a little relieved. _'No more Inuyasha.' _She smiled as Star pulled into the driveway at her house. They exchanged hugs and silent tears. Good thing she didn't buy too much from the mall or she would have to ask for help and she hated asking, it just tore out her insides for people to think she was weak.

_'It's a little too late for that now.'_ a cruel voice said in the back of her mind, she growled _'shut up! No one asked you!' _to herself.

She walked into the house to find no body home, she sighed then walked up to her room and tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper. Putting away all her clothes she sung along to the radio which blared

"They say a chance you got to kill the queen and then you made it oooh why do you"

She smiled, "this is what I call relaxing."

Soon after all her chores and homework were done Kagome grabbed her pajamas and headed to her bathroom. She bent over and put the plug into the tub. Then drew her water, making sure it would be warm enough. She looked in the cabinets and pulled out her scented bubble bath bottle. She opened it and dumped some of the contents in to the tub.

Kagome closed her eyes and grinned. Slowly she undressed and tossed her clothes by the door, she turned off the water and slid into the warm water sighing with pleasure.

"Finally I get to relax." she whispered closing her eyes once more.

Kagome woke p a few minutes later realizing she'd fallen asleep. Her water was pretty warm still, though most of the bubbles had disappeared. She heard her radio still playing, but it was the song that played that made her wince.

**I need to feel you.**

**You need to feel me**

**  
I can't control you **

**  
You can't control me **

She got up grabbing a towel and draping it over her chest as pulled out the plug and put it on the counter. Kagome walked out of her bathroom and shut off her radio, closed her window and locked it. She turned around to go back to the bathroom only to find no one other than Inuyasha, staring at her, his cheeks were pink as he held her shirt and shoes that she'd left at his house.

Kagome screamed dropping her towel, which made Inuyasha's face turn even redder than it was. She screamed again grabbing her robe from the wall next to her and covering herself.

"Inuyasha! GET OUT! NOW!" she yelled her face a little darker than his.

"I …uh..I" he stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

She started throwing things at his head. Kagome had become hysterical, "GET OUT! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!"

Inuyasha couldn't dodge everything she threw at him, but he did manage to catch a big snow globe before it collided with his head. Before he knew it the hanyou was on the floor, with a rather large book on his face. Angrily he rubbed his head and growled as he got to his feet.

"FINE BITCH! I just came to see if you were okay!" Inuyasha turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the front door as he exited.

Kagome sighed, her face was turning back to its original pale color. She walked back to the bathroom and pulled on her pajamas. When she came back to her room she groaned noticing the big mess she made from throwing things at Inuyasha. She began to feel really bad for hitting him with that book. _'He probably didn't even know that I had been taking a bath,_' she thought. Finally she went down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing her counselor's number. It rang for a moment.

"Hello?" a woman said.

"Uh, hi this is Kagome Higurashi, I am just uh.. wanting to know if we could talk about my class schedule?" she asked

"Is everything okay?" the lady sounded worried.

"Yes, everything is fine Mrs. Adams, I just feel that the classes that you gave me are not challenging enough," she lied. Actually she'd only been to one of her classes that day. No surprise there.

There was silence for a few minutes then the woman went on, "Okay Kagome, we'll talk about putting you in different classes."

Kagome sighed, it was almost eight o'clock at night on a Sunday night, yet the counselor insisted on giving out her number. "Thank you Mrs. Adams, have a nice night."

"You too Kagome."

She hung up. Kagome looked around the house, but she couldn't find any signs of her mother. _'Wow she always gets off at five, where is she?' _Kagome shrugged and headed back to her room and lay down on her bed, instantly falling asleep.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter four: A funeral, unlikely love, and a very disgusted wolf demon.  
**  
"What the hell was her problem?" he growled rubbing his face as he drove home. He still had her clothes in his hand, Inuyasha had only gone to check and see if Kagome was okay, since a young girl was murdered and it was all over the news.

He stopped in his garage and walked up to his room. Inuyasha sat on his bed for a while thinking. Then he smiled as he found a possible answer.

_'I'll call Miroku. He'll know what to do.' _He thought as he grabbed the cell phone off of his night stand. _'What time is it in Tokyo?'_ a voice said, _'Who's cares, Miroku won't mind.'_ Inuyasha punched the number in and silently waited for an answer.

"Moushi Moushi" a young man said into the phone.

"Hey Miroku is that you?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"The one and only, who's this?" Miroku questioned confused. "It's Inuyasha, you dope!" he replied.

"Hey, long time since we've spoken." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah but I need to talk to you, it's very important." Inuyasha told his friend.

"What about?" he blabbed self-consciously.

"I think it's started again, only in America this time."

"What do you mean Inuyasha? I'm confused?"

"A youkai was slaughtered the other night. She was about k-Kikyo's age." Inuyasha sadly told Miroku.

"NO way! I thought that Naraku was dead." Miroku gasped into the phone receiver.

"I thought so too, until a few days ago when he attacked a young girl."

"Who is this girl?" Miroku asked becoming very interested into this new subject.

Inuyasha chose to ignore Miroku's tone of voice. "Some girl named Kagome Higurashi, I think."

"Hmm, Kagome. I think I've heard that name before, hold on a sec and I'll go ask."

Inuyasha grunted as he heard some shuffling, he knew that Miroku would be at school, hopefully not at one of his classes or something. The hanyou heard people close by, he yawned then fixed his attention on Miroku's conversation with a girl.

"Hey Sango. Baby! I've got to ask you a question."

"No, I won't go out with you, you lecher!" she growled

Inuyasha laughed as he heard his friend being slapped, _'Poor Miroku,' _he thought. _'He never gets a break.'_

"No, not that my love, a serious question about a girl." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"I thought all the questions were serious if they were about girls." Sango asked with bitter sarcasm, "but what do you want, I'm busy."

"Who's Kagome Higurashi? I can't remember?" Miroku replied quizzically.

"Oh my god, is she okay? What's going on Miroku? Who are you on the phone with? Is it Kagome? IS she hurt? Tell me!" She demanded being very hostile.

Inuyasha blinked, _'They know who she is!' _"Thanks Miroku, I've got to get going, call you later!"

"Wait Inuyasha!---" The hanyou hung up and stared up at his ceiling. Every once in a while he would look over at his clock when it was about three in the morning. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

oOo

Sesshomaru had been in a restless sleep for no longer than a few hours. His head swelled with pain as his migraine grew. His younger brother was the reason Sesshomaru always had pounding headaches. He could hear his younger brother in his room down the hall.

"If you only knew how much I despise you, little brother, then my plans wouldn't have to take so long." he whispered to himself.

He turned over in his bed, he knew that sleep wouldn't come anytime soon that night. The tired Sesshomaru growled as his cell phone loudly went off, he tried to ignore it but his migraine grew strong and with a vengeance so he grabbed his phone.

"Who is it!" he growled angrily, looking at his clock.

"Sesshomaru?" a young girl asked quietly.

"Yeah what do you want Star?" he said growing calm becoming sleepy.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"My power went out and I'm all alone. Could you come over?" Star pleaded.

"I would but it's one in the morning, just go to sleep." he groaned.

Sesshomaru chuckled in his head because he knew that even it if wasn't one in the morning he wouldn't go over to her place.

"Please, I'm scared. I don't know…." he heard a sudden gasp.

Then there was a loud thud and right away he knew that Star had dropped her cell phone as it hit the floor. Sesshomaru yawned, still holding his phone in his hand rather loosely. There was a loud, hideous scream of pain as well as something rather large hitting the ground and then the slamming of the front door.

He hung up his phone putting it on his night stand, slightly annoyed he whispered. "Naraku, you're getting way too close for comfort"

oOo

Kagome heard a bell ring, and rolled over on her bed. "Mom would you get that!" she yelled putting a pillow over her face.

The door began to shake on its hinges as somebody pounded on it and kept ringing the obnoxious doorbell. Kagome groaned and got out of bed. She put on her robe and slipped her feet into her pink bunny slippers.

"Hold on. I'm coming!" she growled walking down the hall.

The pounding grew louder and it gave her such a headache. She opened the door just as a fist came down inches from her. That woke her up. She stumbled backwards and unluckily tripped over Buyo.

She looked up and growled, "What do you want!"

Inuyasha stood there for a moment unsure about what he was going to say. "Well I thought you should have been up and ready by now, since it is Monday and we do have school and all."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly.

"It's time to go to school and you're still in your pajamas!" he growled as he looked down at her.

Kagome wore a small black robe, which now practically was at her wrists after she'd fallen. Her pajamas were a long, dark-blue silk nightgown, it had tiny straps which showed off her broad shoulders. Her raven colored hair clung to her body.

Inuyasha tried to stay mad at her for the other nights incident, but his anger melted away quicker than when he gets angry. She blushed as she caught him staring like some lost puppy. He wore a plain black shirt, big black baggy jeans, a Harley Davidson bandana, and a dog collar, not to mention something silver around his neck that Kagome herself couldn't figure out.

"Don't stare you pervert!" she said as she pulled her robe over herself.

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand, then crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and stuck up his nose. "You'd better hurry up and get ready for school if you don't want to be late for school! You stupid wench!"

"Don't call me names you jerk!" she yelled as she brushed herself off.

"Bitch! Go get ready for school! You stupid, ugly wench!" he roared in her face.

Her eyes swelled with tears as Inuyasha yelled hurtful things to her face. Normally she couldn't care less of what people called her. This time was different, his words cut her and left her body stinging and bleeding.

Kagome turned away from him as he continued to yell and scream. She didn't want to argue back, all she wanted was to find a nice quiet corner to hide in from the world so everyone would just leave her to whither away unnoticed, like how it used to be before she met him.

She closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face and collapsed to the ground.

oOo

**Two years Earlier: **

It was the last day of school, and she was missing it so she could go home back to Tokyo, the one place where she actually belonged. Before she got on the plane her mother gave her a hug and kiss.

"Now you email me right when you get to the shrine honey!" her mother smiled.

"I will mama," Kagome said as she hugged her mom one last time before she boarded the 'Continental Flights' airplane. Luckily her mother had been quite wealthy and got Kagome a first class seat.

When Kagome reached her seat she looked out the window and waved goodbye to her mother one last time. Then the plane took off, and Kagome settled down and opened her book and quietly she began to read.

"Excuse me miss but you're in my seat," a young man's voice said interrupting Kagome's focus.

"Huh? What do you mean I'm in your seat?" she said becoming annoyed, as she continued to read her book.

"Uh, well you're in C125 and that's what my ticket says." he replied.

"Look! My seat is B125, and your seat is right there!" Kagome said pointing to the seat next to the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry then, but could you move so I can get to my seat?" he asked softly.

Angrily she put down her book and stood up. She didn't realize that the young boy had been so close to where she sat. He stepped back and smiled. Kagome eyed him, letting her gaze make her way down his body, noting his muscles.

He had black hair and ice blue eyes that stared at her intently. She blushed as she moved out of his was. He was gorgeous. As the boy put his luggage above their seats he smiled and sat down next to the window.

"So where are you headed to?" Kagome asked as she sat back down in her seat watching the young man intently.

"Uh, Tokyo. I'm coming back from my vacation. How about yourself?" he questioned curiously

"Well I'm coming from my moms, in other words once I get to Tokyo my dad's visitation starts." she sighed looking at her shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh, don't be. I don't like America anyway. Give me good ol' Tokyo any day," she replied smiling widely.

"So, what are you going to do when you get to your dads?" the boy said nudging her side.

"First I'm going to unpack, then probably hangout with friends." Kagome shrugged, completely oblivious to his hints.

Many hours went by as they talked with each other about anything. Just use your unperverted imagination and they probably conversed about it.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Koga," he said smiling, showing off his pearly whites.

"I'm Kagome" she replied happily.

oOo

"What the fuck…." Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome collapse to the ground.  
He could smell the salt from her tears. The hanyou couldn't believe that she just passed out.

_'I wonder what I said?'_

'Maybe it was "Bitch go get ready for school, you stupid ugly wench!'' ' A voice noted inside his head.

_'Who the fuck are you?'_

'I'm the part of your brain, you know the one that you never use! You never use me, oh no the worlds coming to an end.' it said sarcastically.

_'So are you my conscience?'_

'Yes, you dumbass, now go and help her, or are you going to let her lay there in her skivvies!' the voice growled angrily.

Inuyasha groaned and gently took Kagome into his arms. Her silk pajamas were soft and cold against his arms. He tried not to blush, but his cheeks slightly turned pink.

_'Why is it that whenever I'm with Kagome she's rather really angry with me or out cold?' _he thought as he walked up the stairs to her room.

'That's because you're an ass' the voice said coldly in his head.

"FEH"

Inuyasha carried her into her room bridal style and placed her on the bed by the wall. He sighed as he covered her up. The hanyou sat down on the floor crossing his legs sitting Indian style. After a few minutes of fidgeting he jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth. He listened to his surroundings and stopped as Kagome stirred, but didn't awaken.

"Hmm, I'm Kagome," she whispered.

"Well I already knew that!" he murmured.

She sighed heavily and smiled, "I'll call you when I get home."

_'I wonder if she's dreaming.'_

"Bye--Koga." she mumbled.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha froze and stared at Kagome, "How the fuck does she know him!"

Kagome rolled onto her side, she felt someone staring, but she already thought she knew who would be there and she prayed to God that it all had been a dream. She yawned and opened her eyes, but she didn't turn to see her visitor.

"Hey look, I know you're awake," he began.

"No, I'm dead." she said sarcastically.

"Uh, well anyway, I hope you're okay." he sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

She moved away from him, "yeah I'm fine what are you doing here anyway?"

He didn't know how he was going to say it but it just all came out in a whirl, "Well.. I just came to inform you that Star's funeral--"

"Her funeral?" Kagome said facing him.

Inuyasha nodded sadly, "It's tomorrow night at seven, the school is giving all her friends the day off."

Tears swelled in her eyes, she put her face into her pillow and cried. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he had to comfort her but he wasn't sure how. So he put his hand on Kagome's trembling back and rubbed it in a circular motion, trying to cease her tears.

"I didn't even know her for that long. Why am I crying?" Kagome whispered though muffled by a pillow and many hot salty tears. However, he heard her as clearly as day.

"It's because she befriended you when nobody else would," he sighed as he though of Kikyo.

oOo

**_Three years Earlier:_**

Kikyo smiled, it was the smile of a girl who had everything she'd ever wanted. She was happy. Class ended and Inuyasha walked towards her. Kikyo's hair blew in the wind, he thought it made her look even more beautiful then normal and the way her eyes glistened.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said sweetly.

He pulled Kikyo into his arms and kissed her forehead and she pulled away playfully.

"Inuyasha, people will see you," she giggled still pulling away.

He growled softly and pulled her back against his body and held her close. "So let them look!" The hanyou lowered his head and kissed her long and gently.

oOo

**Meanwhile back into Tokyo**

"AHH! HENTAI!" Sango screamed slapping Miroku in the face.

He smiled as he toppled over onto the floor, a red mark outlined on his face. They had been walking home from school when Miroku decided to place his hand on Sango's lower backside. She didn't appreciate his "show of affection."

"How dare you Miroku!" she yelled kicking at his shoe "You're such a pervert! I don't know why I walked home with you!"

He looked hurt as he stood up and brushed off his school uniform, "Sango, my love it was just a friendly gesture."

She growled as she quickly walked in the direction of her house. Pride attacked and Miroku quickly followed behind her.

"Go away Lecher!" she said angrily not facing him.

"Nope, not until you bare my child. Sango my darling, my love!" he practically sang at the top of his lungs.

Sango let out a battle cry and turned swinging her fist at Miroku, trying to punch his face. However, he caught her knuckle in his hand and held it tightly. She flung her other fist his way, but to her disadvantage he grabbed her wrist and smile as he pulled her close as she tried to yank herself away from his grasp.

"Miroku let go!" she yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" he smiled evilly.

Sango could feel the heat of his breath against her lips as he drew closer. She moved backwards only to trip over her own feet and falling back, dragging Miroku along with her. He landed on top of her in a very awkward position.

"Well, if you wanted to go further than what I was thinking Sango, I will comply with your demands my dear!" he said as he ran his fingers threw her hair gently.

"….."

She couldn't say anything her mind was blank, frozen in complete shock by Miroku's actions. He seemed so gentle and he hadn't even tried to grope her, yet. Before she knew it he leaned into her and kissed her softly, his hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. Her hands were trapped under his chest. He left no space between the two of them as he prodded her lips with his, and Sango didn't pull away.

They were completely entangled with each other when a familiar voice rang out from above them.

"God, you two are worse than that shit for brains, dog-turd!" he groaned, kicking dirt at them.

Reluctantly Miroku pulled away from Sango and angrily glared up at the intruder. "Go the fuck away, Koga we're busy!"

Sango blushed heavily and looked at a near by tree, hoping they didn't look at her. Miroku stood up and pulled her up with him. She brushed herself off and looked up at the wolf youkai.

"What do you want anyway?" she said annoyed because she hadn't wanted to be interrupted especially by the likes of him.

Koga looked at his shoes and twiddled his thumbs. "I was going to ask if you'd heard from my Kagome?" he whispered

"Nope sorry nothing, but I've heard from Inuyasha." Miroku said.

The wolf youkai growled and stared at Miroku fiercely. "I don't give a rat's hairy ass about mutt boy!"

"ANYWAY!" Sango interrupted them grabbing Miroku's hand, pulling him away from Koga, "We've got to get going, so much to do, so little time, and don't think that we want to spend another minute with you Koga!"

Miroku laughed loudly as Sango dragged him away. He wrapped his fingers around hers and left Koga standing still completely baffled. It took him a minute to realize fully what Sango said, but by the time he growled both humans were already gone.

oOo

Kagome sniffled and glanced up at Inuyasha, he looked sad and distracted. _'What's wrong with him? I wonder what he's thinking about that would make him so sad.' _she thought as she turned to face him. Inuyasha put his hand in his lap and sighed. He tried to smile, and wiped away the left over tears from Kagome's face with his thumb, being careful not to nick her with his claw. She watched him, staring into his amber eyes, no matter how much of a jerk he was to her, he made her feel somewhat safe.

"Kagome?" he whispered softly trying to organize his thoughts.

"Yeah?" she replied sitting up to where she could have an actual eye to eye conversation with him.

"I…uh…I-" he stuttered trying to say it as nicely as possible.

She didn't know what he was going to say, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good. She leaned over and put her hand over his. Kagome tried to smile, but her face betrayed her, making her look even more depressed.

"It's okay. I'm here for you Inuyasha," she assured him.

A deep blush crept over his face and all the words became blank, his mind went empty. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, Kagome's hand felt warm against his. _'I'm here for you too,' _he thought as he sighed turning his eyes away from hers. He couldn't look at her anymore.

Kagome let go of him and got up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out an article of clothing. She looked at him, all the emotions left her face and she looked dead.

_'Just like Kikyo' _he thought watching her.

"Inuyasha, would you leave, I would like to be alone." Kagome said pointing to her bedroom door, signaling for him to leave.

He nodded and got to his feet walking out of her bedroom. She closed the door behind him and locked it. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his way down the stairs. He was going to leave, but he faintly heard water running and that made him feel very uncomfortable. He walked into the living room and quietly sat on the couch, and patiently waited.

oOo

Kagome pointed to the door signaling him to leave. Surprisingly he didn't put up a fight. He just nodded and walked out. She closed the door and locked it behind him, making sure that she wouldn't get any unwanted watchers. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the water testing it to make sure if it was warm enough.

"Why can't Inuyasha always be nice to me?" she sighed going over to her dresser getting out a change of clothes.

Slowly she went back into the bathroom and undressed. She closed and locked the door and climbed into the shower. Kagome let the water pound against her body as she thought about everything that had been going on since she first came to her mother's house this year.

_'I've been attacked twice, gotten horribly sick, almost fell down a flight of stairs, and my friend's dead. How much worse could it get?' _she thought as she began to wash her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Five: A phone call, a fight, expected visitor and a car ride_**

He frowned as he walked home with his hands jammed into his pickets, _'Should I call her?' _he thought as he passed the park. He heard shouts and decided to investigate. Slowly he came upon two humans on the ground practically sucking on each other's face. _'Just like Kagome and I used to.' _

Koga towered over the two people, "God you two are worse than that shit for brains, dog-turd!" and kicked dirt at them.

He watched as Miroku pulled away from Sango, standing up and angrily glared at him. "Go the fuck away Koga we're busy!"

The wolf youkai smirked as he watched Sango's face turn red.

"What do you want anyway?" she sounded agitated like he interrupted something mildly important.

Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable. Koga dropped his gaze to his shoes and began to twiddle his fingers.

"I was going to ask you if you'd hears from my Kagome," he whispered.

"Nope, sorry nothing, but I heard from Inuyasha." Miroku said slyly.

Koga growled angrily and stared at the boy fiercely, "I don't give a rat's hairy ass about mutt-boy!"

_'How dare he bring Inutrasha into this conversation. I don't give a shit about him, unless it's me pounding in his ugly face!' _his mind screamed.

"ANYWAY!" Sango interrupted Koga's thoughts as she grabbed Miroku's hand, pulling him away from the wolf youkai. "We've got to get going, soo much to do, soo little time and don't think that we wanna spend another minute with you Koga!"

He was shocked, _'How dare that insolent wench say such nonsense, especially to me! Koga leader of the wolf demon gang. She'll pay!' _he thought.

Koga heard Miroku's stupid laugh and that just enraged the youkai even more. He stood there for a moment and when he came up with a good comeback, he looked up and saw that the pathetic humans had departed, leaving his company.

"What a bunch of dumb fucks!" he growled, then he turned and continued his way home.

Finally when Koga arrived home he slammed the front door and stomped into the living room. His buddies and fellow gang was waiting for him. Koga didn't want to attend their meeting and he yelled loudly.

"Meeting's canceled! Go home before I tear you all to shreds!"

All of the people rushed out of the house, not even whispering a word to one another until they got into their cars and left. The angry Koga went to his room and locked the door where he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to subdue the headache, but the attempt was inevitable. He looked around his room for anything that could ease his mind and all he could see was his only picture of him and Kagome.

Kagome wore a tight pink spaghetti strapped shirt with a bunny on it and her shirt read "Porn star" and she had on a tight pair of blue jeans. Her hair was down and she was laughing.

_'She always looked good in those jeans,' _he thought.

Koga himself wore a black muscle shirt and baggy pair of jeans. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He remembered that day, it had been the happiest day of his life. One of his friends had taken that picture on the last day of school, a few hours before she broke his heart.

**Memory**

"I'm sorry Koga but I don't think that it's going to work between us anymore," she sighed as she sat on a bench. Her eyes swelled with tears.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I'm leaving for America in a few days and I don't think that you should have to wait around for me," a tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"But…."

"Please don't interrupt me…and uh well I don't think that we should be hanging out with each other anymore either, I just can't see us as friends!" the tears were now pouring down her face uncontrollably.

He sat on the bench next to her and wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled away, stood up and ran home. All he could do was sit there, confused and his heart broke in half. She'd torn out his heart, stomped on it, set it on fire then left him there to bleed.

Koga sighed heavily and lifted his head off of his pillow. He turned to his wall and pulled off his phone, placing the receiver to his ear he pulled out his wallet and took out a piece of paper. Then he dialed a number.

oOo

Kagome finally began to relax and rinsed out the conditioner when the phone rang. "Fuck!" she yelled out as she quickly turned off the water and grabbed her robe. She pulled it over her body and unlocked her door.

The phone rang again and she scrambled out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hold on!" she yelled as though the person on the phone could hear her. But she was too late.

Inuyasha reached the phone before she could and he calmly answered, "Higurashi residence."

She was shocked to see him behave, especially to another person. Kagome raised her eyebrow as she saw his facial expression turn completely hate filled.

"Who's on the phone Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Kagome could faintly hear yelling from the receiver as she drew closer to the hanyou.

"What the fuck are you doing at my woman's house you filthy piece of shit!"

She gasped and grabbed for the phone, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and she yelled, "Give me the phone Inuyasha!"

His growl only grew louder as he grew angrier. Inuyasha placed the receiver back to his face and calmly stated "She cannot come to the phone right now, she's indisposed of at the moment!"

"What do you mean dog-turd! What are you doing to my Kagome! You'd better not touch a hair on her head!" Koga screamed.

"Are you threatening me?" The hanyou replied curiously

"You'd better believe it! If you so much as touch her I'm going to kick your ass!" the wolf demon yelled louder.

Inuyasha laughed, and raised his eyebrows, "I'd love to see you try!"

Kagome heard enough of the conversation, "Inuyasha give me MY phone!" She grabbed for the phone yet again, but the hanyou saw it coming so he easily grabbed her wrist with his clawed hand.

"Bitch I'm on the phone! Where's your manners!" he growled tightening his grip.

"There with your common sense of decency you jerk! Now LET GO!" she screamed.

Koga snapped, "I'm going to kick your fucking ass you mutt! YOUR DEAD!"

There was a click as the line went dead and Inuyasha hung up smiling widely. It took him a moment to realize that Kagome was furious, completely wet and in a robe. He gulped and let go of the girl's wrist and stepped back, tripping over Buyo himself and tumbling to the ground.

"How could you!" she yelled furiously.

"Keh," he replied not looking her in the eyes.

"Do you realize what you've just done!" she stammered clenching her fists driving her nails into her palms.

"I didn't do shit wench!"

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! Now Koga's going to be on the next flight to America, he already knows where my mom lives!" her eyes widened in horror, "He knows where I live!"

"And why should I care?" he said bored.

"Because he's my insane ex-boyfriend, who stalks me and he has a crazy idea that I'm his woman you fag!"

"Don't you ever call me that you stupid fucking bitch!" he growled standing onto his feet.

"Why not you fagging man whore!" she smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"You'd better keep that tongue of yours quiet, or you'll regret it when I'm through with you!" he threatened standing completely straight, towering over her.

"You can't scare me dog-boy!" She yelled glaring daggers at him.

At first when she met him his aura was kind of cloudy, she wasn't sure but now she could tell that he was a hanyou, her grandma had taught her how to tell before she disappeared.

"Oh, you're going to get it now you wench!" he growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Inuyasha charged the miko, she moved faster than any human he knew, other than Miroku. She grabbed the back of the hanyou's long silver hair and threw him back to the ground where she put her foot on his neck. Kagome glared at him victoriously crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did you think of me as, some kind of push over, bubble headed bimbo who isn't aware of anything around her?" Kagome smirked.

"Fuck you!" he yelled grabbing her ankle, twisting it making her hit the floor next to him.

Inuyasha quickly straddled her waist, he sat on her stomach pinning her arms to her sides with his knees. His hands her on both sides of her head.

"NO, but you are a lot stupider than you look," he whispered into her ear. 

Kagome thrashed about, kicking and screaming, "I hope Koga comes here so he can kick your ass! You stupid arrogant, selfish---"

Inuyasha pressed his lips forcefully against hers. All shouting and noise for that matter ceased, everything was quiet. Kagome stopped struggling and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly in place. Thinking quickly she bit down onto his lip harshly, sending him bolting up right.

"Stupid wench!" he growled as the blood trickled down his chin. He wiped it away with her arm and smiled, "No matter what you do, I'll always win."

"Well somebody's a little too sure of himself," she said sarcastically.

He laughed, "well Koga should be here in a couple of hours if that. I'm sure I can keep you busy until then."

Kagome got one of her hands loose and grabbed a lock of his hair, pulling him a little closer. "You still have a lot to learn."

She smiled as she let go of him and put her hand straight in his face and blasted him with a flash of lavender light. Inuyasha yelped in pain as he hit a near by wall holding his head in his hands. Kagome rose to her feet and casually walked back up the stairs.

She knew it would take him a while to heal, and that he wouldn't be any immediate problem for her. Now all she had to worry about would be Koga. When she reached her room she went to her drawers and pulled out a long silky skirt that went a little passed her knees, one of her many spaghetti strapped shirts, and a collared white dress shirt, Kagome had preferred long sleeves that she would roll up to her elbows.

Kagome didn't even bother to closer her door while she changed into her clothes for she could sense Inuyasha's movements and he'd barely made it to the stairs as she braided her long black hair. When she finished he had entered her bedroom, breathing heavily. She knew he was very angry but all she could do was laugh.

"What's so funny wench!" he hissed.

Inuyasha had a rather big bruise covering his face, which only made her laugh harder.

"It's nice to see that o…." she stopped mid sentence, her eyes widened with fear, her body trembled as she nearly collapsed, holding herself by the counter of the bathroom sink.

"Hey are you okay?" something wasn't right, he could feel it in his blood. 

Inuyasha turned around to find no one behind him, and he couldn't sense anyone near the house, but something had to be wrong. Horribly wrong.

"You need to leave," she whispered softly lowering herself to the tile floor.

He walked over to her silently, Inuyasha was worried, he could smell that she was afraid and he didn't want to leave her. Inuyasha tossed his cell phone into her lap and roughly he said, "call me if you need me, Miroku's number is in my address book listings, you can call him if you'd like to."

She nodded as she looked from the hanyou to the phone on her lap, "thank you…now leave!"

"But have this as a reminder, bitch! You'd better press on and send when Koga arrives."

Inuyasha kneeled next to Kagome and patter her shoulder. She looked at him and whispered barely he caught her words, "Please don't leave me here"

"Okay now I'm confused. First you want me to leave, and then you go all mushy on me and ask me not to go! Which on is it wench?" Inuyasha yelled loudly in her face.

"Well you can't just leave me here on the bathroom floor! I can't feel my legs you jackass!" she yelled back just as loud.

His smile spread widely across his face as he stood up and laughed, "watch me!"

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and a little ways into her bedroom where he sat cautiously on her floor. About an hour of arguing with himself, he could smell the tears and the sent of a youkai approaching quickly. His eyes went wide.

_'What the fuc--' _he thought, then there was a loud crash followed by angry screams.

"Stupid fucking cat!" spat a young voice as it slowly came down from by the hallway by the front door.

Inuyasha quickly got up and sprang for the bathroom, _'When did the door close?' _he thought. He turned the handle but it wouldn't open. He started to pound on the door.

"Kagome! Let me in!" he screamed, then he realized who exactly it was running up the stairs, Koga.

The hanyou rammed the door with his shoulder and it opened, flinging him inside. He toppled over the unconscious girl, she was bleeding. Kagome had cuts, bruised and scratch marks all over her body. Her outfit torn and she no longer had a braid. He held her in his arms when Inuyasha heard a battle cry.

"I told you not to touch her!" Koga screamed charging Inuyasha.

The hanyou swept Kagome up in his arms dodging the angered demon, barely escaping with the unconscious miko's life yet alone his own.

"Hey stop that!" he yelled dodging another one of Koga's naive attacks.

Inuyasha made is break for it, luckily Buyo tripped Koga yet again giving Inuyasha the time he needed to flee. He jumped down the stairs with Kagome feverishly he got into his car and put the pedal to the medal. There was only one person who could help him now.

oOo

Koga was just about to get Inuyasha when a cat stopped in front of him and meowed loudly causing him to accidentally fall over the cat. Nothing to hold on to, he toppled to the floor. Koga was out cold for a moment and when he came to he swore under his breath, Inuyasha and Kagome were long gone.

oOo

Kagome could feel the rough and tight grasp around her shoulder. She was against someone's chest. It was Inuyasha, his cologne filled her nose causing her to sneeze softly, then wince in pain. She opened her eyes slightly to find Inuyasha completely concentrated in something in front of him. 

Then she noticed that she was in a car, driving down an empty highway. He squeezed her shoulder causing tears to sprout in her eyes. She whimpered as she tried to sit up all the way, but he just shook his head.

"Don't try to move," he whispered.

"In…uyasha?" she started but he only shushed her.

They drove in silence, Kagome was pressed tightly against Inuyasha's chest and his head swarmed with thoughts.

_'I hope she's okay. But what the hell is up with her, she became a totally different person back at the house.' _He grew worried, and his body tensed up, every joint in his body stiffened as Kagome weakly put her arm around his waist snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha blushed heavily, he wanted to just stop the car and hold her in his arms.

He eased the car to a stop at the nearest gas station and gently pulled Kagome onto his lap inspecting her tiny wounds. There was a rather small gash on her arm. She winced and whimpered as he ran his fingers down her arm. He untied his bandana from his head that covered his dog ears, and tied it to her arm so the wound wouldn't get anymore infected then it already was.

Inuyasha could hear her heavy sigh as he started the car again, and continued to drive. She tried to slide off his lap, but kept his arm around her not letting go.

"Don't, just stay here Kagome. It's okay I won't bite," he said

"Yeah, but I might." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He chuckled, _'Well that's just as good,' _he glanced down at Kagome, her eyes were closed and she laid her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes her breathing went even and deep. He knew she'd gone to sleep.

**_ Kagome's evil dream of doom _**

_She stood in front of her bathroom mirror fixing her make up and doing her hair. Surprisingly she was happy. When Kagome finished all she could do was smile. She wore a tight black velvet dress that showed off all of her curves, her hair was put half way up and the ends were curled. She had a very unnoticeable amount of pink eye shadow, and glitter on. A nice pair of black high heels that had straps around the ankles and showed off her freshly painted toes._

"Wow," she mouthed, she couldn't believe that she looked so good for her first date with Inuyasha. A blush crept over her face. Quickly she grabbed her Italian good luck charm and put it around her neck. She started to have a hard time with the clasp. She sighed, closing her eyes and placed it back down on the counter.

Kagome could feel someone's breath on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing behind her closely, almost touching her. She spun around to face him, knocking her necklace onto the floor. 

_  
Inuyasha led at her and picked it up off the ground. He stood up closing the space between them. He ran his hands across her neck and did the clasp._

The hanyou stared deeply into her eyes and held Kagome's cheek in his hand. He leaned closer to her and Kagome closed her eyes, a waiting for the kiss the never came.

When she opened her eyes she saw four darkened figures standing in front of her. The room was as empty as school is on Sunday. 

_  
"Inuyasha?" she said looking at the figures. She glanced to her side to see Buyo casually walking passed her into another room. "Okay…can this get any weirder?" she asked herself._

Just then, music came blaring from the invisible speakers, Kagome screamed. She was scared out of her wits. Her eyes widened as the fog crept into the room, it grew dark as a disco ball came from the ceiling, and strobe lights appeared out of nowhere. Kagome heard shuffling as the music blared, she turned around and stared completely horrified.

Koga was on the ground doing the worm. Inuyasha was mindlessly doing the hand jive and Sesshomaru was smirking while he did the Macarena. 

Kagome's mind raced with thoughts but one kept popping up and rearing its ugly head. "There was four. Where's the other person? Who is the other person?"

Then as if her thoughts cued it, a hand reached out and grabbed her mouth from behind her and held her tightly into its grasp. Kagome couldn't breathe when she saw a silver medal object from her far right

In a flash it was thrust into her stomach, where it penetrated threw her body coming out her back. The hand let go and she fell to her knees, holding onto the katana that stuck out her abdomen. Wincing Kagome pulled it out in one swift motion, causing herself to end up flat on her back as she bled heavily.

She could see the figure looming over her, he laughed evilly cackling if you will. Her body grew numb, then going limp and her vision blurred, and finally leaving completely.

"I have control of you…."

oOo

Kagome's body began to glow brightly and Inuyasha didn't know why. There was a shooting pain in his legs, and that's when he finally realized what was happening. Quickly he shoved Kagome to the far side of the car and pulled the steering wheel trying to avoid an oncoming vehicle. The hanyou's eyes grew wide as Kagome's aura grew and as fast as he could he drove the car onto the shoulder of the highway, jerked the keys from the ignition and jumped out of the car.

"What the fuck was that!" he panted, watching his car. His legs and chest burned, and itched.

He heard a shrill scream coming from his car, "Dammit Kagome!" he yelled, and the minute he took a step her collapsed to his knees.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter six: Can things get any worse?**_

She screamed as she jolted awake. She turned around in her seat. _'Where's Inuyasha?'_ she thought.

"Dammit Kagome!" his voice rang clear though her thoughts. She turned and quickly she got out of the car to see the hanyou drop to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side. He looked at her and smiled, then he closed his eyes.

She caught him and held the unconscious boy in her arms. She couldn't figure out what to so and she wasn't strong enough to haul him into the car. She thought for a moment longer. Kagome moved his head onto her lap and she saw something twitch from under his luscious silver hair, a pair of dog ears.

"Oh, my god" she whispered. One of the ears twitched and Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. _'He's. a…. he's an…'_ A phone rang. Confused at first, she then remembered that Inuyasha had given her his cell phone. It rang again. _'Where did I put it?'_ she thought looking over herself. She didn't notice as Inuyasha's eyes scrunched together, but she smiled as she dug the phone from her blouse.

"Moushi, Moushi?" she whispered.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" A voice said insecurely.

"uh…no it's not," she replied.

"OH, I must have got the wron--"

"No, this is his phone but I'm….uh…just…"

"Kagome?"

"Who is this?" she asked getting a little freaked out.

"It's me …my dea---"

"MIROKU!" she practically jumped for joy, but since she still had an 'unconscious' hanyou in her lap she didn't get far.

"that's my name don't wear it out." He chuckled.

"Miroku, I need your help." Kagome said on the brink of tears.

"what's up Kagome? I'm all ears."

"Well …uh…you see….Inuyasha…"

"So you know him do you?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes, but I really need you listen. It's important." She irritably said.

"I'm sorry Kagome, go ahead."

And so Kagome began to tell what she knew about what's going on

"Oh, so why are you on the side of the road?" Miroku asked confused.

"I don't know, Miroku. I think Inuyasha was trying to take me somewhere," she replied.

"Okay, well how is Inuyasha?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU! He's still unconscious on my lap and I don't know how to wake him!" she screamed into the phone.

"Have you tried to gently shake him?" Miroku said becoming bored.

"Uh…what if I told you no?" she whispered realizing just how dumb she sounded.

"Well, then I suggest you hang up with me and try. Then call me back." Miroku yawned.

"Okay, bye," she hung up the phone and looked down the boy who looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. _'Wow, he looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ She thought as she unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair.

He felt cold under her touch. She leaned over putting her head down on his chest. Kagome listened to his faint heartbeat. Suddenly it quicken, and her face went red when she looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was redder than a cherry. She pushed him off her lap and stood up, brushing herself off.

"What the hell was that for wench?" he yelled getting to his knees slowly.

"Well…I…uh…Don't call me that!" she said.

"What what in the what what?" he laughed as he stood.

"Take me home!" Kagome stammered angrily.

"I don't have to." Inuyasha grinned widely.

"Yes you do!" she clenched her fists, her nails digging into the previous custom earlier.

"Well, I don't know, because who's going to make me?" He laughed as he walked slowly to his car. His body ached and burned, _'did she try to---'_

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome lunged at him, pushing his body against the car, and boy was she angry. Her aura flared tremendously.

"You'd better, take me home or I'll--"

"You'll what Kagome! Try to purify me again, then go back to your stupid wolf!" he became enraged. Inuyasha wasn't going to take her back, not when Koga and Naraku were still there.

"Maybe I want to be with Koga! It's none of your business anyway! It's not like you're my boyfriend!" she growled digging her nails into his arms until he bled.

**Kagome it's time. Kill Inuyasha!**

"Feh," he was ticked off, "Why would you wanna be with that shit anyway? You could do better."

"huh?" She was completely caught off guard by his comment, _'I can do better?'_

Inuyasha saw his chance, as Kagome's grasp softened. He grabbed her waist and spun her to where she was the one now against the car. She gasped as he pulled himself up against her body. He smiled evilly, staring deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms further around her waist and inhaled, consuming his senses with her wonderful scent.

_'What's he---'_

**Kill Inuyasha!**

Kagome was frozen in place, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to feel his kiss, but at the same time she wanted to hide in a corner. She looked away from him as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Kagome.." he whispered letting go of her, "don't be afraid, I won't ….."

Just as he began to speak Kagome slid her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him back to her. She gently pressed her lips on his. The hanyou was shocked but he pushed her against the car harder, intensifying the kiss. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. Kagome giggled as His hair tickled her cheek.

_'I haven't been this happy since before'_ and then something came flooding back to her mind.

_**Last day of school in Tokyo**_

_She walked happily to lunch, Sango was in class and Miroku was in detention,_ 'Thank god I don't want to be alone with Miroku again' _When she sat down, she pushed away her food and opened her favorite book. She didn't get much reading done since she started dating Koga a year before. He was really sweet but he tended to be too clingy._

And as if on cue, he comes walking by, noticing her, Koga gently pulls the book away from Kagome and kisses her softly.

"Hey I was reading that!" she whined pulling away.

"You shouldn't be reading." He grinned stealing another kiss from her.

"Koga, stop!"

"But I don't wanna," he growled.

"Well you don't have a choice!" she yelled grabbing her book and stomping off.

When she finally stopped she was on the school's roof. She sighed heavily and sat down. Kagome needed to clear her head. She was leaving and Koga wouldn't be able to see her for a whole year. She was wondering if she should end the relationship with him. At first she didn't hear anyone coming, but as someone grabbed her shoulder Kagome plainly jumped out of her skin.

"Koga, I don't want to see you anymore. We're through.." she said faintly above a whisper.

The person's hand gripped her shoulder tightly and a low voice said. "good, you shouldn't be dating that wimp, you deserve better, Kikyo."

Kagome turned around angrily, only to stare at a young boy with long black hair and velvet eyes. It looked as if he was angry, yet he tried to smile resulting in a floppy grin.

_"Huh?" she said,_ 'I'm not going to blow up. I'm not going to blow up.' _She repeated to herself as she clenched and unclenched her fists._

"I-don't-think-you-should-go-out-with-Koga-because-you-belong-with-me-Kikyo." The boy said slowly.

"Uh, excuse me but you're wrong," her temper rose, "I'm not Kik-"

"Kikyo, I love you but I don't want to force you to be with me, but I absolutely won't let you be with that wolf!"

_The boy wrapped his arms around Kagome, she felt eerily comfortable, but outraged that he kept calling her Kikyo._ 'Why? Who is he? Why does he keep calling me Kikyo?' _Kagome pushed the young boy away from her and waved her clenched fist in his face._

_"I'm not Kikyo and if you call me that again I will hurt you!" she threatened._

_"But you have to be, my K-"_

_"Don't you dare say it!" she warned._

_"My Kikyo." He finished looking confused._

_Kagome Screamed angrily and swung her fist at the boy with the long black hair and velvet eyes, but he barely caught hold of her he looked hurt. Kagome didn't car, she pulled her leg back to kick him when he grabbed her other hand and pulled her into a tender kiss._

_She tried to pull away but he held her still. She tried to think and without knowing what she was doing she kneed the boy. He gasped and toppled to the floor drawing himself into a fetal position. Kagome stood there for a moment, then took off running. She didn't stop until she ran straight into her beloved Koga. She tumbled back but he caught her before she had the chance to fall._

_Kagome looked horrified as the tears swelled in her eyes. She grabbed him and put her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly as she cried heavily._ 'I've cheated on my boyfriend unintentionally. I'm a horrible girlfriend. He deserves better than me,' _she thought as Koga stroked her hair._

"Gome? What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spin.

"I'm sorry Koga, so so sorry. Please forgive me" she kept repeating it so low she could barely hear herself.

oOo

Their kiss ended as the cell phone in Kagome's blouse went off. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the phone and answered. "What the hell do you want! It better be important or else!"

"So is this how you treat your older brother Inuyasha? How disrespectful, though I shouldn't expect any better from a half breed such as yourself." A voice said angrily.

"Look Sesshomaru. I'm buys and I'll call you back later." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"No, you will turn back from where ever the hell you are going with that girl and come home immediately!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"How did you?" Inuyasha was now very confused.

"What? You leave a stupid wolf demon alone and in an empty house. I could hear his filthy mouth for miles little brother."

"I….Uh…"

"You're pathetic Inuyasha, such a disgrace. If only father could see you now, he would beg me to rid himself of your presence." Sesshomaru said hatefully.

"You take that Back!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm only stating the truth. You have two hours to get back here, and you'd better be very early." Then he hung up the phone.

Kagome listened to his conversation, being that Inuyasha still had a tight grasp around her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her headache was coming back with a vengeance. When he growled she could feel his chest vibrating, she grew tired, though she tried to keep her eyes open.

Inuyasha put the phone into his pocket and kissed Kagome softly. This woke her up enough to respond by deepening it, putting her hand behind his neck. She was shocked as he pulled away and let go of her completely. He pointed to the car and mumbled. "Get in."

She nodded and walked over to the passenger side of his car and climbed in. She became confused and frustrated. _'Why does he seem so angry? And why am I remembering my past when I don't want to remember? I want to live now.'_ She thought as Inuyasha started the car and turned the car around, driving back home.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered looking out the window.

"hmm?''

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road, but a sense of insecurity washed over his face as he glanced at her for a second.

"For everything." She replied. Sadly.

"What are you talking about?" _'Okay, what did I miss here?'_ he asked himself.

"I didn't mean to…" she continued to whisper, her head started to pound and she tried to fight back her headache.

**Do it! Kill Inuyasha!**

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" He asked glancing at her, noticing that she'd gone paler than anyone he's ever see.

She didn't hear Inuyasha, her mind surged and a voice ran in her ears as if it were nest to her. **'Kill Inuyasha! Do it! Kill him!' **Kagome put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "NO!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, _'Okay this is getting crazy, what is that wench doing! She'd better not be ignoring me!'_ He gently eased on the braked as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

"What's going on Kagome?" he watched her putting his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Kagome? Hey earth to Kagome? Is Anyone in there?"

She couldn't hear him. Inuyasha's voice was drowned out by the man's whom she couldn't escape. Kagome couldn't figure out if she was still in a car or not. She couldn't see any of her surroundings. Only the inky blackness, the darkness and the evil presence that always watched her with a hunger to cause pain and suffering. Her pain, and her suffering.

Kagome drew her legs to her chest and hugged her knees tightly. Inuyasha continued to drive quickly, keeping his eyes on the road until they were safely back at his place.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong," he demanded. She didn't answer. "You'd better answer me wench!" he was being very consistent, even though he got no answer not even a peep from her mouth.

When he finally pulled into his garage and turned off the car, he face Kagome, his eyes went wide as he noticed how pale she had became in only an hour.

"We're here" he said as he climbed out of his car.

Inuyasha walked half way to his door and he looked back and saw that Kagome was still in the car, her knees were still drawn up to her chest, her eyes closed tightly and now she was shaking. _'Okay now this is getting creepy!'_ he told himself as he walked back to his car and gently put his hand under her legs and a hand on her side, lifting her out of the car, closing the door with his foot.

"So what did you do this time? Hit her with a mallet?" Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the garage door.

"I didn't do shit!" Inuyasha growled, "Now get out of my way!"

"I think not little brother. You're not bringing anymore human trash into my house." Sesshomaru replied as he stood erect. His body loomed over the hanyou's head.

"This isn't your house! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" the angry half demon yelled.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and smirked, "If it's a fight you want Inuyasha, it's a fight you'll get. That is if you don't mind me killing you and that pathetic excuse for a human."

Inuyasha growled placing the unconscious Kagome on the ground out of sight. Then he faced his brother angrily, "Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that I can't kill you."

"When I kill you Inuyasha, say hi to your mother once you've reached hell!" Sesshomaru laughed.

A second later the Inu-youkai charged Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged his brother barely able to counter with his claws. Sesshomaru seeing it before grabbed Inuyasha's wrist.

"Oh, if this is the best you can do I know I've won this already." Sesshomaru said as his entire hand was engulfed in a dark green light.

He dug his poison claws into Inuyasha's skin, melting the flesh off his hanyou brother's wrist. Inuyasha let out a shriek as he wildly clawed at his brother with his free hand.

"HA--Die Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru wrenched his other hand and plunged it into Inuyasha's abdomen. His hand went straight through, coming out of his brother's backside.

"……" Inuyasha stared at his brother as his body grew limp.

He closed his eyes as Sesshomaru pulled out his arm that took root in the hanyou's body, also releasing Inuyasha's practically melted wrist. Sesshomaru laughed and walked towards Kagome as Inuyasha collapsed in a heap to the ground.

"Now, to kill this young maiden." He laughed as he pulled out he beaten up katana from its sheath.

He raised it to his chest as he stared, transfixed on the young girl, "Now I will have ridded myself from Naraku's pointless plans."

Kagome began to hear a faint voice as the world came flooding back. She groaned and opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru over her with a katana right above her chest. She gasped, trying to shield herself with her hands. This caused Sesshomaru to laugh.

"You're such a dumb bitch. Like your hands could save you from my sword," he flung the katana downwards, going for the kill.

Kagome screamed as she faced her palms towards Sesshomaru, her eyes were shut tightly, but the pain never came. _'Why isn't the sword in my body? Why can't I feel the pain?'_ she asked herself

"You think that you could kill me so easily?" a voice said shakily.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the blade of the katana point black in front of her, not even an inch away. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Inuyasha covered in blood, his face showed no sign of pain, only immense anger. She had never seen anyone so mad before. His aura glowed fiercely and this scared her. Kagome went to move backwards, but Sesshomaru caught the movement and pushed the katana down.

Trying to avoid the sword she turned her head. The tip of the blade cut he cheek open. She gasped as she shot her hands up to cover her face.

Sesshomaru laughed as he sheathed his katana and in a quick flash he had Kagome standing, his poison claws draped over her neck. She let out a tiny shriek as she was taken by surprise. She stared into the eyes of Inuyasha, but he was different.

His eyes were red and he had a stripe on both sides o his face, almost identical to his older brother. His grin was filled with hatred and menace.

"So, you have to take hostages now? What you can't fight on your own?" Inuyasha's grin grew wider and his eyes showed pleasure.

"NO matter what I do, I will kill you Inuyasha!"

The blood trickled down Kagome's fingers, she was scared out of her mind. Being stuck in a small room with two homicidal dog youkai and her being a miko made things only worse. So far Inuyasha was the only one besides her grandmother who knew what she could be capable of.

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles taking a battle stance.

Kagome thought for a moment then relaxed her whole body. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her, his claws scratched her neck, but drew no blood. Kagome looked up at the raging hanyou. Then she sadly closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's body tensed up. _'what the hell is this human apologizing for?'_ he thought, _'no matter though, time to dispose of her,'_. The dog youkai dug two of his claws into the girl's neck. She gasped but stayed perfectly still. Her blood trickled down her blouse.

Kagome continued to stay relaxed, she let her hand drop to her side as her blood ran down her body. _'What did she teach me?'_ she asked herself.

"She's dead Inuyasha, I can feel her body grow cold." Sesshomaru laughed as he wiped the blood from his claws onto Kagome's skirt. He looked at Inuyasha's face. _'Damn, he's still in his demon phase.'_ There was something wrong with his face. Inuyasha looked anxious as though he was waiting for something to happen.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter seven: What the hell is going on?**_

The girl grew warm against him rather quickly, but he couldn't let go. He felt as though he was stuck in place.

Kagome's eyes flew open, the wind blew fiercely even though they were all in an enclosed garage, and the wind came from her. Inuyasha stared at her still, her body grew hot and her aura turned from a blue to a blinding white. She turned in Sesshomaru's grasp, facing him she grabbed the sides of his arms digging her nails into his flesh.

"Time for revenge." She muttered.

Sesshomaru looked at her horrified, _'Fuck, she's a priestess! I'm going to die by the hands of a human, none the less a human girl.'_

The girl drew her lips to his ears and whispered, "Life's a bitch, see you in hell." a bright light flashed in front of them and pain seared through Sesshomaru's body. He let out a howl of pain.

Inuyasha growled, the light Kagome gave off was blinding, she was going to purify his brother. The hanyou was not going to let that happen.

"Wench, you'd better release him." He warned.

"Traitor's must be punished," Kagome said in a low voice.

Inuyasha picked up a metal bar that was lying by the door. "Naraku, you'd better leave or else."

Kagome laughed and released Sesshomaru. He slumped to the ground, still alive but barely. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, her blood was caked on her body, and almost all of it had dried.

"You can't stop me. I will have what I want!" she said.

Her voice was different, it was as though she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Kagome's voice sounded as though it was a cross between her complete innocence, but yet disguised poorly by pure evil. He'd heard this voice before when Naraku took over Kikyo.

"Watch me!" he screamed charging Kagome.

He brought the bar powerfully down on Kagome's feet, tripping her. Naraku yelled in pain, "When we meet again, you won't be so lucky."

Kagome began to cry, looking at her hands. Blood was everywhere, some of it was hers. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

The hanyou looked over to where his brother had laid, but Sesshomaru was gone. He held Kagome closer to him, resting his head on hers. Inuyasha closed his eyes and unconsciousness claimed him.

oOo

A phone rang.

"Hello?" a man said sleepily.

"Jaken, get up." Another man said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that you?" the man named Jaken replied.

"Yes. I need you to bring the limousine to my place, and be quick." Sesshomaru demanded.

Jaken climbed out of his bed and walked down the hallway, "Is everything alright milord?"

"Don't ask questions." Sesshomaru growled angrily, "Just pack my things, all of my clothing material and the rest of my junk. I'm going on a business trip."

"Aye milord, right away." Jaken replied as he entered one of Sesshomaru's many rooms.

The wounded Inuyoukai hung up and sighed. He held himself up with the aide of a near by tree, _'Jaken will be here in a matter of moments,'_ he told himself. Looking down at his arms, Sesshomaru saw the handprints that were burned into his skin. He growled to himself. Minutes slowly went by and Jaken had not shown so Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times and before he hung up a tired old woman answered.

"Moushi, Moushi?" she breathed heavily.

"Lady Kaede, I presume." He spoke calmly.

"Aye, what is it that ye want Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede replied.

"Come to Inuyasha's place, he needs you. And if you would like to see him alive you would better come quickly. That is all." He answered.

"Aye." She hung up.

A big black limousine rolled slowly down the street, when it reached Sesshomaru it stopped. Jaken jumped out of the car and rushed over to Sesshomaru.

"Milord! What happened to you!" Jaken asked pointing to the Inuyoukai's wounds.

"Don't ask questions!" Sesshomaru snapped making his way into the back seat of the car.

He settled himself down into the leather seats, they felt cold to his back. Jaken sat across from him and stared in disbelief. The wounded demon growled as he took of his tattered silk shirt and tossed it to the floor of the limo. He let the cold seats ease and relax his muscles. Sesshomaru turned on his classical music and closed his eyes.

"Jaken, I'm going to the airport, tell the driver to hear there now. Call and get me first class tickets to Tokyo, you're coming with me." Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

Jaken nodded, climbing into the passenger seat and spoke with the driver, then continued setting up everything so his boss wouldn't grow angrier than he already seemed. _'I wonder what type of demon did this to Lord Sesshomaru?'_ Jaken asked himself.

oOo

Kaede hung up the phone and slowly walked to a closet, where she pulled out many herbs.

"I wonder what Inuyasha did this time?" She sighed as she put the herbs into a rather large bag.

Minutes passed by and Kaede made it out to her car and climbed into it. As she headed towards the hanyou's house. Normally Kaede drove like a maniac while on the road, that day was no exception, though she did drive more cautiously if not faster than usual.

_'I haven't seen Inuyasha in a few years.'_ The old priestess thought, _'Why would Sesshomaru call me?'_ She pondered these and other thoughts as she drove quickly down the interstate highway. Soon she gave up all hope of answering her questions without discovering more than what she had started off with.

Kaede reached Inuyasha's house about an hour and a half later. She cursed under her breath as she climbed out of her old car, carrying a giant bag of herbs. When she came to the front door she found it unlocked. Kaede walked in and set her things down on an empty kitchen table.

She cautiously looked around, finding no sign of Sesshomaru or even Inuyasha. Kaede grew worried as she searched throughout the house. She finally gave up on the search and simply called out.

"Inuyasha? Are ye present? Inuyasha?"

oOo

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard a car park right outside the garage. She tried to move, but Inuyasha held her tightly in his grasp. The hanyou's arms were wrapped around her body. Her limbs were stuck and his head lay on top of hers. She was immobile. Kagome shifted her weight a bit only to cry out as shooting pain went up her legs. Inuyasha moved, but only slightly. She looked down to find herself covered in blood, his blood.

That's when she heard an old woman call out Inuyasha's name. Kagome tried to call back, but her voice only let out a tiny squeak, she coughed loudly straining her voice she yelled as loud as she could, which only happened to be a little louder than a whisper.

"Pl…..h..elp…We're ….in," cough, "here." She cried.

The seemed to have worked, because a moment later a rather old woman entered the garage to find Inuyasha, blood practically covered the cemented floor. She rushed over to his aide, only to find a rather young girl wrapped in his arms. Kaede looked at the girl and noted how frightened she looked.

"It's okay dear, I'm lady Kaede, and I'm here to help. So sleep." She whispered as she put a finger on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome instantly grew tired and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her. Kaede smiled and began to work.

oOo

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he stared at his bedroom ceiling for a few, then when everything came flooding back his eyes went wide and he shot up to a sitting position. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom, quickly he got out of bed and tore apart his room. He scrambled out into the hallway trashing around every room he could.

"Kagome, where are you! Kagome!" he yelled as he jumped down the stairs. He slipped on a blanket and fell backwards. He cursed under his breath as he stood back up, rubbing his backside.

"Inuyasha. I see that ye have awaken." A rather old and familiar voice said from the kitchen.

The hanyou frowned as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat down, "What are you doing here, you old hag?"

"Well Inuyasha, if it wasn't for I, ye and that young maiden probably wouldn't be here now." She said coldly.

She took a small mug form out the cabinet and set it on the table, then she walked over to the stove and with some cooling pads she took a teapot and poured some of the liquid into the tiny cup. Under the teapot she put a cooling pad and sat it back down on the table. When she looked up at Inuyasha she saw one very confused boy, so she sat down as well, and sighed taking a sip from the cup.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"If I had not tended to ye wounds when I did, ye wouldn't be living anymore." She replied taking yet another sip of the hot liquid.

Inuyasha lifted up his shirt to find no sign of any wounds. Then he looked at his wrist, _'Nope, nothing.'_ He thought, "How long have I been out?"

"Ye've been unconscious for about a good week."

"Wh-wha-What a week!" Inuyasha gasped loudly, "But where's Kagome? Is she okay?"

Kaede raised her eyebrows curiously, "Why Inuyasha? She is at school of course, ye know her mother was worried sick when the young lass didn't return home when I found ye two."

"Well has she come to see how I have been doing? Did she say anything?" he asked hastily.

"Nay, my child she hasn't." Kaede responded after a moment's pause.

The hanyou dropped his gaze to his fingers and sighed, _'I should have known.'_ He told himself. Growing angry Inuyasha stood up quickly, knocking over the chair he sat in and stormed off to his room where he slammed his door and collapsed onto his bed. He started to punch his pillows furiously, resulting in the end leaving himself with two torn up pillowcases and feathers all around him. A little while later when Inuyasha had calmed down a bit he sat down at his computer and logged onto his messenger system.

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_hey inu, where have you been? Y ain't u _

_school?_

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_been busy lately._

**Frank-Is-A-God: **_what's been keeping u busy? Oo_

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_yeah yasha what's been keep 'n' u 2 busy?_ o.O

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_That's none of ur business. So what's_ been going on this week?

**Frank-Is-A-God: **_well there's a new boy hanging out w/ that 1_ chick.

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_Yeah, he's been really protective over her,_ like he's her bf. I think his name is Kouger.

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_Fuck, he's going 2 our school, this isn't_ good.

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_y not? I mean even Naraku's backed off_ the girl and he usually will try and have the person in his way killed or something, come on Yasha you know how it goes.

**Frank-Is-A-God: **_well I hear that Naraku has a new supplier, I think_ it's 4 ppl who r on his "2 hit" list if you know wat I mean… XX

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_That just makes things worse 4 them._

d-,…,-b

**JustInCase0069: **_U'd better come back 2 skool soon or Kouge _will take down ur rep. He's done nothing but trash ur name since he's been here yasha.

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_Wat's going on in keyboarding now?_

**Frank-Is-A-God: **_……_

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_…well…_

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **_Justin you'd better tell me!_

**JustInCase0069: **_Well...Koga_ _is sitting next 2 that 1 chick & they_ r laughing. I think she might like him.

**UrKnightInShiningArmor: **!_Growls angrily!_ _I g2g, c u 2 morrow._

**Frank-Is-A-God: **_bye!_

**GaurdianOfDarkness: **_c yah!_

**JustInCase0069: **_yeah, yeah just don't do something stupid_ Yasha!

oOo

Inuyasha turned of his computer and grabbed a black pair of baggy jeans and his Metallica shirt and his shoes. He then rushed into the bathroom and showered quickly, when he finished, Inuyasha threw on his clothes, brushed his hair and fangs. Going back to his room he put his Saliva c.d. in and turned it up really loud on his stereo. Hoping that Kaede would believe he was still in his room the pretty ticked off Inuyasha carefully opened his window and climbed out, closing his window he jumped onto a near by tree and quickly slid down the trunk.

"I'll show Koga. He and Naraku will pay!" he growled to himself. Inuyasha quickly jogged to the high school where he sat on the roof and waited for school to end.

oOo

Kagome laughed at Koga's joke as they walked down the halls. She smiled, _'It's good to see him again, and that he doesn't hate me for dumping him,'_ she thought as adjusted her backpack.

"So Koga, why did you come back to America? I thought that you'd never come back." She said as she stopped at her locker.

He blushed and handed Kagome her books one by one as she placed them into her locker. "Well I just wanted to see you again, because I knew that you'd be all alone." His blush grew a darker shade of red.

She turned and looked at him for a moment then started to giggle as she pointed to his face, "Koga you look like a plumb. Are you okay?"

Koga smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Uh, yeah I'm okay," he grew serious all of a sudden. "Hey could I walk you home?"

Kagome closed her locker and shifter her backpack onto the other shoulder, "Sure. Why not it's such a beautiful day for walking anyway."

They started walking down the halls again, talking rather loudly about what happened before Koga came. Okay well mainly he spoke because for Kagome it was completely blank. All she could remember was going to school coming home and doing homework. She smiled and nodded during most of it. When they stepped off of the school's campus he started talking rather quickly, mainly mumbling and leaving out words, but she heard three words perfectly clear. "Miroku and Sango."

She abruptly stopped him and glared at him, "what about Miroku and Sango?"

Koga shrugged, "I dunno" and tried to start walking again when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Please tell me. I miss them so much." She pleaded as tears brimmed on her eyes threatening to fall.

He caved in and said, "I caught them making out on the parks floor. It was rather--"

She giggled and hugged him, "I always knew they'd get together. How cute, I'm so jealous." She laughed for a bit trying to imagine the always-perverted Miroku kissing the ever so organized and refined Sango.

Koga rolled his eyes and continued to walk with the giggling Kagome until they reached her house.

"Well here I am." She said as she turned facing Koga. She gave him a small hug and a kiss on his cheek. It made him turn dark red. "I guess I will see you tomorrow Koga." She left him standing there completely dumbfounded. When he couldn't see her anymore, Koga turned around and headed back to his hotel room. All the way down town.

Kagome tossed her things on the couch as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother smiled as she cooked dinner. Kagome sat down in a chair and sighed heavily leaning on her arm.

"Kagome dear what's wrong?" her mom asked as she too pulled up an empty chair and sat across from her daughter.

"I don't know why, but I feel something important is missing mama. Like I forgot something and now I can't seem to remember what."

"Oh, it's okay Hun. You've been through a lot just give it a few days. In the meanwhile march yourself up those stairs and do your homework while I finish cooking dinner." Her mom said smiling.

Kagome got to her feet and walked into the living room, picking up her backpack and headed up the stairs. "Thanks mom!" she called out as she went to her room. She concentrated on her homework for a few hours and when she finished, Kagome went over to her computer desk and sat down turning on her PC and signed on.

**MoonLitMaiden: **_Well it's nice to see you again._

**Canibul-Gurl: **_you to Kagome, how's school in_ _America?_

**MoonLitMaiden: **_well it's a lot different Eri, but Koga's here so I'm not too lonely._

**Canibul-Gurl: **_didn't you break up with him?_

**MoonLitMaiden: **_Yeah, but he's here and that's all ya know._

Kagome's mother entered the room with a plate and a cup. She smiled as she set it down on the computer desk. "Here Kagome dear, I decided to bring dinner up to you tonight, hope you like it." Her mom left when Kagome said thanks.

**Canibul-Gurl: **_So why are you hanging out with him? I thought that you broke up on a bad note?_

**MoonLitMaiden: **_we did._

**Canibul-Gurl: **_Kagome, why do you lead on guys then leave them standing there?_

**MoonLitMaiden: **_well I_ _didn't_ _think that he'd come all the way from Tokyo just to se me and keep me company._

**Canibul-Gurl: **_That's it. You don't think. And when you always get what you want you leave everything and one behind. You're so selfish._

**MoonLitMaiden: **_Excuse me! I'm sorry I'm such a horrible friend._ _But_ _I don't see you with the best friend of the year award talk about being selfish. Why don't' you go and look in the mirror!_

Your last message couldn't be sent to Canibul-Gurl, because you've been blocked from sending messages to Canibul-Gurl on this server.

Kagome let out an angry scream as she jumped out of her chair, knocking over her food and drink. Kagome stormed out of her house as she slammed the front door she yelled back to her mom, "I'm going for a walk! I'll be back!" angrily she stormed down the street at a fast pace. She didn't know where she was headed to until she reached the school's park. Kagome sighed as she went over to a swing and sat down.

"Why is everyone against me?" she whispered as a tear fell down her pale cheek.

oOo

Inuyasha waited rather impatiently for the final bell to ring signaling for the end of the school day. He paced around the whole roof area. He was bout to go storm the halls looking for Kagome when he heard a familiar voice coming from an empty classroom.

"Don't worry I've dealt with our old problem, though now it seems that another has arisen. He may ruin our original plans if he gets too close." Naraku said as though he was dictating to a group of people.

"A few men and myself can handle this Koga character if you'd like Naraku." Yet another familiar voice said.

Inuyasha stiffed a growl as his body tensed up. He dug his claws into the cement railing. _'You traitor! I'll kill you myself. How dare you betray me!'_ he thought.

A minute later the bell rang but the hanyou was glued to the conversation going on underneath him.

"No, No that won't be necessary Frank. I have plans for Koga. And I know the perfect little lady who will help me!" Naraku laughed wickedly, practically cackling.

Everything grew quiet as the group poured out of the classroom, exiting the campus. Inuyasha followed Naraku and his gang, keeping a rather big distance so he wouldn't get caught and yet close enough to hear what was being said. He ended up at Frank's house.

By the time Inuyasha gave up on trying to listen in, it had already began to get dark. He decided to take a short cut home, because he already knew that Kaede would have gone up to his room and checked up on him. The hanyou passed the school and headed into the park. He found a bench close by and sat down.

"Well this blows. I give up." He sighed as he rubbed his temples, _'Great just great! Now I have to deal with Koga. This can't get any worse.'_

Inuyasha could hear footsteps coming closer, he sniffed the air. The scent over whelmed his nose. Quickly he stood up, turned around and there she was. Kagome was walking towards him, He opened his mouth to say something, but no words penetrated his throat. She walked right passed him without saying a word to him. Inuyasha followed her hoping she'd stop. After a few minutes she stopped and faced him, an angry look covered her face. He was shocked and backed up a few steps.

"What do you want? And why are you following me?" she glared at him.

"….."

"Fine don't answer me, but quit stalking me you weirdo!" she snapped as she started to walk away.

Inuyasha panicked and grabbed her wrist, "Wait Kagome."

She stopped and looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"How could I not? You've all I've been able to think about since we met." He said awkwardly.

Kagome pulled her wrist out of his grasp and put her finger in his face. "Look you, I don't know who you are and I've never seen you before. You've got to be talking about somebody else."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her in a tight embrace, "I know you know who I am, but don't tell me lies." He whispered in her ear. Kagome pulled away angrily shoving Inuyasha back.

"How dare you! You just start talking to me like you know me, and insist that I am a liar--"

"I didn't say tha--"

"Yes you did. And if you try anything else I'll have my boyfriend kick your ass. Now leave me alone you freak." She screamed.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He stiffed an angry growl, "You're dating Koga? How pathetic Kagome."

"Yes I am, and I have been since before I left. Duh.. How dumb are you!" she said sarcastically lying through her teeth.

"Feh!" Inuyasha walked passed her and left her standing there, "I should of known you'd go back to him. You just can't handle a challenge."

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha, but he was gone. A completely confused Kagome slowly walked home. Her mind raced with many questions. She quietly crept into her bedroom to find everything cleaned, "Thanks mom you're too kind." She whispered as she changed into a baggy T-shirt and boxers. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair. After a while she gave up on thinking and crawled into her bed. She turned off her light and closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter eight: Everything goes wrong and I get stuck with him.**_

Inuyasha angrily stormed home, he jumped into the tree by his room and climbed onto his roof, where he gently opened his window and climbed into his room. His music had been shut off and the room was clean. Clothes were folded and put away, he stared wide-eyed as he circled his room, it was clean.

"Dammit Kaede, why did you clean my room!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs into the living room where Kaede was watching TV.

The elderly woman looked pretty irked. She placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Because ye live in a pig sty, and while I'm here ye house will stay spotless, including ye room Inuyasha." She stated, "Where were ye earlier Inuyasha? And why did ye try to fool this old woman?"

"That's none of your business you old hag." He growled as he plopped down on the couch across from Kaede.

"It's my business since Sesshomaru and yer foster parents took a surprise flight to Tokyo, leaving ye without supervision." Kaede argued with the hanyou.

"They what!" he screamed, "Why did they all leave and not tell me. Those fucking stupid--"

"Inuyasha! Watch ye language! Now, tell me where ye went off to!" she didn't want to yell at him, but she wasn't getting any answers.

Inuyasha immediately grew quiet, he wasn't getting anywhere and if he didn't at least lie, she wouldn't shut up and eventually she would go snooping around.

"I went walking around." He said and technically he wasn't lying.

"Where'd ye go walking around?" she pushed for a more specific answer from him. _'He's hiding something from me!'_ she thought.

"I went to the park!" he yelled as he stood up, "ARE YOU HAPPY? I WENT TO THE PARK! IT WAS EMPTY! NO ONE WAS THERE! THERE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! Now leave me alone you old hag!"

The newly angered hanyou stormed back up the stairs to his room yet again for that day. When he got to his room he slammed his door shut, turned on his music and started trashing his room.

Kaede sighed and shook her head, "He needs to control his temper or he won't last long enough to see his twenty first birthday."

oOo

Sango sighed as she poked at her lunch, she tried to listen and pay attention to Miroku, but she had other thoughts on her mind. Miroku had stopped talking and looked at the depressed Sango. He got up from his seat and moved to one next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulder he smiled.

"Sango, my love what's eating you?" he said as he thought, _'Hmm I know what could cheer her up.'_

"It's that well I miss Kagome and….AHHH Hentai!" she pushed Miroku to the floor and gently kicked his legs. "Why can't you be a descent boyfriend and not grope me while you're trying to cheer me up! You're such a pervert!"

"I'm sorry Sango, my love. Let me make it up to you." He begged as he got to his feet.

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine, but no funny business mister. Or I'll break up with you and spread evil rumors about you and that one boy in the library!" she thought about what she just said as a grin spread on her face, "And I'll hit you were it hurts, not literally though."

Miroku gulped as he brushed himself off, "Yes Sango dear."

She pulled him into a tight hug, then kissed his cheek before she headed off to her next class. He sighed as he slumped into his seat. "You tell a woman one thing, and they walk all over you."

The ever so perverted Miroku got up out of his seat and made his way to his next class also. A group of guys stepped in front of him, blocking his way. _'Okay this is irritating,'_ he thought. "Can I help you?"

A rather scraggily looking fellow loomed over Miroku and calmly asked, "Have you seen Koga? He's been missing for over a week."

"Wow, a week? Crap that's bad." Miroku gasped, "but I haven't seen him, and if I do, you'll be the first to know."

Miroku smiled sheepishly and walked into his classroom, sat down in a chair, and a waited a long and boring rest of the day to come to an end.

oOo

As Inuyasha threw his chair into a wall he noticed a small silver glistening object under his computer table. He walked over to his computer and reached for the object. When he picked it up he sighed and went over to his bed. _'It's Kagome's necklace.'_ Inuyasha turned off his c.d. player and laid don on his bed still holding the necklace in his palm.

oOo

He walked down a dark street, letting the cold air nip at his ears. Koga rubbed his arms as he neared his hotel.

"Wow, I didn't know how long of a walk this was or I would have gotten a cab." He said to himself.

Koga could hear the faint tapping of heels down an empty road, but they weren't coming from his shoes. He turned around as a cloaked figure stopped behind him. Koga could tell the person, by her scent, but he couldn't tell who she was because her cloak covered her face.

"Can I help you?" he asked warmly.

The cloaked young woman pulled out a slender black pistol from a pocket and pointed it at the wolf youkai's head. His eyes went wide as he stared into the barrel of the gun. Then she spoke in an awkward, yet piercing voice.

"Stay away from Higurashi. Mind your own business and you might live to see another day." She said coldly.

Koga growled angrily, "And what if I don't?" he challenged the young woman.

"Then it's going to get a lot worse than this." She replied as she pointed the weapon to Koga's left shoulder. She began to laugh as she pulled the trigger.

At first he didn't know what hit him. He put his hand onto his shoulder and the blood poured from his arm. He let out a cry of pain as he collapsed onto his knees. The young woman practically cackled as she turned walking away, disappearing from the scene. Disappearing into the rising fog. He clutched his wound as he slowly got to his feet. The wolf youkai stumbled a bit then quickly taking off in a rather fast run. There was only one place that he could be at least a little safe until he could heal.

oOo

The very tired Inuyasha was only a few moments away from a restless sleep when there came a faint tapping from his widow. At first the hanyou ignored the noise until he could smell the blood. Reluctantly he rose from his bedside and walked to his window. He opened it and looked out, there he saw a very injured Koga.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled moving away from the window.

Slowly Koga made his way into the hanyou's room, holding his wounded shoulder. "The bitch shot me." He panted as blood dripped down his already blood-covered arm.

"What bitch? You have to be more specific dumbass." Inuyasha said seriously as he grabbed a sheet, covering up the bloody mess.

"I don't know who it was dog shit! But I could smell Naraku all over her." The wolf youkai winced in pain dropping onto his knees.

"Tell me what happened." Inuyasha demanded.

"I will once my wound is taken care of!" Koga growled.

Inuyasha took off out of his bedroom and practically flew down the stairs. "Kaede! Kaede! Where in the seven hells are you, you old hag!"

He went through every room in the house in a matter of minutes before he walked out into the backyard. Ironically there was Kaede, lying down on a lawn chair out in the grass, a cup of steaming tea at her side.

"Can I help ye Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, you can help me." He replied sarcastically, "By getting yer old fat ass upstairs and helping with my blood soaked carpet!"

"Before I do anything, ye must ask nicely," she smiled curiously as she eyed him curiously with one opened eye.

"Come on!" he said pleading, "Koga's been shot!"

Inuyasha rushed back into the house, he ran up to his room faster than normal, _'I may want to ring the bastards neck, but nobody needs to die on Naraku's grimy claws.'_

Koga was lying still covered in his own inky black blood, the shag blue carpet around the wolf youkai, which had turned an eerie purple color. The hanyou went to his rival's side and could feel Koga Struggling for life. A few seconds later Kaede entered the room. She quickly knelt by the unconscious Koga and growled, "He's lost a lot of blood. Inuyasha fetch my herbs and hurry!"

The hanyou nodded and flew back down the stairs, rushing into the guestroom. He grabbed all of the herbs and medical things that he could find and scrambled back up to his room.

"H…he-here!" he choked out.

The elderly woman soon kicked Inuyasha from the room and the hanyou was resorted to sleeping in his brother's room. He shivered as he turned on the light to keep the elegantly decorated room lit. He made his way to the gigantic bed and laid down. Before closing his eyes he chuckled.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru's gay?"

oOo

Sesshomaru sat uncomfortable in his first class chair. He had his lab top on his lap and a rather small glass of red wine in his claw. Jaken had been asleep for the last seven hours and he snored like a horse. He had succumbed a headache earlier as his wounds healed, but now the Inuyoukai had a migraine so bad that if looks could kill, the flight attendants would be dead a million times over. The same movie was played twice and he wasn't so fond of the nonsense of _"Tomb Raider"._

"What a waste, I could have flown in a personal jet and I would have gotten some peace and quiet." He grumbled while he began to work on his laptop.

The annoyed Inuyoukai pulled out a very small pair of headphones that would be hidden behind his gorgeous silk locks of silver hair. He turned on his mp3 player and listened to Beethoven's "_Fur_ _Elise",_ along with many others of his classical favorites. Sesshomaru finished typing and closed his laptop, he was about to try and relax when his cell phone, set on vibration went off. Irritated he answered.

"Sesshomaru Tama, you've interrupted me during my work hours. Please call my office and leave a message with my secretary. Don't bother trying to get a hold of me unless it's important or you do have a death wish? And trust me, you're not important enough to---"

"Lay off that shit, I know you're there Sesshomaru." The man on the other line hissed.

"So Naraku, you finally grow enough balls to confront me." Sesshomaru mused.

"Don't interfere, or you'll lose more than some flesh from your arms." Naraku threatened.

The Inuyoukai chuckled, "You're nothing but a half breed. Even if you used that human girl, you couldn't take on a full blood like me down. So don't threaten when you can't deliver."

"If I were you I would have never crossed some one like myself, Sesshomaru Tama, for I will hit you where it hurts and hard." Naraku growled growing angry.

"I have no use for you, or your kind. I'm relieving myself of your trash. Now don't call me again." Sesshomaru said calmly as he hung up his cell phone tossing it into his pocket. He flipped up his laptop and began to work on a new way to improve his company's security and all of his valuable employee's and client's safety.

oOo

"Kagome dear, It's time to get up and ready for school." Her mother said shaking the girl slightly until her eyes opened lazily.

"Er…okay,…I'm up don't rush me." Kagome replied climbing out of the comforts of her bed and heading towards her bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and slowly peeled off her pajamas. Kagome turned on the shower and stepped inside the tub. _'Nine hours of sleep really kills you.'_ She thought. She let the hot water beads drip down her body as the she stood silently enjoying the warmth.

"Kagome hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." Her mom called from down the hall.

"Almost done mama!" Kagome called back as she turned off the water and put on her robe. Quickly she made her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

Her mom was cleaning dishes from the previous night's meal, and Kagome sat down at the table and began to eat her cereal and toast.

"How did you sleep dear?" Her mother asked trying to make a nice conversation.

"Hmmf." The young girl gobbled down her food quickly almost inhaling it. Then quickly rushed back up the stairs to get dressed.

"What am I going to wear!" she sighed tossing clothes onto her bed.

"Kagome Dear." Her mother said walking into Kagome's bedroom, "I want you to wear something warm, it's kind of chilly outside."

Kagome sighed, picking up a pair of tight blue jeans and a black T-shirt that read "Pervert". She walked back into her bathroom and got dressed. It took her fifteen minutes to finish getting ready for school, putting on a light jacket and picking up her backpack Kagome headed down stairs. She grabbed a set of keys and walked out of her house.

"Wow, it's cold," she shivered making her way quickly to the bus stop.

oOo

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Koga yelled loudly into the hanyou's ears.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha woke up screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"You're going to be late for school." The wolf youkai muttered.

Inuyasha got out of his brother's bed and walked to the bathroom wiping the sleep from his eyes he turned around to face his rival.

"Well you don't have to follow me into the shower!" the hanyou growled shoving Koga from the room and locking the door, "Stupid wolf."

Slowly Inuyasha got undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and let the sheets of water pour onto his chest.

_**( A completely over used Flash back)**_

_He panicked grabbing her wrist, "Wait Kagome."_

_She stopped and looked directly at him, "How do you know my name?"_

_"How could I not, You've all I've been able to think about since we met." He's poured his heart practically out to her._

_( Fin )_

_'But she doesn't know who I am.'_ He thought as he rinsed the soap off his body and turning off the water, reaching for a few towels and wrapping up his hair in one and another around his waist.

Inuyasha went into his own room and picked out his clothes for the day and tossed them on. He brushed his hair and fangs then put on his favorite shoes. When he had finished, Inuyasha walked down the stairs to find both Kaede and Koga sitting at the table having a very deep conversation.

"Aye, my child it is best that ye go back to Tokyo for ye own safety." Kaede calmly said.

"I agree." Inuyasha said opening the fridge and grabbing a soda.

Angrily Koga stood up knocking over his chair, "I will not leave Kagome here with the likes of you dog shit!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out his front door, "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with wolf trash."

The hanyou got into his car and started the engine. He waited a few minutes then honked the horn. A moment later a very irritated Koga came into view and got into the passenger seat. Inuyasha grunted and put his care into reverse, pulling it out of the driveway and heading to the school.

oOo

Kagome silently read her book in the cafeteria as she waited for Koga to arrive. Usually she never read her books at school because Koga would always go off and start saying, _"Pretty girls shouldn't read."_

She sighed looking up at the clock, _'He's late.'_ She thought putting her book into her bag. _'He's never late. I hope everything's okay.'_ She stood up from her seat and began to walk out when somebody yelled for her.

"Kagome," he said in a rather low voice as he reached her side.

"Yes, can I help you?" she smiled.

It was Naraku. Though he was pretty nice to her he still managed to give her the creeps. He was a foot taller than she was, and his long black hair and eyes scared her.

"I here that you're going out with Koga," he frowned. He was disgusted.

"Where did you hear such nonsense Naraku?" she was a little angry, _'Who in the hell would say something like that. I would never date Koga…again.'_

"Inuyasha Tama." Naraku smirked, his plan was working like a charm.

"Who?" she grew angrier.

"I don't care if somebody shot you! I'll still kick your ass!" a voice said from down the hall.

"Bring it on dog shit! I'll take your ass on any day!" Koga yelled.

Kagome took off sprinting down the hallway, until she saw Koga and the boy from the other night. Angrily she stormed over to the fighting boys.

"What's going on!" she yelled causing the two boys to grow quiet and look at her.

"Kagome…I…Uh…He…Uh…we.." Inuyasha started.

She turned to face the hanyou, putting her hands on her hips and yelling, "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!" She stalked up to him furiously and stared into his eyes. Boy, was she furious.

"I already told you how I know you!" he growled, "I'm INUYASHA!"

**WHAPP!**

Her hand soared to his cheek, she'd slapped him hard in the face. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps, he could hear Koga laughing.

"Shut up Koga," she yelled to the wolf youkai, "Go away!"

"But, but" he started,

"GO!" she screamed.

"What the fuck was that for wench!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga reluctantly disappeared down the hallway.

"For saying things to people that aren't true!" she yelled back swinging her first at him this time.

Inuyasha saw it coming and he grabbed her wrist and angrily growled, "What the fuck are you talking about!"

"You're the one going around and telling people that I'm going out with Koga, you jerk!" she said trying to pull away.

He was confused at first, "But aren't you--Hey wait a minute! I didn't say that! You told me that you were Wench!"

"Don't call me names you jackass!" she threatened,

"Why in the hell would I say something stupid like you going out with Koga when I think that you deserve better Kagome?" he whispered to himself mainly, and letting go of her wrist.

Kagome smiled as she leaned over putting her lips to his "ears" and whispered back, "Because you're jealous. And there's no way that you could ever have me." Then she turned and walked away from him as the bell rang signaling for class to start.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Nine: My heart belongs to you.**_

It took him a minute to think about what she just said, and when he did realize what she told him it made him furious. Inuyasha stormed off to the roof, trying to get away from all the bull shit around him. As he sat on the edge he took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang for a few minutes before an annoyed Miroku answered.

"Moushi Moushi." He said quickly

"Hey, Miroku it's Inuyasha." The hanyou said depressed.

"Hmmm…" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha heard a few different sounds on the other side of the phone,

"Uh….am…I interrupting something?"

"Yep, I'm on a date." Miroku chuckled.

"Who's the unlucky girl this time?" Inuyasha grunted.

"She's not," there was a little pause. "Unlucky," followed by another, "It's….Sango…." he replied uneasily.

"So you're saying that you're on a date with our friend Sango, and you're making out with her while you and I are on the phone!" Inuyasha said very irritable.

"Well, we were making out before you called. Thanks for ruining the moment Inuyasha!" Sango said angrily.

"No problem." He sighed.

"So tell me what's going on?" Miroku asked.

Miroku had thought that he was all bad because he had put Inuyasha onto his speakerphone, but the hanyou was too depressed to care.

"Everything's gone horribly wrong." Inuyasha glumly answered.

"What do you mean?" Miroku and Sango questioned in unison.

"There's been two murders, Koga's here and I've lost Kagome." He blurred out, he was on the verge of tears, but he quickly forced them back, _'I won't cry.'_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST KAGOME!" Sango yelled.

"Please go on Inuyasha," Miroku said shushing the hysterical Sango.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and began to tell his friends everything that had happened so far since Kagome first came into his life. It only took him about the whole first hour to tell half of what was going on. That's when the bell rang.

"Fuck! There's the bell." He growled.

"YOU'RE NOT HANGING UP UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED EXPLAINING!" Sango yelled, not knowing the words, "indoor voice''

"Fine, but if I get kicked out of school, I'm coming for you!" Inuyasha threatened, and then continued on his story.

oOo

Kagome yawned as she tried to stay awake during her third hour class. So far Inuyasha had all his classes with her and he hadn't bothered to show up. Not that it mattered to her. The teacher droned on about the importance of Word War I when she closed her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi!" the teacher yelled slamming a book down onto Kagome's desk. Kagome Jumped, her eyes shot open and were wide.

"Please, If your sleeping habits are more important then World War I, then leave." The teacher said roughly, resulting in other students giggling.

"Yes Mr. Edwards," Kagome said as she got out of her chair, grabbing her things and walked out of the classroom, leaving a very confused teacher standing over her desk.

Slowly she made her way across the campus, it wasn't the first time she got kicked out of class or mainly just ditched her classes. Usually she would wait for Koga by his classroom, but she didn't feel like it today. Inuyasha plagued her thoughts and she felt like she knew him from somewhere, but where? Any why couldn't she remember? Kagome walked over to a tree and sat under it, everything was confusing, and nothing made any sense.

_'I wish I could call Sango.'_ She thought pulling her book from out her things. She'd only been reading for a few minutes when she felt someone staring at her. Angrily she looked up to see nobody around, then she looked up at the school building and her eye caught the slightest tint of silver and black from the roof. _'Is that who I think it is?'_ putting her things away she walked towards the school, her eyes not leaving the figure on the roof.

The bell signaling the end of the first half of the day rang as Kagome made her way up the tiny steps before the entrance of the school. Before she got to the door, students came pouring out, some going home, others going off campus for lunch, and some just going outside.

Heading for the staircase that would lead her to the roof, Kagome sprinted down the halls ignoring everyone around her. She turned down different hallways, even passing the cafeteria where Koga yelled for her, getting no reply he then chased after her.

"Hey Kagome wait up! Kagome!" he yelled.

She was about two stairs up when Koga grabbed her hand panting and out of breath.

"Let go." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he sounded hurt and disappointed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Koga, so go away." She replied flatly. She wanted to climb up the stairs to see who was watching her.

"Now listen here!" he started, smelling Inuyasha coming close he moved closer to Kagome and smiled evilly.

He knew a way to hurt Inuyasha's pride and Koga always wanted to get back together with Kagome, so he almost laughed out loud, but kept himself under control, for now.

"Hey! What are---" she was cut off when Koga crushed his lips against hers. She let out a muffled cry her hands were pressed tightly against his chest.

oOo

"So that's what happened." Inuyasha finished, his head hurt and he felt like crap.

"But how can she not remember you?" Sango asked sadly.

"I wonder who's Naraku's little puppet." Miroku sighed giving Sango a hug.

"I don't kn…." Inuyasha heard yelling near by and mainly he could hear was Koga, "Hold on."

Inuyasha walked towards the stairs, his phone in his hand. What he saw at the bottom of the stairs made his stomach heave and his heartbreak in half.

"K….Kagome." he whispered as the cell phone slid from his hands and dropped down the stairs.

Koga looked up and smiled at Inuyasha's expression. Letting go of Kagome before he was kicked, he tumbled back when she pushed him. Inuyasha didn't see this because he grew even more depressed then earlier and walked away from the scene over to the ledge of the building.

Kagome looked at Koga furiously, her body fumed with rage, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Just a little…" he didn't finish

"Why don't you go fucking back to Tokyo where you belong! Inuyasha's been right all along! I DO DESERVE BETTER THAN THE LIKES OF YOU!" she screamed angrily.

Getting to his feet Koga yelled back, "FINE!"

She could hear little hoots and hollers coming from somewhere also followed by a "Way to go Kagome!" She recognized the voice.

"Sango?" Kagome asked completely confused.

Looking down and spotting the phone she picked it up, though it was pretty battered she placed it next to her ear.

"Sango is that you?" she questioned.

"KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Oh, my god I miss you two!" she said quickly.

"We've missed you too!" Sango replied.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked.

Kagome gasped as she went running up the stairs, things were becoming a little clearer, but her memory still failed her.

_"Kagome.." he whispered letting go of her, "Don't be afraid I wont--"_

_Just as Inuyasha began, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her. Gently Kagome pressed her lips against his, the hanyou was shocked, but he pushed her against the car, intensifying the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist again, pulling her slightly off the ground a little. Kagome giggled as his hair tickled her cheek._

She came upon the roof, looking for him but not able to see him. Tears fell from her eyes as she called out to him. Wishing for him to reply.

"Inuyasha?" she said aloud walking out onto the roof, but there was no answer.

A gust of wind flew by sending chills up her spine. As she turned around there he stood, she sighing heavily as he stared at her. His eyes had gone dark, almost lifeless. Kagome flung herself onto his chest, embracing him and she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled through the tears and his shirt.

He put his arm around her, patting her back. His heart hurt and he just wanted to die. Pulling away from her, lifting her chin with his hands so he could look at her.

"It's okay…but why are you sorry?" he wanted an explanation but not wanting to piss her off.

Cautiously he wiped away her tears with his clawed hand. He loved the way she smelled, but he hated the way she cried. More tears seemed to swell in her eyes as she stared into his amber orbs.

"I don't know who you are," she began to cry again hiding her head on his chest. "But I feel as though you're mine and that my heart belongs to you."

Inuyasha smiled as he heard giggles with "oohs and awes" coming from his phone. Taking the phone from Kagome's hand and putting it to his hear he said, "I'll call you back later Miroku." Then he hung up.

The hanyou wrapped his arms around her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Kagome stopped crying and just stood there. She felt like melting in his strong arms, and standing there, never moving from that very spot.

oOo

Koga angrily walked to a payphone and dialed a number. He waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a man said.

"Hakaku, its Koga--"

"Where the hell are you!" Hakaku yelled into the phone.

"I'm in the states," he replied.

"How did you get all the way there?" Koga's confused friend asked.

Koga grew angrier, his blood was almost at its boiling point, "If you don't quit interrupting me I'll beat the shit out of you when I get back! You numbskull!"

"Sorry Koga." Hakaku said cowardly into the phone.

The angry wolf youkai began to talk quickly and softly, incase anyone was to over hear him "accidentally". And somebody was.

oOo

Naraku hid in the shadows, listening to Koga's conversation, his mind raced with new ideas and plans to get rid of both Inuyasha and Koga, plus any other distraction that he may encounter later. After hearing what he needed, Naraku walked out from the shadows. Koga's new found anger was inspiring. He had hatred, rage, sadness but everything would soon overwhelm him if Naraku had his way.

"Soon," Naraku cooed, "Inuyasha will be mine for the killing."

oOo

Koga slammed don the phone and headed away from the school, he was going to leave as soon as possible. _'Screw everyone else! I'm not wasting my time!'_ he told himself getting into Inuyasha's car where he planned to wait until school was out.

oOo

Sango and Miroku let out a scream as Inuyasha hung up. Miroku smiled widely as he grasped Sango's hands with his, entwining his fingers with hers. Blushing heavily she looked up at his bright eyes, she couldn't resist but smile herself.

"Sango, my love, my darling can I ask you a serious question?" he said half-heartedly.

She nodded and stared into Miroku's violet orbs. He let out a deep breath as he got onto his knees, looking up at her.

He asked quietly, "Willyoubaremychild?" it all came out in two seconds flat.

"Huh?"

"Will….you…" he paused glancing over to a blank wall then back to her, "bare my child?" the last part came out rather quickly.

Her eyes narrowed and her face grew agitated. Sango let go of Miroku and sighed grabbing her things. Miroku became confused at her actions, she seemed too calm. He cautiously walked up behind her as she pulled on her coat and slipped on her shoes.

"Are you okay Sango?" he asked.

She didn't answer, she slowly opened the door and walked out into the old night. Miroku followed her barefoot.

"You're not mad at me are you?" he was unsure and a little scared.

Sango stopped and looked back at him. She smiled lightly as she pulled her coat closer to her body. He could see it in her eyes that she was upset, "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

oOo

When the bell signaled that lunch had ended Inuyasha and Kagome quickly made their way to their fifth hour class together. Inuyasha spied his friends towards the window. He stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Go ahead and find a seat. I'll be there in a moment." He said softly.

Kagome smiled and quickly went to her seat, she placed her things on the seat next to her so Inuyasha would have a place to sit.

"Hey, Inuyasha welcome back!" Aaron yelled.

The hanyou walked to his group of friends and stood over them, he didn't say anything at first. There were things he needed to take care of.

"What's wrong Yasha?" Richard asked uneasily looking up from his computer.

Glancing around his ground, he noticed somebody was missing, "Where's Frank?" Inuyasha more or less demanded.

"Who knows. I haven't seen him since that one Friday when we were discussing that one girl and Naraku." Just replied cowardly.

"If you see him lemme know. I have a few bones to pick with that bastard." Inuyasha growled as he started to walk away, "Oh, and I don't want to hear you or anyone talk about Kagome anymore." He turned and glared at his friends, "Got it?"

All the boys nodded and the hanyou made his way to his seat as the teacher entered the room and sat down at his desk. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and smiled. She looked happy, though something plagued her mind.

"Hey Kagome?" the hanyou whispered.

She stopped typing and looked at Inuyasha, "Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?" he blushed a bit, "Not like I care or anything."

"I'm just thinking," she replied, "trying to figure something out." She paused, "And it's not like I care if you care or not anyway."

Before he thought of a rude comment to say back, Kagome smiled then went back to what she was doing. Class went by slowly as Inuyasha stared at the clock. A few minutes before the bell rang Kagome nudged his side and whispered, "Shut down, it's about time to go."

"Feh." He replied, "It's not like I turned the dammed thing on in the first place."

She looked at the screen and giggled, nothing was there, just plain ol' black. Inuyasha eyed her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she answered putting her things away.

"Why do you think that?" he asked rolling a pencil between his fingers.

She shrugged her shoulders and put on her backpack. Kagome sighed looking out the window, at first she only saw a figure standing under a tree, but as her eyes fixated more on his features she noticed who it was. Then the bell ran and she walked towards the door, ignoring the person behind her.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, "Hello? Earth to Kagome? Is anybody home?"

When she didn't answer he gently touched her shoulder. She let out a quiet cry and jumped dropping a few of the book she held in her arms.

"Don't do that!" she said looking at Inuyasha, then dropping to the floor to pick up her belongings.

"I'm sorry." He said lowering his gaze onto the very interesting tile beneath his feet.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't scare people like that." She continued while she got back up to her feet.

"I said I was sorry. What do you want? A mariachi band to sing it to you!" he growled crossing his arms against his chest.

She glared at him angrily, "Well you didn't have to get rude and snobby with me!"

"Well you started it wench!" he yelled

"Don't yell at me jerk!" she stammered gritting her teeth.

"I will do what I want! When I want! AND!" he was practically screaming at her now, "There's no way a stupid bitch like you can tell me other wise! I am Inuyasha Tama! Dammit and I didn't have to take any of your shit!"

Kagome dropped her books once more, they hit the floor with a loud thud. Silence filled the now empty hallway out side their fifth hour computer class. Rage filled through her veins and the tears filled her gray eyes.

"THEN DON'T!" she screamed back tossing her hair behind her. "I don't care what you do! It's not like you'd listen anyway! God! Why did I even try and like you! It's not like you'd even try for one day to be nice! You're such an asshole!"

"Stop screaming at me you stupid wench!" he growled loudly.

"NO! I WONT! AND MY NAMES NOT WENCH!"

"I know what you're fucking name is!" his voice grew louder.

"THEN USE IT!" she screamed turning away from Inuyasha.

As Kagome walked away from him, the hanyou chased after her. Grabbing her wrist he forced her to face him, "Kagome look!"

She tore away from him and pushed him back, "No, You look! Even if I can't remember who you are I don't want to see your face anymore! When morning comes I'm changing my classes. I don't want anything else to do with you! I won't stand around and let you treat me like crap!"

"W-w." his mouth hung open at her words and he felt the pit of his stomach drop.

He was saddened, rejected, and angry. He didn't want to have her leave with the last word, but if he tried to think of a good comeback, she'd have a better one waiting to be spat in his face. So he let go of her and sighed, then walked away.

Kagome's eyes widened then narrowed angrily as she went after him, "I'm not done with you yet Inuyasha! Get back here---" she needed an insult, to get his attention. That's when it came to mind, "Don't just walk away from me! Get back here dog boy!" _'Why did I just call him dog boy?'_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, underneath his bandana, his ears twitched, "What did you call me?" he growled.

At first she grew scared, but she summoned up her courage and as her voice swayed in depth she uttered, "You heard me!"

"Yeah, I know I heard you, but I don't think I understood the words coming from your mouth!" he said sarcastically, "And if you said what I'm thinking what I heard, it's not going to be pretty."

_'Okay, now I'm confused'_ she told herself, "Are you threatening me!" she hissed, standing in front of the angered hanyou.

He reached out and gripped her wrist with his hand, digging his claws into her flesh. Kagome squirmed a bit, trying to get him to release her. The hanyou drew her close to his body and lowered his lips to her ear.

"No," he whispered, "It's a promise."

Kagome pulled back away from him, when she couldn't get completely away she thrashed about, but he held his grasp on her easily. Getting fed up, she slapped him in the face. Then she pulled away.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Screams and blood shed**

"You asshole!" she said venomously as she rubbed her wrist.

Something came over Inuyasha, he glared at her angrily, and then he smirked. Seeing his face she backed up. Inuyasha closed the space between them and pushed her up against a near by wall. She let out a gasp, but he captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

It sent chills up her spine as his lips pounded onto hers. She was the first one to pull away, needing air. The hanyou put his forehead against hers and put his finger underneath her chin.

"You know you look hot when you get frustrated." He whispered.

"…" She stood silently in front of him, her hands pressed up against his chest, clenching his T-shirt with her nails, drawing him closer.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's neck. He could feel her tense up under his grasp, but there was no way he would let her go now. She was like his drug, he needed her, craved for her touch. Ever since the first day he ran into her, he needed to see her, be with her, and have her as his own. But the day he kissed he sealed his heart in a bag and was thrown. She now controlled everything, there was just no way that Inuyasha could live without her.

She let out a tiny moan as he left wet butterfly kisses down her throat. The hanyou grinned as she gasped when his fangs brushed against her collarbone. She tried to hold onto her anger, but she could feel it slipping away. Kagome pushed away from him and frowned trying to hold her posture. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Don't think for one moment that I'm not made at---" She started.

Inuyasha put one of his clawed fingers onto her lips and "shushed" her.

"No talking." He whispered as he closed the space between them again.

All she could do was nod before he pressed his lips softly against hers, she closed her eyes as he snaked his arms around her waist deepening their kiss. He licked her lips with his eager tongue, praying that she'd obey with his pleading body. Before she could comply somebody harshly tapped his shoulder.

"Ahem." A deep voice said agitatedly.

The hanyou released his grasp from Kagome, he knew that voice from anywhere. Reluctantly he pulled away from her and faced the man, standing a few feet away his arms crossed against his chest. An angry look covered his aging face. A vein could be seen pulsing on top of his head, going under the man's gray, receding hair.

"Uh…Hello…Principal." Inuyasha gulped staring at the man.

"Inuyasha, it's Dr. Bailey. You should know, you've spent your whole sophomore year in my office." The man growled.

Kagome kept her eyes fixated on the floor hoping she could just die right at that very moment. _'I can't believe the principal found me kissing Inuyasha! I'm in for it now.'_ She thought.

"Yeah sure, well long time no see." Inuyasha laughed tipping an imaginary hat to the principal then bowing.

This action pissed off the authority figure a lot. He glared daggers at Inuyasha, then pointed down the hall.

"TO THE OFFICE!" he yelled.

"Feh." Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome, winking then kissing her cheek before he made his way quite loudly down the hall, singing his favorite little tune from his younger years.

_Hey look out as you walk down the halls of this school daily,_

_or you're bound to be ass raped by Dr. Bailey._

_Sure he may stink and his hairs all gray,_

_But the men in the cells shall have their way._

_Because he's Dr. Bailey, and kinda insaney._

_And if I weren't nice and not call him gay,_

_I would beat his ass and steal his nasty tup----"_

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" the principal screamed completely red faced with anger and embarrassment.

Kagome accidentally let a fit of giggles escape her throat, the principal turned to face her giving Kagome the most evil glare before he grabbed her arm and began to pull her down the hall.

"Don't think I forgot about you little missy." He hissed.

oOo

They sat patiently waiting in the seats outside the office like little children. She tried to think of a way to explain this to her mother, because when she called her mother seemed furious. Inuyasha on the other hand was able to leave directly after school. They'd both gotten a few days detention and extra homework assigned by the principal. Speaking of homework Kagome gasped as she got to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" a stern voice said walking out of the closed off room.

"MY BOOKS! I left them in the hallway!" She quickly blurred out.

"And who's fault is that?" the principal asked.

She grew mad, "YOURS if the are gone because those are my school books!"

"Why weren't they in your locker young lady?"

"Because somebody broke into my locker on Wednesday last week and stole everything from it!" she growled.

"That's going to have to wait Ms. Higurashi until later, now sit down and be quiet!"

She clenched her fists and sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha, whom had a blank expression tattooed to his face. She brought her fists into her lap and kept her gaze on her shoes. A minute later the principal left the two teenagers, going into his office and shutting the door. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he put his arm across Kagome's shoulders and squeezing them gently.

"It's okay. He's just mad because they're forcing him to retire next year."

Kagome looked up into his amber orbs and tried to smile, but her eyes gave away her emotions, "My mom's going to kill me."

"Awe, don't worry everything's going to b--" he didn't get to finish as a rather lean woman entered the room.

Her black hair was cut short and she was in a black skirt business suit. Her suitcase hung loosely in her hand as her blue eyes peered over her reading glasses that had rather tiny frames. The woman took one look at Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes went narrow into slits as an angry expression purse her lips.

When Kagome saw the woman enter the room, her body stiffened. She quickly stood and walked to her mother and bowed. He watched silently letting the scene play out.

"Kagome Higurashi what the hell did you think you were doing skipping class!" her mother said angrily.

"I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to." Kagome said rubbing her arm.

"You didn't mean to my ass! If you didn't mean to why'd you do it then?" Kagome's mom began to interrogate her daughter.

Inuyasha got to his feet and stood in front of Kagome's mom. He bowed then spoke sternly. "Mrs. Higurashi, it was all my fault."

The woman raised an eyebrow and switched her gaze to the young man standing a little taller than herself. She eyed him curiously, going over his posture and then his attitude.

"And who are you?" she said flatly.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly, "He's my boyfriend".

Shocked, Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha whom lopsidedly smiled then nodding in confirmation. All the anger left the woman's face and was replaced by joy and happiness.

"Wow, so this is the first boyfriend that is good enough for my daughter to come out and tell me about?"

Kagome played with her hands and blushed heavily nodding at her mom's words.

"Well since you're dating my daughter I will expect you to join us for dinner tonight. So I can investigate your behavior." Her mom said flatly.

"I…uh…yes Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha stuttered glancing over at Kagome.

"You're not mad at me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not mad, just a little upset that you're ditching your classes, but if he's your boyfriend I can't be too angry. " her mom sighed. "I was a teenager too you know."

Kagome hugged her mom tightly and smiled waving to Inuyasha. She mouth "see you tonight." And she walked down the halls silently besides her mom who had began to talk on the phone with a "client."

"Yes, I understand sir that the security is at risk, but I can call a few people to have out systems enhanced greatly."

She quickly got into the passenger seat of her mother's car and waited patiently until her mom's phone conversation would come to an end. Kagome could tell it was important by how quickly her mother paced in front of the car. She barely rolled down her window to catch a few words.

"No I won't need protection sir. My daughter and me are fine and no I haven't heard anything from my sources, yet. Sir don't bother with me. Just keep on working on protecting the employees in your company. I should have the data finished soon and I will deliver it to you personally."

_'Who is she talking to?'_ Kagome thought, _'And why is she refusing any protection? What is going on?'_

Kagome's mother hung up her cell phone and got into the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt. She glanced at her daughter and smiled as she put her keys into the ignition and started the car.

"Hey hun we have to stop by a computer store and pick up my laptop so we won't be going straight home."

"Okay mama." Kagome sighed.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Kagome's mother handed her daughter the cell phone and smiled, "I got a call from Sango's mom today. The poor girl's taking your absence horribly, call her."

Kagome took the phone then frowned, "But I don't have her number and she is all the way in Tokyo, the charges are expensive!"

"Her number's in the phone book, go under search and don't worry about the costs, I have it covered Kagome dear."

She nodded and looked for her friend's number in her mother's cell phone's phonebook, then she called her friend and waited for an answer.

"Hello, this is Sango," A voice said happily.

"Hey--" Kagome started when her friend began to speak again.

"Yeah, Well I'm not home at the moment and I will not be able to take your call. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the beep."

There was a small beep and Kagome sighed heavily, "I guess you're not home so I'll call you back later, love you lots. Kagome."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to her mother. Kagome switched her gaze out the window to the trees that slowly passed by. Silence lingered into the vehicle until they reached a tiny shop. Her mother got out of the car and disappeared into the store.

Kagome sat there quietly, patiently waiting for her mother to return. She watched other people around her, _'Wow, for a repair shop it sure has a lot of business.'_ She thought. Minutes passed and no sign yet of her mother. Then there was a loud gunshot, followed by the shattering of glass as the store's window blew out, glass flying in every direction. She let out a scream as her mother tumbled out the broken window, her laptop in her hands and covered in blood.

Quickly Kagome hopped into the driver's seat as her mom collapsed into the back. Kagome started the car and made her way out of the parking lot as two men jumped into a black sedan and began chasing after them.

"Yes sir, I got the data stored on a memory disk in my laptop." Kagome's mother said panting.

"Mama what's going on!" Kagome asked scared.

"Hush dear…" She breathed, "I'm on the phone."

Kagome frowned angrily as she sped down the highway, trying hard to keep an eye on the road as well as listen to the conversation which had proved to be very difficult.

"No sir don' t send anybody here for me. I have my own means to survive." Her mother's voice grew angry, "I understand that, but we don't need anymore of your men dying! Naraku will be stopped!"

_'Naraku?'_ Kagome thought, _'How can he be doing this? He is only a junior at my school, I don' t understand.'_ She was about to tell her mom about that when a black sedan pulled up to the side of the car. It had tinted windows so Kagome couldn't see the people inside.

"I won't let you do that sir---KAGOME LOOK OUT!" her mother screamed reaching over the front seat, grabbing a hold of the steering wheel and swerving the tiny black barrel that stuck out from the top of the Sedan's windows.

There was a shot fired, breaking the side window. Blood splattered everywhere and Kagome's mom let out a cry of pain. Kagome tried to look back at her mother but she pressed on the gas pedal, sending the car surging passed the other vehicle.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Kagome yelled looking in the rearview mirror, watching the black sedan disappear from view.

"Don't stop! Hurry and drive home, I need to find something!" her mother said lightly as she held her flesh wound.

"NO! We need to get you to the hospital!" Kagome argued, getting off the highway and onto an empty street.

"GET ME TO THE HOUSE! Now Kagome! Don't make me force you! I don't want to have to hurt my own daughter!" her mother yelled with fury in her eyes.

"Yes mama." Kagome whispered cowardly.

It took about ten minutes for Kagome to get back to the house. She was angry with her mother for being stubborn, but it must have been important or she wouldn't be risking her life.

Kagome got out of the car and helped her mother out also. Blood covered the back seats, and her stomach did a flip. Her mother held a tiny disc in her hand and shoved it into Kagome's jacket.

"Don't let anyone have this. Guard it with your life. It's important Kagome." She whispered as they made their way to the door.

She nodded as she held her mom, it wasn't easy getting inside the house, but she opened the door as quickly as possible. Kagome guided her mother to the couch and set her down. Her mother pulled out her cell phone then looked up at Kagome.

"In my room on my computer there is a disc, bring it to me quickly. I don't have much time."

"Okay," Kagome said rushing up to the stairs.

She ran into her mom's room, going straight to the computer. There was no disc by it. Looking frantically Kagome opened the CD holder on the tower and sure enough, there was a disc, tiny at that. She grabbed it and rushed out of the room, flying down the stairs only to see the back of a tall figure dressed in completely black, looming over her defenseless mother lying somewhat on the couch.

Kagome watched in horror as the man picked up her mother by the throat, lifting her off the ground. She let out a scream as she charged the man from behind.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

The figure dropped her mother and threw something at Kagome's head, it was small but when it hit her forehead, she tumbled to the ground just the same. She rubbed her head and picked up the object, it was her mother's cell phone. The man smiled, pulling out a handgun from his trench coat pocket, he aimed it at Kagome's injured mother's head.

Kagome screamed as the man pulled the trigger, making a loud sound like an explosion. Her mother went flying back as her head took a close range shot, the blood and pieces of her skin and bone went splattering all over the walls, the couch, literally everywhere.

Blood splattered on Kagome's face and she couldn't stop screaming. The figure turned to her and saw the tiny disc clasped in Kagome's hand. He lunged for her but she quickly got to her feet and started to make her way to the open door. As she practically flew out of the front door, the man was following closely behind her.

"Give me the disc bitch!" he yelled grabbing her arm, and flinging her against the garage wall.

"NO! Get off me!" she yelled back as he prided it out of her fingers.

A near by neighbor watched in horror as the man attacked the teenager. The neighbor called the police and locked their door. The man tore the disc from Kagome's grasp and took off smiling. He waved it in the air and mouthed, "Thanks toots" as he disappeared into the black sedan's passenger seat and sped off quickly down the street.

Kagome collapsed to her knees and every memory came flooding back to her. She began to cry.

oOo

Inuyasha watched Kagome and her mom exit the room, he was really surprised by the woman's actions. She looked so intimidating. _'She must be some kind of lawyer.'_ He thought as he gathered his belongings and his pink slip, leaving the principals office, he had started to whistle happily.

He slowly made hi way to his car, he still couldn't believe that Kagome told her mom that they were dating. It made his heart flutter when she uttered those words. He had never felt happier.

Inuyasha walked to his car and noticed a figure sitting in the passenger seat looking pretty perturbed, _'HA!'_ Inuyasha thought as he silently slid into the driver's seat. _'She wants me not you! Koga you're such a mangy wolf! I WIN!'_ The hanyou couldn't help but smile.

"So where did you go? You don't have a sixth hour." Koga hissed angrily, his arms crossed over his chest. He was pouting.

"I," Inuyasha gloated happily, "was with Kagome."

Koga's eyes bulged out of their sockets as Inuyasha drove his car down the street. Inuyasha couldn't keep the smile on his face from widening at his rival's shocked expression.

"I don't believe that someone like Kagome would go and be with trash like you." Koga snapped angrily.

"Believe what you like, but Kagome herself told her mother that we are going out after we were caught making out in the hallway by the principal." He continued to brag, stressing the word after.

Koga's face turned hate filled as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the hanyou. They drove in silence for a while. Inuyasha kept going back over and over replaying the day's event's in his head, while Koga bitterly bit down on his cheeks trying to get the mental pictures out of his own mind. The silence was broken when Inuyasha parked the car in his driveway, he let out a little chuckle then got out, followed by an angry wolf youkai.

When Inuyasha entered the house, a very tense Kaede greeted him. Worry outlined her face and she looked upset with something.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru has been trying to upgrade his security." She replied.

"And what's that got to do with me?" he snapped.

"Well that means you will be escorted to and from school, and anywhere else you go." Kaede sighed.

"Fuck that! I have plans." He snorted, "And I don't need anybody watching over me."

"Obviously you do if Sesshomaru is sending people to protect you from somebody." Koga laughed, pushing passed Inuyasha and going up the stairs to the spare bedroom that he stayed in, so he could back his things.

"Aye, I wonder what's plaguing his mind?" Kaede mumbled watching Koga storm up the stairs.

oOo

Wow, 9 updates in less than 24 hours.. Am I the coolest or am I the coolest? Okay well remember this is just a repost, just editing stuff ya' know. Please leave reviews. I'm going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow night, and the next the day after.. Ya' know one day, one update! So please leave a review!

Until next time, Krystal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter eleven: Hanyou to the rescue….or not?**_

"He's just jealous because Kagome chose me to be her boyfriend over his stupid self." Inuyasha laughed.

The elderly woman raised her eyebrows that name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out where. Inuyasha walked passed Kaede and dropped his things down onto the floor in the living room where he walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a can of cola. He plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs and sighed as he opened the can and took a long sip.

"Tell me Inuyasha, who this young girl named Kagome is." She demanded sitting in a chair across from the hanyou.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he exclaimed loudly, "Kagome is a sophomore at my school. Today she told her mother that I was her boyfriend and her mom wants me to go eat dinner over at her house."

"I see, and what is Kagome's tittle?" Kaede asked.

He squinted his eyes for a moment then smiled, "oh, its Higurashi, I think it fits her nicely."

"Inuyasha!" she raised her voice as the anger took over. "Ye weren't supposed to have anything to do with that young lass, she's trouble beyond belief! That's why I hid her memories deep inside her mind."

"YOU DID THAT!" he yelled, "Why in the seven hells would you ever think about taking away somebody's memories!"

"I only used it for hers and yer safety." She sighed.

"My safety? MY SAFETY! Why would I ever need you to do anything about _my safety?_" he growled bringing his soda down on the table forcefully making the cola shoot from the can and spill over his hand and the table.

"If ye would ever pay attention ye would know that her mother is a very well respected and intelligent woman in yer brother Sesshomaru's company! She makes blue prints and strengthens the security systems and holds many secrets of yer brother's company!" Kaede said calmly.

"Wow…No wonder why she seemed familiar." He sighed wiping his hand on his pants.

"That's not all." Kaede continued. "Naraku is after the technology that her mother holds, he wants to take over yer brother's company, but he doesn't have the resources needed."

"Holy shit! Naraku goes to my school!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Ye must be mistaken Inuyasha, Naraku is old enough to be yer father. There's no way he could still be in high school and yet be one of the most ruthless businessmen in the country if not the world." The elderly woman explained.

Inuyasha got to his feet and ran to his room. He looked around frantically trying to find the keys to his car. It took him about a half-hour, but by the time he found them, it was getting dark.

"Oh, crap!" he yelled as he flew down the stairs, where he was stopped by Koga.

"Where do you think you're going mutt boy?" Koga hissed standing in front of the door.

"I've got to go to Kagome's house, she may be in danger!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Stay away from her!" Koga said venomously.

Angrily Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled as he lunged for Koga, who moved out of the way. Smiling Inuyasha jumped out the door and ran to his convertible. He quickly jumped in and sped off towards Kagome's house.

He reached her house ten minutes later cops were everywhere. They had had the house taped off, the squad car's lights were flashing along with the single ambulance vehicle. His eyes widened as the paramedics brought out a stretcher covered with a white sheet that was doused in blood towards the top. Inuyasha turned off his car's engine and jumped out of the driver's seat. He rushed towards the scene, but was caught by two police officers.

"Whoa there fella, this is a crime scene. You can't just enter. Get back away from the police tape and let the professionals handle this." An officer said calmly.

"Where's Kagome? Is she okay? Tell me where she is!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What does she look like sir?" the other officer asked.

"She's tall, long black hair, teenager! Grey eyes and goes by the name Kagome Higurashi!" he blurred out frantically, "Please tell me where she is!"

The male officer looked at the female officer and sighed, "What connection do you have to the young lady?" he questioned.

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha?" a voice sniffled coming from behind the ambulance.

"Kagome!" he called going towards the voice.

Kagome came out from her hidden spot, wrapped in a blanket. She had tiny droplets of blood over her face along with tears. She'd grown very pale and she dropped the blanket, rushing over to him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she came to him. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Sighing out of pure relief that she was okay the hanyou pulled her away a bit and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked softly.

Tears swelled in her puffy red eyes and she hid her face in his shirt. "Oh, Inuyasha it was so horrible. They killed her!" she cried.

Gently he led her away from her house and sat down by the side of the road. He could tell that nobody knew what was going on since the police officers listened closely to her story as she told him.

"Tell me what happened." He said quietly.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears, sighing heavily. "These men in a black sedan shot my mom at a repair shop down town. Then they followed us-and shot at our car-then they just disappeared." She blurted out quickly. "I tried to tell her to go to the hospital, Inuyasha I begged her, but she made me come back to the house. At first she told me to go to her room and get an important disc-it was in her computer. When I came down stairs a-a man-I tried to stop him, but he threw a cell phone at my head-and I fell and-and--"

She broke down into sobs, her body trembled as she cried into her palms. Inuyasha brought Kagome to his chest and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and tried his hardest to comfort her.

"It's okay Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "It's going to be okay. Now what happened after you fell."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her face was wet and her eyes were raw from crying. His eyes flashed violet for a moment but she quickly disregarded it and continued.

"He killed her, right in front of me." She choked out, "And then he came after me and the disc I had."

"Where's the disc?" he asked hastily.

"He took it from me and left!" She wailed as more tears fought their way from her eyes.

The police officer walked over to Inuyasha and crossed his arms over his chest, "Does she have any other family?"

"Yeah, but they all live in Tokyo." Inuyasha answered, pulling Kagome tighter to his chest protectively.

The officer sighed and put away his tape recorder, "We would question her but she's a minor and we need permission from her guardian. I'm going to release her into your custody, but I will need your information incase we need anything.

Inuyasha nodded and gave the somewhat patient officer his information. When he was finished, the hanyou picked up Kagome in his arms and carried her to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. He climbed in and drove silently to his house. Carefully Inuyasha carried the weeping Kagome into his house where Kaede rushed to his side.

"I was afraid ye'd be too late." She said on the edge of being hysterical. The hanyou nodded and stayed quiet as Kaede looked over Kagome. "Take her up to yer brother's room and let her rest. This young child must be devastated."

He walked passed Kaede and headed up the stairs. He fumbled with the door for a moment then entered Sesshomaru's gigantic bedroom. Slowly he went to the bedside and put Kagome down on the mattress. He brushed the hair away from her face and kneeled so he could look her in the eye.

"Lay down and stay here. I'll be right back." He whispered.

Kagome nodded and laid down hiding her face into the soft goose feathered pillows. Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked into his brother's personal bathroom where he grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some cool water, then rung it out. He came back into the bedroom and went to Kagome's side. Cupping her cheek in his hand he gently wiped the dried blood from her pale face.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered touching his hand on her face.

He grunted and cleaned the rest of Kagome off. She sighed and opened her eyes, she couldn't believe how gentle he'd become since she first met him in the high school hallways.

"It doesn't matter," he said flatly as he got to his feet and disappeared back into the private bathroom. Then returning and glancing down at her as he leaned on a bed pole.

"It does," she said sitting up, "I didn't mean to hurt you Inuyasha, You didn't deserve it when I hit you with my English encyclopedia or that blast in the face, I'm sorry."

She twiddled her fingers in her lap keeping her gaze from him. Her eyes began to water, "And I should have listened to Star when she warned me about Naraku, I'm so stupid."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his face turned into an angry expression then it softened as he sat down next to her. He lifted her chin with his claw making her look at him. He brushed his free hand through her matted hair and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm here for you and I'll always protect you when I can. No mater what the cost." He said wiping the left over tears from her eyes.

All the sadness left Kagome's eyes, replaced by anger and hatred. She hugged Inuyasha and laid her head in the crook of his neck. She tensed up completely as she tightened her grasp on him.

"Inuyasha, Naraku will pay for what he's done to my mother." She hissed, "I'll be sure to cause him so much pain he'll wish he was dead!"

The hanyou patted Kagome's back and tried to keep his blush from making him look like a cherry. A few minutes of silence passed and Inuyasha felt Kagome's body relax against his. He pulled her off of himself and laid her down on the bed, covering her up he kissed her forehead. Then reluctantly got to his feet and made his way towards the door.

"Wait Inuyasha don't leave me." Kagome whispered loudly sitting up, by leaning on her elbows.

"I'll be in the room closest to the stairs on the right, don't worry I'm not going to leave this house. Lay down and get some sleep." He said standing in front of the open door.

She uttered something as she peeled off her jacket and laid back down, placing her head onto of a pillow and falling asleep instantly.

The hanyou lingered in the doorway for a bit long before he turned and made his way to his room. As he entered he noticed Koga leaning in a corner, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed melancholy as the light was turned on.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded pulling off his dirtied shirt and pulling on a clean one.

"I should kill you right now." Koga said venomously standing up straight.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, then laughed as he made his way to his computer and sat down in his chair. . He decided to ignore Koga's invitation to have his ass kicked by the hanyou. Inuyasha had work to do and he didn't need any distractions.

"Hmm, I knew you were nothing but a worthless piece of shit." Koga mused.

The hanyou turned on his computer and growled catching sight of his claws receding into his fingers. Inuyasha jumped from his seat and charged at Koga, punching him in the face sending the wolf youkai flying out the door. He hit the sidewall then tumbled down the stairs.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his face and bellowed, "Next time I wont spare you!" then he slammed his door shut and turned off the light, going back to his computer and what he was previously doing.

oOo

As Koga lay flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs Kaede slowly walked by and tossed him a towel. She looked very annoyed as she kept walking until she disappeared into the back room. He sat up and looked confused.

"He broke yer nose. Clean yourself up and get yer things so I can drive ye to the airport." Kaede said appearing in front of Koga a moment later.

He didn't say anything just nodded taking the towel in his hand and wiping away the blood from his face. Koga would wince slightly when he touched his injury. Soon the elderly woman grew tired of seeing the wolf youkai mess around with his wound so she went into the kitchen and came back out, seizing Koga's nose and shoving some herbs into his mouth roughly.

Koga screamed with surprise at first then in pain. He almost gagged as he was forced to chew the herbs. No later than had he swallowed, had the pain stopped and Kaede fixed him up then putting a tiny bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"Now go." She ordered.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Koga pouted heading back up the stairs going into the guestroom he was staying in.

He gathered a tiny bag and shoved the clothes that the elderly woman brought from his hotel. When he finished he walked back to the door, stopping as a figure came from the room a few doors down from his and made their way down the hallway. Koga watched silently as the person stopped outside of Inuyasha's door and gently knocked.

At first nobody answered and he heard the person sigh. It was Kagome. Jealousy poured into Koga's veins as he continued to stand at the doorway. Too bad he didn't have hearing as good as the hanyou, but he could barely make out a gruff voice behind the door.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha growled sleepily.

"I Uh-sorry," She said lowering her head and shuffling her feet. "I didn't mean to bug you or anything, but I can't sleep."

There was a few loud noises, grunts and curse words coming from Inuyasha's room. It grew silent and he mumbled something Koga couldn't quite hear. Kagome reached for the doorknob and entered the pitch-black room.

Koga growled and made his way down the stairs with his small bag. He sat down on the couch and waited for Kaede to come fetch him.

oOo

Kagome woke up sweating and she couldn't help but reply her mother's death over and over in her mind. No matter how much she tried to forget, every time she would close her eyes, the sight of the man pulling the trigger kept popping back up in her mind. She climbed off the bed and onto the floor. She quickly made her way into the personal bathroom where she ran the water in the sink and splashed some cold water onto her face, then drying it off with a spare towel. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she was pale and her eyes were red from crying.

She let out a sigh and went out into the hall. Everything was dark around though there was enough light for her to see and slowly and silently she made her way down the hall. As she reached the closest room to the stairs she looked to her right and there stood a closed door. Lightly she knocked, hoping that Inuyasha was there.

"What do you want?" she thought that he may have been sleeping and he seemed sort of mad.

"I uh-sorry," she whispered lowering her head and shuffling her feet. "I didn't mean to bug you or anything-but I can't sleep."

Kagome thought she heard somebody scrambling along with grunts and Inuyasha muttering curse words. She stayed quiet waiting for an answer. The minutes pass like hours, then she heard him.

"It's open." He mumbled.

Feeling somebody's eyes burning into her back she quickly reached for the handle, opening the door and entering the pitch-black room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hmm?" there was a squeaking of mattress springs as he rose from his bed.

"It's too dark in here, turn on a light." She said groping for the light switch.

Inuyasha knew exactly what Kagome was doing, he rushed over to her and clamped his hand over hers as she just found the switch. She let out a gasp, completely frightened by his sudden touch.

"No," he whispered roughly, "No lights."

Kagome smiled slightly interested in why he wanted the lights off. _'What is he hiding form me?'_ she thought. Some how she knew that he was standing in front of her so she reached out and clumsily touched his shirt sleeve. She slowly ran her hand up his chest and then up his neck where she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

His body tensed up at her touch and goose flesh appeared as she moved her hand across his chest. Inuyasha tried to fight down the lump in his throat but his mouth was dry. He managed to move closer and move her hand off of his face so she wouldn't touch his ears.

"No Kagome don't." he breathed trying to move away.

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck and sighed heavily. She was going to find out what he was hiding from her. Softly she kissed his neck and she could feel him shiver. Kagome smiled as he lowered his head and captured her lips. Inuyasha didn't want to take advantage of her, yet a part of him, a big part of him wanted more than just an innocent kiss.

Hungrily Kagome licked Inuyasha's lips, pleading for permission. He deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue back and his dominating and exploring the newly found crevasses of her mouth. Completely lost in the moment, Inuyasha removed the hand that kept a very eager Kagome from turning on the light and he draped it across her waist, trying to defeat her continuous attempt to dominate their kiss.

_'Big mistake Inuyasha.'_ She thought as she gently ended the kiss so she could breathe. She quickly flipped on the light and gasped. Kagome stared straight into the eyes of a young boy with long black flowing hair and the most gorgeous violet orbs that had mixed emotions plastered to his face. She almost regretted turning on the light, but then she became furious, pushing Inuyasha away.

"How could you!" she yelled angrily.

"How could I what?" he asked almost innocently, "What did I do wrong?"

"I was happy until you came! It's all your fault!" she glared at him. If she were a demon her eyes would have been glowing red.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled, "You didn't look so fucking happy when I met you in the halls bitch! It's not my fault that you're weak and an easy prey!"

Kagome clenched her fists furiously, digging her nails into her skin. _'Who does he think is talking to me like that?'_ She sot her finger at Inuyasha and screamed, "You're the reason I broke up with Koga before I came here! You're the reason why I'm unhappy! You and your stupid brain couldn't comprehend that I wasn't Kikyo, you stupid asshole!"

"Of course you're not Kikyo! " he yelled back, looming over her, "She was prettier, nicer, smarter, and an all around better person than what you'll ever be!"

The anger left her eyes and she felt hurt. Then she calmed herself down staring emotionlessly into Inuyasha's eyes she blinked and sighed putting her arms to her side.

"If you feel that way I'll leave then." She replied opening the door.

Angrily she walked back to the room where her jacket was. She wasn't going to spend another minute with him. She was going to get all her things and go. She walked into her sleeping quarters and picked up her jacket, and quickly put it on.

As she made the bed and brushed herself off she could feel the eyes of someone on her body and the wind from a once unopened window. Kagome turned around and surveyed the room. Everything looked in place, she sighed then faced the door. She gazed straight at a lean figure wearing all black and a trench coat that touched the ground. Lifting her eyes to his face, it was him.

The man had an evil grin painted on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes pierced hers and were filled with malice and evil intentions. Slowly he closed the door with his foot, it slammed shut with a bang.

"Why hello again beautiful." He said sternly as he took a step towards her.

Kagome backed up, she tried to speak but nothing came out, her voice failed her. She held a horrified look on her face as he moved closer. Her eyes darted for a way to escape and found nothing. The man quickly advanced on Kagome, she scrambled for the bathroom but he tackled her to the ground from behind.

She let out a loud scream, though it was cut short as he clamped his hand over her mouth. He lowered his head right against her ear and hissed venomously, "Bitch, if you so much as breathe wrong, I'll gut you like a fish." He proved his point by lightly pressing a large switchblade against her throat. "If you keep quiet and give me what I want, I might let you live to see another day."

Silent tears poured down her face as she prayed for a miracle. The man slowly got off her and pulled her up to her feet. The first thing that came to her mind was to run, and scream for her life depended on it.

"Now," he started, "I'll ask you this once and once only. Where's the disc?"

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter twelve: A whole chapter dedicated to Sesshomaru**_

He descended the stairs and walked over to the black stretch limousine that waited for his arrival. He climbed in and sat against the soft fur seat coverings. The Inuyoukai closed his door, turned on his classical music and closed his tired eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called from out aide the vehicle.

"What is it?" he demanded rolling down his window so he could hear the rather old man.

"Kimura Higurashi is on the phone and she wishes to speak with you!" Jaken replied in a low voice.

Sesshomaru quickly shot his clawed hand out of the window and snatched up his phone, rolling his window back up as he put the receiver up to his ear and spoke.

"Higurashi, where's the data?" he said coldly.

"It's here with me sir." She replied happily.

"Good, because we may have an encounter with a nuisance and a big one at that." His voice calmed and went back to its emotionless tone.

"Don't worry sir. I have everything under control." Kimura became serious as well, "I will swing down by the shop today after picking up my daughter from school."

"It may be too late, Naraku has been sending spies into my company's shop already." Sesshomaru spoke sternly.

"I am well aware of that sir, but I must get my materials to complete the data, but I also am at my daughter's school as we speak." She said.

"I must go Higurashi, tunnel ahead. Call right back after you pick up your daughter." He told her.

"Aye, sir--" the line went dead as Sesshomaru hung up the phone setting it on the seat next to him as he was driven down the poorly lit tunnel.

He waited rather patiently, thinking about how he was going to rid himself of the hanyou who dare try and take over his company. About ten minutes later the phone rang. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and answered.

"You know that the security at my company is at risk." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I understand sir, that the security is at risk, but I can call a few people to have out systems enhanced greatly." She replied quickly

"I don't need anymore outside people involved in my business affairs." He said irritably.

"Aye, sir I will respect your wishes and not speak of it anymore." Kimura apologized.

"Good," he started, "Now lets get down to business then shall we?"

"Alright sir, lets." He could hear her begin to pace mildly back and forth.

"If you have already might guessed, I will be sending protection to my important business employees and others including you and your family in the facilities of America," Sesshomaru told her casually then he continued, "Have you found anything out from your sources yet?"

1"No, I won't need any protection sir, me and my daughter are fine and no I haven't hear anything from my sources yet." She paused, "Sir don't bother with me, just keep on working on protecting the employees in your company. I should have the data finishes soon and I will deliver it to you personally."

"You'd better!" he hissed hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru knew that Kimura would call back in a few minutes to resume their argument, she always did, even if it was just to get the last word on any conversation. He remained silent while his music play during the remainder of the car ride until they reached his mansion in Tokyo.

There was a tapping of glass five or so minutes later signaling that he'd arrived. Slowly he got out of the limo and made his way to the front door, laving Jaken and the servants to attend to his luggage. A moment later Sesshomaru walked into his study room and closed the door, then sitting down in the large leather business chair behind an enormous oak desk completely filled with small stacks of papers.

He started to pick up some of the papers when the phone rang, knowing again who it was he turned on the phone.

"Speak," he growled.

"Nene…" she breathed, "Kuno…everyone's gone!"

"Kimura, what's going on? Are you okay?" he yelled into the receiver.

There was a slight sound of a closing door and the squealing of tires, "Yes sir, I got the data stored on a memory disc in my laptop," Kimura panted avoiding his questions.

"Mama what's going on?" a young girl said scared, he presumed Kimura's daughter who sounded ironically similar.

"Get to a hiding place!" he demanded, " I'm going to send some people over there now!"

"NO sir! Don't send anyone here for me! I have my own means to survive!" she was growing angry with him.

"It doesn't matter what you say! I'm concerned for your safety!" Sesshomaru bellowed furiously.

"I understand that, but we don't need anymore of your men dying! Naraku will be stopped!"

He noted the bravery in her voice but he wouldn't hear of any of his people refusing protection in a life or death situation. "Then it looks like I'm coming back to get you then." He threatened harshly.

"I won't let you do that sir----Kagome look out!" Kimura screamed the last part and there was a cluttering sound as the phone dropped, followed by a loud shot as well as the sound of glass breaking.

He listened as Kimura let out a cry of pain, _'They must be under attack.'_ He thought hearing a car accelerate then the girl spoke again.

"Mama, are you okay?" she yelled frantically.

"Don't stop! Hurry and drive home. I need to find something." Kimura said lightly, her breathing was sharp and rapid.

"No!" the girl yelled at her mother, "We need to get you to a hospital!"

Sesshomaru wasn't able to listen too much more, but his hand was glued to the phone, listening intently. _'Dammit! She's wounded!'_

"Get me to the house now Kagome! Don't make me force you!" Kimura demanded, "Don't make me for you! I don't want to have to hurt my own daughter!"

Before his phone died he heard the girl cowardly under mothers harsh words and lifelessly replied, "Yes mama."

"DAMMIT!" he growled chucking the phone to the floor. Then he stormed to his study room door in search of someone. "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled. "JAKEN!"

The tiny old man came into the room and bowed respectfully, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he chirped.

"I want you to call my little half-breed of a brother and get him some protection." Sesshomaru said dully, "I don't need him dying before I can sink my claws into him."

Jaken felt proud of himself and the huge smile that played on his face showed this. Sesshomaru looked down at the rather greenish old man, the happy smile only made the Inuyoukai irritated and angrier than what he already was at the moment.

"Mi lord I've already taken care of that for you." Jaken said smirking.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow a little and glared at Jaken, "How is that so? I've just given you the order."

"Aye, you did Lord Sesshomaru, but in the limo I over heard your conversation with that human Kimura Higurashi and I knew that you would have me send some me over to that worthless brother of yours." He continued, "Just so he would stay out of your way and not ruin any of the company's future plans."

"Hmm, you intrigue me Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his normal tone as he clicked his claws together, "Next time it would be wise not to eaves drop on my conversations, or I will kill you."

Jaken nodded as he gulped, then he quickly fled the Inuyoukai's sight. Sesshomaru sighed, heading back to his study room. There he picked up his cell phone and place it on a near by charger. He went over to his leather chair and sat down, picking back up some of the many papers he had. Sesshomaru began to focus on his thoughts, on his work.

Hours passed by slowly and slowly Sesshomaru's papers had began to clear off his cluttered desk as he worked busily on all the things he had missed while away on his vacation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he signed a paper, then placing it in a folder, putting it down on a neat, small other peach colored folders on the top right corner of his desk.

His eyes were glued to a paper as he heard the study room door open quickly, then shut silently. "Jaken what happened to knocking on my door while I'm in the study?" He demanded not lifting his gaze.

There was no reply.

Sesshomaru's nose itched slightly and he sniffed the air quietly. His cold eyes shot up and stared at the young figure standing in front of the door. Her hands on the knob with a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing in my study? And my house none the less?" he said coldly.

The girl could be no older than seven, she had long black hair, pale skin and she was dirty. Though she didn't seem afraid of the Inuyoukai, she kept her eyes to the floor, her shoeless foot moving in a circular motion as if she was nervous.

"Human what is your name?" he asked shifting his chair so he could see her better.

Still she didn't answer, Sesshomaru was a little appalled by the girls silence. Usually when he spoke to somebody, they answered quickly, but she didn't. And Sesshomaru was not too keen on being ignored or disobeyed. Something about this child made his interest grow as she continued not to utter a word.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He suddenly felt relaxed, his head no longer pounding, "But you should look at me when I speak girl. It's respectful."

She looked up at Sesshomaru who had an annoyed look on his face as an oak desk and many files, folders, and papers surrounded him. A small grin crept onto her face as she looked at the gold in his eyes. Soon her smile was practically ear to ear and she giggles softly.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

Her giggling turned into a loud joyful laugh as she watched the now confused Inuyoukai. To her he looked silly, as if he's never been confused before in his life. Some how he felt like a load on his chest had been lifted, until an angry Jaken swung open the door, sending the once laughing girl sprawling out onto the floor.

"You insolent wench! How dare you disturb Lord Sesshomaru while he works!" Jaken yelled advancing on the girl.

The girl gasped and got to her feet and sprang over to the Inuyoukai, cowering behind his chair. He almost smiled when the young girl stuck her tongue out at the fuming Jaken, now remember I said almost smiled, but sadly he didn't.

"Where did this human girl come from?" Sesshomaru snapped point to the girl who now stood to his side.

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru and quickly bowed, "I'm sorry mi lord, I.." he hesitated for a moment. "She is an orphan from the streets. This insolent human has been trying to sneak food from out kitchen for a while sir."

"Our?" Sesshomaru growled clicking his claws on the desk irritably.

"Forgive my master, it's your kitchen, I'm so very sorry for everything. Now I will get rid of this nuisance from your sight." Jaken said rather all in one breath.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced from the girl to Jaken. He thought for a moment until a tiny hand reached out and placed itself on his leg. His head turned and he looked, more like stared at the girl, her eyes brimmed with tears and her lip quivered. The Inuyoukai turned away from her, _'Why do I feel guilty? She's nothing but a poor, stupid, orphaned human girl. I'm Sesshomaru, and I don't care for humans….Or half breeds.'_

"Jaken," he started as the imp reached for the girl, then he stopped.

"Yes, mi lord?"

"Take this girl, human girl, down to the kitchen and get her food. I don't want anyone who's going to stay at my living quarters to look starved and raggedy." He paused, "OH, and find her something to wear also," he said it as casually as he would do when he barked his demands to Jaken.

Jaken's mouth hung open, almost reaching the floor in shock. His eyes were practically bugging out of his hairless head.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-she's a human," he said completely baffled.

"Are you disobeying my direct orders?" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed angrily.

"NO!" the servant gasped, "NO! Of course not milord! I would never do such a vile thing."

"Good," the Inuyoukai said calmly, then he added. "Because I wouldn't want to have to kill a faithful and loyal servant as yourself."

The rather short man gave the orphan a very irritated glance as he "Humped" and exited the room and began to head to the kitchen. Sesshomaru fixed his gaze to the little girl who wore a giant smile on her face. _'Oh, well as long as nobody finds out about this orphan girl I suppose I'll be alright for now.'_ He thought.

"You!" he pointed to the young girl, "Follow Jaken you will be clothed, fed and taught. I don't want any arguments from you and you can leave whenever you want. It doesn't matter to me what you do," he paused, "Just stay out of my way got it!"

She smiled giving his leg a tight and quickly hug before she quickly scurried to the door. She looked back at him and her face lit up as she giggled, then waved disappearing into the hall.

"Humans," he scoffed, "such a dependent worthless race."

After that little interruption he got up, closed and locked his door and made his way back to his chair where he started back into his seemingly endless work, that went on and on for miles. Even though it felt like hours had passed it had only been merely minutes, and yet his pile of papers that would have taken days to complete were now finished. Confused by his fast paced working environment he glanced about, trying to find the reason to why he has subconsciously rushed himself to finish his work.

"Get back here!" Jaken yelled, "Try this on!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he listened in onto the chase that was conspiring outside his door. Slowly getting up from his chair and making his way to the door, he froze right before he unlocked the door and turned the handle.

_'Am I the kind of demon who kills his human competitors in the business life for seven years then takes a human orphan girl as a companion? NO! I'm Sesshomaru Tama, owner of the Tama family business! I am a powerful demon who kills HUMANS! They are beneath me and they all should be destroyed!'_ his thoughts yelled and screamed.

He opened the door in time to see the orphan girl in her undergarments running passed him and hiding in the next room, slamming the door shut and locking it followed by a fit of giggles. Jaken came bouncing into the hall and rushed to the closed door. He pounded on it yelling at the girl to unlock the door. Sesshomaru felt like laughing, but he stayed emotionless and he silently waited for somebody to notice him standing there.

"Open this door! NOW!" Jaken yelled once of his clenched fists pounding on the wooden door, "Get out and try this on before I come in there and shove it down your worthless throat!"

This threat only caused the girl to break out in laughter. Bored, Sesshomaru made his way behind Jaken and took the outfit from his ironically outstretched hand. The imp looked up and quickly out of the Inuyoukai's way.

Sesshomaru gently put one of his claws into the door's lock and picked the lock until he heard a soft click. He opened the door and glanced inside the dark room. The girl sat on the floor, her hands in her lap sitting Indian style, a smile painted coyly onto her face as if he expected him to come. He walked into the room and switched on a near by light. At first the girl squinted at the bright light, when her eyes adjusted she got to her feet and bowed respectfully. Sesshomaru tossed the outfit to the girl and she let it fall to the floor.

"Put this on." He ordered.

She nodded and picked up the clothing from the ground and ten looked at Sesshomaru, pointing to the door. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes for a moment then realizing what she meant, he smirked then left the room closing the door behind himself. He could hear the girl giggling and he smiled to himself, yes the cold-hearted Sesshomaru finally smiled after seven years at the prime age of Twenty-nine.

It was cut short when Jaken came hurtling through the hallway with a cordless phone glued to his face with a half angry and half horrified look on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There's been an accident! Kimura Higurashi was found murdered in her home an hour and a half ago! There's no sign of her business phone or the data disc." Jaken yelled.

"What!" the Inuyoukai growled angrily grabbing the phone from Jaken's hand, "Speak!"

"Mi lord, one of Naraku's men were found fleeing from the scene of Kimura's murder after attacking the teenager and making off with a disc." A shaky voice stated, "I'm so sorry sir."

"What about the teenager, where is she?" Sesshomaru questioned hastily.

"None of our sources dared to follow her sir. They were afraid." The man said.

"AND WHY NOT!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"We only had demon's close by and the girl's spiritual power was being emitted off light a bright lit up light bulb."

"Spiritual power?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

He thought for a moment spacing off a bit as the pain in his arms faintly throbbed, he closed his gold orbs and sighed, "I see. Keep me updated Toru. Keep me updated and call me when you have any information." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and handed it back to Jaken, who bowed and silently made his way back down the hall, somewhere away from the potentially dangerous Inuyoukai.

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Kagome's safety and Kikyo's betrayal.**_

"Now…" the man stated, "I'll ask you this once more and only once more…Where's the disc?"

Kagome didn't reply, she was scared, and yet Inuyasha and an elderly woman were right down the hall and couldn't hear her, or anything coming from the room as a matter of fact. _'I'm going to die.'_ Her mind screamed, _'I'm going to die, when the man who could have saved me is just in the other room completely oblivious.'_

The man flung Kagome onto the bed. She let out a startled cry as her back came into contact with the corner of the mattress. He walked quickly over to her, picked her up by the gruff of her shirt and tossed her onto the middle of the bed.

She tried to get to the other side of the bed, but the man grabbed her ankle, pulling her to him as he climbed on the bed himself. Kagome struggled against him, but he straddled her waist and held her hands above her head. With his free hand he reached deep into his trench coat and pulled out a shiny silver pair of handcuffs.

Kagome tried her hardest to fight against him, but in a few minutes he had her hands cuffed to the headboard. She let out a scream, but he had covered her mouth and pressed his knife against her cheek. He shook his head disapprovingly and made a tsk-tsk sound.

"Now be a good little girl and I might let you live." He warned her.

There came a pounding at the door as somebody jiggled the handle.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, "Open this door right now! We need to talk!"

"INUYASHA!" she cried hysterically.

"If you say anything I'll kill you!" the figure hissed into her ear.

"Kagome what's going on!" Inuyasha demanded.

She thought for something to say. "N-nothing I-I'm just taking a n-n-nap."

"Open this door right now or I'll break it down!" He continued to pound on the door.

"N-No!" she cried, "D-don't d-do that. I'm just fine! Go away!" she said, her voice hadn't seemed to be so convincing.

The man quickly climbed off Kagome and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and waited with his knife drawn for Inuyasha to enter.

oOo

"Of course you're not Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled back, looming over Kagome. "She was prettier, nicer, smarter, and an all around better person than you'll ever be!"

He watched as the anger left Kagome's eyes. He had hurt her feelings. Inuyasha thought that Kagome was going to give him a good whack, but instead she just stared unemotionally into his eyes. It gave him chills up his spine. Then she sighed, placing her arms at her side.

"If you feel that way, I'll leave then." She replied as she turned and opened the door.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't supposed to turn human until the morning. Kagome seemed like she now hated him. He watched her leave the room and he walked out of his room and down the stair where a confused elderly woman and an angered wolf youkai greeted him.

"Inuyasha aren't you supposed to be human tomorrow?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, he replied sitting down next to Koga, "But I don't understand why it happened tonight. It's never happened before."

Silence hovered in the room for a moment until they heard the sound of a door closing loudly.

"I guess Kagome's not in a too happy mood." Koga mused, "Wha'cha do this time dog boy?"

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't do shit!"

Kaede shushed the two fighting boys when she heard thumping sounds followed by a faint scream that stopped a second later.

"What the fuck is she doing up there?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated.

"I don't know, but keep quiet so I can hear!" Kaede glared at the hanyou.

Even though he was in human form, he could hear the slight sound of a male whispering something. He also could smell salt from the unshed tears of somebody. Inuyasha looked from Kaede to Koga, who held confused looks.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought as he rose to his feet.

Inuyasha could hear the sounds that he could everyday when he was a hanyou. He inched his way towards the stairs, quietly listening to his surroundings. He thought that he could hear something heavy hitting something soft. "Like a mattress with silk sheets." He whispered. Then came a startled cry.

He rushed up the stairs and tripped over his feet, and he tumbled back down. He looked up at the ceiling and saw Koga standing over him with a smirk on his face.

"You're so fucking clumsy you mutt." Koga said as Inuyasha got to his feet.

The human Inuyasha rushed up the stairs again, though this time a curious Koga accompanied him. They both reached the door and Inuyasha put his "human ear" to the door and listened carefully. He was right, he could smell another guy in the house and he was in that room with Kagome. He growled angrily as he heard yet another cut short scream, but Inuyasha managed to pick up something else along with it.

"Now be a good little girl and I might let you live." A man whispered.

That was when Inuyasha snapped, he started to pound loudly on the door as Koga tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, "Open this door right now! We need to talk!"

"INUYASHA!" she cried out, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was afraid of something.

Though he heard mumbling, Inuyasha couldn't make out what was being told to Kagome, but whatever it was, it had to be something that he wouldn't have wanted to hear anyway.

"Kagome! What's going on!" he demanded from the outside of the room.

"N-Nothing. I-I'm just taking a n-n-nap." Her voice wavered as though she was trying to keep calm.

He began to pound harder on the door. "Open this door NOW! Or I'll break it down!" he yelled.

"N-No!" he heard her cry, "D-don't d-do that! I'm fine! Go away!"

Inuyasha glanced at Koga, who nodded his head and silent as his voice was took over the hanyou's spot pounding on the door. With his usual half-demon speed he raced down the stairs and out into the backyard. He looked around for Sesshomaru's bedroom window. He spotted it and charged it, jumping into the air.

oOo

Kagome watched in horror as the pounding on the door stopped and the knob turned slowly. She closed her eyes and tears started to pour from them. As if on cue, there was a loud crash, mainly of the open window crashing to the ground as well as some of the bedroom wall. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing on top of all the debris, his silver tainted black hair fluttered a bit in the wind, and his violet eyes flashed gold.

His face was completely taken over by anger. The man by the door turned quickly and faced Inuyasha, but it was too late. Inuyasha disappeared from view for a second, then reappearing, delivering a powerful blow to the man's face with his fists. Koga opened the door and spotted Kagome, where he rushed over to her side.

"Kagome are you okay?" Koga asked as he broke the handcuffs.

She nodded sitting up, Kagome rubbed her wrists and stared at Inuyasha, who towered over the fallen man who had attacked her.

"Koga," Inuyasha bellowed, "Take Kagome to Tokyo, she's not safe here. Take her home."

Koga nodded as he gently picked up Kagome in his arms and slid off the side of the bed. At first Kagome didn't register what was going on, but she jumped out of Koga's arms none the less and ran to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha wrapped one of his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, but he pulled away and released her.

"Go with Koga." He ordered.

"NO! I won't leave you." She argued.

"I'm sorry but you can't Kagome, you have to go home." It tore him apart having to tell her that, "Koga take her."

Tears swelled in her eyes as Koga gently grabbed her shoulders and led her from the room. She tried to get away and return to Inuyasha, but Koga just threw her over his shoulders and carried her out to the car as she kicked and screamed.

oOo

The man wiped the blood from his lip and glared at Inuyasha as he got to his feet.

"It's nice to see you again Inuyasha." The man said dusting himself off.

"The feeling's not mutual Frank." Inuyasha growled.

Frank smiled evilly, showing off a toothy grin. He pulled out a small dagger from his trench coat and took a fighting stance.

"Too bad." Frank laughed, "Now I'm just going to have to kill you. Naraku won't be pleased at me for not getting that disc, but I suppose he won't care if I rid him of you."

"HA! I'll probably die from the hands of somebody who's stronger than me someday, grant it, but there's no way it'll be by a human." Inuyasha spat.

Inuyasha lunged at Frank, knocking him off his feet by kicking the back of Frank's kneecaps.

_'Dammit!'_ Frank thought as he dodged Inuyasha's fist. 'I _thought Naraku said that he'd get rid of Inuyasha's strength by manipulating the phases of the moon!'_

The hanyou sent a kick flying towards Frank's face. As it hit, there was a loud sickening crack. Frank cluttered to the ground, his eyes swelled with pain. Inuyasha had broken the boy's neck.

A thick evil fog filled the room as the lights flickered on and off. Frank held a terrified look on his face as the black fog drifted to his body. His clothing began to melt as his skin enflamed with boils. His face twisted with agony as his blood evaporated from his wounds. Seconds later Frank was nothing but a heap of ashes on the debris filled carpet.

"What a waste of a good man." A voice chuckled.

Inuyasha whirled around and face the man hidden in a corner. He was shrouded in the darkness with his arms crossed loosely against his chest as he leaned casually against the wall.

"What the fuck do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha spat.

Naraku smiled as he stood erect and stepped out into the now dim light. "I know she has the disc and I want it."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his nails digging crescent shaped punctured wounds into his palm. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"You won't be getting shit you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Touchy, touchy." Naraku chuckled. "Don't even waste your time by trying to save her. You'll fail her, just like you failed Kikyo and only a few years ago."

"You killed one woman I loved. I won't let you do it again." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and charged Naraku.

Before Inuyasha could strike his foe, the wind blew the fierce fog all around the both of them and plummeted into Inuyasha, sending him skidding backwards onto the ground. The lights became bright, so bright that the bulbs exploded. Inuyasha quickly covered his face with his arms, avoiding the shattering glass.

He sat there for a moment, trying to focus on anything or sign that would show any living thing in the room, but of course there wasn't. Naraku had escaped. He slowly got to his feet and hobbled slowly down the hallway. It took him a bit to climb down the stairs, but he eventually made it to the living room. He found Kaede sitting patiently, a cup of tea in her old hands and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked praying that she left safely.

"She left on bad terms Inuyasha." Kaede said taking a sip of her tea, "Kicking, screaming and calling yer name." She paused for a moment looking up at the hanyou. "Ye should have left well enough alone Inuyasha. If you had ye wouldn't be in this mess."

He frowned, "It I had left her alone, Naraku would already have killed her and taken the disc that he's trying to get his hands on!"

"Ye shouldn't have interfered Inuyasha!" Kaede told him angrily.

"You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do you old hag!" he growled angrily. "Besides, it seems as though you're on Naraku's side!"

Inuyasha punched a wall furiously, his fist easily breaking it like dirt clumps. He turned and walked out of the house, got into his car and drove away. Away from his pain, away from his problems and even further away from the one person who needed him the most. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a now very used phone number.

"I've been waiting for your call." Miroku said sadly.

"Well mister 'sixth-sense' what's going on? Did you break a nail or something?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, nothing, just my love life. I don't want to bore you so I just wont say anything." Miroku sighed, "So what's with the irresistible Inuyasha these days?"

"Hell's breaking loose." Inuyasha spat.

"What do you mean? Is everything going okay? Did you say something hurtful to Kagome, causing her to hate your guts?" He grew depressed.

"No, nothing like that, but I feel that you and Sango aren't doing so well… Anyway," Inuyasha grunted, "Kagome's headed back home.."

"What? Why? She hasn't even been gone for a month yet!" Miroku said confused.

"I know but watch over her, she witnessed a horrific tragedy, and keep an eye on that worthless piece of trash Koga for me!"

"What happened? Tell me Inuyasha I'm your best friend." Miroku probed.

"She watched her mother being murdered right in front of her, and Naraku's all to blame." Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hand until his knuckle turned white.

"Holy shit!" Miroku gasped.

"Listen to me Miroku, You must promise me that you'll watch over Kagome. I don't want to lose her like I did Kikyo."

"I promise, but Inuya----"

"No 'buts' Miroku, you and Sango do your best! Dammit and if you can help her with her miko powers, she can't control them yet, but you'd better protect her! Or I'll kill you myself!" Inuyasha tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working too well.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be sure to try my hardest." Miroku paused, "Hey…Aren't you coming with her?"

"No," Inuyasha replied softly, "I have to keep an eye on Naraku. I need to find a way to get rid of him."

"I understand." Miroku said.

"Do something for me will you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, anything Inuyasha just name it."

"Meet Kagome at the airport. Give her a hug for me and tell her not to worry. I'll survive." Inuyasha told his friend.

"You sound as though that you are going to die Inuyasha, don't be a fool." Miroku accused.

"Lay off the fucking suicidal thoughts Miroku. I just can't promise that I can have any contact with her for a while." Inuyasha assured his friend.

"Okay, but I have to go. Sensei Takahashi is giving me dirty looks from down the hall." Miroku said a little impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Alright, bye." Inuyasha hung up his phone and pulled his car up to the beach parking lot. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. The moon was showing brightly against the crashing waves of the ocean. Inuyasha sighed and sat on the hood of his car and stared up at the twinkling stars.

_'Why does Naraku want me to be so damned unhappy? All I ever wanted was to live my life in peace. To be with somebody who cares for me, but I can't have that. Oh, no, he has to try and take my happiness away from me and crush it like a bug. He needs to be stopped before he hurts Kagome like he hurt Kikyo, my Kikyo.'_

oOo

_**Memory / Flashback **_

_He gazed deeply into her eyes as she stood next to Naraku, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kikyo held an emotionless look on her face, her eyes were once filled with life and always sparkling, but now they were dull and lifeless._

_"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha managed to whisper._

_Her eyes flashed angrily as she stepped away from Naraku. A frown pursed her lips. She was ripping his heart out from his chest. Coldly she raised her right hand in the air and shot a bright pink light directly in Inuyasha's path._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly as the light consumed his body. His skin began to burn and tiny welts appeared over his body. He let out a cry of sheer pain as the light disappeared and he collapsed to his knees. He breathed heavily, panting, gasping for the clean air._

_Kikyo chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Naraku's waist resting her head on his chest. Naraku's smile faded when he noticed that Inuyasha was still holding on, even if he was barely clinging to life. Naraku wanted Inuyasha dead, cold, six feet under._

_The Inu hanyou slightly opened his eyes as Naraku captured Kikyo's lips in a ruthless kiss. The injured hanyou growled angrily and winced in pain._

_"Get your hands off her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he clumsily got to his feet. The blood trickling down his nose and lip._

_"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo growled as she shot yet another wave of pink light at him._

_He screamed in agony as the welts on his body exploded, the clear puss oozed from his body and burned through his skin like Sesshomaru's poison claws. His hair began to smolder and almost caught alight. This time when the light dispersed Inuyasha thought that he was going to die on his feet. Killed by the woman he loved, she had betrayed him, but no matter what she did to him, he'd always protect her. She had been the first person to actually love him besides his parents who Naraku had cruelly murdered when Inuyasha was only a young tike. Kikyo was his life, his world, and he'd do anything just to see her smile_.

_"Now lets go Naraku." Kikyo muttered as she began to walk away._

_"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Naraku hissed facing the pale Kikyo._

_"I wish for him to die slow and painful. Such_ _a beast should burn in the flaming pits_ _of hell."_ _She_ _replied coldly._

_"Hmm, I see.." a smiled played on his lips as he walked up behind Kikyo._ _He_ _pulled out a rather small pistol and quietly pointed to her shoulder blade. "You should have never turned your back on me bitch!" and he tightly pulled_ _the_ _trigger._

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Kagome's safety and Kikyo's betrayal part two.**_

_Inuyasha watched in horror as Kikyo cried out and collapsed in a heap to the ground. Naraku bent over and pulled her by her hair and turned to face Inuyasha. A smile was evident on his malicious face._

_"Meet me at Tokyo Park. You have a half hour." Naraku hissed as he disappeared with the injured Kikyo in his grasp._

_It took him a few moments to clear his mind of the pain that pulsed through his veins. He breathed heavily, using what was left of his strength to move his feet. People started coming out of nowhere, pushing and shoving him as they made their ways around._

_Inuyasha lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to die, but only after he could save Kikyo. He laid there for no longer than five minutes when a dark shadow appeared over him._

_"Hey are you okay?" an innocent and sweet voice asked._

_He tried to focus in on the person, but everything was blurry. InuYasha mumbled, "Fine, go away."_

_The girl didn't buy it and got to her knees. She helped get the injured hanyou to a sitting position. He winced in pain and she removed the shirt from his back._

_"I'm sorry." she said quickly._

_He "feh'd" and tried to get to his feet. The girl gently pushed down on his shoulders sending shooting pain throughout his body._

_"Don't try and get up. You're hurt badly!" She said worriedly._

_"I'm fine wench! Now let go of me!" He growled angrily fighting against her._

_"NO! You need help! Now stay still or this will be painful!" then she added, "For the both of us."_

_She straddled his lap and put her lips onto his forehead. He was startled by her actions, even though she wanted him to be still, he struggled in her grasp. She was concentrating, he could feel her strain to keep him still._

_"Don't move!" She growled._

_As if on cue, his body went limp and the only thing keeping him up in a sitting position was her arms under his, wrapping around his back._

_"G-g-ged off mm--" he started._

_The girl placed one of her fingers on Inuyasha's cracked and chapped lips. Shushing him she told him, "It won't take long.."_

_She removed her finger and replaced it with her soft lips. He tried to pull away, but she held him firmly. He could hear a calm and relaxing voice calling to him._

_"Relax. Everything's going to be okay. Just keep calm and still. I will heal your body, but the rest is up to you. Relax. Let go of yourself. Don't be afraid, for I won't hurt you."_

_His eyes began to droop and he felt tired as his body tingled. The pain washed out of his body and he went unconscious. When he came to, the girl was gone and he felt like he had just awaken from a long nap. In actuality, he'd only been out for about ten or so minutes. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and took off._

_"Hold on Kikyo, I'm coming for you." he said under his breath._

_It took him only merely minutes to reach the park, his wounds had mysteriously healed, yet his body felt over tired. Naraku stood there with an unconscious and bleeding Kikyo in his arms. Tiny drops of dark red blood dripped hypnotically to the pavement._

_"Give her back Naraku!" Inuyasha growled._

_"Fine, if you want her so badly," Naraku said bored as he tossed Kikyo's body to the ground._

_"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed over to Kikyo's side._

_"I always get what I want Inuyasha. Even if I have to use force to get it." Naraku paused with a malicious grin plastered to his pale face. "I will take it by force, and it always tastes much sweeter." Then he licked his lips and disappeared._

_Inuyasha bent down over Kikyo and caressed her cheek with his hand, being careful not to knick her with his claws. Tears silently poured from his eyes onto Kikyo's face. She groaned and frowned, he could feel her body tensing in his arms._

_"Kikyo..." he whispered pulling her closer to his chest, holding her loosely in his arms._

_"Inuyasha, I'm so," If he hadn't been a hanyou he wouldn't of heard her last words as her face smoothed out as if she had fallen asleep. Her breathing softened and then stopped all together._

_Finally her body relaxed and Inuyasha could no longer hear the faint and rhythmic beating of his love's heart. Kikyo was dead._

oOo

He closed his eyes and wiped a stray tear from his face. Inuyasha climbed off his car and looked out into the water.

"Why do all the good things in my life get so messed up?" He asked himself.

oOo

Kagome's face lit up when she saw Inuyasha, he was coming to her rescue. Then the last person she expected to see loomed over her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked as he broke the handcuffs.

She nodded sitting up and rubbing her wrists. Amazedly she stared at Inuyasha, who towered over the fallen man who had attacked her.

"Koga," Inuyasha bellowed, "Take Kagome to Tokyo, She's not safe here. Take her home!"

Koga nodded as he picked up Kagome in his arms and slid off the side of the bed. She didn't register what was going on, but all the same she jumped out of Koga's arms and ran over to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him passionately. Kagome felt safe as Inuyasha put one of his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away and released her, making Kagome confused.

"Go with Koga," Inuyasha ordered.

"NO!" she argued, "I won't leave you!"

"I'm sorry but you can't stay Kagome! You have to go home." He looked so miserable when he spoke, "Koga take her."

She felt so hurt by his actions, and the tears swelled up in her eyes as Koga gripped her arms and led her from the room. Kagome tried to get away and return to Inuyasha, but Koga only picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her out to his car.

"Put me down! NO! Stop! INUYASHA!" She kicked and screamed.

"Look," He said as he put her on the ground, "He's right, you aren't safe. You need to go home and I'm taking you! He'll come back for you!"

Koga held her arm so she couldn't run off. Quickly he unlocked the passenger door and helped her into the seat and buckled her up. She didn't see him press a little button on the door and closed it. She concentrated on finding a way how to escape. As he was halfway to the driver's side, she unbuckled herself and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

He laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. "It's my handy dandy child lock," he leaned over her and she gasped, "Don't worry, you need to have your seat belt on in my car."

She lowered her head in defeat and they rode to the airport in silence. Kagome just wanted to die, nothing had gone right since she arrived in America, and she'd only been there for less than a month and her mother was dead, now she was forced to leave her boyfriend.

"Come on Kagome, I have to go get you a ticket." Koga said as he helped her out of the car.

Silently they walked down the airport hallway. Even if it was filled with hundreds of people, Kagome felt alone. It only took a bit until they came upon a counter with a male flight attendant standing in front of a computer.

"How may I help you?" He said cheerfully.

"I would like two first class seats to your earliest flight to Tokyo, Japan." Koga replied.

"Okay sir and how will you be paying?" The man asked.

Koga dug into his pocket and pulled out a brand new credit card and handed it over to the attendant. It took a moment or two for the man to get everything and he handed two tickets and the credit card to Koga and said, "Go to gate eighty. It's to your left and straight down the hall. It will be boarding passengers in ten minutes or so."

"Thank you." Koga said as he tried his best to give her his brightest smile. It didn't take long for them to reach gate eighty, and Kagome didn't say a word. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, him holding her in his muscular arms, but that wasn't going to be possible any time soon. Not after the current events. Kagome kept her eyes down cast on the floor, not looking up at anything or anyone around her.

"Tickets?" A woman asked politely.

"Here," Koga said handing the paper to the woman.

She said something that Kagome couldn't quite catch, but he tugged at her hand and she began to walk again. After they were seated and buckled in, she gazed up at Koga who had a very worried look on his face.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She sighed as she reached into her coat pocket. The cell phone had been going off on vibration for a while now and that's when she felt a small round disk. She quickly pulled out the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kimura what's going on?" An angry voice demanded.

Kagome couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. She began to cry. Her head had somehow found its way onto Koga's chest and her free hand gripped his shirt as the hot tears rolled from her eyes.

"Who's on the phone?" Koga asked as he gently took the phone from her hands, "Who's this?"

"Sir you're going to have to turn your phone off. It's radio waves are corrupting the plane's signal frequency." a stewardess said.

"I'll have Kagome call you once we've reached Tokyo!" Koga growled hanging up the phone and patting Kagome's back before glaring at the stewardess, "There! Are you happy?"

Koga held Kagome in his arms as she cried. Soon she grew tired and fell asleep, she'd over exhausted herself that day. he stayed awake and put the cell phone back into Kagome's pocket and watched the movie "Lilo and stitch" for the third time that month.

oOo

After class Miroku gathered his things and rushed out the door ignoring his teacher. He ran down the hall, passing many people in their clichés. Searching through the students, eagerly he tried to find one person in particular.

"Miroku!" A girl called from behind him.

He stopped and turned to see a young freshman girl named Yuka running towards him.

"I don't have time for this now!" he breathed, "I have to find Sango. It's important!"

Yuka frowned then sighed, "Oh, I see how it is. Well Sango is in the P.E. gym practicing with a few other people."

Miroku smiled and gave Yuka a little hug before he took off down the halls again. "Thanks Yuka! You're the best!" He called out as he turned the corner.

oOo

Sango took a fighting stance, wiping the sweat from her face. "Wow, you're really good." She smiled sizing up her opponent.

"Yeah same at ya Sango!" Tobias replied as he charged her.

He held a bamboo stick out in front of him and raised it over above his head. Sango blocked and kicked Tobias's feet. He dodged, flinging Sango back. Catching her off guard, he took her disadvantage and swung low at her knees. As it hit, her knees buckled and she fell flat on her back.

Tobias put one end of the stick to her throat and smiled victoriously. Some of the on lookers clapped and whistled, while some of the girls giggled like elementary students. She breathed heavily as she stared at the bamboo stick, thinking of a way to retaliate.

"Shall we call it quits?" He asked curiously.

She smiled as she shot out her leg and tripped Tobias. She then jumped to her feet and pushed Tobias's weapon into his own throat. The small gathering crowd went wild; the boys hooted and hollered, screaming sexist cat calls. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku yelled as he jogged up to her side.

"Go away Miroku! I'm not talking to you!" She said as she helped Tobias to his feet.

"But Sango, please it's important!" He pleaded.

"Nothing that comes from you is important to me!" Sango said snobbishly as she turned her back on him.

"FINE THEN!" He yelled angrily, "You go ahead and turn your back on me Sango! You walk away from us! But when Inuyasha comes back to find an upset Kagome, who only asked me 'Where's Sango?' and I have to be like a bad guy and tell YOUR best friend that her safety wasn't important enough because she knows me! Then when Inuyasha comes and kills you because I couldn't protect Kagome by myself! You turned your back on us! I will spit on your grave and hope to see you in hell!"

"Damn you!" Sango cried out as she charged Miroku, the bamboo stick in front of her body.

Miroku was barely able to dodge her first attack and he came back at her with a right hook. She blocked and he kicked her feet out from underneath her. Before she fell, he grabbed her arm and tore the weapon from her hands and threw it across the room.

"NOW!" He growled, "You either come with me right now or you stay here and fight while your anger clouds your mind. But if you come with me, you need to get your act together and be the Sango that I fell in love with! If not, you can rot for all I care and I will gladly make a personal call to Inuyasha and inform him of your betrayal! And trust me, knowing him, he won't take your betrayal too calmly!"

oOo

Koga gently shook Kagome awake as the plane landed. At first she groaned, then yawned as she opened her eyes and gazed sadly up at him.

"We're here." He whispered staring at her.

Kagome quickly pulled away from Koga and unbuckled herself. She stood and went to the bathroom. Locking the door, she looked at herself in the tiny mirror. She looked like crap. There came a knock at the door.

"Hey Kagome? Are you going to be okay?" Koga asked.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"We're back in Japan, at the Kyoto airport. We just landed a little bit a go." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Kagome said softly.

"Are you going to come out?" Koga asked nervously.

She sighed and opened the door. Koga had a worried look on his face. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went down the seat isles. The passengers on the plane were exiting and Kagome quietly followed them off, with Koga right behind her.

"Where are we going Miroku?" Sango asked as she climbed into Miroku's car and buckled herself in.

"First we have to go to Kagome's house and make sure her father's doing okay." He replied as he started the engine.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" She pouted.

"As soon as we get to Kagome's house." He said as he drove down the street.

They rode in silence for a while, Miroku keeping his eyes on the road, while Sango looked out the window watching the trees whiz by. She glanced at Miroku and sighed.

"I'm sorry Miroku." She told him.

"For what?" Miroku asked glancing at her briefly.

She twiddled her thumbs nervously, "For not giving you a chance to explain yourself the other night. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"But Sango?" He looked at her, she seemed so sad and it made him feel guilty.

"MIROKU! LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed as she pointed to the windshield.

He looked back out onto the road as a young girl stepped out into the middle of traffic. He didn't have enough time to stop, so he swerved the car. The girl looked up into Miroku's eyes and shot out her hand in front of her.

Her eyes flashed evilly, her long black hair fluttered over her shoulders as the car stopped instantly and was flung back into a near by tree. Miroku and Sango screamed as they connected with the tree and the car tumbled onto its roof.

The sound of metal crunching and glass breaking caused the near by people to come out of the stores and crowd around the accident. Miroku opened his eyes, he was lying in a painful position on the hood of his car. Glass and blood surrounded his body. He glanced up and he saw his seat belt dangling, it had come undone on impact. He tried to move but cried out in pain when he tried to move his arm. The blood had been his. Miroku's arm was bent in an unnatural way, and the bright white bone poked out of his elbow.

"Sango!" He called out looking at her unconscious form hanging upside down, held tightly by her own seat belt. She had a tiny scratch across her forehead and probably a few bruises, hopefully that was all she had. "Sango! Please open your eyes! Sango!"

oOo

Inuyasha made his way to his bed. It was already midday and some of Sesshomaru's people were working on repairing the damages. Kaede seemed a little angry at him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to make sure Kagome was okay.

"Ye should be at school Inuyasha." Kaede said entering the room.

He rolled over and faced the wall. "I quit. So go away."

"Come on and get yer lazy bum up and get dressed!" She ordered.

"Didn't you hear me old hag!" He growled, "I quit!"

"Get up now!" Kaede demanded, "Ye wanted to get rid of her because ye feared for her safety and now yer are all depressed! Get on with yer life and go to school!"

"Fine I'll go!" He yelled grabbing his clothes off his bed and getting up. "But if I die because I haven't slept, then I'm coming back for you!"

Angrily he stormed out of his room and into his bathroom where he took a quick shower, then dressed. As he came out of the bathroom, a towel over his head Kaede yelled from down in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! I've changed my mind! Ye need not to go to school today. I need yer help cleaning this house before I go!"

Slowly he came down the stairs and tossed the towel to the floor. "What do you mean you've changed your mind?"

Kaede sighed as she set her cup of tea on the table and tossed a phone to Inuyasha. He looked at her confusedly, and caught the phone in his clawed hands.

"What's this for?"

"Koga called from Kagome's cell phone at Tokyo General Hospital not too long ago while you were in the shower," she said. "There's been an accident."

oOo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Tokyo General Hospital.**_

****Kagome patiently waited as Koga went to get his luggage. She felt just horrible, here she was back in Japan where she originally never wanted to leave in the first place. Her boyfriend was back in the states and she wasn't sure if he was okay. Kagome silently watched the airport's mini TV. hanging in the corner.

She smiled as one of her favorite anime shows came on, Ranma 1/2. At first she didn't realize Koga was talking to her, she was completely wrapped up in watching the screen. Subconsciously she laid her head on Koga's shoulder and sighed heavily. They stood there for what seemed like ten or so minutes when a breaking news broadcast interrupted.

_"A severe car accident left two teenage students in the hospital."_ The man said emotionlessly, _"No names are being given, but they are both in stable condition. The cause of this accident was a young girl stepping out right in front of the SUV. Reports have confirmed that this girl somehow flung the vehicle into a near by tree, almost killing the passengers. The young boy and girl are said to be recovering soon. More at ten."_

The reported flashed an updated picture of the accident and Kagome stood straight as her eyes widened in surprise. She saw something familiar on the car. A woman in a string bikini on the side of the only un broken window. Her mind screamed as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled catching her as she fell.

He picked her up in his arms and somehow hailed a cab. From there he was driven to Kagome's house. Koga paid the driver as they neared the house, he could plainly see a cop car in the drive way. The cab stopped at the side of the road and carefully Koga climbed out of the vehicle with Kagome still in his arms.

Slowly he walked to the front door, and gently maneuvering her in his arms, Koga managed to ring the door bell, then patiently waiting. After waiting for what seemed like hours to the impatient wolf youkai, an old looking man answered the door. His black hair had streaks of gray and his gray eyes were dull. The man's face showed worry lines and he looked extremely tired.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Higurashi." Koga said.

The man nodded and walked into the hall. Koga followed closing the open door with his foot. Kagome's father went back into the living room and Koga headed towards Kagome's room. Thankfully the door was open. Her room flashed with bright colors, her bed was big and had a tie dye comforter. He smiled a bit as he walked over to her bed and laid her down.

He brushed away the stray strands of her silky black hair from her face, gazing away from her, Koga could hear car engine's fading and he guessed that the police had left. Turning his eyes back onto Kagome's sleeping figure, he sighed. He couldn't believe everything that was happening to her.

"How did it happen?" Kagome's father asked standing in the doorway of his daughter's room.

"From what I was told by Inuyasha, she was attacked by one of a rival business owner's minion." Koga stated, "Shot and killed in front of Kagome."

"Did they get it?" Mr. Higurashi asked suddenly.

Koga was confused, "Did they get what Mr. H?"

The middle aged man walked in the room and closed the door. He went over to the wolf youkai, seriousness over came the man's usually relaxed face and his voice was low.

"Kimura," He said, "She always was working on improving the security systems or building some kind of database structure for the Tama corporation. Though, I'm not supposed to know, she always carried a small disc, her briefcase or laptop, and a gun."

The wolf demon was surprised to hear all this information about Kagome's mom, he could never imagined that she had been working on technological advancements for Sesshomaru's company. It had to have been a very important disc for Kimura to die for.

"When my wife would leave for months at a time, I would never ask questions. Or when she begged to have Sota enrolled in an over sea's boarding school, I suspected that she had had something planned, but I just let it go over my head." The man said sadly, "Then a few years back when she had to leave for America, we told Kagome we'd divorced so Kimura could stay where her work needed her, and so our family wouldn't have to be torn apart so much. How could this have happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr. H, but I think that they captured the disc when she was murdered." Koga replied looking down at Kagome, "But be glad that they didn't kill Kagome when they had the chance."

Kagome's father sighed as he got to his feet, "Come, I will make us something to drink and we shall get our minds onto happier subjects than this."

Reluctantly, Koga got to his feet also and followed Kagome's father out of the bedroom. He lingered in the doorway for a moment just staring back at the still unconscious Kagome. He turned his head and made his way into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch closing his eyes.

Kagome's father entered the room a few minutes later with two bottles of Pepsi. Sitting down next to Koga, the middle aged man turned on the TV. and began flipping through the channels.

"Hey!" Koga said loudly, "Flip the channel back for a moment!"

Looking curiously at the wolf demon, the father turned back the channel to the news station.

_**The tube/Television.**_

_"Hello, I'm Ai Taki!_ _And I'm currently standing in front of the weirdest car accident scene of the decade! Today around four p.m. Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijyia were pulled from the mangled SUV behind me."_ The reporter said slowly as the camera showed a picture of the vehicle behind her, _"Witness' say that a mysterious girl stepped out into traffic. They claimed that she used her hand to send the large vehicle slamming directly into a tree. The mysterious girl walked away from the scene completely unharmed and vanished into thin air."_

Koga's mouth dropped as his eyes practically bugged out from their sockets. _"Those are Kagome's friends.!'_ He told himself, _'They were in the accident. That's why she fainted!'_

"Those are Kagome's friends!" Mr. Higurashi said with complete disbelief.

_"The two teenagers are said to be in stable conditions with minor injuries. They're being treated at Tokyo General Hospital as we speak."_ The woman continued, _"Paramedics say that they will soon recover. Now back to you Taromaru."_

oOo

Kagome woke up suddenly, her head hurt and she realized that she was in her bedroom. Getting to her feet, she rubbed her head and silently made her way down the hall. She stopped and peeked over the hall wall. Koga and her father were watching the news. She listened carefully to the woman on the noise box. Her eyes went wide hearing Sango and Miroku's names, confirming her earlier suspicion.

As soon as she heard which hospital they were being held in, she quietly crept into the kitchen and grabbed her father's car keys and as quickly as she could, she made her way to the front door. Flinging the door open, Kagome ran towards the car at top speed.

oOo

Koga heard the door slam open and he cursed under his breath as he jumped over the couch and chased after Kagome. He reached her just as she unlocked the driver's side door.

With some irrational thinking, Koga pinned Kagome against the door before she could open it.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

"NO!" He growled back, "You're not going anywhere! You're in no condition to be out and about! You need your rest!"

"But I have to go to the hospital!" She argued, "My friends are hurt! They need me! I have to make sure they're okay!"

The wolf demon gently took the keys from Kagome and let go of her. She blinked confusedly before she got the message and made her way quickly over to the passenger side. Kagome and Koga put on their seat belts, and soon they were both silent as the car quickly made its way to the hospital.

oOo

Miroku opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. His arm throbbed numbly on his chest, bound in many bandages. He looked out a small window to see that it had already grown dark. Slowly sitting up, he glanced around the room for Sango, but found no one. Climbing out of bed he stumbled a bit, but caught himself before he had the chance to fall.

Cautiously he check every room in the wing that he was in. Checking his surroundings, Miroku had spotted a near by doctor and rushed over to the elderly man in a white coat.

"Excuse me!" Miroku said, "Where's Sango? Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled and chuckled a bit, "You scared us today when you and that girl came into the E.R. Your arm had been badly broken and your bone stuck out through the skin. Some of my fellow coliege's thought that the damage might have been too severe. We considered amputating your arm," He paused, "But of course we didn't and you'll be just fine."

The injured teenager looked at the doctor with a horrified expression. _'H-h-he wanted to cut off my arm?'_ He thought, _'Why? Is he stupid? I'm useless without my arm.'_

"Where's Sango? Is she okay?" Miroku repeated.

"Yes, see your friend, she suffered no serious injuries just a few tiny scratches and bruises. She is down in the infirmary. She's going to be released once her parents come and finish the last of the paperwork." The doctor said matter of fact, "You should go back to your room and rest so we can put a cast on your arm to help the healing process."

Before the doctor could say anything more, Miroku took off down the wing until he came to an elevator and climbed inside before the other doctor's and nurses could grab him. Breathing heavily, he pushed a button praying it was to the infirmary and waited quite impatiently until he reached the first floor.

After exiting the elevator, he stopped a rather young nurse. Resisting his lecherous temptations, he asked her if she would happen to know where Sango was. She smiled and nodded as she began to walk down the sanitary hall, guiding Miroku to Sango's room.

Showing Miroku which room his dearest Sango was in, the nurse quickly went back down the hall and disappeared behind a corner. Quietly he pushed open the door with his good hand to find Sango sitting by her window, her back facing him. His heart skipped a beat and he just stood there for a moment staring at her.

"S-Sango?" He asked closing the door.

She turned around, and he saw her worried and tear stained eyes. She got to her feet and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly in a hug. He ignored the shooting pain in his arm and returned the hug.

"They wouldn't let me see you!" She cried breaking their embrace and staring into his eyes.

"It's okay," He replied wiping the tears from Sango's eyes with his good hand, "At least we are alright and nobody's hurt too bad."

"Did you hit her with your car?" Sango asked remembering why they were in the hospital.

"Who did? I-I don't think I hit her, but who was she?" I didn't get a good look at that psycho chick who stepped out into the road." He said confusing himself slightly.

"I saw her." Sango told him, "And when I saw her cold stare, I thought I was going to die from shock."

Miroku frowned a bit trying to think of somebody who had such a cold stare you'd want to die. That happened to be a girl, for that matter. After a bit, he gave up hope on his brain.

"Who was it Sango? Please tell me." He pleaded.

"It was--" Her eyes went wide as somebody opened the door and poked their head in, "Kagome!"

He turned around to see a worried Kagome enter the room and fling herself into Sango's arms. The person who followed behind Kagome was somebody Miroku had least expected to be her, Koga.

oOo

It took them a good hour or two to get to the hospital with all the traffic around them. By the time Kagome's father's old car had made it into the hospital's parking lot it was already getting dark. Kagome pulled out her mother's cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Koga asked looking for a parking spot.

"My--Hi daddy!" Kagome said trying to sound happy, "No. I'm okay. Yes daddy, I've missed you too. Don't worry I'm with Koga. We are at the hospital-Because I wanted to visit Miroku and Sango, Okay hold on daddy, I'll let you talk to him-"

Kagome handed Koga the phone as he shut off the car's engine. He put the phone to his ear and answered.

"I'm here." he paused, "Okay Mr. H, I understand, Yes, I will ask her if she has it or not, I will, don't worry we'll be back real soon. Okay. You too Mr. H,. Okay, Bye."

"What did my father say?" She asked slowly getting out from the car.

"I'll tell you later Kag." He replied also getting out from the car and locking the doors.

They walked silently in the parking lot, Kagome was worried about how her friends were doing and Koga was thinking of a way to ask Kagome about what her father had been telling him about. Kagome was a good five feet away from Koga, when he remember that he still had Kagome's cell. He reached into his pocket and dialed the number Kaede had given him incase of an emergency.

Patiently he waited as it rang, and just as he was about to hand up somebody answered, luckily for him it was Kaede.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Kaede. Where's mutt boy?" He growled.

"He's in the shower," She told him irritably, "What do ye need Koga?"

He didn't say anything as Kagome slowed her pace and leaned her head on his arm. They both walked into the entrance of the hospital and he found his voice.

"I don't need anything, but there's been an accident." He said in a low voice so Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"Is everything okay? Where are ye at?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"I'm at Tokyo General Hospital on Kagome's mother's cell phone, but I got to go." He said hanging up quickly as he and Kagome stopped at the front desk.

"How may I help you today?" a nursed asked bored.

"Uh-yeah, I'm here to see Sango Taijyia and Miroku Houshi." Kagome replied twiddling her fingers.

The nurse looked up at the nervous Kagome and eyed her, "what relation are you to them.?"

"I'm Sango's cousin and we are Miroku's friends." Kagome told the nurse quickly.

"I can allow you to go and see Ms. Taijyia in the infirmary, but since you are not related, I cannot let you see Mr. Houshi." The nurse said flatly.

Kagome and Koga only nodded, they waited for the nurse to reply and give them the room number.

"Oh, sorry. She's in room-113, go to the infirmary. it's the sixth door to your left." The nurse became suddenly annoyed.

"Thank you so much." Kagome squealed as she took off in a quick jog to the infirmary.

Koga quickly followed her as she sped down the hospital wind almost running into an unoccupied stretcher. As unlucky for him, Kagome was half way down the hall when he lost sight of her. Growling angrily he dodged an elderly woman and ran down the hall until he saw Kagome go into a room.

Entering the room right behind her, he gazed into the room. Upon seeing Sango, Kagome flung herself into her friend's arms. Looking to his side, Koga saw Miroku with his arm bandaged to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked quickly as she pulled out of Sango's hug and eyed her friend cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just cuts and bruises." Sango replied blushing a bit. "But I think Miroku broke his arm though."

Kagome turned to face Miroku and spied her lecherous friend. Forgetting his perverted ways, she went to her friend and embraced him in a gigantic hug.

Miroku was shocked at his friends actions, but none the less returned her embrace. He could faintly hear a jealous wolf's agitated growl, when she let go he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I thought that you could'a died." Kagome sniffled sitting on a unoccupied chair.

"Well you can't kill us off that easily." Miroku chuckled.

Koga closed the hospital room door and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he ignored their conversation.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked glancing at Koga.

Kagome's eyes started to tear up as she choked out. "He's not coming."

"Oh, Kagome. It's okay he'll come." Sango reassured her friend.

"Don't worry. I know he'll come back, so don't fret Kagome." Miroku said seriously as he laid his good hand on Sango's unsuspecting shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Koga growled deciding to pay attention.

"Because I spoke with him a while before the accident." Miroku replied.

Her eyes shot up and hope could be seen in Kagome's now huge orbs. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"Please tell me what he said!" She whispered.

"Well, mainly all that he said to me was that he wanted me to give you a hug and tell you not to worry about him. Also he wanted me and Sango to meet you at the airport, but before we could this chick stepped out into the middle of the road." He began to ramble off into a conversation of how he stepped on a piece of gum when a doctor, the one Miroku ran into earlier calmly came into the room.

Upon seeing Miroku, the middle aged man smiled then turned serious as he looked over at Sango. "Ms. Taijyia?"

"Yes?" She asked climbing onto her feet.

"Your parents have faxed us your paperwork. You're free to leave if you wish." The doctor said, "Oh, and as for you Mr. Houshi." Miroku gulped, "You need to get back to your room so we can put a cast on your arm before the medication wears off."

With that the doctor left and the closed the door behind him. Miroku gazed at Sango and winked causing her to blush slightly. Giving Kagome a nod, he left the room and headed back to his own. Koga rolled his eyes and handed Kagome her cell phone.

"Here, I'll be out in the hall if you need me." He said exiting the room.

Sango glanced over at her best friends to see her head drop to the floor. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and silent tears falling from her face. A worried expression played on her face as she wrapped her arms around the tear stricken Kagome.

"It's okay, let it all out." She said softly.

oOo


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Sixteen: One day of explosions, information, and Sesshomaru.**_

"I just don't understand." Kagome sobbed.

"You don't understand what Kagome?" Sango asked patting her friend's back.

"Why only bad things happen to me! Why can't I be happy!" She choked out.

"We both know that's not true," Sango replied looking at the upset Kagome directly in the eyes.

Kagome sadly nodded and wiped away her spilt tears. Sango brushed away Kagome's hair from her face.

"You've just had a lot of crap piled onto your plate right now." She assured, "But trust me, look on the bright side. Even if none of this had happened, you would still have a certain hanyou whom I'm sure loves you a lot and as we speak is very worried about you."

oOo

"Koga called from Kagome's mother's cell phone at Tokyo General Hospital," Kaede said, "There's been an accident."

"What do you mean 'there's been an accident'? What happened?" Inuyasha yelled rather loudly.

"That is all I know, sorry Inuyasha." The elderly woman replied.

Fear overcame his face as he felt as if the blood had drained from his body. Kaede seemed worried, but not like if it was that important to her. Inuyasha stood there, his long black hair dripped clear water onto the floor.

"Do you have the cell number?" He asked still in a bit of a daze.

"Aye, check the caller I.D., but I must get my things all packed up." Kaede muttered slowly getting to her feet.

Eyeing her suspiciously he checked the phone for received calls. _'Please let me find her number! I have to see if she's okay!'_ He told himself, not aware that Kaede had already left the room. In fact, she had left the house.

By the time he heard the car engine roar, he dropped the phone and took off outside, his eyes deceived him. Kaede was in her pinto and driving quickly down the street. Not thinking clearly, Inuyasha chased after the elderly woman in her dark red Pinto.

He was barely catching up to her as her car stopped at the stop sign. Panting loudly as he neared the car, he was angry at why she would just get up and leave. Hitting the trunk of the car Inuyasha yelled out.

"Oy you old hag! What the fuc---"

There was a quiet beeping sound, then an explosion. The power of the explosion practically threw Inuyasha's human form a few feet away from the vehicle. He looked up as a huge mushroom cloud spurted from the flaming Pinto. Quickly getting to his feet, he rushed to the car, only to be flung back by an unknown entity. Hitting the tar road forcefully, he lay outspread on the ground, his head busted open on impact with the hard surface and everything went black. A black light poured from the vehicle as the flames turned blue, then purple.

Cackling could be heard faintly in the wind as a figure watched the accident, his eye burning red with rage, happiness and satisfaction.

"One down, three to go until you're mine Higurashi." A coy voice said.

oOo

She paced uneasily in her bedroom, worried about him. _'Is he okay? Why hasn't he called me yet? Did something happen to him? Is he dead?'_ She thought irrationally as she clutched the cell phone in her hand. Kagome still had not changed into her clothes as she thought that she was beginning to smell.

"Ugh!" She said frustrated, "I smell like crap!"

It had been dark for a few hours and as she pulled off her jacket, she noticed a small circular disc still in her pocket. Taking it from her pocket, she looked at it for a bit. Her mom had told her never to let go of the disc and protect it with her life. She would have cried, but her tears were gone and even if she had wanted to cry, she couldn't.

Forgetting all about taking a shower, Kagome walked over to her computer and sat down. She put the small disc in the drive and waited patiently for it to load.

"I wonder what's in it." She told herself as she clicked on the file that popped up.

At first the screen went completely black as she stared at the monitor in amazement as words begin to type themselves across the black screen with a luminous green tint. Quickly she read everything and waited patiently for it to finish loading up. She watched the screen attentively, waiting for the exact moment that something would just jump out of the screen at her.

Kagome sat there, her eyes beginning to droop and she felt like going to sleep and ignoring the computer, but as she closed her eyes she heard the faint voice followed by a bright light.

"Welcome Kimura Higurashi," The voice whispered.

She jolted awake and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright light convulsing off the monitor in front of her. Not even a moment later the screen flickered and turned black once more. Just before Kagome gave up and sighed, a tiny window popped open and it required a password to continue. Curiously she pulled out her keyboard and thought long and hard about a password that her mother might have used.

_'What would mama use as a password?'_ She asked herself, _'Maybe its her name? No, that's too easy. Could it be mine and Sota's name? No! Then what could it be?'_

Her eyes widened as she found the answer that she was searching for, staring her right in the face. Squinting her eyes a bit, she read the label of the company in which her mother worked for.

"Tama/Higurashi Security?" She mouthed subconsciously as she typed it in. There was a moment of hast and impatient waiting as the clock ticked away. Then as a soft sound of a door opening, the window opened and displayed the unfinished plans and many different types of exciting diagrams and technical architecture.

"Kagome!" Her father yelled form outside the door. "You should go to bed, I am enrolling you in school tomorrow and you should get some rest!"

"Alright Papa!" She replied switching off her bedroom lights.

Going back to her computer chair, she began to read over the information given. Not understanding at first, she opened up a word document and began typing. It seemed like only seconds had gone by when she stopped typing and saved her file onto her computer. Looking back at her clock, she gasped at the time.

"WOW! It's already two in the morning and I'm typing about the function of security to a wealthy business company." She whispered.

Closing out the file, she pulled out the disc and hid it in one of her many various hiding spots, and pulling out a brand new disc and popping it into the hard drive, she downloaded all of her work onto that single floppy disc and placing it under her pillow. Kagome sighed heavily and slowly changed into her pajamas, then going to her bed and collapsing onto it, instantly falling asleep.

oOo

Sesshomaru laid in his huge bed, the silk blankets were twisted around his body. The Inu-youkai had been plagued by the horrible nightmare's that all seemed to start off the same and end in the same exact way; by a young girl with piercing gray eyes, long black hair and a strong aura. She would grab a hold of him, and the immense pain convulsed through his body. He would always have been unable to save himself, then awaken suddenly, dripping in a cold sweat. And just to make things worse, his company's security database plans were missing and his partner or "associate of business" was found murdered.

_'But was it ever found?'_ He asked himself, _'Did Kimura hide it somewhere? Why did I let some puny human try and increase the safety and security measures of my company?'_

The past couple of days were beginning to get worse, as if he really needed an unplanned trip through hell at the moment. Sesshomaru did have to admit that since that little girl had come into his house, he found being there at his home was a little better and more bearable.

A grin came to his face as he thought about the little orphan who had entered his life. She always wore a smile and was either giggling or running away from a very agitated green imp. The human girl cleaned up quite nicely and now was beginning to talk, or well at least trying.

But something still haunted his mind, _'Spiritual powers'_, Kimura's daughter had spiritual powers, intense enough to repel his own demons. He remembered Toru saying something about Kagome Higurashi, but his business associate never spoke of her daughter and yet he recognized that particular name somewhere.

_'Kagome Higurashi,'_ He told himself, _'Where do I know that damn name from?'_

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to relax, to clear his mind of everything so he could figure out where he remembered the name from. He laid in his bed for what seemed like hours until he dozed off into a restless sleep.

_**oooo**_

_Slowly he walked across the school's campus, though he had been "dating" Star for only a few months, she was beginning to grow on him, but only a little. Sesshomaru would always meet her for lunch at her school after he had lied to her about his age and classes. _

_"Why hello Ladies.." He forced himself to smirk as he reached for Star, giving her a slight kiss on her cheek. "How's my lovely lady doing today?"_

_He was going to bleach his mouth for his vile public display of affection to that teenaged girl._

_Star blushed and smiled, "I'm fine Sesshomaru, and this is my new friend Kagome, she's the new girl." _

_**oooo**_

The Inu-youkai's eyes shot open as the memory flooded back to him. _'Kagome,'_ He told himself as he tossed the silk sheets from his body. _'Kagome was the girl who Inuyasha attacked, the one whom Naraku attacked.'_

Slowly Sesshomaru walked into his personal bathroom and stood over the large porcelain sink. Turning on the cold water and letting it run for a few minutes, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and sweat drops made their way down his face. Glancing at his reflection, he took note of the skin under his arms that were a few shades darker than the rest of his skin.

Cupping the clear and cold water in his clawed hands, he splashed it onto his face. He didn't know why the burn marks hadn't gone away, usually he wouldn't have any scars, but the immense power the girl gave off was blinding, and it had almost killed him.

Pulling a towel from the rack, he wiped his face, then quickly tossed it onto the sink as he made his was out of his bathroom and over to his closet where he pulled out a rather old white wife beater and put it on over his exposed chest. Brushing his long silver locks of hair over his shoulders, he made his way silently out of his room and down the hallway.

Passing a room with the door slightly open, he stopped. Sniffing the air a bit, his thoughts concluded that his new visitor was asleep. He walked into the room a ways, and looked at the girl. She looked like a baby stretched out in a pool of silk blankets that she clung to, her black hair was clustered around her smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself as he leaned against the bed pole. Sighing a tad, he turned around and walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind himself.

Going down the stairs surrounded in darkness, he could hear the audible snoring of Jaken in his room down in the basement. Sesshomaru turned and entered his study room, flicked on the light and immediately noticed his computer's screen flashing bright colors.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down at his desk and turned to meet his monitor face to face. Touching the mouse, his computer system became alive and quickly loaded him onto one of his business pages. Unlucky for him, a many paged report had popped up. The Inu-youkai rolled his eyes and was about to delete it, when his eyes caught the name "Kimura Higurashi" on it.

Frowning, he decided to read the damn report in anger to what was going on now. He would have been stuck reading what would be hours if the report hadn't stopped adding more pages and causing Sesshomaru to growl, mainly to himself. After finishing the novel of a report, he sat back in his leather chair and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

Picking up the phone on his desk, Sesshomaru pressed a button in his speed dial and waited rather impatiently, glancing over at the clock that read "Four a.m." on it. Before he hung up after almost thirty solid rings and counting, a man answered sleepily.

"Moushi, Moushi?"

"Toru, get off your ass! I want you to do something." Sesshomaru said irritably.

"What would you like?" Toru said yawning. "Since there's no point in going back to bed because I'd have to be up in five minutes anyways."

"Good." The Inu-youkai muttered, "Now, I want you to find me where Kagome Higurashi is and was after Kimura was murdered."

"No need for that." The man replied sheepishly.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, we have already have tracked her down," Toru confessed.

"I want the information faxed to my study immediately!" He ordered.

"Sir, I will have to you in a matter of seconds!" The man said as though Sesshomaru was some kind of drill sergeant. "Would you like me to do anything else while I'm up?"

"Yes, check on the half-breed." Sesshomaru spat.

"Which one sir?" Toru asked confused.

Silence was the Inu-youkai's answer as he thought for a moment. Then after making up his mind, he replied. "Both..."

"Yes sir." The man answered.

"One more thing Toru." Sesshomaru blurted out.

"What would that be?"

"Be careful," Sesshomaru growled, "And I want no mess ups this time. No need for anymore blood shed."

"I'll try," Toru chuckled before hanging up.

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru got out of his chair and went into his kitchen where he started his once daily routine of making himself a pot of coffee and fetching the morning newspaper. Stepping outside in nothing but a pair of flannel boxers and a white wife beater proved instantly to be regretful.

The cold air stung his pale cheeks as he walked out over to his front gates. Bending over, he picked up the Tokyo newspaper in his claws and slowly made his way back into the comforts of his heated mansion. Upon closing the front door, he was greeted by a sleepy-eyed girl who was seated on the edge of the stairs watching him intently. He ignored her and walked into the kitchen and tossed the newspaper onto the almost dusty kitchen table.

"You can come sit down, I don't bite." He said flatly as he pulled out a coffee mug from a cabinet in front of him.

Filling his mug with the steaming black liquid, he noted the movements of the little girl. Without a word, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some coffee creamer and poured the remaining contents into his mug, then tossed it into the trash. Grabbing a small spoon from a drawer, he stirred his coffee, before he turned and made his way back to his study. He stopped at the stairway and glanced back at the girl who seemed to be following him.

"You can go ahead and eat whatever you find in the kitchen," He said, "For it doesn't matter to me."

She smiled and nodded before she disappeared into the kitchen and began giggling like a giddy, school girl would after seeing a cute boy. He rolled his eyes and went to his study room to begin his work.

oOo

Sango woke up to her alarm clock loudly going off. She sighed as she stretched herself and sleepily climbed out of bed. Groggily, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then she went to her dresser for some undergarments and made her way to the shower.

Quickly shutting the door before her brother Kohaku could steal the hot water of the morning, she turned on the water an waited for it to heat up as she undressed. Stepping into the shower her eyes went wide as she let out a hair curling scream, the water was freezing cold.

oOo


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Enter Rin, Distress for Shiori!**_

From down in the kitchen sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal sat a giggling eleven year old Kohaku. His eyes were shut tight to keep him from tears of joy. He had purposely gotten up earlier so he could use up all of the hot water before his sister woke.

Since their parents were away on vacation so Kohaku wouldn't get in trouble for his practical joke, unless Sango could catch him before he left for school. Hearing the shower water being turned off, he quickly glanced at the microwave clock. Guessing it would be as good as anytime to leave, he grabbed his backpack and scurried out of the door and yelled,

"I'm going to school early today sis! See you when I get home!"

oOo

Sango growled as she dressed quickly, she heard her brother leave and it made her smile knowing that he was afraid of her. Pulling on her t-shirt, she sighed heavily realizing that she was going to be all alone at school today since the hospital wanted to keep Miroku over night for observation and Kagome would need a few days to mourn the loss of her mother.

After she finished getting ready, Sango walked into the kitchen and placed her brother's empty cereal bowl into the sink. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a package of poptarts and grabbed her backpack. Heading out the door, she grabbed her car keys and shut the door behind herself, locking it and making her way to her car and then off to school.

oOo

The smell of breakfast made Kagome's stomach grumbled and she moaned, hiding her face deep into her pillows. She didn't feel like getting up at all this day, or any other day unless he called. Somehow she had a feeling that he wouldn't call, but there was always that feeling deep down in her mind that prayed and believed that he would.

"Kagome!" Her father called, "Breakfast is ready!"

Getting out of bed, she slowly made her way out of her room and into the living room where she plopped down on the couch. Her father walked into the living room, a smile on his face and carrying two plates of food in his hands. Taking a good look at his daughter, he laughed.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said, "or got hit by a very large trunk of unbrushed, and tangled mass of hair."

Putting the plate her father handed her on her lap, she yawned and gave her father a tired glare.

"Ha ha, very funny papa!" She retorted, "Who helped you come up with that one?"

"You know Kagome that Sota comes home in a week."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Her mood instantly picked up and she ate her food quickly. A few minutes later when she finished eating, Kagome put her dishes in the sink and went to her room. Checking the time it was only ten a.m., that would give her a few hours until school let out and then she could hang out with Sango.

She squealed in excitement as she rushed into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Changing into a pair of shorts and one of her mini bright pink t-shirts, she pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail and turned on her stereo. Kagome quickly put in her c.d. "Jets" and played their song, "Cold hard bitch." She turned on her computer and began to continue her work on the program on her mother's mysterious disc.

Today seemed to be one of those carefree days that don't happen very often and usually don't last too long. A smile played on her face as the music blared in her speakers. She tried as hard as she could to keep her mind on the positive things instead of the negative, but for some reasons, the bad memories out weighed the good ones.

oOo

Angrily he sat at his wooden desk. The whole room around him was practically dark and nobody dared to bother him. He had had everything planned out in the beginning and his plan was perfect. Try to get Sesshomaru to kill his filthy half brother, while he stole the Inuyoukai's security blue prints and then take over the Tama family corporation. Yes, the plan was simple and it would have been executed flawlessly if somebody hadn't leaked the information and tried to help out.

But it didn't matter because he got rid of her, then used to her his pleasure. Kikyo had died yes, but a demon such as him could easily bring back the dead and use them to his advantage, and now he could and would use her to his advantage. Naraku would still gain control of Sesshomaru's company. The Higurashi family was in his way, one of his few obstacles left. Something big was coming and all he would really need were the fates to fall and he would gain it all.

Picking up a manila folder from his desk, he looked over the daily reports, Souten had done well by planting a bomb into the car of the haggard old caretaker of the Inu-hanyou, Inuyasha. Some other papers made a report about Rin's daughter still hadn't been "found" and that there was practically no activity from anyone, well except for a certain miko who had disappeared from thin air, but would show up later, he was counting on it.

A rather small headache fought its way into a place in the hanyou's mind and he growled rubbing his temples gently. The door in his office flew open and a young woman no older than twenty-six stepped in. Her long black hair was in a loose bun and she wore a blue-pants suit. Her heels made her seem taller than her normal five-four height. The woman's bright blue eyes were ablaze as she angrily stormed over to Naraku's enormous oak desk.

"You fucking bastard!" She yelled pointing her index finger in his face, "Why haven't you been looking for my daughter!"

"It's not my main priority right now Ms. Taber," He gritted his teeth as his headache grew and quickly.

"Not one of your main priorities?" She screeched, "Not one of your main priorities my ass you cock sucker! It's your fault she is missing! You assured me that she'd be safe! You promised that nothing would happen to her! It's been almost a month! She's only seven years old! She could be dead and you sit here on your damned ass doing nothing and my baby could be dead!"

"This is not the best time to be here and yelling insults at me girl." He snarled jumping up out of his chair, knocking it over as he slammed his fists down on the desk.

"Don't try to intimidate me Naraku! Because it won't work!" She yelled, "I'm not a push over like everyone else in this filthy fucking company! I'm not afraid of a bastard such as yourself!"

In the blink of an eye, Naraku had appeared in front of the young woman. Rin gasped in surprise and cried out as she was forcefully pushed against one of the large filing cabinets; one of Naraku's hands laced tightly around her throat as the metal handles of the cabinet drawers dug themselves into her backside.

"Then wise up Rin and fear for your life!" He whispered hoarsely into her head as his nails pierced the soft flesh of her neck, "Be afraid for Shiori and what could happen to her if I really made her top priority to find," He paused licking his lips before adding, "..Her dead or alive."

"You fucking daft prick!" She cried as tears started pouring from her eyes, "If you dare threaten to hurt my daughter, I'll see to it that you're six feet under in the blink of an eye!"

"It's not a threat my dear.." He said, "It's a promise!" Tossing her roughly to the ground, he growled angrily as he pointed to his door, "Now get out of my face before you regret what I'll do to you and everything you hold dear!"

Rin hit the ground with a thud, an unmentionable amount of fear pulsed throughout her body as Naraku spoke. Her hair was falling out of its bun and she could feel the blood trickling down the contours of her neck. Without any further hesitation, she scrambled quickly to her feet and sped out of his room and down the hallway to the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

She was going to go straight home. Being at Naraku's company for accounting had lost its spark. Her daughter was missing and everything was becoming stressful and hectic. Getting into the elevator as she pressed a button waiting. A sob escaped her throat and she hid her face in her hands. A gentle hand laid itself on her should and a little shocked she looked up at a smiling man and wiped her eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Toru." She sniffled.

"You can't sneak up on someone when you're in the elevator first dear." He chuckled then noticing her upset expression. "What's wrong? You're bleeding! What happened!"

Pulling her into his arms, Toru hugged Rin. Her arms found their way around his neck and she cried, "Toru, I don't know what to do anymore! She's still missing and I can't stand working here anymore! We have to leave! Once Shiori is found, I wanna leave this country for good!"

"Don't worry my love," Toru whispered as he gently patted Rin's back, "Well find her, I promise and then we'll move.."

Staring up into Toru's brown eyes, she sighed. She'd loved this man once, his messy brown hair and his somewhat muscular body. Being together for about ten years, if you didn't count that little break for a few months when she was eighteen; and yet they weren't married. Even after she had given birth to Shiori, they had not tied the knot and he never questioned her once because for some reason, she herself didn't want to be tied down, not yet at least.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened wide. Toru gently picked up Rin in his arms and carried her out of the company's building. Quickly going to his Ford Escort, he set his long time girlfriend down in the passenger seat, buckled her seat belt and softly kissed her forehead. Closing the door and quickly jogging to the driver's seat, he started the engine and backed out from his parking spot.

"You don't have to drive me home Toru," Rin said glancing out the side window, "I drove my own car to work you know.."

"Yeah, but you're upset and knowing you, you might total your brand new car, again." He replied taking her hand into his own and squeezing it gently, keeping his eyes on the road.

She tried to laugh, but it didn't seem like she would ever be able to ever again. She looked up at her long time boyfriend and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm going to start looking for another job. I can't work for Naraku any longer, its been hell since I came."

"No, don't quit." He said quickly, "Not until we find Shiori. Please hold on just a little longer Rin, just a little longer."

Rin didn't hear Toru's plea, her eyes had grown heavy from the lack of sleep and the immense stress that she was under. The young woman had exhausted herself and she fell into a state of unconsciousness. Upon seeing this, Toru sighed heavily as he turned onto their street.

_'Wait until we find her and I can get the information that will make Naraku's world crumble. Then we will leave this place and hopefully get married like we planned when we were younger.'_ He thought.

Finally reaching the small condominium, he parked the car and climbed out of his seat. He knew that Rin hadn't been sleeping and that she had began to take pills to help her stay awake during the day. He had began to worry deeply for his girlfriend; lifting her from the car, he shut the door with his foot and slowly walked up the stairs to their home.

oOo

He could feel the warmth of something surrounding his body along with the searing pain in his head. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by darkness. He groaned tiredly and a light came on blinding the hanyou.

"Where-Where am I?" Inuyasha asked wiping his eyes tiredly.

"You're at my home recovering from your injuries Inuyasha." A man said.

A rather short and elderly man walked over to the hanyou's side with a worried look on his wrinkled face. The man's hair had already turned white with age.

"Myoga, what are you doing in the states?" The hanyou asked curiously, "I thought you were back in Tokyo with Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I was." The elderly man replied, "But when problems occurred, I was sent here immediately to help watch over you."

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha questioned remembering the explosion, "Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry master Inuyasha, but Lady Kaede's body was not found. We believe that the evil flames consumed her body right down to her bones."

Inuyasha yanked the blankets from his body and tried to sit up. Becoming light headed, he gripped the sides of the sheets and fought against his dizziness as he slowly shifted and slid off the side of the bed.

"Master Inuyasha! You must get back into bed and rest!" Myoga said loudly, "When I found you, you had a bad head wound and you need to regain your strength."

Grasping the side wall as he gained a sense of balance, Inuyasha shot the elder man an angry glare, before he brushed away the damp silver hair from his face, "I am fine!" He growled taking a step only to have the room swirl around him and eventually turn black.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga called out rushing to the unconscious hanyou's side, "Torrin! Seiko! I need help! Get the medic!"

oOo

Naraku watched the elevator's monitor as Rin fled from his office. He loved to play games with her young and fragile mind. Yes, he did know exactly where her daughter "Shiori" was currently stay at. It had been all apart of his master plan. The girl was with one of his men who would be reporting back to him sometime this evening.

Digging into his side desk, the hanyou brought out a medium sized bottle of scotch. Unscrewing the lid, he took a long swig and sighed as he replaced the bottle back into his side drawer.

"Why must everything be so easy for me?" He asked himself before there came a knock at the door, "You may enter Satoru."

"Master Naraku," A fat and lethargic man named Satoru breathed, "We've lost the girl! Lucillius was found dead in a ravine early this morning. It was confirmed that he'd been there for a while by the rat's teeth marks."

"WHAT!" Naraku screamed bolting up from his leather chair.

"I'm really sorry sir, we just found out." Satoru said a little frightened.

"Does it take so much to fucking have more than one person watch a little seven year old human girl for a month! You idiots! Failures! Damn curs! If you want something done right, you might as well do it yourself because your so said 'loyal' employees can't keep a watchful eye on a little HUMAN GIRL!" He yelled furiously.

The man tried to scurry quickly from the room, but the door slammed shut, almost slicing off one of Satoru's fingers. He let out a blood curdling scream as he faced Naraku. The hanyou's eyes were blood red as his miasma began to fill the room.

"NO!" Satoru screamed frightened as Naraku advanced on him, "Please sir! Spare me! PLEASE NO! WAI----"

oOo

Toru settled an unconscious Rin down on the California queen sized bed and covered up her body, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead before he left the room and went into his bathroom, locking the door. He casually pulled out his cell phone and punched a number, then put the phone to his ear and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hello?" A man asked out of breath.

"Jaken," Toru said sitting down on the side of the tub," Where's Mr. Tama? May I speak with him please? It's urgent!"

"Hold please." Jaken said placing the phone down, "Get away from that statue! Stupid human, you're going to break something!"

There was a fit of childish laughter before a familiar voice emotionlessly and calmly spoke, "Go to your sleeping quarters girl."

He was confused to why there would be a human girl running around inside the famous Sesshomaru's mansion. Not putting two and two together, Toru dismissed his thoughts as a voice addressed him.

"What have you found Toru?" Sesshomaru demanded coolly.

"I'm sorry sir, but they finally found Lucillius' body this morning in the ravine outside Tokyo. Though they know not of whom is to blame." Toru replied.

"Did you set the spy wear in Naraku's office like we spoke of a month or two back?"

"Yes sir, I will send it to you right away, but I know not what is on it since I have yet to look at it myself."

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Personal affairs sir. I couldn't avoid it this time." He answered.

"Is that so?" The Inuyoukai asked.

"I assure you sir that the matter has been taken care of and it will no longer presents a problem in my mission." Toru said uneasily.

"You seem uneasy about something Toru, what bothers you?" Sesshomaru questioned quickly.

"Nothing sir, I just thought I heard something." Toru replied.

Sesshomaru bored twirled some of long strands of his hair between his fingers as he thought carefully. The small girl had came behind the great Inuyoukai and with a brush he'd supplied her with, she gently ran it through Sesshomaru's hair.

He was going to chastise the girl for such behavior, but for some unforeseen reason it calmed him down and his migraine left as soon as it tipped the surface. He sighed heavily.

"If you think you heard something, go check it out!" He said collectively, "Because even nothing can kill you."

"Yes Mr. Tama," Toru replied.

There was a shrill woman's frightened scream along with Toru's panicked, "Rin!" sounds of shuffling could be heard until a door was seemingly flung open and an angry Toru growled, "Get away from her you bastards!" Sesshomaru's blood ran cold when he heard the woman's name being called.

"Naraku knows of your betrayal to him Toru!" A voice cooed, "You're leaking information and now he wants to talk to you.."

"Fuck you Yutaka! Put her down!" Toru yelled.

"You're in no position to be ordering me around human!"

"Toru! Look out!" A woman screamed, "BEHIND YOU! TORU!"

Two gun shots fired out followed by loud piercing screams until something was probably smashed against the woman's head, then all was quiet.

oOo


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Eighteen: One major twist of fate.**_

Typing away frantically, she stared unblinking at the computer screen. The day passed like minutes and it now was seven in the evening, he hadn't called. Sure Sango had, but Kagome was very involved in her work to answer. Miroku would be in school in a few days and then everything would hopefully go back to normal, she needed normalcy.

Sota would be coming home and then the three of them could be a family. Sighing heavily, she stretched her stiff limbs and changed her CD's, now in her five disc cd. changer played; Simple Plan, Chavel, Nirvana, Smashing pumpkins, and Muse.

Surprisingly her father had not bugged her once all day, he probably wanted to give her all the space she needed. Tonight she would pull an all nighter, she wanted to finish her work. For some reason it was all she needed. Kagome would ask her father for a laptop, it would make things more confidential.

A quiet knock came at her bedroom door and she quickly shut off the monitor and picked up all the blue prints strewn across her desk. In haling deeply she picked up a few clothes from off the floor and called out, "Who is it?"

"Kagome dear," Her father replied, "Your friend Sango's on the phone, she wants to know if you wanna go to her house for dinner?"

"Okay," Kagome said, "Tell Sango I'll be right over!"

Quickly pulling on a jacket, and a pair of sandals; then looking at herself in the mirror, she went back over to her computer, turned on the monitor and exited all and every programs before pulling out the disc, grabbing some pepper spray and a small switch blade that Koga had given her. She then turned off her cd. player and unlocked her bedroom door.

Kagome exited the house and zipped up her jacket as she walked slowly down the street. Since she met Inuyasha her life had became chaotic, but she had to thank him for everything that he had actually done for her; well she would if he called her like he promised to.

While walking silently down the street, she noticed a young girl coming down the side walk. She wore a pair of red jeans and a white t-shirt, her long black hair hanging lifelessly at her side. The girl was staring holes into Kagome, which made her feel very uncomfortable. Pulling down her jacket a bit, she took one good look at the girl, looked straight into the girl's eyes and stopped dead in her tracks. The girl's eyes, they had no spark of life, they were a dull brown, they were dead; and her face, the girl's face was similar in comparison to Kagome's own facial features.

"Staring is bad manners, you know." The girl snarled stopping in front of Kagome, placing her pale hands on her hips.

"I-" Kagome stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry, It's just that wow, you look almost like, you could pass off as my twin!"

"Hmmf, I wouldn't go as far as saying that.." The girl snorted emotionlessly.

"I-uh didn't mean to seem rude by staring.." Kagome smiled rubbing her neck embarrassedly, "By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I know who you are!" The girl said uninterestedly, "You're that hanyou's new girlfriend. I've heard my fair share of information of you.."

The sky began to grow dark as the wind became harsh, wiping her hair violently against her face. The girl in front of Kagome seemed not to notice as she stared unblinking, her left hand out stretched, clenching and unclenching. Kagome's breath was caught in her lungs as an immense pain shot throughout her chest. She weakly collapsed to her hands and knees, gripping the sidewalks as she tried to breathe. Her head soon became light headed as she fought to keep consciousness, as her pupils took in the darkness, it suddenly became brighter. Kagome was filled with an enormous amount of warmth and it became easier to breathe. She panted and gasped for air, her fingers clawing at the cement.

"Who are you!" Kagome asked weakly looking up at the girl who now stood with her hands at her sides, gazing with emotionless eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but it all is indifferent." The girl said coldly, "But my name is Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, I'll be watching you..." And then Kikyo turned away walking silently down the street.

She sat on her knees for awhile longer, her head pounded and she had had no clue to what had just happened. Realizing that she had to go to Sango's, Kagome climbed unsteadily to her feet. Almost falling twice, she walked slowly to her friends house, each step sending pain throughout her tired body. Upon walking to Sango's front door, she lazily lifted her hand to the door bell and pushed it, cursing mentally from the high pitched noise.

A young boy probably sixteen or seventeen answered the door. His dark black hair tied at the nape of his neck, his arm was bandaged and in a sling. His face was oddly familiar, but Kagome could no longer tell, her vision went blurry and eventually going black as she collapsed onto the boy.

"Kagome!" Miroku cried out as she blacked out, "Sango! Come quick!"

Sango rushed to the front door to see an unconscious Kagome in her boyfriend's arms. She gasped, going to her friend's aide and helping a one armed Miroku carry Kagome into the living room and laying her down on the couch.

"Miroku what happened?" Sango asked concerned.

"I don't exactly know," he replied, "She just fainted as I opened the door."

"We should take her to the hospital!" Sango said grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

Miroku only nodded and glanced down at the unconscious Kagome on the couch, her face was pale and it looked as though she was beginning to bleed from her nose and right tear duct.

oOo

Later that night Sesshomaru sat wearily in his office, droning over more paper work. A faint knock came at his study room door and he smirked as the little girl silently walked into the room, her cotton night gown trailing on the floor as she looked tiredly up at him, her arms hidden childishly behind her back.

"What do you want?" He asked softly stopping everything that he was doing so he could watch her.

She slowly walked up to the Inuyoukai, her hair hanging lifelessly over her shoulders. A tired smile played on her face as she showed off her pearly whites to Sesshomaru. Curiously he arched his eyebrows watching her carefully.

"Hand over what's behind your back," He said coolly placing an out stretched hand in front of the girl.

Her face turned serious as her eyes tried to hide their sparkling glow. She tried to look as stern and cold as possible, mimicking the Inuyoukai's normal emotionless expressions causing Sesshomaru to chuckle, but only a tad.

The girl smiled as she giggled before handing Sesshomaru a manila folder, and quite a big one at that. As he took if from her, he could feel a VHS tape inside, on the manila folder it read, "Sesshomaru Tama" in bright red ink that smelled heavily of Naraku.

"You may go back to sleep." He told the girl as he opened the folder and took out a piece of paper, a note.

She nodded and left, closing the door on her way out, though Sesshomaru didn't know at the moment, but the seven-year old girl quietly put her ear to the door and listened in carefully. The tired Sesshomaru quickly read over the note before angrily slamming his fists into his big oak desk.

_'Sesshomaru,_

_Hey, just wanted you to know that I have found your spy Toru Kashka. You don't have to worry because he's being taken care of. Next time you feel like watching over me, do a better job. Your people are snobbish and stupid, and they all will eventually die if your arrogant ways to destroy my company doesn't cease, starting with Toru,_

_Naraku'_

Sesshomaru pulled the tape from out the envelope and walked over to his large arm chair, putting the tape inside a VCR. Grabbing a remote, he sat down and pressed the play button. A large flat screen television came from the ceiling and lowered itself to a reasonable viewing level before turning on and playing the tape. The first thing was snowy before Naraku came into view, he was sitting in a large chair with his eyes closed, a smirk on his face.

"Well I gather that since you're watching this that my assumptions were correct and Toru is in fact smuggling information to you." Naraku said looking into the camera, "Sesshomaru, I hope you enjoy the rest of this video as much as I loved filming it for you, ciao!"

The next thing that the Inuyoukai saw was a few men crowding around what appeared to be a battered and bloody Toru. He had a scowl on his face as he spat the blood from his mouth. One of his eyes were purple and swelled shut, blood was everywhere. One of the men standing by Toru had brass knuckles and delivered a harsh punch to his face. Toru's head jerked back, but there was no cry of pain, only emotion that he showed was anger.

"So Toru, have you had enough yet?" Naraku asked coyly.

"Kiss my ass Naraku!" Toru growled trying to break free from the chains that he was tied to.

"Wrong answer!" The hanyou hissed snapping his fingers.

Naraku's goons then pulled out a butterfly switchblade and stabbed the human's abdomen, twisting it for personal pleasure and Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing until he could hear the screams of a young woman, making his blood run cold yet again.

"Get away from him you bastards!" She screamed loudly.

"RIN!" Toru called dazed by the pain, "Keep quiet! Don't you dare say another word!"

"NO!" She cried out fighting against the group of men that held her back, "Give me back my daughter you fucking cur! Give me back my Shiori!"

As if on cue, the little girl rushed into the room looking around frantically as if she was searching for something. Tears poured down from her eyes as she glanced at Sesshomaru confused.

"Mama!" She called, speaking for the first time to his knowledge, "I here mama!"

Sesshomaru eyed the little girl, it was the first thing that she had said since she arrived and the most sad thing was that the woman Toru called Rin must have been her mother. He watched Shiori look at the television where Toru could now be seen, his feet were stuck in dry cement, blood caked over his clothing, his face was purple and swelled with bruises.

She gasped as she caught sight of the TV. and she rushed to it, only to have Sesshomaru grab her from the waist, holding her back as she screamed, tears soaking Sesshomaru's shirt.

"NO! Mama, Toru! Come back! I won't play tag no more! I will be good! Come back! Mama! Toru!"

He held the girl tightly in his arms as the tape continued, though now on mute. The wetness from her salty tears could be felt on a huge part of his shirt, but yet he made sure to keep her head hidden in his chests. For he knew what was going to happen; by now Toru was probably dead, most likely dumped into an ocean or a deep river where he would drown.

Gently caressing the girl's trembling back, Sesshomaru whispered comforting and soothing words into Shiori's ear. He knew how hard it was to loose parents, but then when you think about it, the crying girl's parents were most likely dead and it was his fault.

She cried for what seemed like hours, but yet Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her side, she needed to grieve and he oddly enough wanted to be there to comfort her. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Shiori that drew him to her, a certain presence that gave him the feeling of 'love', something once forgotten. Soon she had exhausted herself and fell asleep in his arms.

Taking Shiori to her sleeping quarters, Sesshomaru quietly watched the girl in his arms. Her frail body holding tightly onto his clothing, her face red and tear stained . Upon entering her room, he walked over to her bed and placed her sleeping form down onto the soft mattress and covering up her body with a heavy quilt that she had taken a liking to.

With his hand, he brushed the hair out of the sleeping girl's face, he noticed something that he hadn't before; Shiori wore a pair of tiny diamond studded earrings that looked, or well seemed tarnished to him. He would get them cleaned for her, since he decided it, surely it would be done in haste.

Being sure not to wake her, the Inuyoukai undid the earrings carefully and put them on the night stand by her bed. That's when a different scent filled his nostrils and he glanced down at Shiori, but what he was completely shocked him.

Her hair was a brilliant shade of silver, it was vibrant, silky to the touch and flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her skin tone had become darker and she seemingly became a little taller. On her tiny hands, her fingernails had growing into tiny, and shiny sharp talon like claws; and on her forehead there lay the making of a crescent moon. It was completely backwards from the one hidden to the human eyes on him, but Shiori's new appearance sent Sesshomaru into confusion. How did those earrings contain her demon side? How had the great Inuyoukai Sesshomaru not pick up on her scent? Was this his child? If so, who really was Shiori's mom and what was she doing with Toru?

Reluctantly getting up to his feet, he left her room and headed to his own. In his room, he changed into his pajamas which consisted of a baggy wife beater, loose flannel boxers and a pair of white tube socks. Of course he would top it off with a soft robe before he went to his bed side and picked up the phone receiver and dialing a number, hopefully he would have some answers that would help Sesshomaru understand everything better.

"Hello?" A man asked tiredly.

"It is a bad time for you?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Of course not Sesshomaru! It's just that we finally have gotten Master Inuyasha to wake up." the man replied.

"How is my little brother doing?" The Inuyoukai questioned curiously, "Is he still weak from Naraku's attempt to kill him?"

"Aye Lord Sesshomaru he is, but in a few days or so he will be fine." The man informed him, "Since Naraku attacked on one of Inuyasha's vulnerable days, he was rendered completely broken and on the verge of death.."

"Anything on Lady Kaede, Myoga?" He asked.

"Aye, she was burned severely in the explosion and she passed on the other day." Myoga said sadly, "But Master Inuyasha was told that she was burned down to her very bones and I wish for him only to know that because Lady Kaede was our last hope on even thinking about training the young beauty described as Lady Kagome.."

"Yes," Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, "she is that miko that is currently dating Inuyasha. Her mother was one of my most intelligent co-operators, she too was murdered by the hands of one of Naraku's goons along most likely with Toru."

"How did it happen?" Myoga said worriedly.

"He was tortured, the bastard taped it.." Sesshomaru replied, "And my guess is that he was thrown over the bridge and into some large body of water here in Tokyo.."

"Is Rin and little Shiori alright?" the old man asked skeptically, "Are the young lass' okay? Did they get away?"

"How did you know about Shiori and Rin?" The Inuyoukai questioned.

"I make it a priority to keep an eye on the Tama family's heirs and what not Lord Sesshomaru.."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru growled.

Myoga sighed heavily through the receiver of the phone, anyone could tell that the old man seemed tired, but Sesshomaru needed answers and he knew for a fact that Inuyasha's caretaker was wise and held a lot of sentimental knowledge.

"How long has it been since you've gone to a private organization, a fund raiser if you will by a non profit client, Lord Sesshomaru?" Myoga asked, "And be honest.."

"Well I don't know," He replied stopping to think for a moment, "Maybe about almost eight years. Why do you ask?"

"Aye," The old man contemplated, "You may not remember this Sesshomaru, but the week that you were holding that private fund raiser you met a beauty beyond compare. You said once that she was a goddess. We were all sure that you, the mighty Sesshomaru had fallen in love and the irony was that she was human like Inuyasha's mother."

"Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"Using the process of elimination, we all assumed that you two would end up marrying, but then your father was murdered and the very next morning your goddess was nowhere to be found." Myoga said as if he was there personally. "But with my advanced knowledge, I found her, and she was supposedly in love with her first love Toru, though you could obviously tell that they cared for one another, there wasn't the spark that showed between her and yourself."

"So basically," Sesshomaru said a little beyond confused, his mind drawing nothing but blanks, "That I'm Shiori's father? That I have an heir?"

oOo


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Nineteen: A hanyou, miko, and a bored Inuyoukai Sesshomaru!  
**  
"Basically yes." Myoga sighed once again.

"T-Thank you for the information, but I must go, business is waiting." The Inuyoukai stammered, lost for words before he hung up. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed yet another number.

"Torrin, give me the updates.." He said calmly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, my sources have brought it to my attention that a certain miko is back from the yonder and attacked Kimura's daughter, Ms. Kagome Higurashi is currently in the hospital as we speak. Doctors believe it's a heart condition.." Torrin replied like a recorded message, "Toru's disappeared and we have no clue to where he's gone, though he have obtained the information concealed in his quarters. Hidden very carefully may I add.."

"That will be all." Sesshomaru said hanging up. Sighing heavily as he rose to his feet and walked slowly over to his closet and quickly getting dress.

He was going to go to the hospital and check on the girl, it was the least he could do since he practically sent Kimura to her death in the states. Slipping on his shoes and calmly walking down the halls, a small hand gun under his suit jacket and a cell phone in his pocket. He quietly check on Shiori then went down the stairs, pulling a black trench coat to go along with his business suit.

"Where are you going so late my lord?" Jaken asked coming hesitantly around the corner.

"It is none of your concern Jaken," He replied coldly, "Let both Ah and Un inside and send them to Shiori's sleeping quarters. They are to watch over her, protect her.. Is that clear?"

Nodding, Jaken scurried out of Sesshomaru's sight and opened one of the back doors, whistling loudly, then whispering in a collective voice. Moments later, two enormous black Dobermans raced to the Inuyoukai and sat down on their haunches obediently.

"Shiori," He said rather softly, "upstairs, to the bedroom second to the left, two doors down from mine. Don't wake her, but protect her watch her. Now go!"

The two dogs got up and quickly trotted upstairs, it was as if they had understood Sesshomaru completely and they followed his orders. Taking one last good glance around, the Inuyoukai quickly left the mansion and headed towards his personal car, tonight he wouldn't need a driver. Getting into his car, buckling his seat belt and starting the engine, Sesshomaru once again pulled out his cell phone and retrieved the necessary information.

oOo

Sango quietly held Miroku's hand tightly as they both sat in the waiting room. It had been only a few hours since they had rushed Kagome to the emergency room after she collapsed at Sango's house and Kagome's father told them that she still had not come out of her unconscious state.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered leaning against Miroku's chest.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think happened to Kagome?" She questioned worriedly, "I mean she looked so horrible.."

"I know what you mean Sango," He replied, "but I have no clue to what happened. I'm just as confused as you are.."

"Sango? Miroku?" A man said walking slowly over to them, his face had stress and worry lines; they were fresh and he had looked ten years older than he did when he had awaken earlier that day, "You two should go home. You have school in the morning.."

"But Mr. Higurashi!" Sango argued before Miroku shushed her.

"Are you going to be okay Mr. H? Do you need anything?" Miroku asked standing up, taking Sango with him.

"Aye Miroku, I suppose that I do need a lot of things," Kagome's father replied sullenly, "but it's nothing that anyone can give me.."

Miroku and Sango nodded before they put their coats on and headed towards the exit when a rather elegant man walked calmly passed them. The only thing that they really saw was his long silver hair. Sango stopped dead in her tracks and looked back over at the man. It couldn't be him! He's supposed to be in America! Why is he wearing a suit and how did he find out that Kagome was in the hospital?

"Mr. Higurashi I presume." A cold and cool voice said.

"Yes, I am him Mr. Tama." Kagome's father replied standing up straight.

"My sources have told me of your daughter's misfortune and I am sorry for everything that you've been going through." Sesshomaru said professionally, "But in current matters, I wish to see your daughter and would like to have a few of my security guards watch over her until she is released.."

"Does this all have something to do with Kimura?" Kagome's father asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes it does and I wish that I can help protect what's left of your family since I have already failed once." Sesshomaru was somewhat disgusted with himself for being so nice, but he had to or he might not be able to get rid of Naraku.

"Follow me," Mr. Higurashi told Sesshomaru heading to his daughter's room.

Quickly the two men left leaving both Miroku and Sango even more confused than before. Not saying a word to each other as they walked, the Inuyoukai's eyes coldly surveyed the space around them. He knew that Naraku had had something do with it, he always did. It didn't take long for them to reach Kagome's hospital room, her father stood at the door and nodded as Sesshomaru walked into the poorly lit room. Closing the door behind him, he went towards the unconscious girl; Going over to her bedside, he looked down at her, he could smell the blood that had once been on her face.

Tubes were practically coming out of the poor girl, but he could smell no sign of any sickness in her yet the faint scent of Naraku and the hint of a woman's perfume. _'This scent is familiar, who is this woman and why does her scent cover Ms. Higurashi's ominously as if trying to over power her?'_ Quietly he sat down in a near by chair, he wasn't concerned for the girl, though he might as well have called his hanyou brother and let him know that his human was attacked.

"Myoga," He said normally with an icy tone, "Is Inuyasha awake and coherent enough to talk on the phone?"

"No, he's half asleep, but I will wake him fully if you wish to speak with him." Myoga said curiously.

"Do what you wish, I do not care," Sesshomaru sighed glancing down at Kagome.

There was a loud scream a moment later followed by the threatening yelling of an angered hanyou, "Who's this? What the fuck do you want?"

"You shouldn't speak to your elders like that little brother, it's very rude." Sesshomaru spat coldly. "Besides for all you could have known, I could have been your girlfriend"

"You're a fucking sick bastard! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru glanced quickly at Kagome as she groaned in her sleep, mumbling Inuyasha's name before drifting back into a peaceful slumber. The Inuyoukai's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell was that!" InuYasha growled hearing his name from the phone receiver.

"That," Sesshomaru dramatically paused smirking, "Is your girlfriend Kagome Higurashi, I've gathered.."

"W-What!" Inuyasha yelled, "What! Why is she with you! You'd better not touch her you fucking bastard! I'll KILL YOU!"

"Like I would," Sesshomaru hissed, "Don't worry yourself.. I never laid a hand on her or anything else for that matter I assure you Inuyasha, but it seems that somebody else has.."

"What do you mean?" The hanyou said, his voice becoming hoarse, fear becoming present in his tone.

"She's in the hospital Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru continued, "My sources tell me that the young girl had collapsed in a heap at her friend Sango Taijyia's house bleeding from her nose and eye duct.. They're saying it's because of a heart condition"

"A-a heart condition?" Inuyasha repeated, "But the last I saw of Kagome she was healthy.."

"Yes and that she is.." The Inuyoukai agreed.

"Can I talk to her?" The hanyou asked.

"She is not conscious and hasn't been since she arrived at Ms. Taijyia's.." Sesshomaru told him.

"Could you put the phone to her ear? I wanna tell her something.." Inuyasha practically begged.

"You must really care for this human if you're begging me." Sesshomaru almost laughed, "How pathetic."

"I do," The Inu hanyou replied in a hushed whisper, "Please Sesshomaru put the phone to her ear.."

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru climbed to his feet and reluctantly went over to the sleeping girl, and gently placed the phone on her ear, holding it in place so that she could hear. He too listened carefully to what his half breed little brother was going to say.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started, "Please wake up soon. I'm worried for you. I'm sorry that I haven't called you like I promised the night Koga took you back to Tokyo. Many things have been going on and none of it's good. So don't worry about me, I'm doing fine for right now.. Watch over Sango and the lech for me and don't let that wimpy wolf or anyone else for that matter lay a hand on you.'

"Soon I'll come back to Tokyo and then Kagome, then we can really be together. You deserve so much better than me, but I'm grateful that you've given me a chance to be happy again. I hope that you'll met me care for you as much as I cared for Kikyo---"

Kagome frowned slightly as she groaned, trying to roll onto her side, but being kept in place by something. Little did she know at the time that they were tubes. Sesshomaru watched silently, still listening to his brother.

"K-Kagome?" He asked, "Kagome are you there?"

The girl on the hospital bed cracked open her eyes a bit confused, her voice was hoarse and dry when she replied, "InuYasha? Is that you?"

"Yeah," He replied softly, "I'm here.."

Her eyes watered as she looked up at the figure, she could only see blurs, but his hair it was silver long, and of course silver! "I--I can't see you InuYasha my vision's blurry"

"I'm not in the hospital with you Kagome," Inuyasha said sadly, "I'm on the phone That's my brother Sesshomaru.."

"Your brother Sesshomaru?" She asked confused and then it sunk in, "Inuyasha!" She gasped, "Are you sure I'm safe?"

"Don't flatter yourself human.." Sesshomaru growled, "I wouldn't kill you, you're not worth my time.."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said sadly, "He's going to protect you until I can come to Tokyo and protect you myself! So don't fret, It will be okay I promise"

"I miss you Inuyasha" Kagome told him changing the subject.

"I know you do.." He replied, "I miss you too.."

"Okay, that's about enough.." Sesshomaru hissed, he needed to get back to Shiori, but he first had some questions for Kagome to answer, "Hurry up and wrap this up. I don't have all night, I'm a very busy businessman you know"

"Call me Inuyasha.." Kagome said quickly, "And please keep yourself safe."

"I will don't worry Kagome.." Inuyasha replied, "Now get some rest and regain some of your strength"

"Bye Inuyasha,"

"Bye."

Sesshomaru grunted as he placed the receiver to his ear and said a few words to Inuyasha himself before hanging up and putting the phone in his coat pocket. Placing his gaze back to the young girl, he watched as she repeatedly rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Is your vision still blurred?" He asked a little concerned, but only a little.

"Yeah, a little.." She told him, "Could you hand me a cup of water please?"

Reluctantly he poured a small cup up partly of the hospitals water and handed it to her. He silently waited as she dumped some of the water into her free hands then splashed it onto her face, then rubbing her eyes once more. A moment of two later she glanced around before her eyes settled on him, Kagome couldn't do anything but stare at the Inuyoukai for a while before putting the cup on a small table by her bedside.

"You don't look as mean and emotionless like the last time I saw you.." She told him as a matter of fact.

Sesshomaru smirked before growing serious and pulling up a chair to Kagome's side and staring at her with a stern look, his hands clasped professionally as his left leg was crossed femininely over the right.

"Yes, we have a few things to talk about Ms. Higurashi," He told her.

"Kagome.." She corrected him.

"Anyway," He snarled slightly, " I have read over the police reports and heard the tape from your mother's murder scene.." He paused only to see her nod somewhat saddened by her reminder, "And I would like to know exactly where the disc is.."

Her eyes shot up to his cold stare, frightened wide with shock. Her mother had told her never to give it to anyone, to keep it safe, but Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother, he was supposed to protect her from harm. Or was it that when he got his hands on what he wanted he would kill her.

"It was taken from me," She lied looking at her hands.

"Don't tell me such rubbish Ms. Higurashi!" Sesshomaru snarled, "If it was taken from you by the man who murdered Kimura, why did he come back for it? I'm not stupid girl! You were in my room when he attacked you, I should know"

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Because I have security camera's all around my homes for security purposes," The Inuyoukai replied, "Now tell me where's the disc!"

Kagome thought long and hard about telling Sesshomaru that the disc in which he was seeking was in fact only in the closet where her jacket probably was; in the second pocket to the right behind the zipper. That's when something big came to her mind, something important.

"Tama/Higurashi Security." She whispered mainly to herself glancing uneasily at the Inuyoukai who just raised an eyebrow curiously.

"So you've had the disc all along.." He said cautiously, "You've even managed to get the disc to open for you haven't you?"

She nodded before saying, "I saw the blue prints, and they were incomplete, and something just didn't fit right, as if tampered with, so I have been working hard on it.." She sighed heavily before continuing, "It's a strain on one's eyes with that bright green coloring.."

"….."

"I know it sounds weird and all, but it wasn't that hard really, more or less like a jigsaw puzzle. Putting pieces together until they form and make a beautiful picture.." Kagome yawned, "So. You were my mother's boss. You were the one on the phone with her when she came to pick me up from school.."

He only nodded , listening half heartedly to her constant rambling, _'Boy had she felt better fast!'_ He thought, _'Is this the affect that Inuyasha has on this girl? How intriguing.. Maybe I was wrong, there is such a thing as love at first sight.'  
_  
"It doesn't sound weird at all Kagome." He told her. "And yes I was your mother's boss She was a great employee, a loving woman, but she shouldn't have been slain like that.."

"Could you go get me my jacket from that closet over there please?" Kagome pointed.

"How do you know it's in there?" He asked getting up and going over to the closet despite his words.

"Call it my sixth sense." She replied as Sesshomaru pulled out the article of clothing. "Thank you Sesshomaru for letting me speak with Inuyasha I really needed it, I really needed him."

He didn't reply, Sesshomaru just watched as Kagome unzipped her jacket and casually pulled out the disk, then handing it to him.

"Now," The Inuyoukai said standing up, "Once you are well enough, my little brother has wished for you to begin on your miko training and I intend on making that happen."

O  
**_  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty: To be saved  
_**  
After conversing for a while longer, Sesshomaru left claiming that he had business to attend to. Kagome believed otherwise, because from all the time that she had seen Sesshomaru he had been distant, cold, seemingly dead and Inuyasha had told her a little about his brother's ways.

Sango and Miroku came in one last time and bid their farewells, though she did have to persuade her father that she would be okay for the night and to go home to prepare for Sota's arrival. Kagome sighed heavily as she glanced around her poorly lit hospital room. At least she had to be grateful that the nurses had taken all the unnecessary tubes from her body, and that she knew that there were people outside her door protecting her from the unknown.

Soon it would be morning, by like an hour and Kagome was restless. She couldn't sleep, her mind was obviously else where. Had she heard Inuyasha correctly? He cared for Kikyo? The girl who had done something creepy to her? Of course! How could Kagome not put two and two together. Inuyasha had dated Kikyo before. He had even said so himself, well at least she thought he did.

For some reason Kagome had a bad feeling about this Kikyo character, besides the fact that she had almost died probably, but something unnerved Kagome; a foreboding feeling if you will say. There was just that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something just wasn't right with that particular girl. As if she didn't belong in this world. Only half believing her suspicions, Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed.

oOo

Angrily he sat in his leather chair, clenching the stupid stress ball in his hand only to have it break, the sand like innards oozing out over his hand. She had escaped! He had his own assumptions how and those men had paid dearly for their blunders, they all paid with their lives. He was just about to grab the bottle from his desk drawer when his door handle turned and a dark figure walked into the room.

"Hell Kikyo dearest," He smirked, his eyes drinking in her looks lusttfully. "What brings you here so late?"

She glared angrily at him as the girl slowly made her way to an empty and near by chair, sitting down.

"I have seen her," She said coldly, "The girl who you say he cares for. She takes on many of my characteristics, but she is not the beauty beyond compare like I was three years ago." There seemed to be guilt in her voice. Hatred flowed throughout her body as her spiritual powers flared angrily almost as if she was being licked by pinkish flames, "He has moved on without me! Replaced me like yesterday's newspaper! It's all a load of blasphemy!"

"Believe what you wish my love," He told her.

"NO! I will not hand over Inuyasha to that girl," She growled, "She is still weak even with her miko like powers. I had undoubtedly weakened her further more and I am grateful that this thieving girl named Kagome lays in a hospital bed! Her body was easily to invade, to squeeze her heart felt wondrous! Soon, soon I shall spill her blood and then I'll have him all to myself It must be!"

oOo

She was merely minutes away from sleep when she felt her heart starting to pound quickly. She looked around the room but it was all normal, quiet. _'But that feeling!'_ she told herself sitting up in the hospital bed, _'Something's coming. I can feel it. They must be coming for me.'_

Kagome climbed out of the bed and quickly scurried over to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. Then leaning her body against the door, her head began to ache and she felt herself become weakened as her body tiredly slumped to the floor. Pushing her numb limbs, Kagome dug into her clothing, searching for the phone that Sesshomaru had left with her 'only to be used in an emergency' he had told her, but now was an emergency right?

Quietly turning on the object, Kagome punched in the number written on her palm and dialed. Her body was shaking from the icy cold feeling that crept over herself, she could literally see the white mist of her breath as she exhaled.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked tiredly.

"Sessho-" She felt the familiar aura's entering her room and the silent whispers of their voices.

"Where is she Kikyo?" A man hissed.

"She's in the bathroom." Kikyo replied seemingly uninterested.

Her breath caught in her throat and black spots began to appear in the corners of her vision. "They've come to finish me off! Come quick, I think it's Kikyo and N-Narak--"

"Why hello Kagome," Kikyo smiled from in front of the girl as she let out a shrill scream.

oOo

As Sesshomaru drove home he glanced at the disc in his hand, Kagome had had it all along and now he finally had it back. He sighed heavily as he turned his head to the unconscious body in his backseat.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He said emotionlessly as he turned his gaze back to the road.

It was true, he had found her. After about eight long years, he had finally found her. Her long jet black hair was clumped to her face, her clothing torn beyond recognition. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes covered her pale body, the sea water had infected her bleeding wounds. She looked like death itself.

Her once manicured fingernails were chipped, some broken off completely. The Inuyoukai had found her curvy outline on the sands of a beach that he had coincidentally gone to, for Sesshomaru loved the beaches view. He was angry, angry with who ever had done this to her, to his Rin.

_'I had thought she was a dream.'_ He thought to himself, _'She was so gorgeous, jut barely at the age of eighteen and I the careless delinquent of twenty. We'd thought it was love at first sight and never left the other's side.'_

The night they had spent with each other often plagued his dreams, their first time and his last. He would never settle for anyone, he was planning to wait for this so thought dream girl, but in return had gone cold and unforgiving, locking away his true feelings, becoming the president of the Tama company; loosing everything he had once strived to maintain.

Once he made it back to the mansion and carried the unconscious Rin into his home, the Inuyoukai slowly went up to his sleeping quarters, ignoring everyone around him, his gaze fixated on her until he was in his room with the door locked. Taking her into his personal bathroom, Sesshomaru readied a warm bath as he sliced away what was left of Rin's non-existent clothing; exposing her nude figure. Marveling in her beauty for only a moment, the Inuyoukai placed a few bath salts into the water making the once clear blue water turning murky, it would be better for the both of them.

The tub filled quickly and soon Sesshomaru turned off the running water and gently placed Rin in the warm water. He rolled up his sleeves as he cleaned all of the salt from her body, cleansing her, and in a way seducing himself with a wash cloth and a bar of soap. After cleaning the unconscious woman, Sesshomaru lifted her out of the water and covered her nude body in one of his robes and carried her to his bed where he set her down, covered her up and softly kissed her forehead before he went over to his closet and stripping off his wet clothing. Trading them in for a pair of flannel pants and a wife beater he began the long road to relaxation.

Sesshomaru went over and sat down in one of his big leather arm chairs and silently watched the sleeping form of the girl in his bed. Her scent burning in his nostrils as he fought his body to keep himself sitting in the arm chair.

oOo

Jaken was only barely waking up, he needed to start the daily work. As he flipped on the den's lights, the phone began to ring. He jumped a bit out of shock before rushing over to the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly.

"Sessho--"

Taking the cordless, the small old greenish demon dashed towards the stairs. The girl was still on the line for he could hear her sharp breathing.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken called out breathlessly as he ran up the stairs, it had to be only four in the morning.

In a flash the Inuyoukai was in front of Jaken, sleep in his angered eyes, his teeth bared, showing more or less threatening the elderly demon with his fangs.

"They've come to finish me off!" Sesshomaru could barely hear her voice through the phone as she whispered frightened, "I think it's Kikyo and N-Narak---"

"Why hello Kagome," The Inuyoukai recognized that voice, and which was followed by Kagome's loud shrill scream.

With that Sesshomaru growled angrily, he shouldn't have left Kimura's daughter all alone like that, completely defenseless. "You! Watch over the visitors." Sesshomaru growled throwing on a pair of sandals, "IF anything happens to them it's your head!" And he was gone out of the house and speeding off in his car to the hospital.

oOo

Koga sat in a dark corner, oddly enough he had gone to see Kagome as her father rushed out of the house, that's how the wolf youkai found himself hidden by view in the hospital's waiting room. Neither one of Kagome's friends took notice of him hiding there, watching them calmly as the minutes passed.

He had surely thought that someone would have noticed him, especially when he saw silver hair and amber eyes. They seemed to be fixated on him for a moment, but after looking carefully, the wolf youkai had realized that whom he was staring at wasn't the worthless hanyou Inuyasha, but his elder brother and full blooded Inuyoukai, Sesshomaru.

After waiting patiently for what seemed to be hours, The hospital began to empty out, people started to leave, but Koga didn't move an inch from where he sat. Soon enough, he fell asleep making the way for both Naraku and Kikyo to go passed the sleeping wolf undetected by now everyone.

oOo

As Kagome let out a shrill scream, Kikyo flicked her hand, sending a wave of energy at Kagome; cutting off her loud noises. She felt as though her air was being cut off.

"Kikyo," A voice growled angrily, "I don't need you killing her off just yet my love. I still have plans to make, things to do, lives to crush."

She could feel her body grow limp as her body lifted slightly in the air and powerfully tossed into a near by wall. There was a slight thud and Kagome had no clue what was going on until a cold hand snaked around her waist, tugging her to her feet. Her eyes closed and Kagome temporarily lost consciousness.

Naraku groaned as he carried the girl back to the hospital bed and laid her down. Kikyo stood in a dark corner, her arms crossed over her chest as she angrily watched, her aura quietly surging around her body.

"And explain to me why we are doing this again?" Kikyo growled.

"Because." he hissed glaring at the miko, "I need that disc, two I will kill both of the Tama Brothers, three does it really matter why I'm doing this!"

"Well I think it's pointless," She told him as a matter of fact.

"Do you think I give a shit about what you think Kikyo?" He snarled trapping her in the corner, "YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU! And once my plans are finished you can have your way with Ms. Higurashi if you please!"

He placed his lips tightly against Kikyo's rendering her into a passionate kiss. Kagome cracked open her eye and watched the two of them, she needed to find a way to escape because Sesshomaru wouldn't be here for another ten to fifteen minutes. Silently she rose up out of the bed and crept over to the door. She quietly opened it and the worst possible thing happened, it creaked.

Kikyo's eyes flashed open and the door slammed shut, almost taking Kagome's fingers along with it. She screamed, shocked and faced both the miko and Naraku as they advanced slowly on her. Kagome had had no place to run as a peeved off Naraku grabbed her shoulder, roughly jerking her back; her head hitting the door violently. She cried out just as something pushed though her body, surrounding her in an eerie warmth.

"I'd let go of her if I were you Naraku." Kikyo warned him not looking to enthusiastic.

"Why?" He growled tightening his grasp on Kagome's arms, causing them to bleed.

Kagome couldn't keep herself under control any longer. Her sight became blurry as her eyes glassed over. Her long nails grasped Naraku's arms and she could feel her energy building up inside her and going to the tips of her fingers. She had remembered doing this before, when she had tried to purify Sesshomaru, but it wasn't the same, Naraku didn't force her this time, no; this was all her own doing.

Naraku let out a cry of pain as the blue flames surrounded him and Kagome scorched his skin, the girl was trying to purify him. She was learning how to master her miko powers and she was strong, possibly stronger than Kikyo.

"KIKYO!" He growled, "Don't just stand there you fool!"

The miko was getting irritated by Naraku's demands and it wasn't like she didn't warn him, but of course if it was logical it wouldn't work. She sighed sending a wave of energy at Kagome, forcing it into her body, trying to gain control of her mind.

As Kagome released her grasp from Naraku's arms to fight against the immense pain building up in her head, Naraku took advantage of the situation and back handed Kagome. Her head jerked back and she toppled to the floor, her lips bleeding just a little.

Kikyo bored lifted Kagome into the air, her toes not quite reaching the ground and her arms practically glued to her sides. Kagome's eyes were wide with terror as she watched them.

"Hurry up Naraku!" Kikyo hissed, "Someone's coming."

He nodded gripping Kagome's chin tightly in his grasp. He smiled at her terrified eyes, staring right into them as he whispered an old incantation, muttering it under his breath. She struggled to break free, to use her awakened powers, but Kagome was becoming weak, she had exhausted herself and now she was paying the price.

His grip tightened as he pulled his face towards her. Naraku still whispering the incantation, Kagome barely holding onto consciousness. Her vision blurred the moment Naraku's icy lips touched hers, he had finally regained control over her, she was his to control.

oOo

Koga woke up startle as Kagome's scream caught his ears He jumped to his feet and dashed towards her room, following her scent. It had taken him a little longer than he had thought to get there, and he was frantic to reach her.

_'Be okay Kagome!'_ His mind pleaded, _'Please be okay!'_

Reaching her room, the wolf youkai skidded to a stop almost tumbling off his feet, almost. He could smell the rotting stench of Naraku and of death; burning flesh, something in deed was horribly wrong. He quickly went over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kagome!" He called out knocking loudly.

He could faintly hear struggling and when he couldn't get the door to open, he began ramming it with his shoulder, trying to force it open.

"STOP!" He heard Kagome scream, "LET GO!"

Just as he barged into the room, a powerful wave of energy blasted from Kagome's body, Koga shielded his eyes with one arm as his free hand held onto the door for his life. As the light died down the wolf youkai blinked a few times, there stood Naraku looming over an unconscious Kagome, his head was bleeding heavily and he looked as though he was frozen in place. An unfamiliar girl who held similar features of his Kagome got to her feet and brushed herself off before rolling her eyes and going over to Naraku.

"Tell Inuyasha it's not over." The girl said glaring over Koga's shoulder as she touched Naraku, disappearing in a fog like substance.

With out looking behind himself to see who was there, Koga rushed over to Kagome's side and kneels down next to her. He gently pulled her into his arms and slowly stood up. When he turned around he was face to face with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru.

oOo**  
**

**The next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done proofreading chapter 25. I'm hoping for everything to be finished posted for this story by the 12th of June. Please leave reviews because after chapter 21 everything is new, stuff that was never able to be posted on this site. Flames are accepted so don't be a stranger. **

**Until next time, Krystal. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Back to what we call 'normal every day life'.  
**  
A few days had gone by and oddly enough everything had gone back to normal, with the exception of a few things of course. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all back in school and hanging out once more. Kagome couldn't quite remember what had transpired at the hospital after Sesshomaru had left her, but whatever had happened, Koga had started coming around and following her everywhere saying it was for her protection.

Kagome didn't really mind Koga tagging along, she actually liked the company. So far Inuyasha hadn't had any contact with her but she kept her mind on other things. Sesshomaru made it one of his priorities for Kagome to start coming to his house after school, he told her it was only because he had somebody to help her with some miko training, and she was to found out after school.  
_  
_Her alarm went off rather loudly at five thirty and the tired young girl groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. She didn't even get the chance to go back to sleep when her twelve year old brother Sota creped into her bedroom and launched himself onto her bed, screaming bloody murder.

That woke her up pretty damn fast. Kagome sat up quickly, glancing around the room spotting her younger brother off to her side, holding his sides as he gleefully laughed at her. Kagome's sleep filled eyes narrowed angrily as she shoved Sota off her bed and onto the floor. __

"Well good morning to you too sis!" he said sarcastically rubbing his lower back as she slowly got to his feet.

"Sota," She smiled wickedly, "You've got till the count of three"

She climbed out of her bed and stretched before she towered over her little brother. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at him. Sota stood there frozen, gulping and becoming frightened, he knew that she was serious, but his legs refused to move. The evil stare that she was giving him practically glued the boy's feet to the floor.

"One" She hissed.

With that Sota took off, he needed a giant head start, and Kagome was quick on her feet when mad and he made a stupid mistake by trying to wake her up for school.

"THREE!" She screamed as she dashed down the hallway after him, she wasn't going to let him get away, no, not this time.

Practically jumping down the stairs, Kagome almost caught up with Sota, but he made a sharp turn around the corner. Kagome almost fell as she turned the corner herself, but only came face to face with her father, a smile on his face, his arms crosses lazily over his chest. He was dressed in a business suit, which meant that he had a new job while she was away in the states.

"Kagome, you need to go get ready for school," Her father said calmly before turning to a cowering Sota behind him, "And Sota, you need to leave your sister alone, we don't need an angry teenaged girl in this house, especially when there's no one to protect you from her wrath once you both leave for school."

They both nodded before heading towards the stairs to get ready, Kagome smirked as her brother came up to her side and she gave him a "gentle shove" into the wall.

"Kagome," her father growled irritably.

"Sorry daddy," She said innocently, "My hands slipped."

Her first hour was quite boring as she listened to her teach drag on uselessly about history. Seriously when did they think that she would need to know anything about Hitler rejecting the Treaty of Versailles? It wasn't' like it really involved her in any way, so why try and learn the material? Kagome rested her head on her palms and yawned quietly, for some reason she didn't sleep too well, she hadn't really gotten a good sleep in a week or five.

Just as she was about to drift off, Sango poked Kagome with her finger and she looked over at her best friend, Sango only smiled. Kagome lazily turned her head and stared sleepily at the clock, only twenty-five minutes left of her class and then she was off to math with Miroku, boy did she just loathe that class. Pulling out a clean piece of paper and a bright green gel pen, she quickly scribbled a note, then passed it to Sango.

'So did you ever forgive Miroku for groping you in front of the principal yesterday?' --Kagome--

Sango turned her gaze to Kagome, a scowl on her face and Kagome shrugged her shoulders innocently, guess not. She sighed heavily before facing the whiteboard. Begging to drift off into la-la land and no sooner had she done that, had the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Kagome quickly gathered her belongings and scurried out of the cramped room, right behind Sango.

"So," Sango asked curiously, "How's Sota? Kohaku's been asking about him since he heard that your brother was coming home."

"Oh, Sota's just fine," Kagome replied shifting her backpack on her shoulder, "The private school he was enrolled in has helped him a lot I think he's even smarter that my math teacher."

"Well that's good to hear," Sango replied, "I got to go see you later at lunch! And stay out of trouble!"

Kagome laughed waving to Sango as she too quickly headed to her next class. She had managed to get to her seat as the tardy bell rang and she let out a sigh of relief, for the teach wasn't even in the room yet.

"Does your arms still hurt Miroku?" Kagome asked turning around to look at her best friend's current boyfriend.

"Not really," He smiled widely, "Since they put the cast on, it's been nothing but smooth sailing. The doctor said that my arms should mend in about six to nine months, if I'm careful."

"Yeah," Kagome replied indifferently, "So how are you going to get Sango to talk to you again?"

"Well, I'm glad that you asked," He said slyly reaching into his jacket to get something from one of his hidden pockets when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class," The heavy set woman growled, "Open your text books and do all of the even numbers up to fifty-six, I want your calculations correct, your answers highlighted and your papers must be neat. You may get started."

Miroku gave Kagome a sympathetic shrug before opening the textbook and focusing on doing his work. Reluctantly, Kagome turned back around, she too opened her textbook and began to work, today was going to be a long day and by the looks of it so far, it wouldn't be a good day either. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the mathematic word question, her pencil tapping lightly on the desk as she tired to think, _'Dammit!'_ she told herself, _'This is why I hate math so much!'  
_  
Lunch finally came after the long awaited ending of Kagome's second, third, and fourth periods. She was no officially swamped with homework and there wasn't enough hours of the day to finish all the assignments by tomorrow morning. Her schedule was jam-packed and she wondered if she could have any time to sleep tonight, probably not. Slowly Kagome got her foot and sat down on a bench underneath a very shady spot, hopefully if Sango and Miroku remembered, they would meet her so they all could eat lunch together, just the three of them.

Sango came running up to Kagome, an ecstatic look on her starry eyes. Kagome didn't take notice at first while she picked at the pepperoni on her greasy slice of pizza, Sango frowned slightly, putting her hands on her hips as she waited impatiently to be noticed.

"You know," Sango said irritably, "If you would use your napkins to degrease that rubbery tasting piece of fat you could actually eat your food for once instead of picking at it like you normally do.."

Kagome shifted her gaze from her very unamusing cafeteria food and onto her best friend Sango.

"Hi," Kagome replied sheepishly, "What's going on Sango?"

She could feel that her frowned either had really juicy gossip, or that something big had just happened and Kagome had missed out on it. Sango excitedly plopped down next to her friend with a smile plastered onto her now bright features.

"What are you doing in about a month on the thirteenth?" Sango asked.

"Uh," Kagome thought for a moment trying to remember is she had planned something, "I guess nothing. Why? What are we doing?"

"We," Sango said seriously, "Me and Miroku are going to a rock concert in a month"

"Oh okay?" Kagome replied confused.

"And.."

"And?"

"Yes, there's an and.." Sango frowned before she smirked, "And, you're invited to come with us!"

Kagome stared at her friend curiously for a moment, Sango wouldn't meet her gaze and Kagome laughed, "So in other words, I'm being force to go with you because you don't want to be alone with your lecherous boyfriend?"

"No, that's not true," Sango said uneasily looking her friend's stern and seriously. She hung her head in guilt, "well it okay it is, but I do really want to spend more time with my best friend."

Kagome laughed, hugging Sango then she pulled away and looked at her friend, a smile on her face.

"I was just kidding you know," Kagome laughed again, "I'd love to go with you and Miroku! You're my friends and nothing could keep me away from you guys."

Soon lunch had ended for both of the girls, they gave each other waves good-bye and quickly headed off to their next classes. Kagome sighed heavily as she took out her books and settled down into her chair. Her English class was one of her favorites, for the teacher like the idea of silent reading and Kagome herself had had no argument in that department. She immediately opened "Hearts in Atlantis" by Steven King and dove in.

oOo

Miroku had a grin on his face as he sat underneath a shady tree outside the cafeteria. He had just asked Sango if she had wanted to go to a rock concert with him. His girlfriend had made him seriously uneasy and nervous while she hadn't answered him after ten minutes, but she had agreed and he told her that she could ask Kagome to tag along if she wished.

He glanced down at the cell phone in his hand and began to changing his ring tones when the all too familiar voice of Koga flooded through his ears.

"Hey you! Kagome's hentai friend!" The wolf youkai growled standing in front of Miroku, his hands on his hips girlishly.

"My name is Miroku," He said glancing agitatedly at the demon, "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you a favor." Koga said nervously.

Miroku put his phone away and situated himself, then ushering Koga to sit down in front of him, which the wolf youkai did obediently. Miroku closed his eyes for a moment before opening them watching Koga calmly, quietly, eerily.

"What do you want me to do?" Miroku asked emotionlessly.

"I want you to convince Kagome to dump that cur, Inuyasha and go back out with me." the wolf youkai blurted out.

Rubbing his temples and sighing heavily, he glared at the boy in front of him, "So you're telling me that you, Kagome's ex-boyfriend want me, Miroku to tell my girlfriend Sango's' best friend, who happens to be dating my closest friend Inuyasha to break up with him just so you can go back out with Kagome? Am I hearing this correctly? Or are you just that stupid and delirious?"

Koga angrily growled, clenching his fists, "Of course that's what I want you to do you lecherous piece of shit! Can't you hear a word I'm saying?"

"Sorry Koga," Miroku replied, "No can do Can't help you in this department.. You're on your own."

"WHY NOT!" Koga hissed angrily.

"One thing I don't have to." Miroku said calmly, "Second is that I wouldn't do that to my best friend. Third, I think that Kagome deserves better than yo---"

He was cut off when Koga growled angrily and grabbed Miroku's neck, giving it a good tight squeeze as he glared into the defenseless human's fear-filled eyes.

"You look here!" The wolf youkai threatened, "You will convince Kagome that I'm better than that dog boy Inuyasha"

"And if I don't?" Miroku choked out trying to pry off Koga's claws with his only good hand.

"Then I'll make you see the error of your ways,' Koga snarled gripping Miroku's neck tighter in his grasp.

Trying to think of a way to get the angered wolf youkai away so he could live long enough to see the rest of the day, Miroku lied through his teeth and sputtered, "I'll see what I can do!"

With that Koga released the teenaged boy and smiled arrogantly as he slowly got onto his feet. He thought about saying something to get that cocky attitude from the lecher's tone, but decided against it and walked away.

"I knew you'd see it my way," He chuckled disappearing into the school building.

Gasping for air as he held on to his neck, Miroku had thought that the stupid wolf was going to strangle him. God, was his luck taking a turn for the worst.

"That's it!" He coughed getting to his feet and grabbing all of his belongings, "I've had enough I'm becoming a monk like my ancestors!" He then walked slowly back inside the school to his next class..

oOo

To all of their disadvantages, the day seemed to slow down drastically and Kagome believed that school was never going to end. She had so much homework to do tonight, it wasn't funny. It seemed as if responsibility was being shoved down her throat, and she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Ms. Higurashi!" Some one yelled as Kagome continued to stare off into space, "Kagome!"

Kagome practically screamed as a giant text book was dropped onto her desk. Her eyes were wide was she held a hand to her racing heart. Her literature teacher stood over her, hands over the book, the man had dropped it to get her attention and it worked. She could hear some of her fellow classmates laughing at her expense and her checks flushed embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanaka," She muttered not looking at her teacher.

"Now that I've finally captured your attention Ms. Higurashi," He snapped, her face turning even redder than before, "Would you pleas begin reading aloud or do I have to give you a detention and call on someone else?"

"no, you don't have to do that," She said quietly, "I'll read, who am I?"

"You're Portia," The teacher said irritably, "And if you don't remember we are on page 723, act two, scene one, line 280. Is there anything else?"

She shook her head and looked down at the open book. Sighing heavily she began to read, "I should not heed if you were gentle Brutus. Within the bond of marriage, tell me, Brutus, Is it expected I should know no secrets that appertain to you? Am I yourself, But in sort of limitation? To keep up with you at meals, comfort your bed, And talk to you sometimes? Dwell I but in the suburbs of your good pleasure? If it be no more, Portia is Brutus' harlot, not his wife?"

Listening to whom ever read next, she awaited her next lines, and she waited for this period to end, for the last class of the day to end so she could get her very busy day over and through

Sooner than what she thought, school was finally over. After what seemed to be like forever, Kagome was walking down the hallway at a medium pace, not really paying attention to the people around her or the person who just so happened to see her and draped an arm casually around her shoulder.

"Hey 'Gome, What'cha up to?" He asked.

"Sorry Koga," She said flatly, not looking at him as she peeled his arm from her, "I'm very busy today and I don't' need my ex-boyfriend hitting on me when my current boyfriend is away."

"I'm not hitting on you." Koga replied sounding shocked, "Who do you take me as? Can't I just say hi to a very close friend of mine after school?"

That made her stop and eye the wolf youkai carefully, he had a smile on his face as he stood there with the whole one backpack strap over his shoulders. He was in his navy blue school uniform, his jacket clutched in his arms showing off his white undershirt that exploited his chiseled abs. She felt disgusted a tiny bit, but blushed.

"What do you really want Koga?" She asked closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, _'Out of sigh, out of mind.'_ She told herself, "Because I know you didn't come here to 'stop and say hi to a close friend after school' so cut the crap."

"Why do you think that?" he questioned pretending to be innocent.

"LOOK!" She practically growled, "I don't have time for this! I have to be somewhere and if you're not going to tell me what the hell you want I'm going to leave your ass right now!"

"You have such a dirty mouth!" He snarled crossing his arms over his chest, "That bastard corrupted you! I'm going to wring his--"

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled impatiently, "You've lost your chance to speak, I have to go. Don't follow me!"

With that she turned on her heels and sped off angrily. She had hoped that Koga wouldn't follow her because she seriously didn't want to hurt him. Walking out into the open, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped; there was Sango and Miroku making out in public!

oOo


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

_Please take notice that there may be some inappropriate behavior later in this story, but all sexual content has been edited out and place on an alternate site for your viewing pleasure._

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: A not so peaceful reunion._**

Rin finally woke up after a few days, at first she didn't know where she was, or why she was in a very large, comfortable, yet elegant canopy bed. The soft feel of the blankets around her made the twenty-six-year-old accountant smile. She could feel somebody get onto the bed with her and it made alarms go off inside her head. Then there was the monotone voice whispering something along the lines of, "go ahead, she's awake." and it was familiar, very familiar.

"Mommy?" A small voice asked at Rin's side, shaking her slightly, "Mommy, are you awake?" then there was a pause, "Mister Sesshomaru are you sure my mommy's awake?"

Rin's eyes flashed open and she was sitting up staring into the gold-ish-blue eyes of her daughter's true form. She gasped in shock as the tears streamed down her face by the gallons. She immediately embraced her daughter in a soul-sucking hug, hoping that everything wasn't just a dream like it had been all those stressed filled, pill induced sleeps.

"Shiori!" She cried, stroking her daughter's long silky silver hair, "My baby are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where are we? Are we dead?"

"I assure you that she's fine," The man's voice repeated calmly, emotionlessly, "My staff nor I did any harm to Shiori. You are currently at my house and trust me when I say this, you're not dead, but would be if I hadn't found you unconscious on the beach."

Pulling her daughter our of her embrace, Rin glanced around the poorly lit room, her eyes trying to focus, to adjust to the setting. As her vision was finally clear enough to where she could make out some distant objects, her eyes caught a glimpse of long silver hair in the corner. A figure was resting on an arm chair, somewhat glowing amber eyes staring unlinking into her own. She automatically knew who it was and her heart did a flip.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked meekly sitting up completely straight, staring right at his shadowy form, "Is that you?"

He slowly climbed to his feet and came over to the bedside, sitting on the edge, his clawed hand merely inches away from hers. His face seemed emotionless, icy, somewhat sad. Rin's hand had found its way to the Inuyoukai's face, caressing his pale cheek in her palm, his long hair flowing over the sides of his face making him look very mysterious, dangerous, and in her mind the first word popping up was 'sexy'.

"Yes it's me," He said coldly, "Who else would it be?"

"What happened to you?" She asked a little shocked by his tone of voice, "You're so cold, where's my Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from her touch reluctantly, his eyes flashed angrily, he didn't know the emotions that were running through his mind, it was confusing and he hated being confused; it made him angry, frustrated.

"You happened to me." He said harshly practically spitting it out at her, "You made me weak, made me believe that I loved you. Then you left me! Didn't even say goodbye Just left while I slept! I should have known from the beginning! NO, I've always known that humans were nothing else but worthless and weak beings not deserving to live!"

Angry tears filled her eyes and Rin completely forgetting that her daughter was next to her, whipped her hand back and slapped the unsuspecting Inuyoukai right in the face. Shiori gasped when Sesshomaru's head jerked back and he toppled off the bed. Rin turned to her daughter and her anger momentarily left her as she hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Shiori," Rin whispered softly, "I want you to go outside, leave this room and close the door. I will come find you in a few minutes okay sweetie?"

The small girl nodded and happily jumped off the bed and sped out of the room yelling for Jaken and how she wanted to play tag. Rin smiled for a moment, before a rather angry Inuyoukai got to his feet and brushed himself off. He seemed furious and the human girl remembered why she was mad. Flinging the silk blankets off her body, she slid off the bed, forgetting that she had been immobile for who knows how long and immediately plummeted to the ground.

As if on a quick reflex, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin as she fell and held her tightly against his body, his arms securely wrapped around her tiny frame. He could see her confused face, a blush covering her cheeks as he stared at her. He didn't realize just how beautiful she truly was and how much he had missed the calming warmth of her body when it was against his.

Before either of them knew what was happening, she had gripped his arms gently in her palms, he had pulled her tiny body closer to his and pressed his lips firmly against hers, capturing her into a long forgotten passionate kiss. Sesshomaru could feel the need, the want, and the yearning for more than just a kiss, he could sense it from Rin's arousing scent that she felt the same.

A flustered Rin was the first to break their embrace, for she didn't have as much lung capacity as the Inuyoukai in front of her did. She gripped his t-shirt in her hands and laid her head down on his chest, inhaling deeply.

"I've missed you so much," She whispered softly.

The Inuyoukai didn't say anything in reply, he just nodded and hid his face in the crook of Rin's neck, breathing in her scent. In realization, he had missed her himself, Sesshomaru had spent three years looking for just a trace of her, but he found nothing. For the longest time he believed that she was just a figment of his imagination, a desirable dream.

"You shall not leave again." he ordered.

Rin frowned irritably and pulled away from the strong embrace of Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed at her actions, yet before she could say anything, the Inuyoukai closed the space between them, crushing his lips against hers in a brutalizing, hungry kiss. Rin gasped at his sudden actions and Sesshomaru took advantage of the situation, slipping his tongue into her parted lips, deepening the kiss. A faint growl erupted in his throat as he felt her fighting against him, she would submit to him and nothing would stop him to show her that she was wrong.

Angrily Rin fought her way out of his grasp, she couldn't believe that he was forcing himself on her, and having insulting her indirectly to boot. Glancing quickly at her surroundings, she could tell that this was his bedroom. Finding something glass on his nightstand, Rin dove for it. The Inuyoukai went to grab her, but missed, resulting in being hit by the glass container that he didn't really know why it was currently in his room. It shattered on impact with his head.

He could hear Rin laugh victoriously at hitting him, but Sesshomaru ignored it. For some unforeseen reason, he was quite turned on by the sly smirk on her face. Standing erect, he felt the side of his mouth tighten as he smirked back at her, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

"You really shouldn't have done that Rin my dear," he cooed in a low threatening voice.

"Well its not like you can do--"

Rin was cute off when in the blink of an eye, the "mighty" Inuyoukai was right in front of her. She cursed herself mentally about forgetting his abnormal sped and gasping when his arms pushed her roughly against the wall. Rin had no clue to why he was giving her all these mixed signals, and it really made her frustrated.

"What the fuck's your problem!" Rin growled angrily, "You must have some kind of mental disability! Did you hit your head when you fell off the bed or something? Because you're confusing me!"

"You're my problem.." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he stared down at Rin.

He had never thought that he'd see her again, but here she was now, no longer an adolescent teenager of eighteen with the happiest and most bubbly personality. Rin was now about twenty-six and something very serious, she had been broken, they both had if you looked back at everything carefully enough. They were two completely different people then what they had once been.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She hissed trying to push him away.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before he sighed heavily and released Rin. He turned away from her, running his claws through his long silver locks and going over to his leather arm chair he sat down rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the on coming headache.

"I thought you weren't real," He growled, "The night we spent together was like a dream. I could never believe that I was truly happy. And when I woke up and you were gone, I looked high and low for any trace of you for three years. During the years, I lost all hope of finding you Rin, you became my dream, somewhere during all this, I closed myself off. I was angry, depressed. Everything in one. So I became cold and uncaring, emotionless and I moved up in the business world. I climbed up the ladder and forgot about my past, I forgot about you, about us about love."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, here he was practically pouring his heart out to her and Rin began to feel guilty for slapping him. It was her fault why he'd become so cold, she had woke up early that morning, afraid of her feelings for him and she ran away. Rin was used to running away from her problems, that's how she met Toru. Grant it, she had never done anything with Toru, but he loved her unconditionally and was there for her during the pregnancy, and now he was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

Cautiously walking over to Sesshomaru, Rin pulled the strands of her hair out of her eyes as she climbed onto his lap like a child. Boy did she miss his warmth over the years. Wrapping her arms around his chest, Rin laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled.

"I'm sorry," She whispered hugging him closer as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, "I-I just got so scared Sesshomaru. Please forgive me for running away."

He didn't answer her by talking, because he couldn't trust himself to keep the remaining amount of dignity that he had left. The Inuyoukai wasn't used to being so sensitive and when he poured his heart out to the woman currently on his lap, it left a sour taste in his mouth and his tongue was tingly. How could she affect him so much after all the years they spent apart? Why was it that this human had torn down all his barriers by just looking at him, or by the slightest touch of her hand?

Lifting her chin gently with his clawed fingers, he looked into Rin's deep blue eyes carefully. They were brimming with unshed tears, and yet sparkling with uncertainty and hope. Rin's long hair clung to the sides of her face, illuminating her pale skin.

"You will never leave me again," Sesshomaru said leaving no room for arguments with the stern tone in his voice.

"But S--"

She didn't get a chance to finish when Sesshomaru silenced her with a tender and agonizingly slow kiss. Whatever thoughts that she had harbored in argument were thrown out the window as his soft skin caressed the side of her cheek. His touch was hypnotizing and it clouded her once rational thinking. She needed more than just a chaste kiss. Parting her lips, she allowed entrance to his now eager tongue as it slid across her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as the Inuyoukai's tongue massaged her own, while exploring the long forgotten crevices of her mouth. Soon enough she found herself straddling his lap and his arms were tightly around her waist, pressing her body roughly against his. Sesshomaru growled as Rin began to nibble playfully on his bottom lip before tracing chaste kisses on his jaw line and down his neck.

"You shouldn't start something that you won't be able to finish any time soon." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, her heat beat thundering in her chest.

His arousal could be plainly felt through the flimsy pants that he wore along with her own panties. Rin didn't want to stop there, and there was a pretty big amount of evidence pressing up against her womanhood that led her believe he too wanted to continue. Rocking slightly against him, Rin giggle as she listened to Sesshomaru's strained moan as his claws pushed her hips down tighter against his.

"Rin!" He growled in a warning tone.

Growling in her own frustration, Rin continued rocking her hips against his as she grabbed his hair and crushed her lips onto his.

"You'll give it!" She hissed breathing heavily, "or I'll take it! You can't start something and not finish it Sesshomaru! It's been too long and I've been patiently waiting!"

Suddenly standing up, Sesshomaru went over to the bed and tossed Rin roughly onto it before he joined her and leaned over her surprised form, kissing her neck with needy, open mouthed kisses as his legs straddled her waist. The robe that she was wearing had easily come undone and her breasts were exposed to the Inuyoukai hovering above her, hard with anticipation.

Gazing down at her, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let a smirk purse his lips, Rin lay breathless underneath him and they hadn't even gotten passed foreplay, but yet he could plainly smell her arousal as well as feel his own waiting to be released. Running one of his clawed fingers through her long silky hair, Sesshomaru leaned down and tenderly kissed her as his other hand traced the curves of her body. She shivered at his touch as she slipped out of the robe and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body against her chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In order to view missing sexual context please visit http/ adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story. php?no544187063 Take out unneeded spaces ...

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and a seven-year-old girl came bursting in laughing like there was no tomorrow followed closely by a very energetic teenaged girl named Kagome.

"Get back here girlie!" Kagome called out just as she dove at the little girl who moved easily causing Kagome to hit the floor with a thud.

Groaning, she climbed to her feet and her eyes went straight to the bed where two people were currently staring, well Sesshomaru glared while the woman blushed covering her chest from view. Gasping, Kagome grabbed Shiori and raced out of the room.

"What a moment killer," Rin laughed as she slipped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and walked to the bathroom.

oOo


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Uh, Oops! XD and a little quality time together.  
**  
Kagome sat in what was called the living room on the black leather couch twiddling her thumbs as she watched the little girl with silver hair and bluish amber eyes. She wasn't going to let the child get the best of her like earlier. It was awkward to walk into the morbid mansion behind a greenish colored toad man who gave her dirty looks as she shifted her backpack. She was immediately being pulled on by a little girl asking if she could play tag or "lets hunt Jaken".

Deciding to turn down the girl as the toad man growled and stormed off, Kagome found out who "Jaken" was and then thought it to be a good idea to keep an eye on the small child until Sesshomaru would see her. The seven-year-old introduced herself happily as Shiori and began telling the teenager her whole life story while dragging Kagome into the living room.

At first she was shocked to hear everything the girl said from being taken from her bed, to stumbling into this mansion and being chased around by Jaken, the old imp like toad demon. If it had been Kagome who had gone through that, she didn't think that she would be able to be as happy and hyper as Shiori was.

Not even twenty minutes of endless rambling, somehow Kagome was suckered into playing tag, and of course, she was it first. That's when the chase began. It was fun to laugh when Shiori would sneak up behind Kagome and scare her, yet Shiori was always able to get away from being tagged and running giggling like a maniac down the long hallways.

She was able to corner the laughing child a times, but the little girl would always use her demonic speed and get away before Kagome could get the chance to catch her. The game went on for a long time and before long, the little girl began to wear out. Kagome too was a little drained, but from being an older sister, she was used to chasing her little brother Sota around the house very often, like everyday often.

The tiring girl gave Kagome an evil smirk as she darted back up the stairs and down the unfamiliar hallway that Kagome hadn't explored earlier. Chasing after the now laughing girl, Kagome tried to get to her, but Shiori ran right into what Kagome guessed to be one of the bedrooms or studies, and so on. Boy was she right, once she dove at Shiori and missed, she got to her feet and saw Sesshomaru and a woman I a very intimate position on the canopy bed not even a few feet away from where she stood.

Gasping in shock, she dove for Shiori who was laughing like a hyena on the floor, picked her up and darted out of the room, closing the door quickly behind her of course. She was so embarrassed that she had barged in on Sesshomaru doing something, or someone at the moment, how was she going to explain this and get out of the mansion alive after the angry glare the Inuyoukai had shot at her.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes, Kagome glanced over at Shiori who was laying asleep right next to her. A smile came to her face until somebody cleared their throat and her blood ran cold. Lifting her gaze, she looked at a rather young woman, she was wearing a pair of red sweat pants and an oversized white t-shirt. Her long black hair was lazily braided hanging over her shoulder.

Kagome stood up and blushed as the woman smiled warmly walking up to the embarrassed teenager and looking down at her sleeping daughter lying comfortably on the couch.

"Wow," Rin said as she picked up her daughter, "I've never seen my sugar blooded child pass out before ten, good job! Though, I do hope she sleeps through the night."

"It wasn't that hard," Kagome replied smiling, "I have a little brother and I'm used to really energetic children running around." She paused before adding, "I'm sorry for interrupting you and Sesshomaru. I didn't know that you two were I was chasing Shiori."

Rin laughed placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's okay don't worry, I understand completely. Shiori loves to trick people into playing tag with her. She just loves the attention and will take it from anyone who will talk to her."

Kagome followed the woman as she walked to the stairs and began to climb. Her mind was at ease, and she felt a little more able to relax by the comforting aura that the woman was surrounded in. Walking down the poorly lit hallways, they were silent until the woman stopped and opened the door to a room and turned on the light. The woman frowned as she looked around and curiosity got the better of Kagome as she glanced into the room. It was filled with stuffed animals and toys that covered the floor, the closets were open and it was jam-packed with dresses and stuff. The wooden dressers were open and more clothes hung out and looked as though they were care freely tossed around the room. This must have been Shiori's room by the looks of it.

Putting Shiori into the bed and covering her up, Rin kissed her daughter's forehead and started to clean up the clustered room around her. Folding and hanging up all the clean clothes and putting them away into heir right places as she picked up stuffed animals and placing them in the nets that hung from the ceilings.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome asked sheepishly from the bedroom door.

"No, no it's okay," Rin said fixing a lampshade and then closing the velvet curtains, "I'm sure that Sesshomaru is probably waiting for you in the study grumbling about having to wait for a teenage girl while she explores his house."

"You sure?" Kagome asked curiously shifting from one foot to the next, watching as the woman continued to clean.

Rin looked around the room before nodding triumphantly. She slowly went back to the girl, turned off the bedroom light and closed the door. She smiled widely as she began to direct the child to the study where the Inu-youkai would be patiently waiting.

Everything had gone smoothly after Kagome and Rin entered the study to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop, looking emotionless and deeply involved in his work. Kagome was uncertain of how to act, but soon found herself showing the two adults how she entered the Inu-youkai's data system and what all she did to improve the material. A few hours passed and she several angry staring contests later, Sesshomaru got onto his feet and drove Kagome home.

They had placed a few rules down on Kagome's can and cannot do list and in the end both Kagome and Rin were able to persuade the dog demon to allow her to go to the rock concert with Sango and Miroku. Why he was being over protective with Kagome when he had tired to kill her once before was completely beyond her, but it wasn't like she was going to complain now was she.

Once she was safely at home, Kagome was greeted happily by her brother and father. Together the three of them sat down and had a nice and comfortable dinner before Kagome went to her bedroom, cracking open a few textbooks and beginning her homework. Sota went into the living room and took over the television turning on his video game system while Mr. Higurashi put away all the left overs, emptied the dishwasher, and beginning to clean the dirty ones. He sighed heavily, but happily, they were beginning to act like a normal family again, and it was about time too.

oOo

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse of the man a few feet away. The hanyou had been following him for a while now, and the human was leading him around in circles. He frowned at the fact that Naraku had gone into hiding and nobody knew where he was. There were many different leads, but they all turned into dead ends and a waste of time.

He hadn't had any contact with anyone but Miroku and yet there was no information that was good information. It even seemed as though his best friend was keeping something very important under wraps. Inuyasha of course was really annoyed at this, but he continuously brushed it off because Kagome was okay and that's all he really wanted to know about.

Becoming impatient, Inuyasha turned and headed back to his car, he needed to get away from all this senseless drama, he wanted to get away. Unlocking and climbing into his car, the tired hanyou started the engine and drove off, searching for Naraku was senseless because he just wasn't around. He had dropped mysteriously from everyone's radar and was currently no where to be found.

Stopping at a red light, he glanced around at the scenery surrounding him. It was dark and the trees seemed to be reaching for him from their spots, their leaves rustling in the cold winter breeze. Arriving at Myoga's place a while later, Inuyasha walked inside and immediately went to the guest room and collapsed onto the bed, instantly falling into a restless sleep.

oOo

Sango was sitting silently on her bed listening to the radio as she ran a hair brush through her long soft dark brown hair. Her homework lay forgotten, strewn out over her desk along with the textbooks that Miroku had brought along with him. He lay watching her, his head in the girl's lap. He was truly grateful that she had given him another chance, he had promised to get his head straightened out and so far so good.

Miroku smiled as she gazed into Sango's deep chocolate eyes, that shinned with life, and sparkled with happiness. He could just stare at her for the rest of his life, with his head in her lap enjoying the expressions on her beautiful face if he was allowed to. Sango's parents were out at dinner and Kohaku was mindlessly playing video games in his room probably drooling as he stared like a zombie at the television screen. Miroku glanced down at his purple cast and looked over the things that Sango had drawn and written on it. Some things were very cute and others were just hilarious.

Being snapped from his thoughts when Sango sighed heavily, and put her hair brush down on her night stand, Miroku sat up and looked worriedly at the girl in front of him. She looked as though she was in deep thought and whatever she was thinking about was really bugging her.

"What's up Sango my dear?" he asked taking her small and warm hands into his.

She looked up at him and gave Miroku a sheepish smile as she squeezed his hands.

"I'm just thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome." She confessed.

"And what's going through that head of yours?" He asked curiously as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango smiled as she leaned into Miroku and kissed him. He responded by pulling her closer to him with his un-casted hand, deepening it before Sango reluctantly pulled away.

"I mean," She said licking her lips, "What is Kagome going to say when she finds out at the concert that Inuyasha's going to be there? What do you think is going to happen when she sees him for the first time since forever?"

"Well personally I'm hoping for the best," Miroku replied, "Because I really need to get Koga off my back The wolf just doesn't know when to quit."

"I know what you mean, but what's going to happen when Inuyasha finds out that Kikyo is alive again." Sango asked looking up at Miroku with worry and fee in her eyes, "How is he going to react when he finds out that Kikyo has tired to kill Kagome before? And us?"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't find out anytime soon." Miroku told Sango getting to his feet, "And if he does, we'd better pray that he doesn't screw up what he has with Kagome because I don't know what would happen if it should come to that.."

Miroku picked up his textbooks and put them into his backpack. He gave Sango a hug and a passionate kiss goodbye then headed out the door and into his rental car, the one his parents got him until they would be able to get him a new vehicle. He sighed as he started his engine and rove off down the dark road. He was excited about going to the rock concert, yet in a way he was also dreading it.

He smiled as he thought about Sango's reaction to him showing her the tickets and it would be forever etched in his mind. It was one of the few times that he had ever seen her face light up so brightly. The world around them may have been very chaotic and unsettling, but he was perfectly happy with how things between Sango and himself were going. In all honestly, they were doing better than ever before and he would never be the one to complain when it came to spending time with his beloved Sango because he indeed really loved her with all his heart. He understood how mushy and girly it sounded, but it didn't matter, if Sango wanted him to mow her lawn in his mother's best Sunday dress then he would throw all of his dignity out the window just to see her smile and laugh.

Getting to his house a while later, Miroku got out of his car and quickly walked inside his house and dropped his things on the kitchen table. He grabbed a bottle of soda and headed up to his room to finish the rest of his homework, jump into the shower, and then go to bed. He hoped that he would be able to get a good nights rest because he was dead tired and he really needed the shut eye. Chugging down his drink, Miroku wiped off his mouth and opened up his math book and began to solve the never ending equations.

oOo

When Sesshomaru came back to his home he shrugged off his coat and took off his shoes. Today had been one of those days. The Inu-youkai silently went up to his room and went straight to his bathroom, undressed, and climbed into the hot steamy waters of his awaiting shower. He laid his tired head against the cold tile as the water droned against his tense muscles. Inhaling deeply, he smirked at the scent that filled his nose.

The shower door slid open and Rin stuck her head in and smiled at the Inu-youkai showering. She eyed his body and giggled as she grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. With a chaste kiss to his lips, Rin pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo and dumped some of the contents into his hair. Sensibly, she massaged the shampoo into his long silver hair and sighed heavily.

"You know you shouldn't spoil Shiori with all those toys," She said tugging his hair gently, "Because she's already rotten enough."

He only grunted as he spun around, grabbed the fully clothed woman around the waist and dragged her under the shower of water as he rinsed out his soapy hair. She cried out angrily as she punched his arm playfully. Turning around in his arms, she leaned up on her tippy toes as her lips captured his in a passionate kiss. Pushing her against the tile, he deepened the kiss, then growled angrily as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, "When you're done in the there, dinner's waiting."

Rin groaned as she put her head on Sesshomaru's chest, "Dammit! I thought I locked that bedroom door."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pressed his lips against Rin's, "You did."

oOo


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Beginning of the end._**

Smiling widely he sat anxiously in the comfortable seat, he was going home. Inuyasha didn't know how he had lasted so long without talking to Kagome, but he knew for a fact that when he got to see her, it would be a night none of them would forget. If only he knew just how true that would be. The flight would be a long one, and a boring one, but it was well worth it just so he could see her again. Three to four months without her by his side was slowly killing him and he didn't know what to do without her. Contently munching on the small bag of peanuts, the hanyou thought back on everything, it was confusing, and filled with such crazy moments that honestly didn't have any idea where to start.

Naraku had fled the Untied states and headed back to Japan right under Inuyasha's very nose. Sesshomaru had been the one who informed the hanyou about everything, well almost. He still had the unnerving feeling in his stomach that somebody wasn't telling him the whole story because it didn't fit together; pieces of the puzzle were still missing and the hanyou had had no clue to what they were. Sighing heavily, he closed his tired eyes and listened to the droning voice he heard from the headphones covering his ears. He believe that it wasn't a very good idea to be watching "Romeo and Juliet" on an airplane, it gave him a bad feeling and he didn't need to be paranoid and jumpy right before he could be reunited with his beloved Kagome again. In other words, he didn't want any bad omens, but they were all around and there was no use trying to avoid it.

O

Pulling her long black hair up into a bun, Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror; a pair of tight blue jeans and a black spaghetti strapped shirt were perfect for tonight. Slipping on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbing her gray hoodie, the teenager quickly made her way down the stairs to where her father and younger brother Sota were heavily into playing video games. A smile pursed her lips and she couldn't help but feel the pride swelling in her heart. Clearing her throat, her father immediately pressed pause on the game, getting a groan of irritation from the little boy.

Climbing to his feet, the middle aged man smiled as he embraced his daughter, kissing her forehead and slipping a cell phone into her hands. He'd be damned to let his only girl go anywhere without it nowadays. Letting go of her, he checked out her outfit and nodded handing her some cash for any souvenirs she might want.

"Call me when you get there okay?" He said sternly as they headed towards the door.

"Okay daddy I will," She replied grabbing the car keys, "Don't worry I'll be fine. It's just a concert, nothing can possibly go wrong."

"You never know dear," He laughed waving to her as she rushed out the door to where her friends were patiently waiting in Miroku's rental car.

"Bye Kagome, have fun." He whispered closing the door.

O

Getting off the plane and going over the baggage claim to get his luggage, Inuyasha pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and called Miroku. His friend had made plans for all of them to meet at a concert, which bands were playing he didn't know, but the ticket was at his half brother's house waiting to be picked up.

_'I wonder what Kagome's wearing.'_ He thought innocently as he waited for his friend to answer his phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked happily.

"Hey Miroku, it's me." Inuyasha replied with a tired yawn, "I just got off the plane and getting my baggage. What's up?"

There was another voice followed by a muffled argument, Inuyasha figured that the other person was a very nosey Sango and Miroku had had his hand over the receiver. A few more minutes like this went by before Miroku began to talk again.

"Not much here Inuyasha." He said, "I'm just on my way with Sango to go pick up Kagome for the concert." Miroku paused before continuing, "Sango wants to know when you are going to get your 'stupid dog ass' here so she can get a very suspicious Kagome off her back."

At this Inuyasha chuckled, switching the phone to his other hand as he grabbed his duffle bag hanging it on his shoulder and grabbing a few more suit cases, and one of those roller bags that he forgot the name to.

"Well, first I have to go over to Sesshomaru's and take a shower cause I'm not going anywhere after a fourteen or more hours on an airplane without a nice how shower.."

"So how long?" Miroku asked.

"Give me a good hour and a half, and I'll be there." Inuyasha replied sheepishly, "If I become held up I'll call and let you know I'll be running late."

"Okay no problem see you later."

"Bye!" And Inuyasha hung up putting his phone back into his pocket.

Hailing a cab wasn't too hard and after a bit of struggling with his luggage in the cab's trunk, the hanyou was finally seated comfortably in the back of the car. He told the driver Sesshomaru's address and relaxed as he ignored the vibrations of his phone. He wanted to let his mind wander to the one person that he wanted to see the most. He wanted to see her dazzling smile, and feel the warmth of her body as he held her close again. The hanyou wanted to feel the need of her kiss and her laughter again. Boy had he really missed her that much? And of course his mind could only reply with "Hell fucking yes!"

Finally becoming agitated by the vibrating phone in his pocket, Inuyasha fished it out and answered it with a warning growl. There was no way of him to know who was calling because he didn't check the caller I.D.

"Hey Miroku, who's number is this?" It was Kagome's voice, "Come on tell me! Please! Please! Tell me!"

He wanted to answer her, but that would only ruin the surprise and then both Sango and Miroku would murder him. Sighing again, he resorted to listening to her pleas and to Miroku, his mind becoming soothed by her voice. After a while Kagome did hang up but he didn't think too much about it because the hanyou knew that he was going to tease her about paying attention when he got to see her again. When he got to see her again!

oOo

She frowned in frustration when Miroku kept refusing to tell her just who had called his phone last. Noting remembering just how she had gotten his cell, she hung up and tossed it back to Sango as Miroku drove down the street. It would be a good half hour before they would get to the concert and she was very excited. For some reason Kagome knew that something big was going to happen, but she didn't know how big or if it was something good or something bad.

Brushing those thoughts from her head, Kagome smiled as she remembered babysitting Shiori the other night so Sesshomaru and Rin could go on an "adult" date. She laughed at the word adult because over the time she had gotten to know Rin, Kagome found out that the twenty-six-year-old woman wasn't in the least like an adult. She was almost as childish as her daughter. They would have had Jaken watch the seven-year-old if only he hadn't coincidentally thought it to be a good time to have a long three month vacation in Jamaica, yes very coincidental indeed!

It had been quite an experience watching over the young girl, playing board games, baking cookies for Shiori's mom, bath time and then finally bedtime. It was an experience that Kagome wanted for herself someday, her own family with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Yet the only person that she could even begin to imagine herself with was Inuyasha, but he was two continents away, living his life without her. Mentally scorning herself, she pushed all the depressing thoughts from her mind and focused on all the fun she would be having that night with Sango and Miroku as the third wheel.

oOo

The drive to Sesshomaru's was quite boring, and Inuyasha found himself trying his hardest to stay awake. His day so far had been long and weary and soon enough the hanyou would finally be able to relax and act how a normal teenager should. Glancing over out the window, Inuyasha's eyes lit up as his brother's house came into view. It wouldn't be much longer now. The cab pulled up to the gate and Inuyasha quickly climbed out of the vehicle, getting his luggage before handing the driver the overall payment. The car drove off and the hanyou inhaled deeply before heading up the driveway towards the enormous door.

Not bothering to knock, he walked inside the eerily quiet place and set down his bags. It was very unnatural for Jaken to be nowhere in sight, especially since the hanyou bastard dared to take an "uninvited" step into "Lord" Sesshomaru's domain. Laughing at himself, Inuyasha lazily stretched out his tired muscles, looking around the room cautiously before closing the door with his foot loudly and heading down the darkened hallway. He knew that they were home because his nose picked up the scent of his brother and a human girl that he didn't recognize.

Hearing a creek in the floor boards, Inuyasha growled warning whatever was coming his way. It seemed not to notice it and he quickly turned around facing a small little girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes, he guessed that she was around eight.

"OI runt what are you doing here?" He asked irritably.

Suddenly she was upon him, her now long silver hair glowing in the darkness as her bluish amber eyes sparkles with mischief. He was taken back with the instant change.

"Who are you?" He growled jumping back.

A smile came to her face as a tiny fang protruded from her bottom lip. The coldness of her stare was somewhat unnerving as she flexed her small and sharp claws. She wasn't even half his size height wise and yet he was starting to feel as though he was facing his brother in one of their deadly matches.

"Your worst nightmare." She said venomously getting into a fighting stance. Her knee high sundress made her look harmless, but her seriousness made her appear almost intimidating.

He laughed at her words, cracking his knuckles as he smirked. If the child wanted to play rough, who was he to deny her. Just before he was about to attack the child, the lights flipped on and by the stairs Sesshomaru came into view with his arms crossed over his chest. The child cried out in joy as she jumped up and down anxiously. Raising his eyebrows curiously, Inuyasha relaxed giving his brother the "What the fuck is going on" look, abut the Inu-youkai didn't act as if he was the teenager.

"Shiori," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, "We do not attack family members no matter how bad he might smell…"

Inuyasha growled angrily at Sesshomaru before the small child stuck out her tongue and took off skipping down the hallway singing "Mary had a little lamb".

"It's good to see you too asshole," Inuyasha snorted before heading towards the bathroom.

oOo

Kagome was the first person out of the car when it stopped and anxiously waited for her friends to follow. As the three of them somewhat patiently waited in line, Kagome called her father to let him know that they had arrived safely. It wasn't like a normal concert like she would have thought being hosted at a huge stadium, they were standing in line at a busy nightclub and boy was it exciting.

Sango rolled her eyes as she glanced at her friend, it looked as though she was on a very bad sugar high. Sighing heavily, the teenager leaned against Miroku and poked his side trying to get his attention.

"How much longer until you know who arrives?" She asked bored, "Because Kagome's driving me nuts!"

"Don't worry my dear," He replied wrapping his uninjured arms around her waist, "The lines moving pretty fast and we'll be inside in no time. He'll be here soon so don't get your panties in a bunch." He paused for a minutes letting a knowing smirk purse his lips, "Unless you want to that is…"

Elbowing him roughly in the gut, Sango tried to hide the blush on her face, "Keep it G-rated Mr. Suave, we're in public."

"So does it mean that we could do," He chuckled tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her into his chest, "Things in private?"

"NO!" Sango squeaked as she placed her hands firmly on her boyfriend's chest pushing him away, "Please try to be on your best behavior Miroku!"

Miroku nodded his head and gently placed a chaste kiss on Sango's forehead, "Best behavior."

oOo

The hot water against his body relieved him of some stress as he laid his head against the cold tile. It had surprised him to find out that Sesshomaru had a daughter, a hanyou daughter to be correct. He would have never believed it in his wildest dreams if she hadn't nearly attacked him when he first walked inside. Sighing heavily, he let his mind trail back over to the one person he still couldn't get off his mind.

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he quickly put in conditioner as he looked out the shower curtain. Shiori's sat silently on the toilet seat staring off into space, he had sensed her a few minutes ago, but he hadn't paid too much attention until now. Creasing his eyebrows he yet again rinsed his hair out then turned off the water.

"Hey," He said, "Could you hand me a towel since you wont stop stalking me?"

The towel hit his head and he quickly wrapped it around his waist and rung out his long hair before stepping out and staring directly down at his niece.

"Fluffy says that you're going to stay here and play with me while he and mommy have an adult play time!"

He snorted while exiting the steamy bathroom and going over to his luggage. Pulling out some comfortable and clean clothing, he turned to look over his shoulder and sure enough Shiori was standing there patiently waiting for some kind of answer.

"You're going to have to leave for a few minutes so I can get dress. Then we'll talk okay?"

"OKAY!" She laughed exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

oOo

There wouldn't be much longer of a wait, but none the less Kagome was so impatient that she couldn't stand still. She had already been given a few dirty looks to hold still, but she just couldn't. Holding her breath as the line began moving, she frowned angrily as she watched Miroku glance at his watch nervously. Going over to where her friends stood and irritably crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping rapidly on the ground.

"The line's moving but you two aren't. What's going on that you're not telling me about?" She accused.

"Absolutely nothing!" Miroku replied sheepishly.

Eying him carefully, Kagome continued, "Then why aren't we inside getting our seats?"

Receiving no answer from her friends, Kagome sighed heavily before going to the club entrance and disappearing inside. Miroku and Sango both groaned and Sango headed to the entrance, following her friend. The teenaged boy pulled out his phone and called Inuyasha; waiting until he got some answer.

"YO!" A breathless Inuyasha spoke.

"Where the hell are you Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.

"I'm still over at Sesshomaru's!" The hanyou exclaimed loudly.

Miroku was flabbergasted, "WHAT? You haven't left yet!"

"How can I fucking leave when the little runt took the keys to the damned car I was supposed to use!"

"Well yes Shiori is a handful, but you have to know how to be nice and act accordingly if you want that child to ever show you some respect Inuyasha."

"Feh," with that the line went dead and Miroku went inside the club to go look for both his girlfriend and her mentally challenged friend Kagome.

oOo


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five: Concert "Fun"_**

_'Boy that was a long fucking talk!' _Inuyasha thought running to his car and jumping in. The watch on his wrist said eight-thirty, he was already an hour late. The hanyou had been lucky when Sesshomaru came down the stairs finding Shiori rambling on about nothing to a very irritated looking Inuyasha. The Inuyoukai immediately chastised the little girl and Inuyasha, lets just say he grabbed his ticket and flew out the door without as much as a glance behind him.

Starting the engine and speeding down the road, he ran his clawed hands through his silver mane and sighed heavily. His goose was cooked! Inuyasha ignored all stop signs and red lights as he continued to drive, the concert had been going for probably forty-five minutes or so and he prayed that Miroku hadn't turned off his cell phone.

The hanyou already knew that Sango was going to severely hurt him, but it didn't make thins around him any worse. Sharply turning a corner, Inuyasha slammed his foot on the breaks in order to not rear end the car in front of him. Growling angrily as he frustrated beat his steering wheel, he had no luck. He was somehow stuck in traffic. Taking out his phone and pressing the speed dial, he waited impatiently for Miroku to answer. It seemed to ring forever and the traffic in front of him didn't let up.

Hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket, Inuyasha turned off his car after driving it to the shoulder of the road. Getting out, he stretched out his legs before he took off running, he'd be damned if he didn't get to see her tonight and he wasn't about to sit and wait for traffic to let up. If he couldn't drive there, you'd better believe he'd run like the devil was snapping at his heels to get to where he was going.

oOo

The band had been playing for ten minutes, but Sango and Miroku kept glancing at each other nervously. Kagome knew now that her friends were up to something, but what? That was something she was still trying to figure out. She would have asked them, but she knew that asking was useless because they would try and act all innocent. Grumbling to herself, Kagome surveyed the scenery around her, there was no quiet spot in the club. Sweaty bodies were pressed p against each other, and in all honesty it was making her sick. Text messaging Miroku's cell, she pushed her way through the crowd of people, trying to find a way to escape.

Kagome was shoved from behind and before she could fall to the floor, somebody grabbed he and pulled her out of the endless river of bodies. Looking up at her savior, her eyes widened in shock before she pulled out of his grasp and straightened herself.

"Koga what are you doing here?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I'm here for the music." He said frowning, "I happen to have all of the band's c.d.'s."

Boy did she feel stupid at the moment. Apologizing for her rudeness, the two teenagers walked away from the crowd where they could hear each other better. Kagome was grateful that Koga was there because at least she felt less nervous around him. Time seemed to quickly fly by as they chatted about anything and everything, reminiscing about the past. Kagome bit back her tears as she thought about her mother, but failed. As a sob escaped her throat, Koga drew her into his arms and held her close as she emptied her heart into his chest. For some reason she felt safe in his arms and missed the warmth of a loving embrace. This brought her to thoughts of Inuyasha and how he wasn't there, that made her cry harder, leaving Koga to happily comfort her.

oOo

His piercing gaze shot to a young man in his late twenties with curly black hair and a scrawny yet lean body figure. He would do perfectly for what he had planned in store for Inuyasha and all his friends. Nodding, the tall man smiled as he came closer, the human knew what to do and he wasn't going to disappoint his boss, not after what he had seen happen to Torrin. He wasn't going to double cross Naraku because to him, Naraku was his savior and in a ay his god. Pulling on his trench coat, Sam knew exactly what had to be done, he knew his mission better than the back of his own hand.

Five suit cases were placed in front of him as Naraku left the room with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Unlocking the large suit cases, Sam opened them and his own dark eyes sparkled with greed, every weapon he could dream of under the sun was there. Touching the cold metal made his flesh crawl with anticipation. Laughing as he placed a few bullet cartridges in his ankle length black trench coat, he couldn't help but pity all of his unaware victims. They would never know what hit them until their blood was surrounding them in a black puddle of death.

Hiding a silencer, he put a few pistols in gun holsters on his chest. The added weight of all his new artillery was like wearing a thousand medals. He was doing what was destined for him to do. This massacre would be the bloodiest in Japan's history and he would be the name that went down into the "Murderer's hall of fame." Kissing his favorite ivory hand gun, Sam put it in a safe place before heading out to the limo that awaited him. Naraku would be inside waiting to give further instructions. A smile pursed his lips, after tonight, the name Samuel Noffsinger would go down in history.

oOo

Kikyo sighed heavily as she stared out the window of the limousine waiting for Sam to hurry up. Naraku sat right beside her and his hand lazily ran up and down her exposed lower thigh. Her gaze switched to Naraku's hand and she stared at it emotionlessly. She had died so long ago and truthfully she felt relieved, but now as she sat there, the dead teenager felt empty. If she could have gone back in time and be allowed to do things over, she would have. Kikyo would have never broken up with Inuyasha or become involved with that hanyou next to her. She wouldn't have had to almost kill her one love and she wouldn't have died in the first place.

She would have changed a lot of things that she had done, but at the moment all she wanted was to be in Inuyasha's arms as they either lived together forever, or died peacefully together, as long as she was with him for an eternity. Brought from her thoughts by a pair of lips on her neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses on her pulse, she fought back the moan in her throat. No matter how much she claimed to love Inuyasha, Naraku was able to leave a burning desire swelling in her heart. His touch left her wanting more, something that she had experienced when she was alive, something bigger than life.

"Keep your mind on the things at hand Kikyo, my love." He whispered harshly as his hand trailed to the apex of her thighs, adding pressure to the beginning heat.

"As you wish," She replied lowly trying not to enjoy his ministrations.

Her lips were captured by Naraku's in a demanding and intense kiss as he forced himself onto her body. Even if it wasn't her real body but a clay like duplicate, Naraku had to have her and he would. Kikyo's defenses broke as her body reacted willing to the hanyou, soon her mind did too.

oOo

Nine o'clock rolled around by the time Inuyasha was finally able to make it to the clue. Sweat dripped down his face and he quickly wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket. Getting his breathing under control, the hanyou reached into his walled and pulled out his ticket as he headed towards the bouncer like guy. He was easily three times the size of Inuyasha and looked just as mean, in fact even more. Handing the man his ticket, Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair before he was allowed to enter.

As he walked into the club, Inuyasha's nose was assaulted by the scent of horny, sweaty humans and demons. He frowned covering his nose and flattening his ears tightly against his scalp. Going over to the bar, Inuyasha bought a bottle of water and downed it in a few gulps. He had been thirsty. Everyone around him seemed to bee in a good mood as the music jammed. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha knew exactly where Sango and Miroku would be, right up in front if not dead center front within touching range of the stage.

Taking a deep breath, the hanyou tossed the empty plastic bottle into the trash can and began to weave through the people around him. He was glad that it would be over within the next hour and half because he didn't know if he would have been able to handle such confinements for more than a few hours at a time. Inuyasha wanted to seriously gag when the members of the crowd came up around him, brushed up against his body, their sweat clinging to his clothing was just really disgusting, he would have to throw them out after he got out of this place. Finding Sango and Miroku engrossed by the band playing, he looked around for Kagome, but she was no where in sight. Frowning he went to where his friends were.

oOo

_Sam's Point of view._

Getting out of my black sedan I had to say I was rather disappointed. I was supposed to ride in Naraku's limo with him, have whiskey and then get down to business as we went to the club. BUT NO! That stupid bitch had to be in the backseat with him when I arrived. There was no need to tell me what the two of them were doing because I already knew. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the headset from the driver who had given me an apologetic glance, he knew what was up also.

So I drove myself to the club, Naraku's limo behind my car the whole way. Shaking my head from all my unpleasant thoughts, I stepped into the back entrance and began setting up for the end. Thousands of people would loose their live tonight and I couldn't help but feel better about it by the second. Other people were waiting for me to arrive, small black briefcases in their hands with my precious cargo inside waiting for their moment in the spot light.

Giving them my orders, I walked out towards the rest rooms, a pair of dark sunglasses over my eyes. That bitch was only good for one thing and one thing only; a good fuck. Hearing Naraku's low voice in my ear made me smile as I passed a couple, it was a girl crying and a boy comforting her. I had recognized the girl's face and my smile left my face, the bitch was two-timing Naraku my savior, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

I waited until she left her little "friend" and went into the rest room before I calmly went behind the boy and clubbed him over the head with the handle of my ivory handgun. Not wanting to make a big mess, I didn't shoot the fucker, but I pulled out something very useful and threw it into the ladies restroom, listening to it explode as I locked the door so she couldn't escape.

oOo

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his friends who looked livid.

"Where in the hell have you been!" Sango demanded over the roar of the music.

"TRAFFIC!" The hanyou yelled glancing around for his girlfriend but not finding where she was, "Where is she at Miroku?"

"Who?" Miroku asked temporarily forgetting.

"KAGOME, you dumbass!" Inuyasha growled angrily, "Where the fuck is Kagome!"

Miroku stopped and turned to his side to where Kagome was not even fifteen to twenty minutes before. Not finding her anywhere, he paled and turned to Sango who looked just as annoyed as the hanyou standing in front of them. She held out Miroku's phone and there was a text.

_'Need fresh air, will be back. Dun worry -Kagome.'_

"How did you get that?" Miroku asked confused.

"God you're slow!" Sango rolled her eyes, "I got it when you were busy gawking at that dancer while she was performing her 'let's shake my ass in your face routine.' It was gong off and obviously you had no clue about anything but that girl's ass in your line of vision!"

He looked at his girlfriend with a guilty face, but it didn't last long since Inuyasha was hell bent of finding Kagome at the moment. They began to push people out of the way as a somewhat loud explosion went off. Inuyasha seemed to become frantic because his ears could barely pick up screaming as they exited the mob of people. Guards seemed to rush in one direction, but at the moment Miroku's phone went off and Sango quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She said, "Kagome? Where--calm down, Kagome!"

oOo

Koga had been holding Kagome while she cried for who knows how long, but to him it didn't matter as long as he got to her willingly let him keep her close to his heart. They had been sitting down when a familiar scent filled his nose, Inuyasha was there and that meant he was back in Tokyo. He kept silent as the hanyou walked passed the wolf youkai and he let out a heavy sigh, the dumbass had went by leaving Koga unnoticed with Kagome.

A smirk pursed his lips and going back to paying all of his attention to the girl still crying on his chest, the wolf youkai whispered comforting words softly into her ear as his hands gently rubbed her back. Kagome's sobs soon stopped but she stiffened as his hand stayed a little too long on her lower back, his hot breath caressing her neck. She pulled out of his embrace and stood up, wiping her red eyes on her hoodie's sleeve. He was a great friend by letting her cry on his shoulder, but she didn't feel for him the way he felt for her, they had broken up a long time ago.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way," Koga said sincerely.

"It's not your fault, She replied sniffling, "I just have to get back to Sango and Miroku after I clean up. I think they might be worried."

He nodded and Kagome quickly went into the girl's bathroom. No one was in there and she was thankful. Washing her face with cool water, Kagome didn't' see the door open or the little ball rolling onto the tile floor until after she dried her eyes and a little beeping sound went off. Scared, she watched as an explosion of thick gas shot out. Rushing to the door, Kagome tired to get out, but couldn't. Screaming for help, her voice quickly grew hoarse as more tears fell from here eyes. Remembering her cell, she took it out and called Miroku frantically.

oOo

Going to his place, Sam laughed as he put his silencer to good use. The music was jamming through the speakers and the singers played their hardest to entertain their fans. Pointing the gun at a random person, Sam pulled the trigger and watched the person drop dead onto the floor, blood splattering everywhere. He laughed in joy as he began to randomly shoot people. It took the crowd a few minutes to realize that people were dying when a small explosion went off by the stage, blowing up a speaker.

The frightened screams of innocent people was music to his hears as he brought out the heavy artillery. He had set up his guns around the room and pressing a small button set them all off simultaneously, killing by the dozens, and injuring some. Spying a band member on stage trying to save their drummer, Sam pulled his hand gun and left his hiding place, jumping onto the stage, he shot the guitar play in the back of the head at point blank range.

_'There will be no encore presentation for you anytime soon.'_ His mind laughed as he did the same to the horrified and screaming drummer.

Escaping the scene as he triggered the grenades hidden in the roof, he went to his car and drove back towards headquarters. His smile couldn't be any wider than it was, he had left his calling car in an easy to view place, no finger prints and no scent trail thanks to Naraku. Turning up the volume on his head piece, Sam turned the corner unaware of the followers on his roof.

"I've done as asked boss," He said almost giddy.

"Good job Sam," Naraku spoke coldly, "Come to my office immediately for your well earned reward."

oOo

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had all ducked for cover when the shots rang out, the club was under attack. The hanyou growled angrily as he heard Koga's frantic voice yelling at probably the guards. He was yelling about an explosion and Kagome being stuck in the girl's restroom as smoke came from underneath the door's cracks. Jumping onto his feet, Inuyasha dashed away from his friends and towards the restrooms, missing a few bullets flying passed his head.

Finding Koga being held down by a dozen or two guards while blood flowed from the wound on his head, the wolf youkai locked eyes locked onto Inuyasha's and with his free hand he pointed to the girl's bathroom. Inuyasha could only nod as he went to the door hearing Kagome's fearful cries for help. His heart dropped in his stomach as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kagome!" He called out to her, "Kagome are you okay?"

"Inuyasha!" She screamed but it was muffled, "I can't breathe! Please help me! Please Inuyasha!"

"Hang on!" He yelled as he backed up and charged the door, ramming it with his shoulder.

At first it didn't budge, but he kept ramming the door with his shoulder. Soon it began to break at the hinges, by then Sango and Miroku were interrogating Koga from behind a bullet proof shield as they were dragged from the club. When it finally gave away an the door collapsed, Inuyasha was frantic. Kagome had started screaming loudly for help, but it had stopped so suddenly. The smoke started clearing from the room and he could see her fragile body lying helplessly on the ground. Her ebony hair sprawled out everywhere. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as a shadowed figure leaned over Kagome's body and picked her up. The man's gaze went to Inuyasha before he disappeared with Kagome, it was Naraku.

oOo


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

_Yeah I know I promised to have everything done by the 12th, but me and my younger sister decided to have a Kenshin fest instead so that won... Sorry to anyone who is actually reading this! AlMOST DONE! lol Aren't the updates just lovely? So many with so long of chapters... I'm killing myself here isn't it lovely? Please leave reviews, it helps me continue to do this!_

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Cold and Emotionless Eyes.**

They were spending time together more or less like a family should; Shiori was fast asleep on the floor, an empty bowl of popcorn next to her head, bits and pieces of it in her long silver hair. Rin was snuggled closely to him, her hands pressed lightly against his chest as her head rested on his shoulder. The movie had been a long one. Picking up the remote and shutting of the television set, Sesshomaru gently peeled Rin off him and stood stretching his screaming muscles.

Walking into the kitchen, he took a bottle of sparkling water and opened it, taking a few sips to calm the dryness in his throat. The lights were down low, but he knew that she was standing there watching him with a certain look of nostalgia on her face, he could smell her scent. Closing the fridge door, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and slowly walked up to her, the Inuyoukai could see the fatigue in her eyes, but they both knew that she would deny it until she was blue in the face, she had done it before.

Towering over her made Sesshomaru realize just how fragile she was standing there, and it made him smirk. Leaning down, Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder. His long silver hair was sprawled out everywhere, but Rin could only sigh heavily as she held onto him, never planning to ever let him slip through her fingers. They stood that way for what seemed like hours before the phone started ringing. Reluctantly pulling away from her, Sesshomaru went digging into his pocket to get the noise maker and to plan the death of whoever had interrupted his personal time with the woman now next to him.

"Hello?" He said coldly sitting down on a near by chair as Rin ran her small fingers through his hair.

oOo

He sat comfortably at the desk waiting for Sam to show up. His anger bristled thinking about just how close he had come to loosing the glue to his plans and that worthless human was at fault. All the smoke that the miko had inhaled would have been fatal if he hadn't intervened and taken her from the concert thing. Sam had been careless and now the police were investigating, he would have to show the human the errors of his ways. The speaker on the desk told Naraku that his prey was coming closer with a little friend. Naraku frowned, Inuyasha had been very perceptive.

Picking up the receiver to the phone, he dialed a number and waited patiently for an answer and when an irritated voice replied Naraku's smile widened.

"It would be in your best interests to pick up your hanyou brother from my company doors or I will be forced to take drastic measures." Naraku said coldly.

"And why would it be in my best interests?" Sesshomaru replied just as coldly.

"Lets just say that I know what human's you're hiding in your home," He hissed, "And I've been watching them. Sesshomaru you cannot protect them twenty-four-seven until the end of time."

"Watch me!" The line went dead. Naraku had struck a sensitive cord with the mighty Inu-youkai, his family.

Glancing over at the shadowed figure in the corner of his office, the hanyou smirked. There would be some new game plans that he wanted to try, but they would be pushed off until later since Sam's car had just pulled up to the side of the road and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Cracking his knuckles he waited patiently for the human. Naraku was going to test something, and he wanted to show just how reliable it would be when called upon. A evil laugh escaped his throat followed by others.

oOo

Sam climbed quickly out of his car a block away from Naraku's building, there was no need in raising any suspicions. The air was cold and he held his trench coat closer to his body. He could plainly see his breaths in puffs of air, it wasn't this cold an hour ago. Keeping his hidden hand firmly placed on the handle of his handgun, Sam continued to walk at a face pace. Thinking about all the possibilities of the rewards that he was going to receive from Naraku. He smiled completely unaware of everything around him.

Her long ebony hair fluttered in a gentle breeze, her cold eyes fixated on her target as he pretended she wasn't there. It would be easy ridding Naraku of such human trash. Cautiously she followed him, the soft clicking of her shoes heard as she kept a few feet between the two of them. He knew that she was following him, some prostitute looking for a good time, or a beggar. The minute he stopped and turned around, pulling out his hung he saw the silhouette of the woman in front of him.

Her eyes lacked any sign of life and her skin was a ghost white. He could feel his blood run cold as he stared at the second skin like cat suit she wore and the black heeled boots, she wasn't a prostitute. Pulling the trigger on his weapon seemed completely useless as she withdrew a long silver dagger from no where and lunged at him. His gun discharged and clattered to the ground as the cold steel of her knife found its was into his abdomen. Sam let out a cry of pain as the sharp edges of the blade grew, she was ripping his innards to pieces.

His hot blood sputtered from the enormous gash as the mystery woman retracted her now three bladed weapon, his crimson blood being soaked up into her weapon. Sam crumpled to the ground as his life blood spewed onto the cement underneath him. The smile on the woman's face looked familiar and the first thing he thought was of Kikyo.

"Naraku doesn't appreciate fuck ups coming in and ruining his plans." her voice was harsh and rigid, "this is your well-deserved reward." His handgun was suddenly in her fingers and a shot ran out through the night and everything was black.

oOo

Naraku smiled as he watched his pet at work, she was just fantastic. Getting up from the chair, he waited until she came back into the unfamiliar room with her token of appreciation, something from Sam's quivering dead body. Turning his head towards the opening door, he watched her walk in like a cat on the prowl, blood dripping from her fingertips onto the carpet. Her powers were exceeding what he had originally thought, but the more power she held the easier his plans would be finished and he would have the Tama corporation plus the two silver hair brother's heads mounted on his walls.

"What did you bring for me, my pet?" He cooed stepping up to her and letting his hand gently caress her cold cheek.

She didn't answer and he knew why, she couldn't. He now held completely control over the beauty and she could only say what he had instructed, in a way she was his slave. Pulling out her blades, Naraku watched in fascination as the blade separated showing the dark red blood oozing around inside. The evil aura reacted to her and her miko energy flared angrily, but immediately was drained into the orb Naraku retrieved from his Armani suit pocket. He didn't need her growing power trying to purify the weapon just yet. Taking the silver dagger from her hands, Naraku calmly walked out of the foreign office and disappeared in a large cloud of poisonous gas.

Her eyes glanced around lifelessly surveying the area, she had many instructions to obey, but the first task would be the easiest or so Naraku had claimed. Lifting her hands to the mahogany desk, she watched with dead eyes as it burst into purple flames. It wouldn't take long for the whole building to catch fire and burn down into ashes. Exiting the building, her body hair fluttered as she walked down the street; task two would be completed in less than twenty-four hours and she would be waiting for just the right moment to attack, killing the one thing that was standing in Naraku's way of ultimate power, she was going to attack the weakest link.

oOo

Days had gone by since the massacre at the club and Kagome's kidnapping, but there was no word on any evidence against Naraku that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could use. Inuyasha was a complete wreck and Sango and Miroku were with the hanyou as much as they could be outside school, but it wasn't enough. He had promised that he'd protect her, yet he couldn't even do that and now look what had happened. He couldn't quite call himself lonely, because physically he wasn't. Rin and Shiori, plus Miroku and Sango were always there for him when he needed them, but emotionally he was surrounded by darkness. Inuyasha hadn't realized it at first, but he had fallen in love with Kagome at first sight., not that it mattered anymore because Kagome was probably being mercilessly tortured by Naraku in some kind of underground dungeon.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha paid attention to the silver hair seven-year old talking on and on about things she had learned in school. Shiori was always smiling or laughing about one thing or another, she was so carefree and innocent. Hearing Rin calling from the kitchen for Shiori to put on her earrings and go outside in the backyard and play, the little girl frowned and lowered her gaze to her shoes.

"What's up with the long face beautiful?" He asked concerned, "Doncha' wanna go outside and play?"

"Yes," She replied in a low tone, "I wanna go outside, but I don't wanna wear my earrings anymore. Please don't make me wear them uncle 'Yasha."

"You have to wear them to conceal your demon appearances Shiori. You know how fluffy gets when you leave without them on."

Shiori looked as though she was going to start crying when her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. The once energetic girl he saw not even a few moments before was gone and what was left was a scared and frightened child. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her as the tears spilled down her cheeks, but he was frozen by her helpless expression.

"But I don't wanna see her eyes anymore." The girl began to sob, "She stares at me with her cold and scary eyes when I put them on and I can see her everywhere Uncle 'Yasha. She stands there and follows me around when I wear them! Her eyes stare at me and I can't get away! They never blink and I feel as if my heart is exploding! They don't blink! They don't!"

Inuyasha watched in shock as the little girl began to scream as if she was going insane. He had never seen her act this way and he quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small form. Her shrill screaming hurt Inuyasha's ears as he flattened them against his head for some protection, but it wasn't working. Whatever she was talking about really scared her by the way she had gone into hysterical fits of screaming. Rin came running into the room to find out why her daughter was screaming and the human had a frightened look on her face as Inuyasha tried to hold Shiori close to his chest.

"Inuyasha what's going on!" She cried out trying to get closer but back up when her daughter growled loudly.

"I don't fucking know but call Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "Tell him to get his ass home and quickly!"

Rin wasted no time as she rushed to the nearest phone to call Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha on the other hand was having a major dilemma. Shiori was loosing control as her short, but very sharp claws ripped at Inuyasha's skin. Her growling was loud and accompanied still by her hysterical screams, and yet he still refused to let go of her. Feeling her sharp fangs dig into his neck, Inuyasha cried out only to have Shiori attack him, her claws dripping with the green poison that Sesshomaru had used on him plenty of times before. He had no time to shield himself as her hands tore through his stomach, her red eyes staring into his amber ones before she raked her claws against his face, Inuyasha suddenly becoming surrounded by darkness.

oOo

Rin waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to answer his cell, she could hear her child's screaming and she couldn't help but cry in confusion. She didn't know what was going on and why her daughter was acting like she was being ripped into pieces. Shiori had never behaved this way before and Rin didn't know how to help, she was useless and it was her own daughter who needed her help.

"Hello this is Sessh-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out trying to stop her tears.

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Glancing behind her, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly walked to where Inuyasha was holding Shiori.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, "Something's wrong with Shiori, she just started flipping out and screaming, I--"

Rin was cut off by Inuyasha's cry of pain and her heart started pounding rapidly in her chest as she quickened her pace. Stopping at the entrance to the living room, what she was made her gasp loudly, her blood running cold and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God." She whispered watching terrified as her daughter mercilessly attacked Inuyasha' limp body, his blood flying everywhere as Shiori's claws continued ripping him to pieces.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled, his hearing picking up unrecognizable sounds from the other end, "Answer me! What's going on!"

Shiori's waist length silver hair was stained with her uncle's blood, her claws dripping with the red liquid as she sniffed the air, human scent filling her small nostrils. Standing up, Shiori turned to Rin, her red eyes glaring maliciously at the woman a yard or two away. The phone slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor before Rin did the first thing that came to mind, she ran. Never before had she experienced such fear from just looking at her daughter, though Shiori had never torn apart a family member yet alone be able to attack her own mother.

Rin frantically ran down the hall trying to get away from Shiori, it was like she was in one of those American "Chucky" movies where the doll goes around killing people, but it was Shiori and not some reincarnated serial killer on the prowl. She knew that her daughter was playing with her in a sadistic way because Rin knew about Shiori's quick as lightning speed and her perceptive smelling and hearing, but the hanyou girl had yet to catch her. Rin practically flew up the pair of stairs as her daughter calmly walked behind her, the cold and emotionless eyes were boring holes into the woman's back as she skidded into her daughter's room, slamming and locking the door.

A mere piece of wood wouldn't hold Shiori for too long, so Rin quickly pushed the seven-year-old's dresser against it to use as a barricade. She didn't know how long it would take Sesshomaru to get home, but Rin didn't have much time. The way things were looking, she'd be torn limb from limb by her own animal loving and gentle daughter. Oh the irony right? Rin could plainly hear her daughter hacking away at the door with her claws, a loud growl like laughing coming from the other side, Rin was trapped. Everything around her became eerily silent and she turned around and tried to dodge the pair of claws coming towards her. She cried out as they nicked her shoulder and her hair once long hair fluttered lifelessly to the ground. Backing up, Rin tried to find a way to get herself out of this situation without having to hurt Shiori, but found none.

She was about to try and run out of the room when Shiori's clawed hands roughly pushed her back. Rin thought that she was going to hit the ground or a wall, but was surprised when she began falling, her knees hitting the edge of something. Screaming loudly as he fell out the window, Rin expected to collide with the hard pavement, dying on impact, but the only thing she didn't expect as she squeezed her eyes shut was to stop.

oOo

To say Sesshomaru was concerned was completely inaccurate of the feeling of impending doom he felt the moment he heard Rin's phone drop to the ground. He had heard this happen to him before and it wasn't good. He had been in a very important business meeting with other well-known company presidents when he received the unnerving phone call and he almost broke the chair he sat in, almost. Sesshomaru wasted no time bolting from the room and down the thirty flights of stairs not bother to excuse himself or catch the elevator, it would only serve to slow him down. He past by people leaving a harsh wind to follow, there would be no need to get his car due to afternoon traffic that too would only slow the Inu-youkai down drastically.

Worst case scenarios played over and over in his mind as he ran as if the devil was on his heels, but the only thing that kept coming back to mind was Naraku. Some how Sesshomaru knew that the vile hanyou trying to take over his company half-assedly was involved with whatever was going on at his home. He had absolutely no clue to what he was supposed to expect, but deep down he knew that whatever it was, it was beyond just plain old "bad". Sesshomaru pushed himself harder as he passed by a speeding car, only ten more miles to go until he was home and he wasn't going as fast as he could of in his younger years, it was such a disgrace. If he lost Rin again he didn't know what he'd do, or how he would honestly survived the rest of his pathetic life without her and Shiori by his side. It was unimaginable.

Growling angrily, Sesshomaru practically flew down his street and jumped over his tall gate, landing swiftly and perfectly balanced on his feet. He could smell the blood as he headed towards his house, and it was mainly Inuyasha's. His gaze was caught by the flapping curtains from the second story window, they were heavy curtains that should drag and not flutter. Just as he was about to further investigate, Rin's scream rang out from the bedroom followed by her body falling out the window and without a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru lunged for the human and tumbled to the ground with her securely in his arms.

oOo

Inuyasha regained consciousness a while later and he was greeted with excruciating pain in his abdomen. Glancing down at his healing wound, the hanyou weakly chuckled, Shiori had done quite a number on him for merely a seven-year-old hanyou girl. Then he remembered the look in her eyes, the blood red color, she hadn't been a hanyou when she attacked him, she hadn't been in her right mind. Shuddering, Inuyasha slowly crawled over to the closest wall where he struggled for a bit trying to stand on his feet. Something was up because it was too quiet in the large home.

Swallowing the rather large lump stuck in his throat, Inuyasha followed the trail of his blood, sniffing the air to find out just precisely where Shiori would be, she needed help and fast. Stumbling up the stairs, the hanyou's labored breathing and pounding headache slowed him down, but only momentarily. Her scent grew stronger and so did the frightened scent of Rin, Shiori had gone after her mother when she had finished with him. Wincing in pain as he gripped the wall with his claws, Inuyasha forced himself to keep going and the scents lead him ironically to Shiori's room. The door knob had been melted off and the door looked as if someone had repeatedly taken a knife filled gloved to it; he'd watched too many "Nightmare on Elm Street" movies. Entering the room he immediately spotted Shiori standing lifelessly in front of her open window, his blood soaking her hair, dripping mechanically from her fingertips as her arms hung to her side. He could faintly smell salt, someone had been crying.

"Shiori?" Inuyasha calmly asked stepping forward only to crash to his knees.

Inuyasha watched as Shiori faced him, her bluish-amber eyes filled with tears as she ran to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Inuyasha returned her embrace a little pained, but none the less whispered comforting words into Shiori's ear as she cried harder. This day proved to be quite interesting.

"I'm sorry uncle 'Yasha!" Shiori wept, "I didn't mean to. I didn't wanna hurt you or mama! I tried so hard to fight against it! But her eyes were everywhere. They won't go away Uncle 'Yasha! She just won't go away! I'm so scared-Please don't hate me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

oOo


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Someone lurking in the darkness_**

Hours seemed to pass by like days as Sesshomaru and Rin began the process of cleaning the blood from the walls. Why he was helping with cleaning was a mystery, but he continued to work no questions asked. Miroku and Sango had stopped by an hour or two after all the excitement happened and were still helping Shiori wrap her uncle's wounds up. The eight-year-old did quite a number on Inuyasha, and she couldn't stop apologizing yet. Inuyasha's blood was everywhere in the living room, and to Sesshomaru it was even more blood than when he had attacked the hanyou with that human girl Kagome back in the Untied States. In a way he wanted to be proud of his daughter for her excellent tracking and fighting skills, but in the other way, he was angry for what Shiori decided to track.

It is true that Inuyasha had explained everything that had happened, but some things didn't add up. Some things didn't make any sense to the Inu-youkai. Everything that had been broken was replaced and everything that was ruined was tossed out and something was ordered for replacement. Tonight Sesshomaru would have to turn on the video cameras throughout the house again, because he wanted to make absolutely sure that nobody was trespassing on his property. Inuyasha had said something to Sesshomaru that had unnerved him and he was going to keep a close on everything, on everyone.

"Shiori only started flipping out after she was told to put on her demon appearance concealing earrings." Inuyasha had told him, "She kept saying that a woman with cold and emotionless eyes was always watching her when she wore them. That the woman was always near her, staring at her. At first I didn't understand at all, but Shiori said the woman never blinks and I think I've heard someone say that to me."

Doing manual labor didn't seem like the best thing for him while he was angry, but Sesshomaru wouldn't stop until all of his brother's blood was completely gone. He knew that the smell of it would stay lingering for a while, but that would just have to do. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Sesshomaru sighed as he scrubbed the floor harder, continuing to space off in his own world.

oOo

Inuyasha hissed in pain as Miroku applied the healing solution to the hole in the hanyou's abdomen. He looked like someone had taken a cheese grader to his torso, and it didn't exactly tickle either. The two boys were quietly working in the bathroom, Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the porcelain tub as Miroku disinfected his friend's wounds. When Miroku had first laid eyes on his hanyou friend he had thought that Inuyasha had pissed off Sesshomaru and had his just desserts, but when he saw the blood stained in Shiori's silver hair, he knew better. Something bad had happened. Sango had nothing to say as she took Shiori and went to another bathroom down the hall. She looked a few shades paler, but she didn't ask any question, she didn't need to when she saw the look in Shiori's eyes, Sango received her answer.

Of course Inuyasha did explain what happened, Miroku guessed that the hanyou had already did it so the words weren't hard to find or to say and Miroku was just appalled. It just seemed so hectic and out of place, nothing seemed to be right. Inuyasha was lucky though, that Shiori had missed his eyes or she would have caused some major damage to him. Sure it would heal in a few days, but it would be the constant remind and the pain for Inuyasha that would be hardest to accept. The tub water was a bright pink and Miroku could swear that Inuyasha had his own blood hospital inside his body. He had never seen anybody lose so much blood and still be able to walk around as if it was nothing but a simple scratch.

Miroku knew that Inuyasha was a half demon, but it still made him shudder when he remembered walking into the mansion to see the blood smeared on the stairwell, on the steps and walls. He had thought he was going to lose his lunch, but he didn't. It was a good thing that he didn't, because Sesshomaru would have killed him and then probably made him lick it all up, and that sounded very disgusting and painful. Tying the last bandage onto Inuyasha's chest, Miroku washed his hands thoroughly before starting on his friend's pretty damaged face, it wouldn't take too much longer.

oOo

Sango watched the little hanyou girl sit lifelessly in the tub filled with pinkish water, Shiori looked depressed and Sango didn't know how to comfort the seven year old. Taking the bottle of Shampoo and dumping some of the contents into her hand, the teenager faced Shiori and started washing the little girl's once beautiful hair. The silence unnerved Sango so she tried to hum a happy tune, but couldn't bring herself to do it louder than a whisper. The water splashed in the porcelain tub as Sango helped Shiori rinse out her soapy hair, the blood was coming out nicely and Sango let a small smile purse her lips.

"Sango is my mommy okay?" It was the first thing Shiori had said since Sango and Miroku had shown up.

"Don't worry Shiori," Sango answered the girl, "Your mom is perfectly fine. You'll be able to see her once we finish cleaning you up."

Shiori turned around as Sango began to pour conditioner onto the girl's hair, her bluish-amber eyes burning holes as the tears brimmed on her eyelashes. At that moment Sango felt completely helpless and she was lost for words. The look on Shiori's face seemed alien, sadness wasn't really the hanyou's style, it didn't fit her personality to be sad.

"You promise?" Shiori said in a small voice, her bottom lip quivering.

Sango smiled and nodded while she ran her fingers through Shiori's silver locks, rubbing the conditioner into the wet strands. It didn't take long for Shiori to finish in the tub, get out and dry herself with a towel. Sango didn't bring any clothes for the little girl, so she wrapped her up in the towel and took her hand as they left the bathroom. Going to where Miroku and Inuyasha would be, Sango opened the door and Shiori rushed in to find Inuyasha. When she found him, Inuyasha had a wide smile on his face and opened his arms widely for the hanyou girl. After the happy embrace, Shiori was dressed with one of Inuyasha's long shirts and her hair was brushed then braided as the three teenagers talked.

oOo

Naraku sat comfortably in his chair, a cigar pursed in his lips as he eyed the monitor carefully. Many of his special forces were working with his pet, developing her powers even more so than before. He was being sure that the final battle was indeed coming soon and Naraku wanted to be ready for anything. So far, his precious pet was doing a better job with the Tama family than any of his other men had done and in a way he was glad that she was taking her time. He never understood how Kikyo was able to instantly teleport places, but when his pet showed the remarkable talent by killing the green toad who was in Jamaica, Naraku was almost jumping for joy, almost.

Now that his plans were practically finished, there were only just a few more tasks at hand, killing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tama at any costs. His pet was the greatest investment that he could have ever made. It may have cost him a few men and a little bit of aggravation, but when it was all over, he would have what he always wanted and nobody would be able to stop him.

"It would have been a lot easier for you if you had just handed over your company to me Inutashio," Naraku mused to himself, "That way you wouldn't have had to have been exterminated and your only heirs wouldn't have to die by making your same mistakes."

Putting the cigar in an ashtray, Naraku reclined in his chair as the monitor shut off and disappeared into the ceiling. He waited patiently until his pet walked in calmly, her silky ebony hair fluttering as she glided like a feather. He was pretty proud of her accomplishments since he had met her and he couldn't wait until his pet took care of the Tama brothers. He was anticipating when the moment would come. She stopped at the front of his desk, her eyes staring at him lifelessly waiting for her next orders.

"Tonight is the night my pet," Naraku said. "Make sure she doesn't live to see the next day. You know what to do and I am hoping you don't fail me because you know what will happen if you do."

oOo

The sun had already set and Miroku and Sango had said there goodbyes and left for the night. Dinner had been served and eaten and now everyone else was getting ready for bed. Inuyasha was changing into a different pair of clothing, Rin was in the shower washing all the remnants from the day from her mind and Sesshomaru was tucking a human Shiori in bed a few doors down from Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru pulled the heavy blankets up to Shiori's chin and kissed her on the forehead. He could tell that she was exhausted by her scent and he wanted her to get a lot of sleep so he wouldn't have to have anyone else worrying about her. The day had been a busy one and Sesshomaru was thankful that he didn't get the chance to see his Shiori and her destructive behavior. The Inu-youkai silently watched as Shiori tried to stay awake, but a tired yawn escaped her mouth and her blue eyes slowly closed. Sesshomaru watched the black hair child for a moment or two longer before he quietly rose from the chair he sat in and stretched out his aching muscles. He was about to leave when he heard the rustling of blankets.

"Fluffy?" Her small voice called out to him.

"Yes Shiori?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"Please don't leave me alone." She whispered, "She always comes when I'm alone. I'm scared."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow curiously as he watched his daughter. She really seemed to be scared and he began to wonder why.

"Don't worry Shiori, nothing can get you while you're here. You're protected by me and your mother. Even Inuyasha will protect you."

"You promise Fluffy?" Shiori asked innocently and when he nodded she glanced around the room and said, "What about Kagome? Will she protect me too?"

"Get some sleep." He replied turning around and exiting the room. He didn't know how to answer that question, not yet at least. He had men working on Kagome's disappearance, but there were no clues, there was absolutely nothing.

Shiori laid quietly in her bed, the darkness surrounding her and she really wanted to scream bloody murder until someone came to get her. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark because she wasn't. It was what had been lurking in the darkness that scared her and to think that this person started showing up right after Kagome disappeared, or like her uncle liked to say, kidnapped by the evil bastard Naraku was scary. IT was a bad sign and everyday Shiori didn't want to worry about turning into a monster like she had and go on a killing rampage. She knew that she was very lucky that she hadn't killed her mother or uncle because she didn't think she knew how she would be able to go on if her Fluffy was even a little disappointed or angry with her.

The room she was in became colder than ice and Shiori's heart began to pound wildly in her chest as she sat up. Her blue eyes surveyed the area around her as she tried to think of what was going on. Even if she only had the vision of a human, she could see the curtains blowing from the once unopened and locked window. Shiori's breath quickened tenfold and she could see the misty fog escaping from her own lips, it was like something out of a horror flick she had watched with her mother and Uncle Inuyasha.

"You're here aren't you?" Shiori whispered feeling the eyes on her.

There was no answer, but the moment Shiori turned her head, a tall figure covered in a long clock with a hood stood right next to the bed. She gasped aloud and tried to scramble off her bed, but she was flipped so quickly onto her back that she had no clue to what was happening to her until she could feel the two clammy hands grip her neck. She tried to scream out for help, but only a strangled cry came from her throat. Shiori couldn't breathe and she tried clawing at the person with her human nails, it wasn't working too well. All Shiori could see as the tears leaked down her cheeks was the woman choking her and the cold and emotionless eyes. Only the one lurking in the darkness' eyes.

oOo

Rin was getting a glass of water from the sink when she thought she heard something. She tied her robe tighter against her body and set the half empty glass on the counter. It may have just been her, but it seemed too quiet in the large house for her liking. Shrugging it off, Rin slowly began to head down the hall towards the study where she was pretty sure that Sesshomaru would be. He was always in the study if he needed to think now a days, he spent almost every waking moment in there when he wasn't at the office or in a meeting. Rin frowned as she passed the study, he was in there and he looked as if he was in deep thought, and he probably was too.

Sighing heavily, Rin decided to pay a small visit to her daughter before she too decided to turn in. Usually she was with her Shiori all night when she turned human, but Sesshomaru had assured her that nothing was going to happen and Shiori would be fine. Now of course Rin believe him, but her mother's intuition was kicking in and she felt like something just wasn't right. Shiori had been tucked into bed a little more than a hour ago, yet it didn't matter to Rin, she had to go and check on her daughter.

Opening the bedroom door, Rin could feel the chills running throughout her body, the room was so cold and so dark that she couldn't even see her fingers in front of her face. Turning on a light, her eyes scanned over the room, nothing seemed to be out of place, nothing but her daughter. Shiori lay limply on the bed, her eyes opened wide and her long black hair sprawled out all over her body. Crying out, Rin rushed to her daughter and pulled the girl into her lap as she tried to listen for a pulse, but found none. Tears poured down her face as she rocked her Shiori's lifeless body in her arms.

"No," She cried, "Please wake up Shiori! Please wake up baby!"

The lights suddenly went off and Rin screamed blood murder as she tightened her grip on her daughter. Rin couldn't let her only child die like this, she just couldn't.

oOo

The moment Sesshomaru heard Rin's scream, he was out of the study in a flash and down the hall faster than he had ever been before. He couldn't see too well in the dark and he flipped on the lights to see a tall figure looming over Rin with a giant scythe their grasp. He growled loudly and rammed the figure against the wall, the scythe flying into the opposite wall as Sesshomaru tore it from the person's grasp. He could smell no scent coming off the woman covered from head to toe in a clock, but he could tell that it was a woman by the body structure. Sesshomaru growled deep into his chest again as he held the woman up against the wall by her throat, her black hair escaping from her hood and shinned darkly.

"What the fuck is---" Inuyasha asked coming into the room, "Holy mother of god!"

The hanyou immediately rushed over to Rin's side as the woman gave her daughter CPR. Sesshomaru on the other hand kept his amber red eyes on his trespasser, he was trying to keep his control not wanting yet another blood mess in his home. Twice in one day was very bad karma to him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru hissed venomously. He waited almost impatiently for an answer, but when he found none he only grew angrier. "Tell me woman! Who the hell are you? Who sent you? If you don't tell me I'll kill you myself!"

When there was still no answer, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and moved his free hand to the hood of the woman's clock, his finger's glowing a bright green as the poison began to eat away the cloth slowly. All he could see of her facial features was her lifeless eyes staring unblinking at him, but she never flinched. She didn't even struggle. By how he could hear Shiori's ragged coughing and Rin's loud sobs, their family would live to see another day, but how long will it last? The front of the hood was going fast and soon Sesshomaru would be able to see the whole face of the woman who had tried to kill his family, the only think he had left in the world besides his money.

oOo

He didn't know what to think as he stared at the hand marks on Shiori's neck, it was certain that they would bruise, but who would ever try hurting a mere eight-year-old girl? Well whoever did had something seriously wrong with them and that person either needed to be locked away or silenced forever and Inuyasha was leaning towards the latter. Getting up from his spot on the bed, Inuyasha went to where Sesshomaru was holding up the trespasser, the hanyou was surprised that the person was still alive since Sesshomaru had the person's feet an inch or two off the ground. It seemed as if the two of them were in a staring match as his brother burnt away the cloak. The person wasn't even scared and if she was, she was very talented on hiding it because only demons and miko/holy people knew how to do such things.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "Who is it? What is she?"

Inuyasha had no clue what happened after he locked eyes with the girl, but looking at her sent sparks flying through his mind and he could then plainly smell the fear in the air just as her hand became engulfed with a purple sinister energy. Neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had the time to react as the room filled with smoke and the scent of blood became noticeable. Loud coughing was heard until the smoke was suddenly pulled into a void, the girl disappearing in it also. Sesshomaru inspected his poisonous claws as the dark red blood ran down the back of his hand, he had struck the woman, yet there still was no scent there to identify her. Inuyasha looked around and spotted Rin holding Shiori closely to her body, her own blue eyes glimmering with tears as she stared at him and Sesshomaru.

"Rin are you and Shiori alright?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"NO!" Rin said coldly ass she got off the bed with her daughter in her arms. "We're not alright Sesshomaru. Look at Shiori! Look at my baby! You said nothing would happen to her! YOU PROMISED! I--Shiori and I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving tonight with Shiori, you won't ever see us again."

oOo

And that's exactly what Rin did. She packed up both hers and Shiori's clothes and belongings and took them outside, calling a cab. Sesshomaru tried to get her to cave in by convincing her to stay, but she refused. Inuyasha had never seen such anger in Rin's eyes before and he was afraid to say anything. He didn't think that Sesshomaru would be successful. The hanyou's wounds were almost gone and he could plainly hear Shiori's crying from his perch on his windowsill. Yes it was just that bad. Sesshomaru's and Rin's fighting didn't seem to be helping anything and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard glass breaking and by the sounds of it, very expensive glass.

Jumping out of his window, Inuyasha winced in pain as he landed awkwardly on the ground. He didn't want to listen to anymore fighting, he had enough growing up. Going to where Shiori was sitting on the steps crying, Inuyasha sat down next to her and put his coat over her shoulders, she was still in her pajamas and it was cold outside. Shiori clung to Inuyasha and he held her as she sniffled loudly, her small body trembling.

"Mommy's making us leave," She cried softly, "I don't' want to leave you and Fluffy Uncle Yasha. I don't wanna leave."

"Sshhh," He whispered pulling her into his lap, "It's okay Shiori. Your mommy is only doing what she believes is best for you. Don't worry we'll be okay."

"Will I ever see you again Uncle Yasha?" She asked looking at him with her bight blue eyes.

"Of course you will beautiful," Inuyasha replied digging into his pocket and pulling out his mobile camera phone. "All you need to do is call me on this phone and I'll send you pictures of both Fluffy and me. And before you know it you and your mommy will be back home with us again. Just keep believing and one day before you know it you'll be home."

oOo


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Our Final Destinies.**

Days passed by so slowly and Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru was falling back into old behaviors. The Inu-youkai was quickly becoming cold and emotionless again, spending crazy hours involved with nothing but his work. Inuyasha didn't even know if his brother was eating and the twenty-eight year-old Inu-youkai was taking a turn for the worst. Inuyasha started going back to school and life wasn't getting any better. Sango and Miroku refused to come to the house anymore due to Sesshomaru's heartless attitude and his sometimes scary threats so Inuyasha would stay at school longer and help his friends with the prolonged search for Kagome.

Everything seemed hopeless and it was turning chaotic, Inuyasha watched the news as wealthy business owners either disappeared or turned up missing, and deep down he knew that the only person who could be behind it was Naraku. So far it had only been three months since he arrived and those three months were nothing but a living nightmare that Inuyasha wished with all his being that he could escape. He was barely able to sleep at night with Sesshomaru's constant anger rampage and when he did sleep, he was tossing and turning all night and waking up completely sore from head to toe. Things were just too confusing that no matter what Inuyasha did, it didn't work.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha stood up out of his chair and left his English class, he couldn't keep himself concentrated so why should he push himself to learn anything. The halls were empty and quiet, it gave his mind some time to regroup and think about everything that had happened since he met Kagome, since he knew that he had fallen in love with her. He knew that his life would no longer be the same and he sometimes wished that he had never met Kagome because then she would probably still be alive, and happy, most likely with Koga. His heart ached, but he ignored it. He had to or else he would make himself physically sick, Inuyasha had been doing that a lot lately and it wasn't good for his health.

The bell signaled the end of the day and Inuyasha sat quietly by himself on the branch of a tree, his long silver hair tied loosely with a ribbon. He could smell the hoards of students as they exited the building quickly, their nonsense chatter humming in his sensitive ears. Girls were giggling as they gossiped about stupid flavors of the months and the boys laughed and chatted about the boys who needed to a taste toilet water face first and what not. He knew that Sango would be meeting up with Miroku and they would be meeting him underneath the tree he sat in, but to him it didn't matter. Nothing did. The only person he didn't ever expect to be coming was one of the last that he wanted to see because he was angry, upset and jealous all at the same time.

Koga had been the last one to have a conversation with Kagome, he was the last one to touch her and probably the last one to see her smiling face and boy did Inuyasha hate Koga with a passion for it. Still the wolf demon approached the tree and looked up at Inuyasha and the hanyou felt a pang in his chest so he jumped down from his branch and sized Koga up, trying not to show the misery that he felt all the way down to his bones. The brown haired blue eyed demon sighed heavily as he sat down, his school uniform fluttering as well as his high pony tailed hair as he plopped onto the ground Indian style.

"I wanna help you, Sango, and Miroku look for Kagome," Koga admitted in a low voice. "It's partly my fault why Naraku got her and I can't stand knowing that he has her somewhere out there and I'm helpless to do anything but sit around like an ass and wait things out! I'm tired of waiting Inuyasha! All I want is to see her again and to know that she is okay and safe."

"Okay Koga," Inuyasha said sitting next to the wolf demon. "You can help us. We need all the help we can get, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything just name it!" Koga exclaimed.

oOo

Naraku sat patiently waiting for his little pet to arrive from her latest attack, she was late and he wasn't one too keen on tardiness. Kikyo had disappeared on him again and the hanyou wasn't too happy with her either at the moment. Glancing at the digital clock again, Naraku stood up from his chair and began to slowly pace back and forth, it was becoming absolutely ridiculous. He had decided only to wait a few more minutes when a cloud of smoke erupted next to him and his precious pet stood before him, her outfit in tatters and the smell of her blood filling his nostrils, she had been injured.

"I see you've come back my pet," He cooed sizing her up. "And you're marred that beautiful face of yours too. tsk tsk."

His long fingers took her chin and pulled it to his face for closer inspection. He could smell the poison eating away the skin in the large gash down the right side of her face. There was no blood, but if Naraku didn't help her, his pet was going to die a pain-filled death. Taking one of her hands, Naraku directed his pet's index finger to her wound and spoke the word 'heal'. Her hand began to glow a bright maroon color and the poison was sucked from her blood, the wound closed, but leaving a red scar down the side of her face, it would never go away.

When all the light died down and Naraku looked over his pet making sure that there wasn't anymore unseen injuries, he nodded his head and the girl disappeared from view, plans had been made and it was almost execution time. Naraku smiled coyly as he propped his feet on the table and slouched comfortably in his seat. Soon enough he would be on top again and nothing would stop him on his walk to the top, absolutely nothing. The lights around him dimmed dramatically as he laughed, there was no way that the plans he made for the ultimate destruction could go wrong, it was one-hundred percent faulty-proof and there was no way he could allow even one mess up.

oOo

Kikyo watched the little red hair girl as she ran around playing at the park. The undead teenager had been watching the child for days and decided that the six-year-old named Kanna Riosaki was the perfect girl for the job Kikyo needed fulfilled. Being sure to hide her scent, Kikyo silently stalked up to the little girl, she had stopped playing to see the eerie woman looming over her. The poor child didn't even have enough time to scream before she was engulfed by blue flames. All the children at the park screamed frightened and ran to their parents and the on lookers stared in horror as they watched helplessly.

The little girl screamed in pain as her tanned skin glowed brightly and as her red hair fluttered violently while slowly fading white. The tears that rolled down her face washed away all the color to her skin, leaving her a ghostly white. Kikyo watched un-amused as her minion's evolution continued on, she was keeping her eyes on the watcher's, the rubberneck that had their own eyes bugged out and mouths opened wide. It was a sight to be seen. It wasn't much longer as the light died away, along with the flames swirling together and exploding sending all the people eavesdropping flying back a few feet onto their backs. Kikyo glanced at the now demon little girl with silver hair and cold as ice black eyes, she was the perfect old-fashioned white silk kimono and strong straw sandals that gave the girl a death like appearance and the shimmering round mirror in her ghostly pale fingers was something to marvel at.

"Come Kanna," Kikyo said emotionlessly.

The girl nodded numbly as she followed the dead priestess down the sidewalk, a thick fog surrounding the two of them as they eventually disappeared into the unknown. Kikyo had some rather important matters to attend to that included training her new minion with her now demonic strength, intelligence, and battle techniques. This little girl would secure Kikyo's victory and Inuyasha heart too in one fell swoop if things continued to go as they were supposed to, but do they always?

oOo

It was weird for him to be back in his old home, and it didn't seem like things had changed at all. The ceilings were falling apart and the walls were termite infested. The hanyou sighed heavily as he remembered what life was like growing up in a poverty stricken useless human being. It was shameful, disgraceful, and just plain disgusting. He hadn't always been evil, but the need for power, ultimate power to show everyone what he was made of, destroyed his humanity and he ended up still worthless, but only a worthless hanyou. Life had been harder for him, but Naraku used every resource he could find and shot to the top. It was all money, money, money, and that had changed all he really wanted now was the world.

Some things hadn't worked out the way he wanted them to like Kikyo for instance, but mistakes could be fixed, things could be erased without a trace and redone even better than before. Ramming his claws into the already crumbling walls, Naraku released his poison miasma into the house, every piece of wood melting as if it were ice on a hot pan. The putrid smell filled his nose and he couldn't help but smile at the wonderful smell of death and decay. Naraku laughed loudly as the skeletal remains of his parents crashed to the ground and burst into flames. They had been buried in the walls of his first home after they had 'mysteriously' disappeared, no one was allowed to know his past, about his pathetic human life, and no one would ever know.

He laughed sadistically as he walked slowly down the poorly lit street, his old home engulfed in bright flames. By the time the fire department would it get there, it'd be too late, nothing would be able to be saved. Turning down the corner, he could feel the dead eyes on his back, there was someone watching him, someone who must have known what he once was. Stopping dead in his tracks, he saw the woman merely yards away, a faint light illuminating her pale skin and Naraku smiled.

"I see you've come back to your master, Kikyo." He said.

"Not quite Naraku," she seethed venomously as her eyes laid transfixed on something behind him.

oOo

Inuyasha walked home from yet another day of school with Sango, Miroku, and yes even Koga. They had been working feverously on the disappearance of Kagome and all came to dead ends. Sure Inuyasha knew who had done it, they all knew it had something to do with Naraku, but none knew where he was or a way to get to him so they could rescue Kagome, if she was still alive after so long. It seemed as if they weren't able to do anything, that the four teenagers were utterly useless, but they kept struggling to find a way out of the maze, to solve the puzzle.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" Sango asked quietly as she clutched her books closer to her chest.

"Of course we'll find her," Inuyasha growled spinning around violently, "No matter what it takes, I'm not going to give up on her! She's my fucking girlfriend! I'd do anything for her! So quit talking like she's dead!"

Sango shrunk back at Inuyasha's tone and hung her head, she was being stupid, of course they would find Kagome alive, because their group was filled with the good guys and the good guys always wind over the evil doers don't they? Miroku took Sango's hand into his and gave her a reassuring look as they continued on their journey to Koga's house. They would have gone to Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru was becoming very violent around Sango and Miroku, not too mention Inuyasha for their human blood and none of them wanted to risk their lives against Sesshomaru because they would loose.

They decided to go through the park to get to Koga's house since it was a shortcut, and neither Inu-hanyou, or wolf demon really wanted to be near pedestrians and cars. It was getting darker quickly and nobody said a word, it wasn't the time for idle chit-chat. There was never any time for it anymore, everyone was too miserable. An eerie wind blew by the teenagers and Inuyasha stopped, there was a familiar scent in the air, but he hadn't smelled it in years. He frowned as his friends gave him weird looks, it was impossible for him to be smelling that scent because Kikyo had died almost three years before.

oOo

Sesshomaru gave a tip to his waiter and left the table, he just couldn't sit down and wait any longer. Receiving his coat, the Inu-youkai left the restaurant and stopped in an express Starbucks, buying himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. Taking a quick sip, he looked around, his cold eyes surveying the people and things near him, everything was just sickening. Growling, Sesshomaru headed to the secluded parking lot where his car would be found, the day had been a complete waste. No matter how hard he searched for Rin and Shiori, they couldn't be found and it was driving him absolutely insane. He knew that Rin didn't want to be found, and she had hid before and there was nothing keeping her from doing it now.

Shoving his keys into the lock, he unlocked is door. It had been a really long and rough day for him and all he wanted was just to go home, take a hot relaxing shower, and hopefully sleep. Hearing children laughing, he stopped and turned around, but saw nothing. Grumbling, he turned to get into his car when he swore somebody was calling him, that Shiori was calling for him. Closing the door, he followed the voice, sure it was very suspicious, but Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he was that miserable. Seeing a flash of silver hair didn't help as Sesshomaru picked up his pace, he did look a little weird, but it wasn't as if anyone was paying attention to him anyway, they were all minding their own business.

Minutes flew by and soon enough, he was running after the voice. It was getting stronger and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. His once pulled back hair flapped wildly behind him, his amber eyes focused directly in front of him as he ran. He looked like a dangerous predator going after his prey, hunting down his next victim. He had no clue to where he was being led to, but it didn't matter as long as Rin and Shiori were at the ending place when he got there, because if they weren't, all hell would break loose and Sesshomaru wasn't sure of what he'd do if they weren't there, he couldn't allow hi self to imagine it.

oOo

Inuyasha gave no word of warning as he took off, he couldn't think straight at the moment, it was either his nose deceiving him or he was really smelling Kikyo's scent as clear as day. He could hear his friends calling after him, but the hanyou didn't look back, he had to find Kikyo, or where ever her scent was coming from. Jumping out into a clearing, Inuyasha's breath hitched at what he saw, it was in fact Kikyo and she was standing there. She was seemingly at war with a cloaked woman who had attacked Shiori and Rin, it was making his blood boil with such fury.

"Kikyo!" He called out as he dove for her, saving the undead teenager from certain death as he tackled her to the ground.

The cloaked figure stood there as silent a stone as Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms, it was his Kikyo! Pulling her into a tight embrace, he whispered incoherent things into her ear, he couldn't believe she was still alive. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, but by the time he looked up, it was too late. The cloaked figure stood over him, a dagger securely in her hands and he could barely see her cold eyes staring down at him with certain death written on them. Things happened so quickly that Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to blink before Koga came to his rescue and knocked over the woman, tumbling to the ground with her. He had saved both Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lives.

Miroku and Sango helped Inuyasha and Kikyo to their feet and stared shocked at the undead priestess who gave them the iciest glares imaginable, they knew what she was, Miroku still had the cast on his arm to prove it. Even if there was no chance in the seven hells that Inuyasha would go against Kikyo now that he had found her, Sango and Miroku kept an eye on her as the unimaginable person showed up to the little reunion, the one and only Naraku. His cold black eyes bore holes into the group as he stood there, the miasma flaming at his feet, the evil hanyou was seemingly invisible. Kikyo on the other hand hid her face in Inuyasha's chest and smiled.

If things weren't done on purpose, the current scene would have been one really creepy coincidence as Sesshomaru slid onto the scene, his eyes narrowed and a snarl on his face, he had been tricked. The Inu-youkai was now going on a war path to destroy the person who destroyed his life, and that just so happened to be Naraku. Sesshomaru charged the evil hanyou with out any hesitation, his claws glowing a sickly green and his tremendously fast speed behind him, Inuyasha's brother seemed destined to win, that was until a force field shielded Naraku from any offensive attacks, someone was buying him time.

"You think that I'd be that easy to take down Sesshomaru?" Naraku said emotionlessly not moving even an inch, "You underestimate my power and for that you shall be punished."

It was then that all hell decided to break loose, the wind became something so fierce that both Sango and Miroku had to fall back, they couldn't handle what was happening. The wind came at Sesshomaru like a flurry of razors, not all of which he could dodge unharmed. His arms bleed lightly and his once long silver hair cascaded lifelessly to the ground, it had been holding him back, and now it posed no threat to him. The Inu-youkai was like a rabid beast as he relied on his animal instincts to attack, slashing his large and sharp claws, hoping to break through the tough barrier that protected Naraku.

Inuyasha only had his mind on Kikyo, holding her close as he whispered promises and apologies into her ear, he was oblivious to the havoc running amuck around him. This was exactly everything that Kikyo had wanted, she wanted her once beloved Inuyasha holing her close, she wanted to listen in pure bliss as Naraku received his just deserts, she wanted the world, but one thing failed to go her way, the death of the wretch who stole Inuyasha. The death of Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo knew that her hanyou had moved on when she died, but she couldn't accept it, and now that she was alive again, she wouldn't allow her Inuyasha to be happy with anyone else but herself.

Koga had no time to dilly dally around like Inuyasha did, no sir, the wolf demon was fighting his hardest to stay live. The mysterious woman came at him attack after attack, it was almost nonstop. He didn't know if he was going to be able to defeat her, because whatever she was it certainly wasn't weak. Koga was barely able to doge his opponents attack, but he fell flat on his back when his feet were kicked from underneath him. The wolf had no time to move as she straddled his waist with her thighs and the dagger she held lowering quickly to his neck, she was going in for the kill. Koga was able to grab her wrists as she pushed down aggressively, it was going to be an equal struggle for dominance. The sweat was running down his face as he tried to hold her off, but it was seemingly no use.

He could hear the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku ruthlessly raging on and Inuyasha gently talking to the Kagome look alike, everything was so chaotic that he didn't want to imagine how it all could turn out. Out of the corner of his eyes, Koga could see the reflection of light, and turning his head, he saw a little girl with a mirror in her hands. She stood absolutely still, but Koga knew that the little girl too was involved somehow.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled loudly, "There's someone else! Get the girl with the mirror! THE MIRROR!"

Nothing was done and with a surge of power, Koga threw the woman off of himself, picked up the dagger and chucked it at the little round mirror. The gagger was enflamed by green energy as it struck the mirror and time seemed to stop as it cracked, then shattered, glass shards flying everywhere as the little girl disappeared. Everything that happened after that was like a giant chain reaction that everybody there would never forget. The woman stood merely feet away from Koga a .38 millimeter handgun held firmly in her hand pointing it at him and all he could to was try to swallow the lump in his throat, he was going to die.

It was at that exact moment when Sesshomaru attacked Naraku with is poisoned claws did the shield surrounding the hanyou vanish and the Inu-youkai broke through, his sharp fluorescent green claws digging into Naraku's chest, it was all over. Sesshomaru gave his nails a sharp turn and ripped Naraku's beating heart from his ribcage. Naraku looked surprised beyond believe to see Sesshomaru and as the hanyou collapse to the ground, his blood escaping from his body by the gallons, he didn't saw a word. All the careful preparations he made were going down the drain and it had been Kikyo who betrayed him.

Koga acted quickly as he saw Naraku's demise and while his mystery woman was distracted by something behind Koga, he launched his body at her and grabbed the gun from her and then pointed it at her chest, he didn't think that he had won, but he did. He stared into the woman's brown eyes and saw something so familiar in them that it made him shudder. Even if her face was shadowed, he could plainly see the tears welling up, in sadness, hurt, and the betrayal, but she wasn't looking at him, but passed him. Turning his head to see what was going on, Koga almost started choking on his own breath. Inuyasha and Kikyo were locked in a passionate kiss and it sickened the wolf demon to no end.

_'How can he do that to Kagome at a time like this?' _His mind screamed as he focused his attention back onto the figure. He couldn't tell what was going on with her as she raised her hand out to him, her pale skin showing through the black material of the cloak she wore. There was no wind, but her ebony hair was fluttering out from the hood and Koga could swear that he heard her sobbing.

"I love you Inuyasha," Koga heard the woman say as her hand exploded into blue energy and shot at Koga, entrapping the hand that held the gun. Koga cried out in shock as he tried to jerk away, but his hand was stuck in place, "I'm sorry Koga, please forgive me."

Two shots rang out and the energy immediately disappeared as well as the gun. The woman stood there for a moment before she slumped to the ground, the powerful scent of blood rushing to Koga's nose like a tidal wave that made his heart stop and his blood run cold. He quickly went to the woman's body and immediately his eyes started to water as he collapsed to his knees and pulled her body into his arms. The cloak slowly disappeared and he could smell her scent perfectly clear, it was Kagome. Her chest bled heavily and he could hear her faintly heartbeat.

"Please Kagome," He cried holding her close. "Don't die on me, I didn't mean to do it! Why did you make me shoot you? Why Kagome?"

Kagome coughed raggedly as a trail of blood spilled from her lips, her dark brown eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry Koga, I didn't mean to kill all those people. I tried to stop myself, I tried so hard, but I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to stop Naraku. Tell papa and Sota that I'm sorry too, I won't be coming home to see them. I'm a failure…"

"NO!" He cried. "You're not a failure! Not in my book Kagome! You're the most beautiful girl in the world! You're headstrong, you have remarkable strength! Please don't die, please…"

Kagome stroked Koga's cheek and she tried to smile through her tears, but she couldn't. The world had been cruel and extremely harsh to her no matter how much she did, it was like everyone had a "fuck you" attitude and in a way she was glad that she had used her remaining miko strength to fire the gun. It had to be this way because Kagome killed so many people while she was under the influence of Naraku, she could remember every single detail, it wouldn't leave her alone. She killed her friends, harmed innocent people including the one's she loved most. Kagome was putting an end to everyone's misery, to her own self-hatred.

The world around her was getting dark and she could hear Koga's pleading, Sango's cry and Miroku's soft chanting holy words, he was helping her cross over. In her mind she knew that she had taken the cowards way out of life, but it didn't matter anymore, only as long as Inuyasha was happy with is decision would Kagome be allowed to rest in peace.

"Forgive me for the wrong's I've caused," she whispered closing her eyes and letting death settle in her heart.

**_Sango's Point of View_**

_And that's how my best friend died. I never really did understand in all my years of knowing Kagome, why she acted the way she did, but after her death I began to realize just how much every single one of us had needed her in one way or another. I cried so hard as I watched her give up in Koga's arms that day, I wish I knew just how much she had gone through over the last year and a half of her life, and I don't think I ever will. I don't think that anyone was the same after her life spark went out and in all honesty, I believe the two people who suffered the most were Koga and Inuyasha._

_Koga had really loved Kagome with all of his heart and had tried so hard to show it to Kagome, even if sometimes not in the correct way. He had only the best of intentions from the start and it hurts me only deeper inside and out. I know that Inuyasha too loved Kagome, but he had realized it too late and it broke his heart. After all the struggles Kagome and Inuyasha had, when she needed him the most, he wasn't there to throw her a rope. And yes, in a way I'm angry at Inuyasha for Kagome's death, a part of me wants to blame him for everything and to hurt him physically until he is paralyzed, but then the other part of me pities him so much that it's disgusting.  
_  
_Inuyasha and I don't really talk anymore, same with Miroku and Inuyasha. He's closed himself off, and who could blame him? I'm pretty sure that if Miroku died like Kagome did, I'd be come a deaf mute of guilty remorse. Miroku tells me how Inuyasha is doing through Sesshomaru, I guess it even has the almighty Sesshomaru shaken even more so than before. You would think that the police would have opened an investigation on a triple homicide, Kagome, wealthy business man Naraku, and the little girl, Kanna Riosaki, but I think that Sesshomaru paid a lot of money to keep the case closed and the records burned. He probably didn't want anyone finding out how horribly wrong even the littlest of things do, or maybe he wanted to save everybody including Naraku, but I'm not sure anymore._

_Kagome's funeral had been beautiful and everyone showed up, okay so three people didn't show up and I'm pretty sure you know who. Yes, Rin, Shiori and Inuyasha. Now Rin and Shiori had a good excuse, there was no way they could make it no matter how much Shiori wanted to come. Everyone including myself knew they wouldn't show up, but Inuyasha, he didn't even bother to get out of bed that day. Now I'm not a heartless person and I do understand how depression works on people, I know how he probably couldn't face her for the things he had done, for the wrongs he had caused her, but I still think that he should have came._

_Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru and I were all there to comfort Sota and his father, they had lost half of their family in less than a year and it would taken them probably a life time to forgive and move on. Well all cried together, except for Sesshomaru of course, I don't think he knows how to cry and I too pity him as well. He probably feels responsible for all of the deaths that had happened, for all the lives lost, but he would live on I know he is a strong person and he will succeed. After the funeral was over, Miroku and I drove Koga home. I didn't think that he was going to be alright, he was such a mess and somehow I found myself praying for him to become stronger, both Miroku and I hoped for the best, but only could expect the worst and the words is exactly what happened._

_He never came back to school the following Monday, and I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Miroku assured me that Koga was just taking a breather from people, he needed some alone time to grieve, but deep down I think that we both knew that what Miroku was saying wasn't true. We did go to his home to give him the homework, and our condolences, but we too were too late. The moment we walked into Koga's house there was something wrong with the air. His room was conveniently moved to the basement and when Miroku opened the door and switched on the light, my eyes were wide and the loudest scream imaginable came from my mouth. Koga died that day, he had hung himself, but how he managed to do it was beyond me._

_I blamed myself for his death because I should have kept a better eye on him, I shouldn't have left him alone in his condition, but I knew it wasn't my fault. I just didn't want to se another person die before I could graduate high school. I didn't want to cry anymore, but I did a lot more of it. The police never found a suicide note, and we all knew that there wouldn't be one because his blue eyes told the tale of how he lost it all. Of how he'd given up. His funeral was a few days later and a lot of my classmates showed up. Ayame was there, she had been in love with Koga, but he never seemed to notice her. Hakaku and Ginta, Koga's right hand men were there and even people I never knew showed up, but that was just who Koga was. He knew almost everyone. I was surprised and Miroku too when Inuyasha showed up to pay his respects, and I was absolutely mortified by how ill Inuyasha looked, he was wasting away. He had cried with us that day and I saw the broken Hanyou for the first time, he was just as mortal as any human._

_I didn't see Kikyo at Koga's funeral like I had seen her at Kagome's and for that I was grateful. Inuyasha didn't talk to me the whole time we were together, I don't think that he actually said a word to anyone, but Koga's closed casket. When I left, I told Miroku to walk Inuyasha home because I feared for my friend's safety, hell I feared for his mental stability in general. A little while after I got home did Miroku call me and say that he was going to stay over at Inuyasha's and my heart didn't feel as heavy as before. I was hoping for the best, and truthfully I hated to think and expect the worst with him too, but I did._

_Everything was calming down for me and I believed that things were starting to get better. Inuyasha came to school and we hung out together like we did in the good old days, but it never felt the same as it had. We usually ended up playing video games or I would end up by myself, I guess Inuyasha couldn't stand being near any girls and I had always hoped that he was only going through one of those stages. Oh how I hoped. I always hated staying by the phone at night, waiting for Miroku to call with updates, but he rarely did. Our relationship was suffering because of Inuyasha's need to always be around Miroku and I had to admit I was insanely jealous of my friend and angry, but I loved Inuyasha like a girl would her brother and I couldn't allow myself to hate him. Later on Miroku had helped me greatly through my time of need, and I loved him for it, I still do._

oOo


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Don't own so you can't sue!**

**Love, Murder, and Betrayal**

**By: Miztikal-Dragon**

**_Chapter Twenty-nine: Wounds can be mended, Inuyasha's farewell_**

It was reaching midnight and I waited patiently for it to begin. My bedroom door was locked and everything I needed was in the room with me. Sesshomaru probably thought I was fast asleep in my bed, but I wasn't, I never slept on night like this. I hated to sleep. The mirror in front of me would show my weakness, my frailty, because all I was and all I am is a worthless hanyou, and a hanyou I will always be. It doesn't seem fair to me, I had everything a guy could ever ask for, but now I have absolutely nothing. Sure I was given Kikyo, but she didn't stay. When she found out that I loved Kagome, my Kagome, Kikyo was furious and left me. She hasn't been back since, yet it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was so afraid of being alone that I hurt the only girl to see me as me and love me for just that, but I screwed it up so badly and now she's gone forever.

It didn't matter to me if Kagome had killed all those people because if it weren't for Naraku, she would still be in America with her mother, living out her teenaged life and we would have never met. People probably hate me because I didn't go to Kagome's funeral, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't! I mean I had dressed for it, and Sesshomaru and I were about to leave when my legs wouldn't work. He understood how I felt and I thanked him dearly, I don't think I was a cruel person by not going, I was a coward. A coward who couldn't face what he had done to the best thing he ever had in his life. I wished everyday for a chance to do everything all over again, so I could change all the wrongs and maybe, just maybe Kagome and I could have be together till our hands were wrinkly and our children were having grandchildren, yes I had wished for that.

I watch closely as my hair darkens and the numbing pain in my head as my ears slid down from the side of my head and change. My claws retract painfully back into my fingers and so do my canines into my gums. I go blind as my eyes change color and my ability to detect scents diminish. I am becoming human. I sigh heavily as I wait for the pain to subside, I'm nothing but a horrible monster and I will always be. I can hear my cell phone silently ringing, but I don't answer. It's probably Miroku or Sango trying to get me out of the house. I get to my feet a few minutes later and switch on my light. I am surrounded by the pictures on the walls, the names written over and over again, don't try to guess who it is because there's only Kagome on my mind. I would do anything to have her back again in my arms, but that's impossible and I know it. My phone rings again and I turn it off, whoever is calling will just have to wait.

Running my fingers through my mane of black hair, I go to my bathroom and grab my pills, I have to take them because they are supposed to help me get better, but I know that they won't. Pills can't change what is wrong with one's heart. I fill a cup up with some rum that I hid a year or two back incase of an emergency and sit down on my carpet, it's an emergency now. I know that my window is bolted shut and my doors are barricaded, no body is able to get inside to me and to me, that is what's best. Everything I need is place exactly where I need it. The video tape that I filmed earlier is in the tub underneath a bunch of cold water and one of my school books, it is there so the tape won't get ruined, people will need an explanation for my actions.

Checking my watch, it read six in the morning, it is time. Taking the pain relievers like candy I poured the rum onto the floor with the vegetable oil that I swiped from the kitchen. I was making sure that nothing was going to go wrong. Shoving the rest of the unknown pills down my throat, I doused myself with the vegetable oil and waited for the pills to take affect. I could feel my body growing numb, so I clumsily grabbed the box cutter and sliced a giant T up to my elbow making sure that the veins in my wrist couldn't be suchered. Almost finished I lay down on my smell and soaked carpet and pull out the zippo lighter from my pocket and light it. Sighing one last time, I close my eyes and drop the lighter and it catches alight.

"Kagome…" I whispered as it went black around me.

oOo

Sesshomaru had left his home around eleven thirty to head towards the airport, he had received a phone call from Rin earlier that day, she was coming home. The Inu-youkai had been nearly jumping for joy and wasted no time on getting everything ready for her arrival. Rin explained that the only reason that she and Shiori were coming back was because of Inuyasha. She claimed that the hanyou needed serious help, which was true, but Sesshomaru could plainly hear the loneliness in Rin's voice as she spoke.

He was just tickled pink as he drove to the airport and waited quite impatiently for Rin's plane to land, it had been too long for him and he never wanted to see Rin pack up her things and take Shiori away from him again. When he saw the people departing, he stood up from his seat and pushed through the people around him in order to get closer. He could smell where the two woman were and the moment Shiori spotted him, she dashed to him, dropping her luggage and jumping into his arms. Hugs and kisses were given to Sesshomaru by his daughter for what seemed like forever, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that they all were together again.

The drive home was a long one, but Shiori's endless chatter was something that Sesshomaru had missed dearly. They stopped at a near by rest stop and picked up a bite to eat before setting off down the road once again. About five or so minutes away, Sesshomaru frowned and looked worriedly at Rin, she could see the black smoke too. It was a good thing that Shiori had fallen asleep because the moment Sesshomaru could see his home did he see the countless fire engines, paramedic trucks and police cars. Yellow tape surrounded his home and there were so many people there. Getting out of the car, Sesshomaru jogged up to the paramedics as they pulled a stretcher into the vehicle.

"What's going on?" He asked a fireman confused.

"Are you Sesshomaru Tama?" the man asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well sire, I'm sorry to say this, but you're house was caught on fire." The man continued sullenly. "There wasn't much damage to the East side of your home, but the water damage and smoke damage has destroyed the whole west side of your home."

Sesshomaru looked at the mansion as the fire raged on, the water was doing little to help, but it would be out in a few hours, six minimum. Rin came up to Sesshomaru's side and gasped in horror at the sight of the home, there was no saving it, the mansion would have to be demolished and rebuilt.

"Where's my half-brother Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, the house didn't matter, only the whereabouts of his hanyou brother.

"Well," The fireman said uneasily, "A few men of mine searched the place for any people left in the house and it took a while to break down the door, it had been barricaded by a few large objects and we found a body. We don't know how he died, but he was burned beyond recognition. A team of experts will be here soon to conduct an investigation on how the fire started."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently.

The fireman looked a little hesitant on telling the demon standing in front of him, but he answered none the less, "They loaded him onto the ambulance not even ten minutes ago. I'm sorry Mr. Tama, but there was no survivors. The paramedics will be taking him to the morgue where an autopsy will be performed to determine the cause of death."

"Why do they need to perform an autopsy?" Rin asked, her voice trying not to hide her tears.

"Because they found a VHS in a plastic bag underneath a water filled tub, police are calling the case either a homicide or suicide until they view what's on the tape."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a tight embrace as the tears began to fall from her eyes, the two of them knew that it wouldn't be a homicide, no nobody murdered Inuyasha. If anything Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to leave and committed suicide so he couldn't be stopped. Pulling out his cell phone, the Inu-youkai called Miroku, Inuyasha's friend to tell him the news. There would be yet another funeral.

**_THE END_**

_YAY! Finally finished! This story has my blood, sweat, and tears in it! I know that the ending is really angsty and I will accept flames because lets face it, I want reviews! lol Well the next repost on my agenda is "Will you be mine?" so please look out for it! _

_Until next time, Krystal._


End file.
